Voltron: White Lion
by RPM Shadow
Summary: Sakura Shirogane, sister to Shrio, who disappeared along with Commander Holt and his son. Now she teams up with Keith, Lance, Hunk and Pidge in search for Voltron
1. Chapter 1

**Voltron: White Lion**

Disclaimer: Sakura and Lea are mine!

XxXxX

**Ok. First off I would like to apologize for taking down my Voltron series! I received a mean review and it really hurt. I am now revamping my Voltron series. I would like to also say, if you don't like PLEASE DON'T READ! Let alone review. It really hurts.**

XxXxX

Inside a beautiful home, and inside a living room, a beautiful woman with shoulder length wavy light teal colored hair. She was sitting on the couch and hugged a pillow to her chest as tears slid down her cheeks, watching the TV.

The front door opened to reveal Sakura walking in. She stomped her feet and brushed off the rain water, hearing a noise she turned to see the TV on and the woman sitting on the couch, just staring at it.

"Lea." She whispered, taking off her shoes so she wouldn't track mud and water in the house. "Lea." She said as she walked over to the couch. "Lea?" She asked gently, sitting next to her.

"It's the same old news." Lea whispered. "And still nothing." She wouldn't take her eyes off the TV. She started crying. "This isn't right!"

Sakura placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I'll stay home." She offers. "Keep you company."

Lea shakes her head. "No." She turns to look at her. "You've been looking forward to going to the Galaxy Garrison, and so has Shiro. "Shiro would want you to go." She swallowed the lump of tears. "And so do I. You worked so hard to get to that place. Now's your chance."

Tears had started glittering in Sakura's eyes. "I'll go." She whispers with a nod. "And somehow, I'm gonna find out what happened to him." A few tears slid down her cheeks. "And bring him home." She promises.

XxXxXx

**I hope you all like this little prologue!**


	2. The Rise Of Voltron Part 1

**Yeah, sorry for the overraction. I don't know if I'll do this in seperate seaons.**

**And yes. This is still a Keith/Sakura pairing. Sakura still looks like Mai from YU-GI-OH, and my OC's voice is still Kimberly J Brown.**

**And I had to redo this chapter again cause I accedently overwrote it.**

XxXxXx

Hot, very hot. That's what the summer night felt like. Sakura pulled on the collar of her Hooded Combo Denim Jacket, next to her Keith is stretched out on his stomach as he looks through binoculars at the site the Galaxy Garrison people had set up.

"Did we get the timing wrong?" Sakura asks as she's also stretched out next to him, her arms folded in front of her.

"No. The arrival is tonight." Keith lowers the binoculars. "All of our research has lead us to this. Something's happening." He gives her the binoculars, she takes them to look through.

"So it's now time?" She asks lowering the binoculars, and his movement caught her attention. Yep, he was moving. "Show time." She quickly gets up and runs after him.

XxXx

**_Flashback_**

_"You can't kick me out!" Sakura yelled as she followed Commander Iverson down a hallway. "My brother - Commander Shirogane, he."- She quickly trailed off when Iverson spun around to face her._

_"You're a good cadet. But you have a problem with __authority__." He tells her sternly. "You must be a big of a headache for Commander Shirogane."_

_Sakura was started to boil with rage. "You're the one who's not telling me or my brother's fiancee anything, so."-_

_"There's nothing to tell, Cadet!" He snapped, cutting her off with his own short fuse. "And I believe Commander Shirogane would be disappointed in you."_

_"How the hell can you be so cold!?" Now, normally Sakura would never talk to the higher __authority__ like that, but this is different. "I'm out of here!" She turned and stalked off._

_XxXx_

_Sakura is seating inside a cafe, at a small table. A cherry coca-cola glass in front of her with a bowl of popcorn. Suddenly the only chair in front of her scraped on the floor as the chair moved, causing her to jump startled as someone sat down in front of her at the table._

_"Keith!" She breathed. "Don't scare me like that!" She threw a piece of popcorn at him, it hit him in the chest and dropped to his lap as he gave her a smile._

_"Sorry." He reached over and pulled the basket of popcorn towards himself. "Aren't you suppose to be at the Garrison right now?" He asked as he put a handful of popcorn in his mouth, then stole a drink of her soda and made a face._

_"Cherry coke." He pushed the soda back towards her as she giggled._

_"Iverson kicked me out." She answered simply after her giggles calmed down, and Keith stared at her._

_"What? You?"_

_She nodded. "Yep. I know, shocking."_

_"What did Lea say?" He asked as the waiter came over to their table and asked Keith with an order, and Keith ordered a regular coca-cola, the waiter left._

_"I didn't tell her." Sakura told him. "I don't know what to tell her. It's hard enough for her that Shiro's missing." She pushes the popcorn bowl towards him. "I promised her I would find him. What am I supposed to tell her now?"_

_Keith leaned back with his arms folded, the waiter came back and gave him his soda before leaving. "Well, I'm glad you're here. Gives me company." He pauses. "We need to really talk."_

_She looks up from her soda, staring at him. "You're not getting anything until you give me a bouquet of flowers."_

_He blinks. "No! Not that." He leans forward, putting his arms on the table. "Sakura, I found something and I'm going to need your help."_

**_End Of Flashback_**

XxXxX

"Sakura!" She jumped, startled into focus when Keith snapped his fingers in front of her face. "You ok? you spaced out on me."

She quickly nods. "Yeah! I'm good. Sorry."

Keith jumps onto his hovercraft. "Come on!" He holds out his hand for her. "We're outta time!"

Sakura quickly takes his hand, and he pulls her behind him on the craft. She grabs his waist as he starts it and they take off.

XxXx

Now, standing near the crash site, Keith holds a backpack in his hands as Sakura sits on the craft, hands resting on the handles.

"If everything goes well, I should be back in a few." He tells her, moving the cloth to cover his mouth and nose. He shrugs on the backpack. "Stay in the shadows of the night if you can." He starts to move.

"Keith!" She reaches out and grabs his hand, stopping him and he turns to her. "Come back safe."

He nods. "I will." When she left his hand go, he quickly moves to set up the TNT.

Sakura waits, and waits and waits. Finally, Keith quickly returns hurriedly. No sooner had he did, the TNT explodes.

Jumping onto the hovercraft, Keith drives it closer to the site, Sakura's arms wrapped around his waist tightly. Until he lands the craft.

"Ok. You're welcome to come in." He said as he jumps down from the craft.

She shakes her head. "No, you go solo."

He nods. "Alright. This should only take me a few moments." He runs towards the entrance of the tent, disappearing inside.

"Be safe in there." Sakura whispered, she gets off the hovercraft and doesn't see Lance, Hunk, and Pidge running towards the tent.

XxXxX

**Ok. Different. Like I said, it's a revamp. Hope you like it**


	3. The Rise Of Voltron Part 2

"Stop wiggling! Keep him straight!" Keith's annoyed and irriated voice had Sakura turn around with a frown.

"I am! He's heavy ok!?" Lance's snappy voice, had Sakura's eyes growing. She gasped as Keith comes back out with Lance, and a unconscious Shiro between Keith and Lance.

The Cuban boy spotted Sakura, and was instantly dazed.

"Ooh! Well, hellloo there." Lance who was suppose to be helping support Shiro, abandoned his task of helping the unconscious Shiro, causing Keith to almost drop him and struggle to get Shiro onto the hovercraft as in a flash Lance came up to Sakura. "The name's Lance, and your name is?"

"Out of your league." Sakura took a step backwards. "What are you doing?! Help him with Shiro!" She snaps.

"Yikes! Ok, don't have a cow." Lance grumbled as he went over to Keith's side and started to help him get Shiro on.

"Oh, man, they're coming back and they do not look happy!" Hunk cried, before he and Pidge run over. "We gotta go. Uh, do you mind if we catch a ride with you?" Without waiting he, Pidge, Lance and Keith climb on. The hovercraft tips over because of Hunk's weight as the boys cry out when the craft tips.

"Sakura!" Keith holds out his hand for her. When she quickly takes his hand, he pulls her onto the vehicle and she wraps her arms around his waist.

"Is this thing going to be big enough for all of us?" Pidge asks.

"No." Keith answered simply before he turns over the ingine and takes off, and the Garrison pursue them. After moving the hovercraft to the side, Shiro fell onto Pidge and he had to hold onto to him tightly.

"Why am I holding this guy?"

"Hey, we did all fit!" Hunk exclaimed happily as the hovercraft moves at a fast rate of speed, the Garrison still keeping chase despite they were all probably going a 100 miles an hour.

"Can't this thing go any faster!?" Lance complains as he watches the Garrison truck gaining on them.

"We could toss out some non-essential weight!" Keith suggested simply as he kept his speed.

"Oh right!" Lance looks around, and realization dawns on him. "Ok, so that was an insult. I get it."

"Sakura, are you ok?" Keith asked.

"Yeah! I'm ok." She tightens her hold on him.

Keith looks over his shoulder. "Big man, lean left!" He calls to Hunk, and the Hovercraft turns, causing the Garrison rovers to crash.

"Aw man! Mr. Harris just chiked out Professor Montgomery!" Hunk calls as the Garrison rovers pull away from each other. "No, no, he's fine!"

"Big man, lean right!" Keith calls again, and the hovercraft jumps a cliff to the next causing another Garrison crash. Hunk sees the cliff's edge ahead of them.

"Guys? Is th-th-th-tha-tha - is that a cliff up ahead!?" He points up ahead to the steep drop off.

"Oooooh no, no, no! No, no, no, no!" Lance cried as he helps Pidge keep Shiro steady on the hovercraft.

Keith only smirks and increases speed and completly flew off the edge while Lance, Pidge, and Hunk scream with Sakura holding tightly to Keith's waist as she closes his eyes tightly.

"What are you doing!? You're going to kill us all!" Lance yelled, as he had reached over and grabbed a hold of Sakura's waist as they plummeted towards the ground.

"Shut up an trust me!" Keith yelled back. "Sakura? You ok!?" He asks as feels her arms tighten on his waist.

"Fine!" Her hands are held in fists of his black shirt under his red jacket.

At the last moment of death, Keith shifted gears on the bike, which caused it to straighten and hover over the dusty ground instead of crashing. Then sped off into the night, escaping the Garrison.

XxXxX

Sakura sat on the back of a desert shack during sunrise. She's sitting in one of the two rocking chairs with her knees pulled up to her chest as she hugged her legs as she looked off into space.

The back door opened to reveal Keith, he paused as he looked at her, he walked over to her. "You ok?" He asks gently as he knelt down next to her.

"I don't know." She whispered, she looks away as tears start to glitter in her eyes.

"Kura." He moves to stand in front of her, he gently places his hands on her knees as he knelt down. "He's here, we found him. He's alive." He tells her gently.

She swallows thickly, but nods, afraid that her own voice would crack. But it did when she choked on a sob, and she lowered her head.

"Come here." He tells her gently, and she launches herself into his arms, her arm lock around his neck as she clings to him tightly, with his arms around her waist.

XxXx

Inside the shack, Pidge was looking around not knowing that Hunk is rummaging through his bag, while Lance stood by the window and watching Keith and Sakura.

"Why does the Dropout get the beautiful girl?" Lance complains with his arms folded. "What's he got that I don't have?" He turns to see Hunk now sulking. "Well?"

Hunk just shrugged.

XxXxX

Keith walks around the shack with Sakura hugging his arm, they find Shiro standing a foot from the shack.

The two approach, and Keith lays his free hand on Shiro's shoulder.

"It's good to have you back."

Shiro smiles as he looks at them. "Huh. It's good to be back." His eyes slid over to Sakura, who's still hugging Keith's arm tightly. "Sis."

She swallows hard. "Shiro."

Keith tries to pry his arm free, and succeeds, and he gently wraps his his arm around her before gently pushing her forward.

In a flash, Sakura launches herself into Shiro's arms and the siblings hug tightly, while Keith smiles a little as he watches.

After a long moment, the two pull away from their hug. "It's good to see you." Shiro smiles as he gently holds her face.

"And you're a sight for sore eyes." She chokes out. "I - _we_ thought you were." She trails off.

"So what happened out there?" Keith asked, taking a step forward. "Where ... were you?"

Shiro shakes his head. "I wish I could tell you. My head's still pretty scrambled. I was on an ... alien ship but." He trails off for a moment. "Somehow I escaped. It'll all a blur. How did you know to come save me when I crashed?" He looks at Keith, then to Sakura.

Keith and Sakura look at each other. "I'm going to head inside ... get prepared." She walked up to Keith, then threw herself into his arms, hugging him tightly before leaning back a little, kissed him, before quickly heading towards the shack.

Shiro raised his eyebrows with a little shock, then smiled and clamped Keith on the shoulder.

"I always knew you two had a thing!" He said brightly. "Congrats man, you and Sakura!"

"What thing?" Keith asked. "We never even had a date." He tried to brush it off. "Come on!" He quickly said. "There's something you should see."

XxXx

Keith pulls a white sheet off a board, showing a map, diagrams and notes.

"What have you two been working on?" Shiro asked, turning from the board to look at Keith and Sakura.

"I can't explain it, really. After getting booted from the Garrison, I was kinda ... lost and ... felt myself drawn out to this place. It's like something ... some energy, was telling me to search."

"For what?" Shiro asks.

"Well, I didn't really know at the time... until I stumbled across this area. It's an outcropping of giant boulders with caves covered in these ancient markings. Each tells a slightly different story about a blue lion, but they all share clues leading to some event, some arrival happening last night." Keith turns to look at Shiro. "Then you showed up."

Shiro ran a hand through his hair. "Sakura, how did you get out here?"

"I also got booted. A few days later, Keith found me."

"What?" Shiro stares at her surprised, he sighs and shakes his head.

Sakura folds her arms and turns to Keith. "Told you."

Keith just shrugs as Shiro turns around.

"I should ... thank you all for getting me out." Shiro looks at Lance. "Lance, right?" He offers his prosthetic hand, Lance hesitates but shakes it. Shiro turns to Pidge and Hunk, offering the same hand, but Pidge is the only one out of the two.

"The nervous guy's Hunk. I'm Pidge."

"So, _who_ is the lovely lady standing next to Mullet over there?" Lance asked, giving Sakura a winning smile as she gave him an annoyed look.

"My sister." Shiro answered, and Lance's eyes grew wide.

"Whoa! You have a sister!?"

"Wait a minute." Hunk quickly said, looking at Sakura. "Now I remember you. You're the female cadet that threw James Griffin into a wall as you threw him over your shoulder cause he made a move on you."

Sakura smiled. "Proud of it too."

Lance was about to move forward, but Keith wrapped his arm around Sakura, pulling her close and gives him a warning.

"So, did anyone else from your crew, make it out?" Pidge asks Shiro.

"I'm not sure." He admits. "I remember the mission and being captured. After that, its just bits and pieces."

"Yeah, sorry to interrupt." Hunk cuts in with worry. "But, back to the aliens. Where are they now? Are they coming? Are they coming for all of us? Like where are they at this very moment?"

"I can't really put it together." Shiro closes his eyes as he struggles to recall. "I - I remember the word 'Voltron' ... it's some kind of weapon they're looking for, but I don't know why. Whatever it is, I think we need to find it before they do."

"Well last night, I was rummaging through Pidge's stuff, and I found this picture. Look it's his girlfriend." Hunk chuckled, pulling out a picture from Pidge's backpack and showing the group.

"Hey, gimme that!" The smallest intervined, snatching both the photo and his bag out of Hunk's hand. "What were you doing in my stuff?"

"I wa - I was looking for a candy bar." Hunk admits. "But then, I started reading his diary.

"WHAT!?"

"And I noticed that the repeating series of numbers the aliens are searching for looks a lot like a fraunhofer line." Hunk continued.

"Frown ... who?" Keith tilted his head in confusion.

"It's a number describing the emission spectrum of an element." Hunk explained. "Only this element doesn't exist on Earth. I thought it might be this Voltron, and I think I can build a machine to look for it, kinda like a Voltron Geiger Counter."

"Hunk, you big gassy genius!" Lance grinned, causing Hunk to smile.

"It's pretty fascinating, really." He said. "The wavelength looks like this." He pulls out a with a sketch, a jagged red line stretching across the piece of paper.

"Give me that!" Keith said, plucking the paper out of Hunk's hands. Bringing it up to the picture of the canyon walls, comparing the two.

"That's where we need to go." Sakura said.

XxXxX

While Hunk was busy building the machine with Pidge's help. Shiro grabbed Sakura's arm and pulls her out of the shack and onto the back porch.

"How's Lea doing?" He asks in concern.

Sakura nods. "Going through hell, missing you like hell. But somehow keeping it together."

Shiro drops into one of the two rocking chairs with a heavy sigh. "I never wanted to hurt her."

"I know." Sakura nods.

Keith pokes his head out of the door. "They got it."


	4. The Rise Of Voltron Part 3

**Did not mean for this one to be so short!**

XxXxX

Shiro and Keith walk next to each other as they follow Sakura, who's following Lance, who's following both Pidge and Hunk.

Shiro took a glance at Keith. "So, what's been happening between you and Sakura?"

Keith looks at him. "Nothing's been happening." He turns his head as he continues to walk.

Shiro raises an eyebrow. "Then what was that kiss about?"

Keith shrugs. "Sakura told me that if we found you, she said she would kiss me."

"So I'm suppose to believe that nothing has happened between you and my sister?"

"That's right."

The senior officer shook his head. "Sad." He looks at Keith who had stopped walking, so he stops and turns to him. "Keith?"

"I don't show affection and emotions well, remember? There's a reason why Lea calls me the Lone Ranger."

"You show emotion _and_ affection towards me, my sister and Lea just fine." Shiro reminds.

"That's cause you three are the only people who give a damn about me."

Shiro sighs, giving up. "Ok then." He turns and hurries over to Sakura's side. "So, why'd you get booted out of the Garrison?"

"After you left for that mission with Commander Holt, I was fine." She stopped walking, looking down and Shiro stopped too. "After you three disappeared, I couldn't deal with anything. Arguing with everyone. Then yes, I threw Griffin over my shoulder and he hit the wall. Commander Iverson saw and quickly booted me."

"That is not like you."

"What did you expect from me? I couldn't continue through."

XxXxX

The team arrives at the location with Hunk's device.

"Ok I admit it. This is super freaky." Lance noted as he looked around the rock formations.

"I'm getting a reading!" Hunk announces, his eyes glued to his device, and started to navigate through the canyon. The device started to go off the charts, leading them into a cave with ancient carvings on the walls. The team entered the dim cave.

"What are these?" Shiro asks as they all stare in awe at the drawings on the walls.

"These are the lions carvings Kura and I were telling you about." Keith answered. "They're everywhere around here."

Lance approaches a carving curiously inspecting it, before brushing off the dust and dirt for a better look. Suddenly every carving began glowing blue, making Lance stepping backwards with slight fear.

"This is new." Sakura gasps at all the glowing carvings.

"They've never done that before." Keith adds with mild surprise.

Suddenly the ground beneath their feet start to shake and and crack, the floor crumbled and collapsed under them. They all screamed as they dropped into a cavern of water. Lance had fallen on his butt as he leaned back on his hands, Sakura had fallen on her stomach with her arms stretched out in front of her with her knees bent as her legs were in the air, while Keith and Shiro slid down like they were on snowboards. Hunk, and Pidge were screaming with terror.

Lance lands first, quickly followed by Sakura, then Keith and Shiro. When Hunk comes down, he creates a bigger splash and soaks everyone even more. Keith quickly comes over to Sakura, knelt down to gently but swiftly pulls her up from the water. She holds onto him as she struggled to regain her balance.

Lance turns and saw a giant robotic lion several feet from them, the whole lion completely encased in a force field. "They _are_ everywhere." He breaths, unable to takes his eyes off the lion.

"Is this it?" Pidge asked as Sakura was able to stand, but collapse in Keith's arms, then they all turned to gawk at Blue Lion. "Is this the Voltron?"

"It ... must be." Shiro answered.

"This is what's been causing all this crazy energy out here." Keith said as he approaches Blue Lion, with the others slowly following. "Looks like there's a force field around it."

"Does anyone else get the feeling this is staring at them?" Lance asked, looking at the beast from different angles as they all moved closer to stand behind Keith.

"Hmm ... no." Shiro said.

"Yeah." Lance continued to look at the hug lion from different angles. "The eyes are totally following me."

"I wonder how we get through this." Keith muttered, placing both hands on the forcefield. But it only rippled against his touch.

"Maybe you just have to knock." Lance suggested with a half joke as he walked up, and knocked twice on the force field. As soon as he does it shimmers before dissolving completely. The yellow eyes glowed to life as the marking under the feet emitted a blue light. The energy released an energy like the group had never felt before, and multiple images flashed through their minds. Five lions soared through the sky, creating a giant powerful robot: Voltron.

"Whoa." The group, minus Hunk who's sitting on his butt, gasp.

"Uh, did everyone just see that?" Lance squeaked.

"Voltron is a robot!" Hunk exclaimed. "Voltron is a huge, HUGE awesome robot!"

"And this thing is only one part of it!" Pidge added in awe. "I wonder where the rest of them are."

"This is what they're looking for." Shiro concluded with a grim look.

"Incredible." Keith breaths.

"Amazing." Sakura adds.

Suddenly, the giant beast started to move on its own. Terrifying Hunk, and Pidge as the head lowered to the ground in front of them. It's jaw opened to reveal an entrance, and a devious look crossed Lance's face before he grins and sprints inside the beast.

"Should we stop him?" Sakura asks, turning to look up at Shiro. But Hunk and Pidge scramble up the ramp after Lance and disappears inside.

"Too late to turn away now." Shiro said with a shrug.


	5. The Rise Of Voltron Part 4

By the time the others reached him, Lance had already sat down in the single pilot's chair. "Here we go." The chair jolts forward, making him scream and plant his face into the activating controls.

"OK guys, I-I feel the need to point out, just so that we're all, ya know, aware: We are in some kind of futuristic alien cat head right now." Hunk said nervously.

"Whoa, did you guys just hear that?" Lance suddenly asks, looking at everyone.

"Hear what?" Keith questions.

"I ... I think it's talking to me." Lance hesitantly. He turns back to the big window, looking at the controls. "Hmm ... um." He pressed a few buttons. The Blue Lion stands up, letting out a loud roar, startling everyone and had them all grab onto something while at the same time Hunk and Pidge screamed. Clinging to the back to Lance's chair, Sakura is sandwhiched between her bother and Keith.

"Ok, got it. Now let's try this." Lance grinned with excitement as he took hold of the handles. He thrust both handles forward and Blue Lion shot out of the cave. Breaking through layers of rock until it burst into open air. Doing somersaults and wild turns in the air. Hunk and Pidge screaming as both clinging to Lance for dear life.

"Lance! Get this thing under control!" Sakura cried as she hugged Keith's waist.

"I'm trying!" Lance cried, before the Lion did another wild flip in the air.

"YOU ARE! THE WORST! PILOT! _EVER_!" Keith could barely wheeze out with all the chaos. After some dives and rolls, the Lion returned to the ground, running at a steady pace along the canyon floor of the Garrison.

"Isn't this awesome!?" Lance exclaimed like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Make it stop!" Hunk begged, getting sick. "Make it stop!"

"I'm not making it do anything!" Lance smiled. "It's like it's on autopilot!"

Suddenly the Lion shot towards the sky, bursting straight through the clouds and into the upper layers of the atmosphere.

"Where are you going?!" Keith demanded.

"I just said it's on autopilot!" Lance retorted. "It says there's an alien ship approaching Earth. I think we're suppose to stop it."

"What did it say, _exactly_?" Pidge asked, his hand on Lance's arm and his other hand on the window.

"Well, it's not like it's saying words." Lance tried to explain. "More like feeding ideas into my brain ... kind of."

"What do you mean 'kind of'?" Sakura questioned, and Lance gave her an annoyed look.

"Well, if this thing is the weapon they're coming for, why don't we just, like. I don't know, _give_ it to them?" Hunk suggested fearfully. "Sorry Lion, nothing personal."

"You don't understand. These monsters spread like a plague throughout the galaxy, destroying everything in their path." Shiro spoke with seriousness. "There's no bargaining with them. They won't stop until everything is dead."

Everyone frowned disapprovingly at Hunk, and the big guy shrunk back sheepishly. "Oh." He squeaked. "Nevermind then."

Blue Lion broke through Earth's atmosphere. Sakura stares gawks out the window. "Wow."

"Welcome to space, Kura." Shiro smiled at her. Until a giant warship appeared in front of them.

"Uh ... holy crow! Is that really an alien ship!?" Hunk cried in fear.

"They found me." Shiro whispered with dread in his voice.

Suddenly the warship opens fire.

"Lance, get us out of here!" Sakura cries, and he immediately pulls back on the handles, Blue Lion began to nimbly dodge the deadly beams.

"Ah! Alright! Ok, I think I know what to do!" Lance said.

"Be careful, man! Pidge exclaimed. "This isn't the simulator!"

"Well, that's good." Lance smirked. "I always wreck the simulator."

"We're all gonna die." Sakura groaned with tears in her eyes, gripping both Keith's and Shiro's arms tightly.

"How about a little more faith in me?" Lance asks her, giving her a dashing smile.

"CONCENTRATE!" She snaps.

"Geeze, you have a hot head." Lance quickly turns around properly, and pushes the left handle forward. "Let's try this." Blue Lion shot a stunning energy blast from it's mouth, creating a large explosive gash in the side of the alien ship.

"Nice job, Lance!" Shiro complimented, and the Cuban beamed at him.

"OK." He said, turning the Lion around. "I think it's time to get these guys away from our planet."

Moving with incredible speed, Blue Lion flew deeper into outer space. The warship pursuing them.

"Oh, no!" Hunk exclaimed.

"They're gaining on us!" Pidge cried.

"It's weird." Lance frowned, ignoring them. "They're not trying to shoot us. They're just chasing us."

"Ok, seriously, now we think having aliens follow us is _good_?" Hunk complains. "I am not on board with this new direction, guys!"

"Where are we?" Keith asks with annoyance.

"Edge of the solar system." Shiro answered, realizing where they finally are as he looks out the big windows. "There's Kerberos."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Sakura frowns. "We couldn't have gotten out here so fast."

"It takes months for our ships to get out this far!" Pidge exclaimed. "We got here in five seconds!"

Suddenly, a large swirling portal appears in front of them.

"What is that!?" Hunk cried.

"This may seem crazy, but I think the Lion wants us to go through there." Lance answered, nervious.

"_Us_? In _there_?" Sakura gulps. "Through an unknown portal?" She squeaks out.

"Where does it go?" Pidge asks, looking at Lance.

"I - I don't know." Lance admits. "Shiro, you're the senior officer here. What should we do?"

"Whatever's happening, the Lion knows more then we do." Shiro answered. "I say we trust it." He looks at his sister who's standing between him and Keith, she has a worried and scared look on her face. He places his hand on her shoulder. "But we're a team now. We should decide together."

Everyone looked at each other, before nodding at Lance.

Shrugging, Lance took a deep breath. "Alright. Guess we're all ditching class tomorrow."

With that, the Lion shot forward, straight into the swirling portal.

XxXxXxXx

The turbulence of the wormhole was very ruff, and the team all suffered the rapid pressure. And soon the Lion exits into a different part of the universe.

"Whoa." Lance breathed as they all recovered. "That was."- He didn't get to finish as Hunk suddenly vomits on the floor next to him.

"Ugh, so sorry." He continues to vomit.

"I'm just surprised it took this long." Pidge said, adjusting her glasses.

"I don't recognize any of these constellations." Shiro said, gazing at the stars in front of them. "We must be a long, _long_ way from Earth."

"The Lions seems to want to go to this planet." Lance said as they headed for a planet that looks like a copy of Earth. "I think ... I think it's going home."

Blue Lion blasts towards the planet, entering its atmosphere. Pidge, and Hunk crowd around Lance, as the three behind him cling to his chair to the intense turbulense, much to his annoyance.

"Guys, personal space!" Lance snapped. "Hunk, your breath is killing me!"

"Um, is it just me or is anyone else having second thoughts about flying through a mysterious wormhole?" Hunk questions, ignoring Lance. "Why are we listening to a robotic lion anyway?"

"It got us away from that alien warship, didn't it?" Lance pointed out.

"I don't know if you noticed, but we're _in_ an alien warship." Keith frowns with annoyance.

"Oh, are you scared?" Lance smirks at him.

"With you at the helm? Terrified." Keith said bluntly.

"Aright, knock it off!" Shiro orders stirnly in a tone that Sakura knows all to well. "No one's happy to be in this situation, but we're here now. If we want to get through this, we've go to do it together."

"So, what do we do?" Pidge asks, looking up at him.

"First, we find out where we're headed." Shiro decides. "Lance?"

"I .. don't know." Lance admits, with an apologetic tone. "I'm sorry. The Lion's not talking to me anymore ... wait, wait, wait, wait! Shh! I think I hear something."

A faint whining noise came out of nowhere, causing everyone minus Lance to look for the noise.

"I'm hearing it too." Keith said.

"It's, uh - it's kind of a - high pitched squeal?" Hunk guessed just as the noise explodes into an obvious gassy fart.

"Whoa!" Keith hissed as they all reeled back and grabbed their noses.

"Come on, Lance!" Shiro scolded.

Lance just had a satisfied and proud look on his face. "But seriously, there's a castle up ahead."


	6. The Rise Of Voltron Part 5

**Hope you guys are having a fun, but safe Labor Day!**

XxXxX

Everyone watches with amazement as the Blue Lion approaches the castle, then lands in the courtyard in front the castle's entrance, the Lion lowers it head and opens it's mouth before lowers its ramp. The humans hesitates before all look at Shiro.

"Keep your guard up." He warns.

"Something wrong?" Pidge asks.

"My crew was captured by aliens once." Shiro response. "I'm not going to let it happen again."

The team walks down the ramp, and once they were all off the ramp, Blue Lion stands up and lets out a loud roar, startling them.

"Oh no! Oh no! I knew it was going to eat us! No!" Hunk cried, ducking and cowering behind Shiro, but the Lion just stood there as the castle doors glimmered and slid open to let the humans enter. "Oh, the door is open." He said in awe, then turns to look up at the Lion. "Guess I was wrong about you."

The group huddle together as they walk into the castle cautiously, Keith stumbled when Sakura grabbed his arm and hugged it tightly as the eerie silence was almost to much and he gently patted her arm. The group walked up the stairs, Hunk decides to brake the silence.

"Hellooooo?"

His voice echos in the emptiness, it was more like a shout and the group all jump startled and turn to him, he simply shrugs.

"From the size of the Lion, I expected those steps to be bigger." Pidge observed as it was still quit in the empty castle.

Suddenly a blue light shone down like a beam from the ceiling, completley surrounding the group in the misty blue light and they all gasp.

"_Hold for identity scan_." A woman's computerized voice said.

"Why are we hear?" Shiro demands while they were individually scanned. "What do you want with us?"

As if to answer, the castle's torches light up a long hallway, the lamps lighting up one at a time.

"Whoa!" Lance and Pidge breathed in union.

"I guess we're going that way." Pidge said.

XxXxX

Sakura continues to hug Keith's arm tightly as they're guided by the blue lamps on the walls, the group walk down a series of twisting halls, climbing a flight of stairs.

"Hello!" Hunk calls. "Helloooo?"

Finally they arrive into a large, circular room. Several pillars circled around the edges of the room, dimly lit and humming gently.

"Where are we?" Lance wandered, looking around.

"It's ... some kind of control room." Pidge answered as he examined a panel in the center of the room. Sakura walked up to the other side of the panel. Strange symbols appeared on it's surface with a hissing sound emitting from one side of the room. Two oval shaped pods rose from the floor.

"Are those guys ... dead?" Hunk squeaked cowering behind the control panel.

"It's ok Hunk." Sakura tried to reassure him gently. "Those look more like sleeping pods."

One of the sleeping pods opens, and in a flash Sakura joined Hunk behind the control panel, she sat on her knees on his back. A beautiful woman in a princess style dress with long white hair, instantly awakens reveal blue eyes, she quickly stretched out her arm. "Father!" She cries as she starts to fall out of the pod.

Lance who was standing the closest, quickly caught her before she could hit the floor, she looks up at him with confusion. A big goofy grin quickly spread across his face.

"Hello." He greats smoothly.

"Who are you?" The woman asks, looking up at him. "Where am I?"

"I'm Lance." He answers still with a swavy look. "And you're right here in my arms."

"What a playboy casanova." Sakura sweatdrops, she climbs off Hunk's back to stand next to Keith.

"Your ears." The woman began slowly, inspecting them closer.

"Yeah?" Lance questions with self consciously.

"They're hideous." She finishs, pulling away from him and now standing. "What's _wrong_ with them?"

"Nothing's wrong with them!" Lance cried, taking offense. "They heard exactly what you said about them!"

The woman grabbed his ear and one of his arms forcefully, and turned him around and drove him into his knees.

"Who are you?" She demanded as Lance squirmed and whimpered in pain. "Where is King Alfor? What are you doing in my castle?"

"A giant blue lion brought us here!" Lance cried. "That's all we know!"

"How do _you_ have the Blue Lion? What happened to its Paladin?" She scoffed, releasing Lance, the woman quickly took note of the other strangers in the room as she ignored Lance's yelp when he dropped to the floor. "What are you all doing here? Unless ... how long has it been?"

"We don't know what you're talking about." Shiro told her carefully as Hunk hid behind him. "Why don't you tell us who you are? Maybe we can help."

"I am Princess Allura of Planet Altea. I've got to find out where we are and how long we've been asleep." She approaches the control panel and a holgraphic screen meterialzed as her hands rested on the panel.

"OK, that's how that works." Pidge with surprise.

The second sleeping pod opens, releasing another alien. A male with matching elf ears and a big mustache. He stares at the humans for a moment, before gasping and shouting. "E - enemy combatants!"

He leaps to pounce at Lance, but Lance swiftly side steps him, causing the man to fall to the floor. "Quiznak!" The man tried to regain his balance. "You're lucky I have a case of the old 'sleep chamber knees'. Otherwise, I'd grab your head like this, wrap you up like so and one, two, three - sleepy time!" He demonstrating with his hands.

"Well, before you did that, I'd huah! Ha! Heyah!" Lance imitates rudimentary karate. "Like that!"

"Oh really?! Well how could you do that when I've already come at you with this!?" He bends down and pretends to strike repeatedly. "Ha, ha, ha, ha-ey!"

"Man, these guys are good." Hunk comments.

"Who's the clown?" Sakura asks, putting her left hand on her hip.

"That is Coran." The Princess answers, not turning around. "Don't worry, he's harmless." She suddenly gasps, and everyone turns to her. "It can't be."

"What is it?" Coran asks her.

"We've been asleep for _10,000 years_!" Allura gasps with shock and horror. "Planet Altea and all of the planets in our solar system have been destroyed! Coran, Father is gone. Our entire civilization." She was on the verge of tears, while Coran looked crushed.

Sakura took hold of Shiro's arm and hugged it, she knew what it felt like to be alone. Yeah, there was Lea ... but Lea ... it felt lonely without Shiro, he's her older brother and got her out of lots of trouble. Of course Shiro and Sakura also fought like regular siblings. Like the time she snuck out of the house while being grounded to go see a movie, he caught her sneaking back in and added two more weeks to her punishment, or the time Keith tried to teach her how to fly a hovercraft and she accidentally backed it up at a fast speed ramming it into one of the Garrison jeeps that Commander Iverson had been seating in.

"Zarkon!" Allura seethed, enraged and Shiro froze in fear as he recalled Zarkon's face.

"Zarkon?" He repeated the name.

"He was the king of the Galra. A vile creature and enemy to all free people!" Allura turned a little, while closing her eyes.

"I remember now." Shiro said grimly. "I was his prisoner."

Allura looks at him sharply. "He's still _alive_!?" She gasps. "Impossible!"

"I can't explain it, but it's true." Shiro tried to assure her. "He's searching for a super weapon called Voltron."

"He's searching for it because he knows it's the only thing that can defeat him, and that's exactly why we must find it before he does."

"But we only have the one lion." Sakura told her, but Allura shook her head.

"I know where the other lions are." The Princess replied.

XxXxX

**I have thought about it ... and no I'm not going to seperate the seasons.**


	7. The Rise Of Voltron Part 6

**I hope you all like how I did White Lion!**

XxXxX

Allura stands in front of the console with a plate of good goo floating nearby.

"Princess, you must eat." Coran fretted, encouragingly. "It's been 10,000 years!"

"I'm not hungry." She said sadly as she continued to restart the castle's systems.

"Man. 10,000 years?" Lance mushed. "That like one thousand plus ten."

"That's _times_ ten!" Keith corrected.

"Whatever, dropout." Lance growled and Keith glared back at him.

"I haven't eaten since breakfast and I'm starving." Hunk pipes up, pulling the conversation back on food.

"Yeah, but you've thrown up, like five times." Pidge points out.

"Hmm." Hunk said thoughtfully. "Good point." He digs into the food face show disgust as he continued to dig into it.

"What's it taste like?" Sakura ask, sniffing the goo.

"Very bland." Hunk answered. "No flavor at all." He put another handful into his mouth.

"Then why are you still eating it?" Sakura asked.

"It's food." He answered with a shrug. "And I'm hungry."

"Right." Shiro turns away from watching Hunk, to Allura and Coran. "I can't believe your civilization created such advanced technology 10,000 years ago. It must have been an incredible place."

"Yes, it was." Coran nodded. "But now it's gone and we're the last Alteans alive."

Allura begins to mourn, and Coran comforts her, hearing a squeaking noise came from her sleeping pod. Her ears twitched at the noise and she moved to the pod, brushing away her tears, she finds four colored Altean mice peering up at her from the floor of the pod.

"Looks like we're not the last, after all." She beams fondly.

Suddenly, the castle's alarm blares, and a warship identical to the one what chased Blue Lion, appears on screen.

"A Galra battleship has set its tracker to us!" Coran cried.

Allura gasps as she scoops up the mice to stand. "How did they find us!?"

"I'm not sure." Lance said suspiciously. "But I bet it's Keith's fault."

"Say whatever you've got to say to make yourself feel better." Keith growled at him with his arms folded, then turns to him completely dropping his arms to his sides. "After getting us stuck on the other side of a wormhole!"

"I'LL STICK _YOU_ IN A WORMHOLE!" Lance and Keith look ready to deck each other. Sakura hurries over and grabs Keith's left arm with both her hands, pulling him away from Lance.

"Stow it, Cadets!" Shiro said as he walks over to seperate them. "This is no time to place blame, it's time to work as a team."

"How long before they arrive?" Sakura asks as she continues to hug Keith's arm.

"At their speed? Oh, well, uh, carry the two." Coran mutters, counting on his fingers. "I'd say probably a couple of days."

"Good. Let them come!" Allura narrowed her eyes. "By the time they get here, five of you will have reformed Voltron, and together, we will destroy Zarkon's empire!"

Hunk burps, and he blushes. "Sorry! Food goo." He said embarrassed as everyone looks at him.

XxXxX

"King Alfor connected the Lions to Allura's life force." Coran explained as he and Allura led the humans onto the bridge. "She alone is the key to the Lions' whereabouts."

Allura steps onto a raised platform in the center of the room, and a large crystal glowed to life, surrounding her in a soft gentle beam of blue light. With a flick of her hands, a holographic map of stars and planets engulfted the whole room.

"Whoa!" The humans gasp.

"These are ... coordinates." Pidge realized, frowning when as an image of a lion floated past him. "The Black Lion looks like it's in the same location as the Blue Lion."

"Look at your primitive synapses firing away in their little brain cage!" Coran grinned.

"Very observant." Allura smiled. "That's because the Black Lion is in the castle."

"To keep the Black Lion out of Zarkon's hands, King Alfor locked it in the castle. It can only be freed if the other four are present."

"As you have found, the Lions choose their pilots." Allura explained. "It's a mystical bond and cannot be force. The quintessence of the pilot is mirrored in his Lion. Together, they form something greater then science can explain." She sends the Black Lion hologram towards Shiro.

"The Black Lion is the decisive head of Voltron. It will take a pilot who is born leader and in control at all times, someone whose men will follow without hesitation. That is why, Shiro, you will pilot the Black Lion." Allura moves the Green Lion's hologram towards Pidge. "The Green Lion has an inquisitive personality and needs a pilot of intellect and daring. Pidge, you will pilot the Green Lion. The Blue Lion."-

"Whoa, hold up, let me guess." Lance interrupted, a confident smirk. "It takes the most handsome slash best pilot of the bunch?"

"Please." Sakura rolls her eyes. "You're the one who allowed Blue Lion to do somersult and crazy and wild loops in the air."

Lance looked at her like she slapped him in the face. "Excuse me!? It's alien tech!" He complains folding his arms.

"So the simular is also alien tech?" Sakura challenges. "You keep crashing it."

An irk mark appeared on the side of Lance's face. "Oh yeah?!" He challenges back.

"That a mmfff."- Sakura was cut off when Shiro came up behind her, putting his hand over her mouth.

"That's enough, baby sister." He tells her, then looks at Allura. "Please continue, Princess."

Allura smiled a little. "The Yellow Lion is caring and kind." She sends the hologram Yellow Lion towards Hunk. "It's pilot is one who puts the needs of others above his own. His heart must be mighty. Hunk, as the leg of Voltron, you will lift the team up and hold them together."

Hunk questionably points to himself.

Allura brings up the hologram of Red Lion. "The Red Lion is temperamental and the most difficult to master. It's faster and more agile than the others, but also more unstable. Its pilot needs to be someone who relies more on instincts than skill alone. Keith, you will fly the Red Lion."

Keith smirks, and Lance looks ready to explode.

"What!? This guy?" He points at Keith, who glares at him.

"Uh, Princess? You forgot Sakura." Hunk points to Sakura, who just shoved Shiro's hand from her mouth and gives her brother an annoyed look.

"What's wrong with this Lion?" Pidge asks, pointing at another Lion. Allura frowns, and moves her hands for them to see a holographic White Lion.

"The White Lion." The Princess begins. "It's a prototype." She explains. "The White Lion's birthday place is a land called Oriande, a mysterious realm. I'm afraid White Lion is not apart of Voltron's creation."

"So I get a bro."- Sakura was cut off again when Shiro placed his hand over her mouth.

"The White Lion has never had a Paladin before." Coran added. "Many has tried, but known showed the qualities of what the Paladin must have."

"What's that?" Lance asks, titlting his head.

"The White Lion is rare." Allura began. "I'm afraid even I don't know the qualities of White Lion."

Sakura folds her arms, and Shiro slowly let go of her.

"Unfortunately, I cannot locate the Red Lion's coordinates yet." Allura continued. "There must be something wrong with the castle. After 10,000 years, it ... might need some work."

"Don't worry, we'll find it soon." Coran reassured them. "They don't call me 'The Coranic' for nothing. It's because it sounds like 'mechanic.' So ... Coranic, mechanic. It's not - it doesn't sound ... exactly like it. It's similar."

Suddenly, the hologram Lions that floated in front of their new Paladin, roar and charge together, forming Voltron.

"Once all the Lions are unitied, you will form Voltron, the most powerful warrior ever known, the Defender Of The Universe!" Allura declares.

"Awesome!" Lance cheered.

"Wait. Okay, we're going to be in there and flying Lions. Got that part." Hunk began. "How do Lions turn into legs? Also, is this going to be a long trip? Because I have to pee. Do you people pee?"

"You know we don't have much time." Shiro tells him. "Pidge, and I will go after the Green Lion. Lance you take Hunk and get the yellow one. Keith, Sakura, you stay here. If you locate that Red Lion, go get it."

"In the meantime, I'll get this castle's defenses ready." Allura decides. "They'll be sorely needed."

"I'll ready a pod and load in the coordinates so hat you can reach Green Lion." Coran volunteered.


	8. The Rise Of Voltron Part 7

**I apologize for not updating! I've been focusing on my Nintendo Switch and I just bought Realm Of Magic for my Sims 4!**

**And I also have to say! May the souls who lost ther lives today still be remembered! Our world changed on this day! I will never forget! And I hope you all will never forget!**

XxXxX

Sakura stands in front of one of Bridge's big windows, her arms wrapped around herself as she looks out. Keith comes up from behind her and stands next to her.

"Kura?" He asks gently. "You alright?"

She shrugs. "I guess. I mean, I really don't know." She shrugs again. He places a hand on her shoulder.

"It's a little hard to believe, huh?"

Sakura just continued to look out the window. "I feel a little guilty."

Keith looked at her. "Guilty? For what?"

She looked at him. "Lea." She answered. "I feel guilty for leaving her behind."

"Oh." He realizes with a nod. "Yeah." He turns to look out the window. "Me too." He sighs. "But, we didn't even have time to even really think." He explained.

She nods. "I know." She sighs heavily. "I feel bad now, we now know Shiro's alive and ok. But Lea is back home on Earth still believing that he's dead, and no doubt."-

"Stop." He cuts her off. "Stop torching yourself about that. We all left someone."

She gave him a look, and turned to him. "Did I hear that right? Mr. Keith Kogane? Space Cowboy? Lone Ranger? Found someone?" Her voice sounded hurt and jealously.

"What? That's not what I'm talking about!" He denies it. "All I meant was the fam."- He trails off when she starts to walk away. "Sakura!"

"No, no, no! Talk to the back!" She said as she stalks off.

XxXxX

Sakura found herself walking towards the hangers. She suddenly stopped and turned to a door, she pauses as she just stares at the door. Feeling like a pull, she walks into the hanger.

The hanger is empty.

Frowning, Sakura walks further into the room. Still hurt what Keith said, she folds her arms and sulks.

"I can't believe he found someone and didn't tell anyone. I know him a lot better then anyone else!" She complains as she just walks around inside the hanger. "Now I'm stuck up here and not know _who_ little miss what's her name looks like."

Sitting on the floor, she folds closes her eyes. But all she could think about is the mysterious girl Keith is denying on Earth.

"Agh!" She opens her eyes, throwing her arms in the air. "Who am I _fooling_!? Clearly this mysterious girl is a lot better then me." She leaned back on her hands. "I followed my older brother into the Garrison, then wasn't fun anymore when big bro disappeared with the nicer Commander." She leans further back, resting her back on the floor, putting her hands on her stomach as she looks up at the ceiling.

"Now we're all here, and have to stop this Zarkon. And now I don't get a Lion, I get a prototype." Sakura pouts. "Wish I could just go home." She sighs. "I can't do that cause I'm now upset with Keith." She sits up. "Gotta be strong for everyone."

Suddenly a White Lion appears inside the hanger, startling Sakura, who in a flash is back on her feet.

The lion just stood there. Staring at her.

"You. You're from the mysterious world Oriande." She breaths, and the lion nods like he understood her. "Do ... do you want me to go with you?" She asks nerviously. The lion moved his head to the side, like saying no.

"I ... I don't understand." Sakura frowns.

The White Lion let's out a loud roar. And suddenly like magic a White Lion appears in the hanger.

"Whoa." Sakura breaths, staring up at the giant cat. "Wow."

The White Lion walks over to her, and gently nudges her towards the huge machine. and taking a deep breath, Sakura makes her way towards the big White Lion cat.

XxXxX

"I didn't say anything!" Keith tried to tell Shiro the two weree standing in the hallway in front of the door into the Bridge. And now Keith was trying to explain what happened between him and Sakura. "She misunderstood what I said!"

Shiro currently has his arms folded and didn't look happy.

Before either of them could continue, a loud roar is heard is somewhere, causing the boys to look around with shock.

The door of the bridge opens, revealing a smiling Princess Allura. "The White Lion has been found." She informs.

"That's great Princess!" Shiro said with a smile, turning to her. "But where's my sister?"

"Holly crow! That that out!" Lance's voice cried out from inside the Bridge.

XxXxX

Outside the Castle Of Lions, stands a White Lion, standing near Blue Lion, and Green Lion.

XxXxXx

**Sorry that it's sooo, so short!**


	9. The Rise Of Voltron Part 8

**Hope you guys like the conversation between Shiro and Sakura!**

XxXxX

Everyone turns when the door of the bridge opens to reveal Sakura walking in. "Hi guys." She smiles.

"Sakura!" Shiro smiles. "You've been gone for more then an hour." He tells her as she walks up to his side, and she frowns.

"I was? I didn't go anywhere."

"The realm of Oriande is a mystery." Allura explained. "Did you have any trouble Sakura?" She asks.

Sakura shook her head. "No. White Lion never spoke either."

"That's cause White Lion is the guardian of Oriande." Allura explained. "He never talks." She pauses. "You must have something great inside you for White Lion to reveal himself to you."

Sakura smiles a little. "Did we find the Red Lion yet?"

"Allura just located it." Coran answered. "There's a bit of good news and bad news. The good news is, the Red Lion's nearby. The bad news is, it's on board that Galra ship now orbiting Arus. But wait, good news again. We're Arus!"

"Whoa! Wait! They're here already?" Shiro gasped.

"Yes." Coran nods. "Guess my calculations were a bit off. Finger counting - it it's more of an art then a science."

Just then the main screen received a transmission, revealing a Galra.

"Princess Allura, this is Commander Sendak of the Galra Empire." He informs. "I come on behalf of Emperor Zarkon, Lord of the Known Universe. I am here to confiscate the Lions. Turn them over to me, or I will destroy your planet." The transmission ends.

"Alright, let's not panic." Shiro comments.

"Don't panic!?" Hunk cried with lots of panic. "Th- the scary purple alien guy is driving its battleship towards us. We right now have four Lions."-

"Technically, only three working Lions." Pidge corrects, and Hunk groans.

"That's right, thank you Pidge." He pats Pidge on the shoulder as he continues. "Three working Lions and a castle that's, like, 10,000 years old."

"Autually, it's 10,600 years old. You see it was built by my grand."- Coran starts, but is cut off when Hunk puts his hand over his mouth.

"See? Now is the perfect time to panic!"

"Wait! This castle has a particle barrier we can activate." Allura suddenly remembers.

"Girl, you've already activated my par."-

"Lance!" Shiro cuts him off firmly.

The particle barrier won't hold Sendak's ion cannon forever." Coran said. "Their technology must have advanced since we fought them last."

Hunk raises his hand. "Panic now?" He asks Shiro.

"No. We've just got to figure out our plan of action, _and_ ... figure it out quickly." Shiro said.

"I say we pop through a wormhole and live to fight another day." Lance said, and Hunk quickly backs him up.

"Yes. I mean, we tried to find all the Lions, right? We gave it the old college try. Couldn't do it. We only have three. We can't form Voltron. I guess we could form a ... snake? Or a worm. We could go through that hole."

"Then, it's settled. Allura, you ride with me. One of you take the old guy." Lance explained as he walked up to Allura, then points to Coran, who seethes.

Soon Keith, Sakura, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge started arguing with their voices overlapping. Sakura soon started to argue with Keith about what he said earlier.

Shiro whistles loudly, the arguing stops and everyone turn to him.

"We can't just abandon Arus." Shiro told them. "The Galra will keep destroying planets and capturing prisoners until we stop them." He turns to face the Princess. "Princess Allura, these are are your Lions. You've dealt with the Galra Empire before. You know what we're facing better then any of us. What do you think is the best course of action?"

Allura looks at him with shock. "I ... I-I don't know." She admits.

"Perhaps your father can help." Coran suggested, and Allura turns to him confused.

"My father?"

XxXxXx

Once Coran lead Allura out of the room. Shiro walks over to Sakura, and he takes her arm and pulls her to the side of the room.

"What's going on between you and Keith?" He wants to know.

"Ask _him_ what's going on." She said stubbornly, folding her arms.

"I have. Now I'm asking you."

"Nothing happened!" She hisses. "And nothing ever will!" She folds her arms tightly.

"Sakura."-

"Why don't you bust his chops for once, and not mine!" She complains. "You wanna know so badly, ask the Lone Wolf Ranger where he's been hiding this mystery girl of his." Her voice shook a little and she had to rapidly blink her eyes, not wanting her older brother to see her pain. "You always wanted us to be an item. You never said it, but you gave hints here and there. Well, it's not happening!" She turns her back to him, finally letting twin tears slid down her cheeks. If she was really honest, she also wanted it to happen.

"Sakura."-

"Go and bust his chops and not mine!" She repeats, cutting him off.

"But." Shiro trails off when the door opens to reveal Allura walking in wearing a Paladin suit and her hair in a bun.

"You six Paladins were brought here for a reason." She said in a strong and firm voice. "The Voltron Lions are meant to be piloted by you and you alone. We must fight and keep fighting until we defeat Zarkon. It is our destiny. Voltron is the universe's only hope. _We_ are the universe's only hope."

"We're with you Princess." Shiro tells her.

XxXxXx

Allura leds the humans into the armory where are Paladin suits are. "Your suits of armor."

"Cool!" Lance exclaimed standing in front of the blue Paladin suit.

"Outstanding." Shiro smiled as he stood in front of the black Paladin suit.

"Nice." Keith smiles a little at the red Paladin suit.

"Awesome!" Sakura smiles brightly at the white Paladin suit.

"Oh, neat." Pidge nods as he stands in front of the green Paladin suit.

Hunk compares the yellow Paladin suit to his body.

"Alright team, it's time to suit up!" Shiro said. Sakura takes her to the next room to put her new uniform on. She comes back out, putting her hair into a simple ponytail.

Allura walk over to a table, places her right hands on top and six bayards floated up and towards their respective Paladin. "The bayard traditional weapon of the Paladins of Voltron. It takes a distinct shape for each Paladin."

Hunk's bayard turned into a big yellow cannon that was almost too heavy for him, Keith's bayard turned into a sword, Lance got a riffle, Pidge's bayard turned into a small triangle, and Sakura's bayard turned to bow and arrow.

"Aw, you got a cute little bayard." Lance teased once he saw Pidge's bayard. An annoyed Pidge strikes Lance, getting electrocuted.

"Yeah, it is pretty cute." Pidge smirks.

Allura turns from watching Lance slowly stand up. "Shiro, I'm afraid your bayard was lost with it's Paladin."

Shiro holds up his right arm. "I guess I'll just have to make do."

Sakura walks over to brother, placing a hand on his shoulder for comfort.


	10. The Rise Of Voltron Part 9

**I hope you guys like the argument between Keith and Sakura!**

XxXxX

"You'll need to retrieve the Red Lion from Sendak's ship." Allura explained.

"That's a ... pretty big ship." Keith asked. "How are we gonna know where the Red Lion is?"

"Well, it's more about _you_ finding Red Lion." Pidge told him.

"Pidge is right." Hunk agrees. "Once we get you in, you'll be able to feel its presence and track it down."

"Yeah. You know how you felt that crazy energy while we were in the desert?" Lance asked, and Keith turns to him with annoyance.

"Yeah. You made fun of me for that." He shot back.

"And I'm proud of that, turns out it's exactly like that mumbo-jumbo." Lance said with a smirk.

"Keith, you must remember." Allura had Keith's attention. "The Red Lion is extremely temperamental. You'll have to earn its respect."

Keith nods, and Shiro places a hand on his shoulder. "Alright here's out plan of attack." The senior officer started to break down the plan. "Since the Galra Empire know we have the Blue and Yellow Lions, Lance and Hunk will act as our decoys and find a way to disarm that cannon. The rest of us will sneak on board with Green and White Lion so we can get Red Lion out."

XxXxXx

Pidge, and Sakura dock their Lions underneath the warship, then Pidge cuts a hole into the warship's hull. The Paladin's make their way inside. Sakura and Pidge are to act as defense for Shiro and Keith.

As they round the corner, Shiro froze and his breathing became heavy.

"Shiro!" Sakura runs up to her brother, taking his human arm. "What's wrong?" She can see the fear in his eyes.

"I've been here before. After I was taken by the Galra cruiser off Kerberos, they brought us here." He explained, still breathing heavily.

"So, that means your other crewmembers, they might be held captive here!" Pidge said urgently. Sakura, Shiro, and Keith looked at him. "We have to find and rescue them!"

"Pidge, we don't have time. We have to get the Red Lion and get back to Arus." Shiro told him.

"But we can't just leave prisoners here!" Pidge argued.

Shiro takes a few deep breaths. "Look, no one understands that more then me. But, we have to make hard choices. Now, let's get moving."

"NO!" The youngest Paladin screamed, freezing the three in place. "Commander Holt is my father." He explains. "He and my brother were the ones on the Kerberos mission with you."

That shocked his three teammates. "What?" Asked a shocked Sakura.

"Commander Holt is your father?" Shiro asks as Sakura let's go of his arm.

"I've been searching everywhere for him and my brother! And I'm not going to give up looking when I'm this close! I won't!" Pidge turns to leave.

"Wait. I'm coming with you."

Pidge stopped and turned to him.

"I remember where the prisoners are held." Shiro explained.

"Wait, then what about Sakura and me?" Keith wanted to know, and Shiro turns to him.

"Change in plans. Sakura and you go find find the Red Lion. And Keith, remember. Patience yields focus." Shiro turns to Sakura. "Sis, keep it leashed."

"She/He started it!" Both Sakura and Keith yelled in union as they point at at each other. Shiro placed his hand on his temples, and before more of an argument can go further a door opens and footsteps is heard.

Pidge and Shiro ran off down a hall, at the same time Keith and Sakura ran down the same hall.

XxXxXx

Keith and Sakura run along a corridor and stop at an intersecting corridor. "Great. Now which way?" Keith grumbled, staring at the Galra emblem until footsteps start approaching, he grabs Sakura's hand and they run.

The two run down a corridor, trying to find the Red Lion. But they came back to the same Galra emblem. "You've got to be kidding me!" Keith yells, getting irritated.

"What now, hot head?" Sakura asks, getting irritated with him and he give her and irritated look.

"I'm still trying to figure out why your still angry with me!" He said with irritation. "So tell me what it is!"

"I didn't think you even cared! You're so hung up on your mystery girl." Sakura huffs, folding her arms.

"Am not!" Keith grumbled as he turns to look back at the Galra emblem and takes a deep breath. "Patience ... yields focus." He takes some deep breaths and finally sensed the Red Lion. "Gotcha!"

Sakura jumped startled. "What?"

Keith grabbed her hand and they started running in a different direction.

XxXxXx

The two run down a hall, coming up to a door. Keith opens the lock panel, then hot wired it, the door opened and the two ran in finding Red Lion with it's force field around it.

Keith runs over to it, placing his hand on the force field. "Let's get out of here. Open up."

Nothing happened.

"It's me. Keith. Your buddy. It's me! Keeeeeeiiiiith, your - I! AM! YOUR! PALADIN!"

"Hey big red, open up!" Sakura yelled up at Red Lion.

Still nothing happened.

"Ok, we tried." Sakura starts to walk away, Keith runs over to her.

"What the hell is your problem!?" He demands, taking her arm and spinning her around so she's facing him, with Red Lion behind him.

"I think you know damn well what the problem is!" She shot back.

"No, I don't! Just tell me what it is!"

"You don't care!" She yelled. "Otherwise you would've told us by now about your mystery girl." She tried to pull her arm away, but he had a good grip. "Let go!"

"You're getting irritated and angry at nothing, there is no one!"

"Oh please. How long have to you leading me on?"

"You are!"- Keith started till Sentries come running in and start firing lasers. Keith tackles Sakura to the floor, avoiding the shots. Keith quickly gets off her, summoning his shield to shield them both. Sakura activated her bayard, and shot an arrow at a Sentry, then shot more arrows at them.

"I got this Keith, you get Red Lion." Sakura ran past him before he could protest. Sakura ran at the Sentries, using her bow to hit a few in the face or the stomach. One rushed at her, but she backflipped out of the way before jumping up and spin kicking it in the face. She swung her bow, but a Sentry caught it and flung her hard.

She cried when she hit her back on the wall, and fell limp to the floor.

"Sakura!" Keith cried, activating his bayard and ran to fight the Sentries. "Get away from her!" He slices the Sentry in half, before he's forced to activate his shield to block the laser fire. "You're not getting this lion!" He activates his sword and runs at them.

Sakura pushes herself up. "Keith." She watches as he's knocked back by laser fire.

"Kura!" With his shield, he runs over to her and knelts down. "Come on." Keith helps her up with his free hand, and quickly leads her to the airlock. "Get ready."

"Ready?" She gives him a confused look. "For what?"

He grabs her before he activates the airlock, the bay doors open - sucking out the Sentries into space. Sakura held tightly to Keith, but she was slipping, and started to get sucked out.

"Keith!" She cried.

"NO!" He turned to her without thinking to grab her hand. "You're not going anywhere!"

They were quickly sucked out into space.

XxXxX

Sakura held tightly to Keith's hand. "Don't let go!" Her voice shook, as he gripped her hand tightly.

"Never! And you don't let go!"

"I'm slipping!" She cried, and he felt she was slipping.

"No!"

Suddenly a loud roar is heard and the two turned to see Red Lion flying towards them, taking them in.

Keith wasted no time in running to the cockpit, Sakura right behind him. He quickly sat in the chair.

"Good kitty." He said with a smile as Sakura gripped the back of his chair as his controls activate. "Kura." He turns to look at her. "We really need to talk. And not yelling at each other either."

She finally caved in. "Fine, yeah." She nods. "I agree."

A purring is heard and the two turn towards the window to see White Lion in front of Red Lion.

"There's my kitty." Sakura turned, but stopped to turn back around and hug Keith with his arms forced down. "Thank you." She quickly leaves.

Keith watches her leave. "It's a mystery she hasn't blown my head off yet." He turns around. "Let's roll."

XxXxXx

"Hey, you guys made it!" Hunk cries happily seeing Blue, Green, White and Red Lions flying towards him.

"Kitty Rose has left the stage!" Pidge exclaimed with a smile.

"Let's get the heck out of here!" Lance called.

"I hope I stopped that cannon." Hunk said. "I could barely make a dent in it!"

XxXxXx

Red Lion, White Lion, Green Lion, Yellow Lion and Blue Lion sat in front of the hanger doors of Black Lion as Shiro stands in front of the doors. One by one the Lions' yellow eyes light up, activating the doors.

Shiro hurries inside Black Lion, and a moment later Black Lion lets out a powerful and loud roar, quickly followed by the other Lions. Suddenly the castle's alarms start blaring.

"Sendak is entering the Arusian atmosphere! We need Voltron now!" Allura yelled in alarm.

The Lions quickly fly out of the hanger.

The Galra warship started firing its cannon at the castle, and everyone is shaken from the blast.

"Paladins I can give you cover with the castle defenses for a while, but you have to form Voltron now or we'll all be destroyed!"

"Jeez, no pressure." Hunk grumbled.

"Don't worry Hunk, I got you guys covered with defense!" Sakura said, the ending of her voice is drowned with a second blast from the cannon.

"Listen up Team Voltron! The only way to succeed is to give it all you've got! This looks bad, but we can do this! Are you with me?" Shiro commands. Sakura nods with determination.

"I'm nodding, is everyone else nodding?" Hunk innocently asks.

"Yes!" Lance, Keith, Pidge and Sakura said in union.

"Lets do this!" Shiro yells, moving his Lion forward quickly followed by the others.

"Ok but how do we form Voltron?" Keith asks as they exit the barrier under heavy fire from the Galra fighter jets.

"Good question. Does anyone have any ideas of how to form Voltron?" Shiro asks.

"I don't see a 'Combine Into Giant Robot' button anywhere on my dashboard." Hunk said.

The Galra fighter jets continued to shot at them with attacks.

"This is insane! Can't they just cease fire for one minute so we can figure this out? Is that too much to ask!?" Pidge demands. Green Lion jumped up and grabbed a jet with it's jaws before flinging it towards another and the two fighter jets exploded.

Red Lion skidded to a stop and turned to the fighter. "We gotta do something!" Keith growls, before Yellow Lion suddenly slams into Red Lion, knocking Red down.

"Combine!"

Red Lion stands up and looks over Yellow Lion. "Hey!"

"Ok, that didn't work." Hunk said as Yellow Lion lowered its head.

White Lion then jumped on Yellow, using it as a launch pad to use it's tail laser shooting at the fighters.

"Maybe if we fly in formation, we'll just combine. Take off on my cue. One, two, three. Form Voltron!" Shiro commands as everyone flew in the air, but nothing happened.

Sakura sighs, sweatdropping. Suddenly her eyes widen as the warship's tractor beam hits the five Lions, preventing them from escaping. "Shiro!" She cried, White Lion flying towards the tractor beam and using it's mouth laser to shoot at the ion cannon, then using it's tail laser. "Guys!" She gasps when some fighter jets fly after her. "Whoa!"

White Lion flies away from the tractor beam. "Hey! Get off my tail!" Sakura turns around and shoots at the fighter jets, but misses one. "Oops."

Suddenly all five Lions give out loud roars, and the tracter beam is broken as the five Lions fly higher in the sky.

White Lion is hit by a laser from a fighter jet and she's thrown out of the sky and lands hard on the ground. She looks up and screams in fright when a fighter jet is zooming towards her and starts firing.

But suddenly Yellow Lion knocks the fighter into the ground, Sakura opens her eyes and gasps when she sees a big giant robot standing in front of her protectivly.

"Voltron." Sakura breaths, watching as it flies off towards the warship and destroying the cannon. "Wow!" She watches as Voltron takes out the whole warship.

XxXxX

Soon the Lions disbanded and flew towards the castle, White Lion quickly joins them. Landing White Lion between Black and Red Lions before exiting and joining everyone.

"Good work, Paladins!" Allura praised coming up to them, with Coran.

"Thanks, pretty lady." Lance smiles at her as he holds his helmet.

"We did it." Shiro said with his helmet under his arm, taking off his helmet.

"Hell yeah, we did."

Sakura puts a hand on his shoulder. "How did you do that?"

Hunk stood up. "I just was just, like, screaming the whole time." He He finally popped his helmet off. "Maybe that did it."

Pidge looks down, dejected from not his findings. Shiro places a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look up at him.

"We're not going to stop searching until we find Commander Holt and your brother." He said gently. "Wherever they are, I know they'd be proud of you."

Pidge smiles up at him.

"We won the battle, but the war has only just begun." Allura told them. "I'm afraid Zarkon will not stop until he gets these Lions."

"Good thing you Paladins know what you're doing. Because you're going to have to form Voltron again and again."

"Totally." Hunk pauses for a split second. "Wait, what?"

"We barely survived forming Voltron this one time." Lance whined.

"And you only had to fight one ship. Wait until you have to fight a whole fleet of them! It's not going to be easy being the Defenders Of The Universe." Coran stated, pulling on his mustache.

Everyone stares at him with surprise.

"Defenders Of The Universe." Shiro said, as the humans let the title sink in. "That's got a nice ring to it."

The Paladins turned to look behind them at the Lions.

XxXxXx

**I did not mean for the Rise Of Voltron to be this long! Next chappie will be up later! Don't worry, Sakura's not gonna stay angry with Keith for long!**


	11. Some Assembly Required

Sakura awoke with a loud gasp, bolting up in her bed. She looked around and sighed heavily. Pushing the blankets off her, she gets up and walks out of her room, still in pajamas. She walks out of her room and walked down the hall to Shiro's room. She knocks and goes in when he calls out.

Shiro is doing pushups, in full Paladin uniform, he looks up and stops. "Morning." He stands up. "You ok?" He asks with worry.

"Do you believe that we'll ever return home to Earth?" She asks with worry.

Shiro is quiet for a long moment, looking out the only window in the room. "I think we will." He turned back around to face her. "Eventually."

Sakura looks down, wrapping her arms around herself. "What about Lea? I feel really guilty for leaving her behind."

A sad look crossed Shiro's face. "I feel bad about that too." He ran both his hands through his hair.

Sakura looked down at her hands. "I made her a promise that I would find you, and bring you back home. And now I found you, and Lea doesn't know that I _did_ find you, and your _not_ dead."

Before Shiro could reply, an alarm blares.

"_Everybody up! Zarkon's attacking_!" Allura's voice came through the loudspeaker. The siblings look at each other, before running out of the room with the doors automaticly opening and closing behind them.

"_The castle's about to be destroyed_!" Allura continued as they meet up with Hunk, and Keith.

"Gotta be a drill." Sakura huffs. "She's worse then Iverson."

"Iverson isn't that bad of a Commander." Shiro replied.

"_The castle's about to be destroyed_!" Allura continued through the loudspeaker.

"The Princess is milking it." Sakura huffs out as they meet up with Pidge.

"_Go, go, go! We need Voltron now! Hurry! We can't survive much longer_!" Allura cried as they reach the bridge.

"Milking it." Hunk said dryly when they hurry into the bridge to find Allura and Coran perfectly fine.

"You've got to sell it a little bit more." Coran told her, then clears his throat, taking the mike. "Oh, no! Allura is dead! Aw, it's horrible! Her head fell off! Wait! What? Her severed head is trying to speak to me! What is it, Allura's head? What are your final words?"

Allura turned around to the door, then looked back at Coran. "Coran. It's over." She said annoyed.

"Oh, I know! If only Voltron had been formed." Coran said dramatically, he then turned and see the Paladins standing at the door. "Oh! Time!" He said as he quickly stood up and threw the microphone over his shoulder.

"I guess this isn't an actual attack." Shiro said with his helmet under his arm. Pidge and Keith were in regular clothes while Hunk and Sakura still had pajamas on. Keith is the only one who has his arms folded.

"And it's a good thing it wasn't because it took you." Allura turned to the man beside her. "Coran?"

"75 degrees." He answers, making everyone look at him confused. "Oh! Sorry, this is a meat thermometer." He apologizs.

"However long it was, it was too long. You must always be ready to do battle with Zarkon. Look at you! Only Shiro is in uniform. Keith, Sakura, Pidge, Hunk, where are your bayards? And where is Lance?" She scolded, and at that moment - Lance walks in wearing a blue robe with blue bunny slippers and holding a cup.

"Good morning, everybody. What's going on?"

"Oh just your adverage chewing out." Sakura answers with a shrug. "She's worse then Commander Iverson."

"Coran and I have been up for hours getting the Castle back in order. We had to run a test on the alarms, and we decided to test you as well. Guess which one failed." Allura continued to scold.

Hunk yawned. "Hey! You got to sleep for 10,000 years, man. Monday night, I was on Earth. Now, I've flown through space, fought some evil alien named Zarkon, eaten goo in some weird castle. That's a lot to process in, uh." He pauses. "I - I don't know. What day is today?" He asks thoughtfully.

"It's the third quintant of the Spicolian movement. Hump day!" Coran exclaims, answering.

Hunk yawns again. "It's a lot to process." He whines.

"You must understand the stakes of our mission." Allura presses a button on the main control and the room is filled with a holographic map of the galaxy. "Over the last 10,000 years, the Castle picked up distress beacons from the following locations. So, we have to assume that Zarkon has conquered almost the entire known universe." The map is all in red of the Galra empire. Allura swipes her hand to the left, and the map became blue. "Earth is here. An attack on your planet is inevitable."

The humans gasped.

"Our mission is to free all those planets. Coran and I are getting the Castle ready to leave Arus. During that time, you have to learn to form Voltron, so we can begin fighting Zarkon." Allura continued.

"The Princess is right." Shiro said. "Let's get to our Lions and start training."

"Wait." Pidge looks up at him. "But I want to talk to the prisoners we rescued from the Galra ship."

"Ah, negative, Number Five! I have you ranked by height." Coran told him, measuring his height, the streatens up. "The prisoners need to remain in the cryo-replenishers until tomorrow."

"That's right. Now, get to your Lions." Allura ordered.

XxXx

The Lions stood in front of the main entrance, and looking at the castle as they waited for Hunk.

"Sould someone go in after him?" Lance asked, unsure.

Finally after sometime, Yellow Lion come flying towards them and lands next to White Lion.

"Hi guys. Sorry everybody. Seriously, though, can't they park these things like a little closer to the bridge?" He apologizes while also out of breath.

"The Lions aren't SUV's." Sakura answered with a laugh.

"Alright guys. Let's just fly in tight formation until we're totally in sync." Shiro instructed.

"_Feel the bond with your lions and your fellow pilots until five become one unit and you form Voltron_!" Allura calls over the comm's.

White Lion watched as Black, Red, Yellow, Green and Blue took off into the sky with excitement as they circled the castle.

"Guys, what are you doing?" Sakura asked, getting dizzy watching them. "You're making me dizzy!"

"Clearly, this isn't working." Shiro said. "Let's set down for a little bit."

"Maybe we should be building Voltron from the ground up." Keith suggests.

"What do you mean?" Shiro asks.

"I mean, let's try literally building Voltron, like, stacking on top of each other." Keith clearifies.

"Like a cheerleader pyramid?" Lance teased with a smirk.

"You got a better idea?!" Keith fired back hotly.

"It's worth a try." Shiro agreed.

White Lion watches as the five main Lions stacked onto each other just like a cheerleader pyramid.

Sakura's hystaricaly laughter is heard through everybody's comms.

"Hunk, what are you doing?" Shiro asked annoyed as he tried to ignore his sister's laughter.

"What do you mean?" Hunk asked innocently.

"You're suppose to be the leg over there." Shiro answered annoyed.

"What? No, no, no, no. I'm pretty sure that when we did it last time, I was the head. Right?"

"You yelled 'I'm a leg!'" Lance shot back, that only increased Sakura's laughter.

"Yeah, I was yelling a lot of things!" Hunk defended himself.

"Shiro's the head." Keith said with irritation.

"All the time?"

"Let's just try it my way for now." Shiro said with a sigh. "Sakura! Knock it off!"

"I'm not doing anything!" You can hear the laughter and big smile in voice.

Sakura watches as the Lions moved away, then formed another pyrmid. "You guys look so stupid!" She laughs, she pulls out her phone and takes a picture. "Ha, ha! Black mail! Hee hee!"

"I can hear you!" Shiro's image appeared on her console as he looked annoyed, causing Sakura to jump startled.

"Oh shut up and concentrate on your cheerleader pyrmid!" She retorted, sticking her tongue out at him.

Shiro's image disappeared. "Okay. Arms and legs." He mutters as he carefully moves his Lion down. "And I'll form the head." Black Lion carefully lowers down on Red and Green Lions. "Feel the bonds with your lions. Now, channel your energy into forming Voltron. Focus. Focus. Is everyone bonding and focusing?"

"Why was this so much easier before?" Lance complained, Sakura's laughter is once again heard through their comms. "Sakura, you're not helping!"

Shiro sighs. "Let's take a break."

"Oh! My sides, my stomach hurt!" Sakura laughs, wiping her eyes as the Lions fly down to join her. Yellow Lion has settled down comfortably, along with Green Lion, Blue Lion is lounging on it's side, Black Lion is sitting down, while Red Lion is also sitting down. "I needed that! Thanks guys!" Sakura smiles.

Allura's image appeared on everyone's consoles. "_Sorry to interrupt, but I may be able to help. Yesterday, you weren't able to form Voltron until you were in the heat of battle_."

As soon as she finished lasers flew towards the Lions. All the Lions looked up and scrambled for cover.

"Yeow! Look out!" Sakura cried.

"Allura, what the hell is this!?" Keith yells.

"_A diagnostic test on the Castle defenses and inspiring you! I believe in you, Paladins! Let fear be your guide! Form Voltron_!" Allura said excitedly over the comms.

"Forget this! I'm heading back to the castle!" Lance yells, flying his Lion back to the castle, White Lion quickly followed him.

"Not without me!" Sakura cried. Soon the two Lions crashed into the particle barrier. Lance and Sakura cried as their Lions bounced off the barrier.

"Please stop!" Hunk begs. "Please! Have mercy on us!"

"_You think Zarkon is going to have mercy on you? He's probably on his way right now to destroy us all_!" Allura said with anger, before walking away from the screen.

"Shiro!" Sakura pulled up his image on her console.

"Ok, ok, ok!" He caves. "She is worse then Commander Iverson!"

XxXxX

After a long while of running away from lasers, the shooting finally stops and the particle barrier shuts down.

"Everyone, back to the castle!" Shiro commands.

XxXx

Lance, Sakura, Hunk, Keith, and Pidge are now in the lounge. Lance plops down, while the others sit down, Sakura is sitting next to Hunk.

The doors open and Allura walks in with Coran. "You did it!" She smiles. "You formed Voltron!"

"No. The shooting stopped and the particle barrier shut down, so we just flew in." Keith told her with irritation.

"Yeah! You tried to kill us!" Sakura yelled.

"Oh, right. Uh, sorry, Princess. I had to turn off the castle defenses to test the fire suppressors." Coran explained, looking guiltily.

Shiro comes in from a different door. "What are you guys doing in here? We're not taking a break."

"We've been training! When are we going back to Earth?" Hunk whined, looking exhausted.

"I'm not going back home without my family!" Pidge argued.

"Guys, there won't be an Earth if we don't figure out how to fight Zarkon." Shiro said.

"How are we going to fight? We can't even figure out how to form Voltron." Lance complained.

"Well, I'm not surprised. You know, the original paladins fought hundreds of battles together, side-by-side. They were like a pack of yalmors linked at the ears." Coran said, pulling at his ears.

"Wow. Yeah." Lance said raising his head. "That's definitely not us." He fell back on the couch.

"During the last attack, your survival instincts forced you to work as a team, but that will only get you so far. You'll have to become a real team to have any chance of forming Voltron and then beating Zarkon next time. You should try working out on the training deck." Coran said.

"What?" Sakura asked, she and Hunk looked at each other before looking back at Coran.

"There's a training deck?" Hunk asked.

"You could've told us that before you tried to kill us!" Sakura said hotly.

XxXxXx

On the training deck, the team made a circle with their back to each other.

"_Ok, listen up guys. the Paladin Code demands you put your teammembers' safety above your own_." Coran said said through a speaker. "_A sworm of drones is about to attack_." He explains as drones come out of the walls. "_It's up to each of you to do everything you can to protect the other members of your team_."

"Wait, wait, wait. What's going on?" Hunk asks, before the shield on his wrist activates. "Whoa. Did you guys get one of these?"

"Get ready." Shiro tells him.

The drones attack, Hunk screams and ducks, causing Pidge to get hit and he suddenly disappears through a black hole under him, Hunk then dived into a black hole that appeared under him and he disappeared.

"_Protect your teammates or no one will be there to protect you_!" Coran's voice rang out, and the drones fire increased intensity.

Sakura, Keith, Shiro, and Lance had backed up with their backs now pressed up against each other.

"You keeping up over there, Keith?" Lance tauned.

"Just concentrate on keeping me safe!" Keith shot back.

Lance scoffs. "Me? I own this drill. You're the one who needs to concentrate!" He then screams then lifts his legs, causing Keith to get nailed in the back and falls through the black hole that appeared below him, Lance panicked and started to reflect shots with no balance, and he got hit causing him to disappear. Shiro and Sakura now had their backs against each other, and the drones soon increased and became a blur. Sakura got hit in that arm and she disappeared, and Shiro soon followed.

XxXxXx

Sakura stood next to Keith, looking over his shoulder as he tried to guide Lance through a maze.

"I _hate_ mazes." She complains. "Brings back very bad memories." She shutters as a memory of getting lost inside a maze garden when she was younger, police didn't find her until the wee hours of the morning, Sakura shuttered as the memory flashed through her mind. Sakura had jumped onto Shiro's back, her arms around his neck from behind with her legs around his waste as Shiro explained as she clung to her brother in fright, and Coran promised Sakura wouldn't have to go into the maze.

"To form Voltron, you must trust in each other. This ancient paladin maze will teach you that trust. Your teammate can see the walls, but you cannot. So, listen carefully. If you touch the walls, you'll get a slight shock." Coran was telling Lance, who stood alone in the training room.

"_Wait. Who's guiding me through_?" Lance questions.

"Take two steps forward." Keith instructed.

"_Oh no. Not Keith. Why does he get to be the man on the mic_?" Lance complained.

"Now, just sit tight. You'll get your turn." Coran reassured him.

"Like I said, take two steps forward, turn right, and take three steps that direction." Keith explains again.

And naturally, since the two don't get along, Lance was shocked. "_You did that on purpose_!" He yelled.

"You're not listening." Keith said.

"_You said 'turn right_!" Lance argued.

"But before that, I said 'take two steps forward." Keith explains, next to him Sakura watches as Lance screams after getting shocked.

"_We're switching places right now_!" He demanded with anger, pointing up at the glass.

XxXxX

The team is now flying their Lions.

"_You'll never be able to form Voltron unless each of you has a strong bond with his lion_." Coran explained through the comm link. "_Everyone, put your Lions into nosedive_!"

The Lions all growl before doing so.

"_This is an expert-level drill that you really shouldn't attempt until you've been flying for years, but uh, we're in a bit of a rush, so here we go_." Coran continued.

Shiro, Keith, Pidge and Hunk gasp.

"Shiro! Where are you!?" Sakura cried with panic.

"It's ok Kura, I'm here." Shiro reassured her gently.

"CORAN, WHAT'S HAPPENING? I CAN'T SEE!" Lance screamed in fright and panic.

"_You must learn to see through your lions' eyes. The goal is to pull up right before you crash into the ground. Feel what the lion feels_!" Coran explained.

Hunk whimpers. "Mine feels scared!" He pulls his Lion up from the nosedive.

"Me to, me to, me to, me to, me to!" Sakura chanted, crying as she pulls her own Lion out of the nosedive.

"You still going, Keith?" Lance taunted.

"You know it. You?"

"Going? I'm speeding up!"

"Oh yeah?"

Red Lion and Blue Lion continued to nosedive with their thrusters going.

"Must be getting close." Lance said.

"Must be." Keith agrees.

"You getting scared?"

"I'M NOT SCARED!"

Both Lions crash into a sandy dirt mountain, both Lions butts are in the air with their back legs also in the air. Both Lance and Keith groan.

"Ow."

"I win."

"What was that noise? Did they crash?" Pidge said in alarm, he pulls Green Lion out of the nosedive.

"I think I'm getting this." Shiro said as he concentrated and easily flew his Lion through the canyon.

"Excelent Shiro!" Coran complimented.

XxXxX

Back in the training room, the team minus Sakura sat in a circle. Keith has a wrap around his head thanks to Sakura as she tied the medical wrap around his head, when she was finished she moved to do the same to Lance.

"_Now the most important part of paladin training is being able to meld your minds and focus on one thing: Voltron. Everything else has to fade away. This technique will be essential every time you form Voltron. So, relax and open your mind. No walls, no secrets between paladins. Come on, everyone, clear everything. Now, focus on forming your lion. Bring your lions together and - and form Voltron. Keep your minds open, work together. Good! Keep focusing! Only one to go_!" Coran was telling them,

"Pidge, stop thinking of your girlfriend!" Keith suddenly yelled.

"I wasn't! Hunk was rooting around in my head!" Pidge shot back.

"I thought we were open!" Hunk said innocently. "You can look in my head hole."

"_Everyone has to be able to look in everyone's head holes! Clear your minds! Good! Almost there. Now, form Voltron. Yes_!" Coran exclaims.

"Pidge!" Lance yelled, the youngest shot up and threw his mind headset to the floor.

"I'm done with this! Look, I don't like everyone grubbing around in my head." Pidge said folding his arms.

"Oh come on, Pidge. We're starting to get the hang of this." Shiro said, looking at Pidge.

"I'm just ... I'm just tired, ok?" Pidge said, looking away.

"Ok." Shiro nods, then looking at the rest of them. "Let's take a break."

XxXxX

The team sat around lazily, and happily as Coran handed them juice packets.

"You have been working hard." He said handing Sakura a juice packet. "Maybe it's time to relax a little."

Allura walks in with the mice on her shoulders. "What are you doing lying around?" She demanded angrily. "You're suppose to be training!" She scolded.

"Just resting a bit. You know, you can't push too hard." Coran explained.

"What do you mean, 'can't push too hard'? Get up, you lazy lumps! It's time you faced the Gladiator!"

XxXxXx

"In order to defeat the Gladiator, six Paladins must fight as one." Coran explained.

The Gladiator looked around, setting it's eye on Hunk, Hunk tried to shoot but the robot moved too fast, knocking him down, the Gladiator brought its bow staff down and electric shock. Pidge tried to defend but was soon down. Lance tried to shoot but got his riffle knocked out of his hand, the Gladiator spun and hit him in the stomach, knocking him down. Sakura swung her bow at the Gladiator, but the robot grabbed her weapon and knocked her into Hunk. Shiro was next, he was about to attack when he suddenly froze and looked panicked. Keith jumped in front of him, blocking the Gladator's attack, the two swords clashed together with a loud cling ringing in the room.

"Shiro! What's wrong!?" Keith asked, the Gladiator used this to swing its bow across Keith's legs and knocked him into the side and slamming the bow into Keith's side and into Shiro and the two were thrown to the floor, landing heavily. The Gladiator walks up to them, but is shut down and Allura walks up with her hands on her hips.

"That combat simulator was set at a level fit for an Altean child! You're not even close to working as a team, let alone ready to face Zarkon!" The Princess scolds Keith and Shiro, who look up at her from the floor.

XxXxX

While the team heads to the dinning room, Sakura makes her way down a different hall.

"Sakura, where are you going?" Keith asks, catching up to her.

"I'm not going near the Princess until she stops ordering us around like a bunch of toy prisoners." She scoffs, folding her arms. "I'm taking a nap."

Keith nods. "Ok, have a good nap." He pauses. "Um, are we good?"

She blinks. "I don't know yet, we still need to have that talk." She turns to continue down the hall, Keith watching her.

Shiro walks up behind him. "I know your mystery girl is really Sakura. Why don't you just tell her?"

"She won't give me the chance too." Keith sighs, he turns and walks towards the dinning hall.

XxXxXx

Sakura laid down on her bed and closed her eyes, and soon she was out.

XxXxX

After awhile, Sakura walks into the lounge finding her friends.

"Man, that was cool! I'm so charged up, I don't know if I'm going to be able to sleep tonight." Lance was saying with excitement as Sakura sat down next to him.

"Not me. When my head hits the pillow, I'm going to be lights out." Keith commented.

Hunk comes up and sat between them. "I just want you to know that I realized when we were in Voltron, we're brothers, man." He said hugging Lance and Keith. "You know? Like, we're totally connected. No secrets, no barriers, no nothing. Brothers all the way. I love you guys."

"G force mess with your head a little bit?" Keith asked him.

"Yeah, maybe a little. I don't know. It's been a tough few days." Hunk admits, letting the two boys go.

The teams start to head for their own direction, heading for their rooms for bed.

XxXxX

Sakura stood outside the castle, looking up at the sky as it started to darken for the day. Keith walked over to her.

"We, we really need to talk."

"Why couldn't you just tell me?" She wanted to know, still looking at the sky. "Hunk said he saw a picture of your mystery girl when you dropped a picture, he said she's beautiful, and she rivals me." Her voice held a lot of hurt.

"Sakura, do you really believe that _I_ would find anyone that interesting? This is _me_ we're talking about."

She shrugs. "Maybe. Guess I don't know as well as I thought."

He sighs. "Kura. You're getting jealous over herself." He pulls out a picture and hands it to her. "Look at it." He urges gently.

She doesn't want to, but at the same time she does. She takes the picture and looks down, gasping with shock at what she sees. "It ... it's me."

"Exactlly." He nods. "You're the only one."

Tears start sliding down her cheeks. "I feel so stupid now. I - I don't know what to say." She cried.

Keith gently wrapped his arm around her waist. "It's always been you." He gently squeezed her to his side. "Come on, we need to get to sleep."

She nods, and lets him guide her back inside.

XxXxX

**I don't know when I'll start to really heat things up with Keith and Sakura**


	12. Return Of The Gladiator

The following day, Sakura walks into the informity finding Pidge. "Hey, waiting into interigate them?" She asks.

"Yeah." He nods. "I need answers. I need to know where my family is."

"I fully understand." Sakura told him gently. "When we first thought Shiro, Commander Holt and your brother were."- She stopped herself.

"Dead?" Pidge smiled a little. "It's ok to say it."

Sakura wraps her arms around herself. "I feel guilty for having found my family, my brother is here and I get to talk to him, I get to hug him. But then I look at you." She trailed off.

"I know they're alive." Pidge said. "They're out here in space somewhere."

"I." She trails off when the door opens and Shiro walks in.

"You're as anxiuous as me." He told Pidge as he walked further into the room.

"These aliens we saved know something about my family." Pidge said. "They have to!"

Shiro nods. "I hope so." He also wanted to know what happened to Commander Holt.

Pidge turns to look at Shiro with a questionable look. "They reconized you, didn't they? They called you 'Champion.' What does that even mean?"

"Champion?" Sakura asked, looking at Shiro.

"I don't know." Shiro admits. "I can't remember very much from that time. But the way those guys looked at me when we freed them." He hesitates looking at Pidge, then at Sakura. "I don't know if I want to find out."

Sakura looks at all the healing pods. "They're going to need blankets, and hot cocco." She ran out of the room.

"Hot cocco?" Pidge repeats, looking up at Shiro. "Really?"

"It's a hidden trait she has." He explains. "She puts something in it and it makes you feel ready to start a new day."

After sometime, Sakura walks in with a trey of steamy hot cocco inside mugs, Hunk behind her with an arm load of blankets.

"Thanks Hunk." She smiles at him as he sets the blankets down.

"You're welcome. I made plenty of food too, that is if Lance and Keith hadn't woofed it all down." Hunk straightens up. "I'll be back with a trey."

Just as he walks out, the healing pods open and the aliens slowly stumble out.

Sakura grabs a blanket and puts it around the shoulders of the first one who had stumbled out.

"Thank you." He said weakly as the door to the room opens again, to reveal Hunk returning with a trey of food.

"Thankfully Lance and Keith didn't inhale everything." He said as he holds the trey out to each former prisoner.

"That's good to know." Sakura said with a smile and a nod. When each prisoner had a trey of food, Hunk left.

"So, how long were you all held captive by Zarkon?" Pidge asked gently when all the prisoners had a blanket wrapped around their shoulders.

"Some for years." The first prisoner answered. "Decades, maybe. It's hard to tell. Time becomes a blur." He tried to explain.

"Then you must have been there when my dad and my brother arrived." Pidge said, looking at him. "Sam and Matt Holt?"

The alien shook his head. "I never knew their names, but I certainly remember the other two Earthlings that arrived with Champion." He looks over at Shiro.

"'Champion.' Why do you keep calling me that?" Shiro asks him.

The alien looked at him. "You really don't remember? Unbelievable! You were a legendary gladiator, undefeated in the ring. You defeated an infamous Galra gladiator known as Myzax. That was the day you earned the name "Champion." I was there, as was the young Earthling." He explains. "We were all prisoners, forced to fight for the entertainment of Zarkon. That day, we were set to fight Myzax, a vile beast many thought could never be defeated. Slaughter awaited us all." He looks down at his mug of cocco. "This "Matt" was the first of us sent to fight. But fate had other plans. You were so thirsty for blood." He looks at Shiro. "You injured your fellow Earthling."

"My brother would never attack a friend!" Sakura defended Shiro, then a thought hit. "Unless someone goes after his finance, then he will rip a head off."

Pidge rounded on Shiro with anger. "You attacked my brother!? Why!?"

Shiro looked completely shocked. "No, it can't be true."

"I was there." The prisoner said, looking at Shiro. "We all were."

Pidge turned to him. "After my brother was injured, where was he taken?"

"I know not." The prisoner said sadly.

"Why Shiro?" Sakura asks, looking at him. "Why would you attack Pidge's brother?"

He looked at her. "I don't believe it. There's got to be more to the story. I-I couldn't have hurt my friend." He said thoughtfully. "Wait. That ship we were held captive on crash-landed on this planet. They'll have logs of prisoners, some information."

"I'm coming with you!" Pidge said firmly, and Sakura nods.

"Me too." She pauses and turns to the aliens. "Uh sorry, I could stay." She offers gently.

The alien shook his head. "Knowing we are finally safe, we will be alright." He reassured.

XxXxX

Pidge and Sakura grunt and nearly fall over each other while inside the crashed ship. "This looks like the master control board, but there's no power."

"Great. Where are we suppose to find a generator?" Sakura asks.

"Not just a generator." Pidge said, looking up at her.

"You lost me." The older girl said, looking confused while Shiro looks at his right arm.

"All you need is power?"

"Yeah." Pidge said as he looks at the controls, Sakura standing on his other side. "But one that's compatible with Galra tech."

"Great!" Sakura throws her arms in the air, a whirling noise is heard. Both she and Pidge turn their attention to the controls.

"Whoa." Pidge gasps. "I can't believe you got this to work."

"Wow!" Sakura gasped as the computer beeps, and Pidge starts to hook the controls up to his wrist computer.

"My dad's and Matt's whereabouts must be logged in here somewhere. Once I download this information, I'll find some way to decode it back at the castle."

A flash from the window caught Sakura's attention, she turns to look out the window, and her eyes grow. "Shiro!"

"What?" Shiro turns to her, and sees what had caught her attention. "Oh no."

Pidge was barly listening. "What is it?" He asks, turning to look at Shiro.

"Something just entered the atmosphere. I'm not sure what it is, but it's big, it's Galra, and it's coming right for us. We gotta go!" He started to move his hand off the control panel, but Pidge grabbed his wrist and pushed the hand back down.

"Shiro, don't move! I'm only 15 percent done. I'm not going anywhere."

"Pidge, I'm sorry!" Shiro moves fast, and grabs him. "Sakura! Run!"

"No!" Pidge cried when Shiro grabs him around the waist and pulls him out of the ship.

"Come on, Pidge!" Sakura cried, grabbing his hand. "Gotta go now!"

"Team, come in!" Shiro calls into the link comms. "We need backup! Hello?"

"_Shiro_?" Allura asks.

"_What's going on_?" Keith asked.

Sakura was about to answer, but the ground shook violently when the something broke through the atmosphere.

"Sakura!" Shiro jumps for her, grabbing her by the waist and hauling her over his shoulder as he and Pidge run.

"No! Shiro, let me go!" Pidge struggles. "My father!" He pauses when he sees the something heading straight for them. "Huh?"

"Run!" Shiro yells, Sakura is still over his shoulder as the two start to run. She screams when she suddenly thrown off Shiro's shoulder and hits the ground. She closes her eyes tightly and crosses her arms in front of her face when suddenly Lions roar with a cloud of dust.

When the dust clears, she opens her eyes as she lowers her arms to find Black, Green and White Lion protecting them.

"Our Lions just saved us." Shiro breaths.

"I didn't know they could do that." Pidge said in awe, then sees a weapon heading right at them. "Uh, Shiro?"

The robeast starts activating.

"Get in your Lion!" Shiro yells, twisting around. "Sakura!"

"On it, on it, on it!" She scrambles to her feet and rushes to her Lion.

White Lion shoots a laser from it's mouth at the Robeast, but all it did was shoot it's weapon at her.

"Agh! I think I just ticked it off!" Sakura cried, moving White Lion to avoid the attacks.

Suddenly more attacks hit the Robeast as Red Lion, Blue Lion and Yellow Lion arrive.

"Keith!" Sakura cried, very happy to see him, Lance, and Hunk - just Yellow Lion gives the Robeast a head butt in the back.

"You guys ok down there?" Keith asked.

"Still alive for now." Shiro answered as Black, Green and White Lion fly to to join the other Lions.

"Are the Galra behind this?" Hunk questions.

"Most likely. But I've never seen anything like this." Shiro said.

"So, what's the plan? Shoot at it with everything we've got? Take out its weapon? Call it names?" Lance asked.

"Calling it names is not going to help matters!" Sakura yelled at him. "That robot wouldn't even know it's being insulted."

"If we want to take this monster down, there's only one way to do it." Shiro hints, and Black Lion roars. "Form Voltron!"

Sakura watches from inside White Lion as Voltron lands in front of the Robeast. "Guys, be careful with that thing!" She cried. She watches as Voltron was getting it's butt kicked.

When Voltron landed very close to the village, White Lion ran at the Robeast and jumped for it, growling before bitting its shoulder. As the Robeast was destracted with White Lion, Voltron was able to get back up, and just as Voltron stood, White Lion is thrown and the orb slams into her.

"Every time we focus on that orb, we're blindsided by the monster, and every time we focus on the monster, the orb hits us!" Hunk said.

"Then what do we do?" Lance asked, as the orb flew at them.

"Orb!" Hunk cries, just before the orb slams into them.

White Lion stumbles back to its feet and watches as just seemed to be just standing there.

Sakura can only watch as Voltron seemed to get the upper hand. "Guys, whatever your doing, you better hurry it up!" She cried, as she moves White Lion and the giant cat starts running towards the Robeast. "He's about to fire!" She shoots the Robeast with it's laser tail.

"Sakura! Get out of the way!" Keith yells in warning, and White Lion turns its head towards Voltron as it activates a sword.

White Lion quickly jumps out of the way, and Voltron flies at the Robeast - destroying it.

"Yeah!" Sakura cheers. "Voltron saves the day again!"

XxXxXx

That night, Shiro walks over to Sakura. "Have you seen Pidge?" He asks, she points towards the entrance.

"Right there."

Shiro nods. "Kura." He looks at her. "About you and Keith." He starts.

"There's nothing going on." She quickly tells him. "The air between us is cleared, but that's it."

He gives her a look, not convensed. "Right." He looks back at Pidge, but looks back at Sakura. "I'm good with you and Keith. Just do me a favor, when I'm around, keep the kissing at a minimum, and when Pidge is around keep it at PG because of his age." He grins a little as he starts to walk towards Pidge.

Sakura's face brightens as red as Red Lion. "Shiro!" She cries, then races after him.

"Pidge." Shiro said as he and Sakura walk over to him, Pidge was sitting with his feet dangling off the bridge.

"Why would you hurt my brother?" Pidge asked, not looking at him. "You were friends."

"I did it to save him." Shiro answered.

Pidge looked up at him. "What?"

Shiro sits down, and Sakura sits next to her brother. "My memory of the event came back when we were fighting the monster. Your dad was being sent off with the weaker prisoners to a work camp. Meanwhile, Matt and I were forced to fight in the gladiator arena. Matt was going to fight first, but he was scared. We all were."

"I knew you would never attack a friend!" Sakura smiles at Shiro.

"You saved him? You attacked him so they would choose you instead." Pidge's eyes began to water, and he tackles Shiro, hugging his waist. "I'm sorry I doubted you! Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"I can tell, you really miss them." Shiro said with a smile, returning Pidge's hug. "I know they miss you, too. Your brother and father would be proud of you, Katie."

Pidge gasps at the name, and Sakura's eyes widened.

"That's why you joined the Garrison as Pidge." Sakura gasped. "Because Iverson caught you in his office. So you went under as Pidge."

Pidge nods, pulling away from Shiro. "Yeah, I'm sorry I changed the hairsytle you gave me when I asked you to cut my hair."

Sakura waves it off with a smile. "It's ok."

Shiro smiles a little. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

Sakura punched his shoulder. "It's safe with both of us!"

XxXxXx

**I'm not sure what kind of special powers White Lion is gonna have**


	13. The Fall Of The Castle Of Lions

**If you want to see Sakura's dress, go to then click on prom dresses and go down and click on Sleeveless Long Beaded-Illusion-Bodice Prom Dress**

XxXxXx

Shiro stands to the side, watching the party taking place. Allura walks over to him wearing her gown.

"Where is Sakura? I haven't seen her in awhile."

"She doesn't do parties." He answers. "Lea always has better luck then I do when Sakura hides away in her room."

"Sakura mentioned her a few times before, this Lea means a lot to you." She said gently.

Shiro nods. "She means everything to me. I miss her so much." He looks off into space, lost in thought.

Allura gently places a hand on his human arm. "I'm sorry you can not be with her."

He smiled a little. "It's ok. I do miss her, but I also know that when the time is right, you'll be able to send us home, back to Earth."

The Princess smiled. "Yes, when Zarkon is finally gone for good." She looks around. "I think I'll try and bring Sakura out of hiding."

"Good luck." Shiro wished.

XxXxX

Sakura sat on her bed reading a book in her room, listening to the party that was taking place. There's a knock on the door.

"Sakura, may I come in?" Allura called.

"Yes." Sakura watches as the door opens and the Princess walks in. "What's going on?"

Allura places her hands behind her back. "I heard from Shiro, that you don't like parties."

"Yeah. I don't care for them that much."

Allura nods. "I think you should attend." She smiled a little. "I think it'd be wonderful. And you are apart of Voltron." She walks over to Sakura.

"No dress." Sakura said simply with a shrug. "So not going."

"I can fix that." Allura smiled. "Come with me."

XxXxX

Sakura frowns when she follows Allura into her room.

"I appreciate the gesture." Sakura started when Allura opens her closet and starts to look through what she owns for dresses.

"Oh! Here we are!" Allura pulls out a dress, its a beautiful Sleeveless Long Beaded-Illusion-Bodice dress, the color is Mocha. "You'll look ravishing in this." She turns around. "You must try it on!" She urges, handing the dress over.

"But, but I couldn't." Sakura hesitates staring at the dress. "I couldn't wear a royal dress. I - I just couldn't."

"Of course you can!" Allura pushes her into the bathroom. "Put it on, and come into the party, I assure that you'll turn a few heads." She smiles. "Mostly spark Keith's interest."

That got a blush from Sakura as the door to the bathroom closes.

Sakura looks at the dress, she starts to admire it more and more. She soon changes into the dress and looks herself in the huge ceiling to floor mirror. "Beautiful dress." She smiles, but it fades when she sees that her long hair looks flat, so she decides to put it into a french braid.

XxXxX

Walking out into the hall, Sakura finds Lance walking sulking towards the bridge. Looking down at herself, Sakura makes a break for her room and quickly changes into her Paladin uniform.

She didn't want Lance to try and flirt with her, but he really hasn't tried and just gave up when she wasn't not interested.

XxXxX

Sakura walks into the bridge, finding Lance. She walks over to him. "Hi." She smiles a little, having a feeling of what's wrong. "Missing home, huh?" She gently bumps his shoulder with hers.

"Yeah." He said sadly, continuing to look down. Sakura gently places a hand on his shoulder, gently squeezing it.

"I miss home too." She said softly.

Coran joins them. "Mind if I join you two?"

Sakura smiles. "Of course."

"Coran, how far away from Earth do you think we are?" Lance asked, still feeling down.

Coran walks past the two humans. "Let's take a look." He brings up a holographic map as it appears throughout the room. "Earth is over here. And we're aaaaaaaall ... the waaaaay ... oveeeeeeeeer." He moves the map, still not able to reach Arus.

"Wow, I always thought the planets were close together." Sakura mutters as both she and Lance admire the map, but at the same time still sad they can't go home.

Lance stands, he holds out his hand for Sakura, and pulls her up when she takes it. The two approaches the map.

"Yes. Haven't you been paying attention." Coran scolds him.

"Yeah, but I mean, like, they're really, really far away." Lance said sadly. "Like, say, Earth? It's so far, I can't even see it. The ... blue ocean, the white clouds, green grass." He lists them off.

"Watching cars drive past the house, the park, the." Sakura's voice brakes and she looks away with tears, and Lance wraps his arm around her for a side hug.

"You miss Earth." Coran said, understanding. "I understand. I miss Altea."

"I know we're supposed to be brave Paladins and Defenders of the Universe or whatever, but, honestly?" Lance looks down. "I just want to go home."

Sakura wrapped her arm around his waist. "Me too." She said sadly, resting the side of her head on his arm.

"If I could go home, I would." Coran said gently.

"I miss rain, and splashing in puddles." Lance trails off.

"Playing in the rain is always fun, puddles not so much." Sakura said sadly with a tear running down her cheek.

"Rain?" Coran asks, confused.

"Yeah. It's water that falls from the sky." Sakura explained.

"Oh, we had that on Altea. Only, it wasn't water, more like rocks. Razor-sharp and boiling-hot. Oh, they could knock a hole right in your head." Coran said.

Lance and Sakura look each other, then at Coran. "Sounds fun." Lance mutters.

"Yeah." Coran nods.

Sakura takes a few deep breaths. "We should go, make ourselves known at the party."

Lance sighed heavily. "Yeah." He nods. "Let's go."

The three start to leave as the drone Pidge is so fond of, enters the bridge. "Hey Rover." Lance greets, and stops when the drone ignores him and heads straight for the Power Crystal. "Wait ... where's Pidge?" He gasps as the drones perpares to explode.

"SAKURA, CORAN!" Lance screams, twisting back around. He launches himself at the two as the drone explodes, destroying the Power Crystal and the bridge is filled with smoke.

Both Lance and Sakura seemed to have taken the worst of it, while Coran looked fine. After sometime the doors open to reveal the rest of the team and the smoke clears after the doors are open.

"The Crystal!" Allura gasps, seeing that it's not not there. Her blue eyes then land on Lance. "Lance!"

Shiro runs over to him, kneeling down and holds Lance, lifting his head. "Lance? Lance!"

"We have to get Lance to the infirmary!" Pidge exclaimed.

Keith then spots Sakura. "No! Sakura!" He runs over to her, kneeling down and scooping her in his arms gently. "They both have to go into those healing pods!" He sad standing up, cradling her in his arms.

"No." Sakura winces a little as it hurt to talk. "I'm fine."

"Without the Crystal, the castle has no power." Allura explains sadly.

Shiro turns his attention back to Lance. "He doesn't look good."

"How are we suppose to save Lance?" Sakura questions, still in Keith's arms, she was not complaining - mostly cause her head was throbbing and hurt like hell, along with a few aches.

The Arusian King ran in, looking out of breath.

"Lion Warriors, our village is under attack! We need help!" He cries with panic.

"Let's get to our Lions!" Keith instructs.

"You can't. They're sealed in their hangars. There's no way to get them out. We're defenseless." Allura said.

"Will you not help us?" The Arusian King asks.

"We'll help you." Keith reassured him, with Sakura protectivly in his arms. "We just." He trails off when she winces in pain, and Lance groans in pain.

"This is bad." Hunk said looking at Lance, then at Sakura.

"We have to get a new Crystal to get the Castle working again. But, to get a new Crystal, we need a ship." Coran said.

"The pod I was loading, we can use that! I left the bay door open!" Pidge exclaimed.

"I can use the scanner in the pod to see if there's a Balmera nearby. Hunk, you come with me. I'll need someone big to help me carry the Crystal." Coran replied.

"A Balmera?" Hunk asked confused.

"It's where the Crystals come from. I'll tell you about it on the way!" Coran answered, dragging him away. Pidge quickly follows.

"I'll go see what's happening at the Arusian village." Keith said, he looks down at Sakura, who's head is now resting on his chest.

"I'll go with you, Keith. I brought this on the poor Arusians." Allura offers, looking at him.

Keith looks down at Sakura. "Sakura?" He asks gently.

She smiles, reaching up to gently rest her hand on the side of his face. "Go. I'm ok."

"I'll tend to Lance and Sakura." Shiro said as Keith slowly and gently lowers Sakura back to her feet, but she grabs Keith's arm when she stumbled. "And stand watch over the castle." Shiro adds.

Keith kisses Sakura's cheek, before he and Allura runs out of the bridge.

Once they leave, Shiro picks up Lance and turns to Sakura. "Come on." He holds out his arm for her, and she quickly latches onto his arm with both hers.

XxXxXx

Shiro now has an unconscious Lance over his shoulder. "Hang on, buddy. Help is on the way." He whispered to Lance.

"Shiro, do you believe the Galra is behind this?" Sakura asks as she still clings to his arm as she's trying and having trouble walking. Everything, the whole place is dark as they walk down the hall.

"Yes." He nods. "For the moment, they're the only enemies we have."

Sendak then approaches.

"Sendak!" Shiro hisses, he gently lowers Lance to the side of the hall and prepared himself. "Sakura, stay and protect Lance." Shiro orders.

Sakura quickly nods. "Right." She kneels down in front of Lance.

"Stand aside." Sendak said coldly.

"No You're not getting in!" Shiro's right arm began to glow, and Sendak attacks with his own prosthtic arm. The two throw a punch, but end up locked at the knuckles.

"I see you spent some time with the Druids. They do love to experiment. Too bad you didn't get the latest model." Sendak mocked, before his fist flew out of his arm and send Shiro flying back towards Sakura.

Shiro and Sendak continued to fight each other, til they both end up with their glowing hands against each other's throats.

"Let him go or your friend won't make it, and the girl dies."

Shiro looks over to see Haxus holding Sakura in a restraining hold, and Lance still unconscious and both captured.

Sendak then strikes Shiro unconscious, Sakura is also then hit and she falls unconscious on top of Lance.

XxXxXx

**Ok! I hope you all like what I've decided to give White Lion! And I hope you all like the new chappie too!**


	14. Taking Flight

**Yes, White Lion is a prototype. And no Zarkon wants Black Lion, cause he was the original Paladin to Black Lion**

XxXx

_Flashback_

_"The Galaxy Garrison mission to the distant moon of Kerberos is missing, and all crew members are believed to be dead. The Galaxy Garrison has said the crash was presumably caused by pilot error. It is, indeed, a sad day for all humanity." The TV News reporter said from the Sceptre 50 inch TV._

_A glass landed on the wood floor with a loud shattering crash when it hit the floor, Lea stood in the kitchen staring at the TV of the kitchen open area to the living room. Tears flooded down her cheeks with both hands over her heart._

_"That can't be true!" Sakura cried, she had fallen off the couch and landed on the rug. Keith hurried over to Lea, when she started to sway and fall, he quickly caught her in time before she could hit the floor._

_"That's not possible!" He argued as Lea clung to him tightly. "Shiro's way too experienced in flying!" He growls._

_End Of Flashback_

Keith blinked when he heard a groan, he turned from looking out the window, to Sakura who laid on her bed with her blanket over her. He quickly moved to the bed and knelt down by the bed.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and slowly pushed herself up, but Keith put a hand on her shoulder, gently pushing her back to the bed.

"Don't, you still need to rest." He said gently.

Sakura turned her head to her left, seeing him. "Keith?"

He smiled. "Hi there Sleeping Beauty."

"Where's Lance? And Shiro? Where am I?" The questions flew out of her mouth.

"Lance is now in a healing pod, and Shiro's fine, just a little banged up." He answered gently.

"What about Sandak?"

"We got him captured." Keith answered, gently pushing a lock of her hair off her forehead.

"He's still here!?" She gasped, eyes wide.

"He's in a sleeping chamber."

"With a giant pad lock I hope." She huffs, she watches as he starts to stand. "Where are you going?"

He shook his head. "No where." He snatches the desk chair and pulls it to the bed and plops down. "I was thinking. Back to that day about the breaking news report of Shiro's mission with Commander Holt."

She looked up at him confused. "What do you mean? We now know the Garrison lied to the public about Shiro, and Pidge's family."

"I also promised Lea to find Shiro."

"Is there any way for us to tell her that we found Shiro?" Sakura asked, looking up at him.

"I don't think that's possible." Keith shook his head.

Sakura pushes herself up onto her elbows as she leaned backwards on her bed. "When do you think we can go home?" She asks as she pushes herself up, and now was sitting.

"I don't think it's gonna be soon." He sits back in his chair with his arms still folded. "I have a feeling we're gonna be here for a long time."

Sakura looked away as tears glittered in her eyes. Keith reached over, gently placing his hand on her forearm.

"Hey, Kura. We're in this together." He said gently, now moving to sit on the edge of her bed.

"I really want to go home." She whispered brokenly.

He nods. "I understand, but we can't. Our job now is to protect the universe."

"I know." She still wouldn't look at him.

"Sakura." Keith gently gathered her in his arms and pulled her close, she clung to him tightly with tears in her eyes, she closes them and barries her face in his shoulder. "I miss Earth too." He said gently, scooping her into his lap and gently rocking her back and forth.

XxXxXx

After a little while, Keith guided Sakura into the infirmary, she hugged his arm as they walked in to find Alura checking Lance's vitals.

"Sakura!" Shiro walks to the door, and the siblings hug. "Are you ok?" He asks gently, looking her over.

"Yes." She nods. "Thanks to Lance." She smiled as Pidge ran up to her and hugged her, then both of them were lifted off the floor when Hunk joined in the hug. Hunk lowered them down and everyone went over to the healing pod.

"I can't tell if he looks healthy ... or not." Hunk said.

"I think he's breathing weird." Pidge said with her face plastered against the glass.

"Oh come on!" Keith said annoyed, he tries tapping on the pod, Allura pushes his finger away.

"Not yet! A few more ticks."

"How much better do you think he's gonna get in a few more ticks?" Keith asks, still annoyed.

"And what exactly is a tick?" Pidge asked.

"You know, a time slice." Allura answered.

"You mean, a second?" Sakura asked.

"What is a 'second?'" Allura asked confused.

Pidge pulled out a clock. "Like this." She shows Allura.

"I'm not sure. I think ticks are bigger. Coran, do you have a ticker?" Allura asked, looking at him.

"Right here, Princess." Coran said, pulling it out of his pocket.

Everyone gathers around Pidge and Coran to see.

"I think ticks are a little slower." Hunk comments.

"I can't tell. We have to start them at the same time." Pidge suggested.

"Ok. Ready, go!" Coran said, and both start, everyone huddle even more.

"Yes! I think we're winning!" Hunk exclaimed with excitement.

"Winning what? The intergalactic time measuring competition?" Keith joked, and Sakura giggled.

"You guys having a clock party?" Lance's voice suddenly came from behind them.

"Aw, Lance, you just rui."- Hunk quickly cut himself off with realization, they all turned to find Lance out of the pod. "Lance!" Hunk gave him a big hug.

"What happened?" Lance asked with confusion when Hunk let him go.

"We can tell you all about it while you get something to eat. Are you able to walk?" Allura asked.

"Talking? Eating? Are you asking me out on a date?" Lance asked with a smirk.

"Yep. There he is."

"Yep, he's ok."

"Classic."

XxXx

The team is now in the dining hall, Lance is eating food goo with the Altean mice.

"You'd be Sendak's prisoner right now, if not for Pidge." Allura told him.

"Well, you wouldn't have survived the explosion if Hunk and Coran hadn't gotten a new Crystal." Pidge replied with her own smile.

"Wow. Thanks everybody." Lance smiled. and mice came close to his plate, and he started feeding the big one. "Sounds like the mice did more then you." He told Keith, who growled.

"I punched Sendak!" He defended himself.

"Yeah, apparently after I emerged from a coma and shot his arm off."

"We had a bonding moment. I cradled you in my arms!" Keith said offended.

"Nope. Don't remember." Lance commented, earning a deathly glare from Keith.

"Lance, you do you always have to pick a fight?" Sakura questioned, folding her arms.

Lance was gonna answer, but Shiro cut him off.

"No smarts Lance."

Lance closed his mouth, then turned to look at Allura. "So, what happened to Sendak?"

"He's frozen in a cryo-pod. We're keeping him here in the Castle." The Princess answered.

"Frozen. I hope he stays like that till we find a blackhole." Sakura huffed.

"He's too dangerous to be set free. Besides, we might be able to get some information about Zarkon from him." Allura continued.

"So what's the plan now?" Lance asked.

"We have to get back to the Balmera and save Shay and her people." Hunk said seriously.

"Wow! You are really hung up on this girl." Lance said, making Hunk blush.

"No, it's not like that!" He quickly responded. "Look, guys, when you see how Zarkon has treated these people and destroyed their home—They've been under his thumb for so long, they don't even know what it is to be free. It's up to us to set this right. This is what being a Paladin of Voltron is all about. It's time to man up."

"Then let's get moving. Time to go defend the universe." Shiro said, and everyone started to leave the dining hall.

"Wait." Pidge stopped everyone, and they turned to look at her. "I have something to say first. I need to come clean and ... I'm afraid this may change the way you all think about me. Just so there are no secrets between us anymore, I can't 'man up'. I'm a girl."

This reveal caused Lance to have the most comical expression.

"I-I mean, I _can_ 'man up' because that's just a figure of speech. I don't have to actually be a man to 'man up.' I just have to be tough. And Sakura's just as dangerous as you boys, _but_ she's just as scary too. But what I'm saying."-

"WHAT!? YOU'RE A GIRL!? HOW!?" Lance broke out of his shocked state.

"Because she was born a girl." Sakura answered with a grin. "I've known all along."

"I've known for sometime, but I'm glad you've shared it with everyone." Allura said.

"Yeah, I figured." Hunk added.

"Oh yeah, me too." Keith replied.

"Wait, we were suppose to think you were a boy?" Coran said confused.

"Pidge, owning who you are is going to make you a better Paladin." Shiro finished.

Pidge sighed in relief. "It's good to get that off my chest." She smiled. "Now, let's launch this castleship!" She said as she ran out, the team following her.

Lance was a alone in the dinging hall, still in shock. "Wait, what? Pidge is a girl and the Castle is a ship? How long have I been out?" He put a hand on his head.

XxXx

On the bridge, the Paladins were back in uniform. Allura pressed a button and six seats rose up from the floor. The Paladins took their chairs as the castle lifted off into space. Soon the sky disappeared and was met with the dark vacuum of dark space. That's when the Paladins got off their chairs and moved to the stairs of the control room.

"Ok. So, when we get there, what do you think? Do we just roll up and like, start blasting? Or do we land and have some ... kind of public address system, like, 'Attention, Galras. This is Voltron. Turn yourselves in!'" He pauses as he looks around. "No blasting, right?"

"Hunk, calm down. And yes, blasting." Keith reassured.

"Eh, it's our first big rescue mission. He's excited." Shiro smiled.

"Excited to see his new girlfriend!: Pidge teased with a bright smile, Sakura giggled as Hunk gasped with his face turning red with embarrassed.

"She's not my girlfriend! She's just a rock that I met and I admire very much." The big guy defended, just as the alarms started to go off, making the team jump as the castle pulled up coordinates.

"What is it? Are we being attacked?" Shiro asked.

"No, it seems to be a distress beacon. It's coming from a nearby moon. Apparently, a ship has lost power." Allura answered.

"Whoever it is will have to wait. Shay has first priority. We can check back on them when we're done." Hunk said with a frown.

"The Paladin Code states that we must help all those in need." Allura reminded him.

"Wow! This is so cool!" Lance jumped. "It's like we're space cops on space patrol. Coran, do we have a siren we can turn on?"

"What are we Power Rangers S.P.D.?" Sakura comments, looking at Lance.

"Uh, no, but we could record you making a siren noise and broadcast that to them." Coran said, looking at Lance.

"Perfect!" Lance exclaimed, he started to imitate a siren - until Shiro clamps a hand over his mouth.

"No! Not doing that."

XxXxXx

The team soon arrived at the moon, and the castle landed. Once the castle landed, the team walked out of the main entrance. they noticed a damaged ship, two aliens and a robot around a fire.

"You don't know how glad we are to see some friendly faces. Most folks don't want to get tangled up with anyone who's on the run from the Galra." Rolo told them as he rose to great them.

"You guys are fighting the Galra?" Keith asked.

"Well, I don't think Zarkon is exactly quaking in his boots at the three of us, but we do what we can. I'm Rolo. This is Nyma, and our cyber-unit, Beezer." Rolo interduced.

Lance immedently started flirting with Nyma.

"Typically playboy Lance." Sakura deadpanned, Hunk stood next to her with the same expression.

"Yep." He agreed as Pidge admired Beezer with amazement.

"Was your ship damaged in a fight?" Shiro asked Rolo, who was looking at Sakura, the alien turned his attention to Shiro.

Yeah, we've really been through it with the Galra. Parts are hard to come by. Luckily, we were able to limp to this moon about a week ago. If you didn't pick up our distress signal, I didn't."-

"We're happy to help. I am Princess Allura of Altea, and from now on, you won't be alone fighting the Galra. You'll have the Paladins of Voltron by your side." Allura told him kindly.

Rolo compares the serious Shiro, Keith, and Sakura to Lance who flirting with Nyma and Pidge riding Beezer. Rolo did not look impressed.

"He doesn't believe us." Sakura said, causing Rolo to look at her.

Shiro folded his arms. "I don't think they've heard of us."

"It _has_ been 10,000 years." Keith stated.

"Voltron?" Lance states. "Five robot Lions that combine into this big robot ... guy?" He tried to explain.

"Sounds impressive. I'd love to see it. Or—Or him. Them." Rolo looked back at Sakura.

"Why don't we just get to work on your ship? I'm sure we all have places to be." Hunk said, impatiently and stepping in front of Rolo's eye sight.

the alien nods, he turns to walk to his ship, Hunk trailing behind him, he showed the team the damage.

"Pretty much our whole flaxum assembly is shot." Rolo explained. "I don't know what kind of extra parts you carry in this rig of yours. I've never seen anything quite like it."

"I'm sure we can get you back up and running. Give Hunk a list of what you need. Coran can show you where to find it." Allura said.

"We'll go with you. Don't want you to have to carry all that yourself. Come on, guys." Rolo said, waving his companions over as he tries to walk towards the castle. Hunk stops him.

"Uh, I don't think so. You can just wait out here."

"Hunk, don't be rude." Allura scolded.

"Yeah, mind your manners. There are ladies present." Lance winks at Nyma, Sakura sighed in annoyance.

"Lance!" She hisses, and he shrinks and hides behind Shiro, who rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Oh, but does anyone remember the last time we let our defenses down? Someone kind of set off a bomb. Remember, Lance? You were almost killed." Hunk huffs out.

Lance's face twisted at the memory. "Oh, yeah."

"Hunk's right." Shiro agreed. "Sorry, but we have to be cautious."

"Hey, I don't take it personal. That's how it is out here." He looked at Sakura, making Keith narrow his eyes. "You've got to look out for your own." Rolo turns to Hunk. "You're doing a good job, big man."

Beezer printed out a list, and Rolo handed it to an unhappy Hunk who walked off to get the parts.

XxXxXx

The team is now sitting. "So, what's your story?" Sakura asked.

"My planet was destroyed by the Galra and I was taken captive. I managed to escape, but not before I lost something." Rolo shows his prothetic left leg.

"I know exactly how that feels." Shiro comments, lifting his right arm while looking at it.

Hunk then appears, dragging a hovercart full of parts to them. "Well, I hope there are some parts in here that'll fit."

Rolo stays silent, making Sakura frown.

"You know, to get your ship moving?" She reminded him.

"Oh!" Rolo quickly nods. "Great! Thanks!"

"What can you tell us about Zarkon's forces? Where are they concentrated?" Allura asked.

"Well, his Command Ship sits right in the center of the Empire. He mostly calls the shots from there and has his minions do the work, depending on who's closest. This is the territory of a real nasty bugger named Sendak." Rolo explained.

"Oh, we've met." Keith said.

"How far are we from the center?" Shiro asked.

"We're way out on the fringes." Rolo answered, looking at Sakura again, making Keith narrow his eyes and just as he started to move, Hunk walks over.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt, but I think you guys are kind of keeping Rolo from working. It's just that we're in a hurry. A hero named Shay saved my life, and I swore I would return to do the same for her and her people. You understand."

"Sorry." Rolo places a hand on Hunk's shoulder before walking over to the hovercraft to inspect the parts. Shiro approaches Hunk.

"Hunk, we're going to get going soon, but I think Rolo might have some information that could be helpful to us." He tells him.

"Not for nothin' but I don't trust this guy as far as I can throw him. I think we ought to leave him with the box parts and just say, 'Adiós, amigo." Hunk said. "And what are you and Keith waiting for? It's clear the guy is trying to get to Sakura, why don't one of you deck him in the nose? Or I'll do it." He perked up at the idea. "Yeah I'll do it!"

"Hey bud!" Rolo calls, before Shiro could respond. "Sorry, but do you think you could hunt down a length of thermal pipe about yay long?" He gestures the length.

Hunk groans. "On the way." He slouched his shoulders as he walks away. Shiro, Keith, Sakura, and Allura approach Rolo.

"So, are there more freedom fighters? Any kind of organized resistance to the Galra?" Shiro asked.

"Only folks who haven't been colonized yet, or the lucky few, like us, who managed to escape somehow." Rolo answered.

"Well, we're going to change all that." Keith said.

"And we're going to everything in our power to stop Zarkon." Sakura added.

"That's good to hear, but I've got to warn you, it's pretty bad out there. You don't know what you're up against, doll." Rolo said with a wink.

Allura looks at Shiro, then at Keith when she heard two sets of growls.

"I - I uh, I'm gonna go help Hunk." Sakura said, uncomfortable with Rolo's flirting. She runs off towards the castle.

XxXxX

Sakura walks over to Hunk. "Hi." She smiles. "Need any help?"

Hunk straightens, scratching the back of his head. "No, not really." He looks down at the box. "I don't like this guy. I'm replacing parts that _don't_ need to be replaced. And second, he's trying to flirt with you."

She shutters. "Yeah, I've clearly noticed."

"If your trying to escape from him, your best bet is the castle." Hunk said, holding a part in his hands. "He's now coming this way."

Sakura nods. "Thanks." She walks faster towards the castle.

XxXxXx

After a little bit, Keith walks over to Hunk, who's suspiously looking at a different part in his hands.

"When are you gonna deck that guy?" Hunk asked, annoyed. "He's trying to make a move on Sakura, and you and Shiro are letting him!"

"I haven't gotten permission first. Where."-

"Castle."

Keith nods. "Thanks." He pats Hunk on the shoulder before walking to the castle.

XxXxXx

Sakura is setting in her room, reading a book. A knock came to her door. "Unless you decked Rolo, go away!" She said simply as she turned the page of her book.

"Can't we talk?" Keith asked from behind the door. "Please?"

Putting her bookmark in her book, she closes it and walks towards her door and it slides open.

"What do you want me to say?" He asks as she folds her arms.

"Oh I don't know, 'back off' comes to mind." She said with a shrug. "If we were at the Garrison, you would've decked him at first flirt!"

"What do you want me to do about it now?" He wants to know.

"You still have no."- She trails off when he leans down, kissing her. Her arms quickly lock around his neck and after a long moment, he pulls away.

"How about that?" He asks, letting her go.

"I - I."-

Hunk and Pidge suddenly round the corner. "We, we have a problem!" Hunk exclaimed.

"I knew he smelt fishy." Sakura said as the four run off towards the hangers.

XxXxXx

"I mean, ya know, at first, it was just like a feeling in my gut, you know? But when I was replacing that thermal pipe, the pipe was cracked, but none of the hardware around it was damaged." Hunk ranted as everyone got into their Lions.

"Ok, we get it!" Keth yelled.

"I mean, if the thermal pipe is cracked, then, obviously, hello, the entire assembly should be totally roasted." Hunk continued to rant.

"Ok! We get it!" Keith yelled again.

"We should've had to replace the entire undercarriage of that reactor. So, right then, I was, like, positive. Foul play." Hunk continued.

"Ok, we get it!" Everyone yelled.

XxXxXx

The Lions roared as they chased after Rolo's ship. Till they started to go through an asteroid field.

"We'll never get though this asteroid field!" Pidge exclaimed.

"Maybe I can just bust through!" Hunk slams Yellow Lion's head into an asteroid, but that only caused the asteroids to bump against each other. "Nope. That was a bad idea."

"Keith, you're the only one who could possibly fly through this. We need you, buddy. Get in there and flush him out." Shiro said.

"You got it." Keith moves Red Lion through. "See you on the other side."

"Keith, be careful in there!" Sakura cried.

"Thanks, hon." Keith said, before Red Lion shot through the field.

Shiro's image appeared on Sakura's console. "What's going on?" He wants to know.

Hunk appears on the console. "Sakura and Keith kissed!" He announces happily, as Sakura blushes. "Witness!"

Pidge appears on the console. "Me too!"

"Excuse me!? We're in the middle of a mission!" Sakura yells annoyed, closing all three images, and White Lion flies off. Yellow, Black and Green Lions fly after her as they go around the field.

XxXxXx

"Yeah!" Keith cheers, then laughs. "Hey, Lance, I got your Lion back!"

"Thank you, Keith! Now, can you come and unchain me?"

"What's that? I, uh ... y- you're cutting out. I can't - I can't hear you." Keith pretended the communication channel wasn't working.

"Oh, come on! I thought we bonded. Keith? Buddy? My man?" Lance tried weakly.

XxXxXx

"Now that your ship is broken for real now, you're gonna have to wait for a rescue." Sakura said with her arms folded, she stood between Shiro and Keith.

"Thanks ... for sparing our lives." Rolo thanked.

"Now that these guys are dealt with, let's get to the Balmera and save Shay and her family." Hunk said with annoyance.

"You may not believe this, but I hope you do stop Zarkon." Rolo said.

"That's funny, coming from someone who stole from the Princess!" Sakura said hotly, Hunk bobbed his head in agreement.

"It's a lifetime of fighting the Galra that led me to where I am today." Rolo said.


	15. Return To Balmera

**Freezing time is what I decided for white Lion! Thank you to all who gave me ideas!**

XxXxXx

The Paladins stood in the bridge, watching as the Balmera got closer. The planet is brown is a tiny hint of green.

"So, what's the plan? We go in there and go pow, pow, pow! And free the prisoners?" Lance asked, before making a gun with his fingers.

"What was that noise?" Keith gave him a weird look.

"Laser guns." Lance smiled.

"No Lance, I think you mean. Pow, pow, pow. Pow!" Hunk said imitates a huge laser cannon. "Pow!"

"That sounds like fireworks." Lance said.

"Technically, they're more like. Ba-choo, ba-choo, ba-choo!" Pidge imitates firing a small laser gun.

"Ok, enough with the bad sound effects." Shiro scolded. "Besides, it's more like blam, blam, blam!" He makes a gun with his right arm and going down to one knee.

Sakura stared at her brother with shock.

"What!?" Keith asked, just as shocked.

"You're crazy." Pidge states.

"No way." Lance said.

"Nuh - wrong." Hunk added.

"Paladins, focus." Allura scolded.

"Besides, we can't just shoot at the Galra. This Balmera, it's, like, alive. And from what we've seen, it doesn't look very good." Hunk stated.

"Yes, it's an atrocity what the Galra have been doing to this grand beast. Stealing its Crystals, its very life force, without ever performing the energy rejuvenation ceremonies to heal it." Coran inputs.

"After seeing Shay's people enslaved, it made me realize how bad Zarkon really is. And we're the only ones who can stop him." Hunk finished.

"OK, so we can't go into the tunnels guns blazing. Plan B. We figure out how to draw the Galra up to the surface and battle them out there." Shiro suggested, looking at the hologram of the Balmera.

"Wait, I know! If we attack all of this big mining stuff on the surface, the Galra troops will have to come out to defend it. Then we beat them up, head down to the tunnels, Voltron saves the day." Hunk forms a plan.

"But how will we know how many are left down in the tunnels?" Sakura asked.

"We can track the Galra and the Balmerans using Biothermal Life Indicator Point Technology." Allura brings up an image of the devise.

"Oh, BLIP tech!" Pidge was fascinated as she fixed her glasses.

Allura look her confused.

"It's an acronym." Pidge trailed off.

"One of you will need to fly around the Balmera and drop sensors into the shafts on each side." Allura explained. "Then we'll be able to see where the Galra and the Balmerans are. There are already sensors built into your suits."

"I can do it." Pidge said, raising her hand. "I just modified the Green Lion with the invisible maze's cloaking ability. I should be able to fly around unnoticed."

Coran brings up an image of the Balmera's surface on screen. "That's their main power generator. If you take that down, it will severely weaken their defenses."

"We'll stay in cloud cover and give tactical support. With the Castle's defenses weakened from Sendak's Crystal, we won't be of much help to you." Allura said.

"I'll take out the power generator. Keith, Lance, Sakura, and Hunk, you take out these big mining rigs around the area." Shiro instructed.

"Yeah! Okay, let's do this! Let's go kick some alien butt!" Hunk said with excitement.

XxXxXx

Sakura jumped into her Lion and grabbed the controls.

"You think the Balmerans will have a parade for us after we've freed everybody?" Lance said, fantasied with the idea.

"It's not about the glory, Lance. It's about freeing prisoners from Zarkon." Keith told him.

"No, I know. I know. But still. When they."- He cuts off when Blue Lion launches, jolting Lance.

After going through the clouds, and are met with laser fire.

"Whoa!" Sakura cried, White Lion dodging a blast just in time.

"This is it. Get your heads in the game. Remember, the Balmera is a living creature. Make sure you pinpoint only the Galra installations and not its surface." Shiro reminded everyone.

Green Lion disappears as Pidge drops sensors into the cave below. White Lion shot the bigger pillar with her Lion tail. Lasers rained at the Lions in all directions, it was hard to aim and avoid at the same time. Lance shot down the smaller pillars, and Hunk smashed them with his Lion. Black Lion makes his way to the power generator with its Jaw Blade, and took down the smaller pillars with the weapon making the generator explode.

"Keith!" Sakura cried as Red Lion dodges massive laser cannons attacking Red Lion. her cockpit flashes white, and her bayard port opens. "Mm." She pulls out her bayard and slams the weapon into it.

White Lion opens it mouth and a wave hit, and the cannon froze, along with the energy blast that was blasted out of it.

"Whoa!" Keith gasped, and Red Lion turns to White Lion. "Babe, did you just do that?" He asked with amazement.

Sakura was just as shocked. "Yeah, I - I did."

Red Lion flew around to White Lion's side and fired a heat ray that melted the cannon's tower.

"Whoa! Did you guys just see that?!" Keith cried with amazement. "I got fire power!"

"Witness!" Sakura beamed. "That's awesome!"

"Hey! I want that!" Lance whined.

One of the towers began to fall towards the Balmera's surface.

"Oh no!" Keith exclaimed.

"Hey, we can't let this thing hurt the Balmera!" Hunk cried, flying towards it with his Lion.

"Hang on Hunk!" Sakura cried as she and Keith flew towards the tower to help Yellow Lion.

Blue Lion comes in to shoot, but instead he uses a freeze ray, freezing the tower in place. "HA -Aw, snap!" Lance cheers. "These rays are super cool, just like me!"

"Agh!" Sakura sweatdropped.

"Great job, team!" Shiro comments.

Sakura looks around, but she didn't see any Galra troops. "Is this a trap? I see _no _sign of Galra anywhere!" She said with worry.

"Yeah! Where are all the troops? They're not coming to the surface." Keith frowned.

"Yeah, I remember seeing a lot of Galra guys down in the mines." Hunk added.

"We've located a hangar full of Galra fighters just below the surface. Someone has to take those out before they can launch." Alluras voice came through the com links.

"They're luring us down, but we have no choice. Keith, Lance, you guys hit the hanger. Hunk, Sakura, head to the prison to rescue Shay and the other Balmerans. Pidge and I will track down the Galra soldiers." Shiro ordered.

"Yes, sir!"

"Ten four!"

"On it!"

"Let's do it!"

"Copy that!"

The Lions fly off.

XxXxXx

Hunk, and Sakura are now traveling the tunnels of the mine on their speeders.

"Hunk, do you remember where the prison is located?" Sakura asked.

"All these tunnels look the same." Hunk admits. "I can't remember where the prison is. Allura, can you tell us our location?"

"_You're on the right path. Turn right at the next tunnel. Once you get there, you'll have to disable the energy doors. Be careful. It looks like it's heavily guarded_." Coran instructed.

After turning right, they got to the doors that were guarded by a few Galra Sentries. As soon as they saw the Paladins, they started firing. Hunk summoned his bayard and fired at the two Sentries. And it didn't take long for them to get destroyed.

"That was way too easy." Hunk said.

"I don't like this." Sakura agreed.

Hunk grabbed a broken Sentry's arm and used it to unlock the prison doors. The Balmeras looked at them in surprise.

Hunk, and Sakura walk in.

"Hunk, you have returned!" Shay's father exclaimed as the Balmeras greet him and Sakura, minus one who sits alone in a corner.

"I promised I'd be back. We're here to help. Where's Shay?"

"Our life may not have been perfect, but our family was whole. Your arrival has left us imprisoned and torn apart. As soon as your attack started, they took her away to the core of the Balmera. For all we know, she could be gone for good." Shay's brother said with anger.

Hunk's eyes widen at the news, then turned to sadness.

"Who the hell do you think you are!?" Sakura demanded. "You are not blaming this on my friend! He came back to save and free your people! And instead, the slightest bit of hope for a better future, and you start blaming the wrong one who wants nothing but to _help_ give you that freedom? Then you can keep your rotten chained life!" She turned, taking Hunk's hand. "Let's go Hunk!"

"What's happening?" He asked with surprise as he lets pull him back towards their speeders.

"We have a mission to do." Sakura stopped and let go of his hand as she turned to him. "We're going to rescue Shay. Don't take what that jerk in there says to heart."

"Doesn't mean it still stings." He mutters, looking down and kicking a broken Sentries arm.

"I know it hurts, big guy." Sakura places her hand on his shoulder. "I _know_ that feeling all to well. He may not want our help. But Shay, the rest of the family, and her people _do_ want help." She smiled at Hunk as he turned to look at her. "And I can't wait to meet her!"

That made Hunk tear up, and he gave her his famous bone crushing hugs that lifted her off her feet. "Thank you Sakura!" He sets her down, feeling the confidence and pride running through him.

"_Paladins, the Galra seem to be heading to the center_!" Allura informs.

"They must be heading to the core, that's where they're keeping Shay!" Hunk exclaimed. He and Sakura jump onto their speeders and race towards the core.

XxXx

Making it to the core, the two jump off their speeders and run into the center. A Balmera is chained from the ceiling and s gagged.

"Shay! You're alive!" Hunk cried in relief. At his voice she opens her eyes and immediately started shaking her head trying to say something, but her voice is muffled. Hunk summoned his bayard and shot at the chains, she dropped down, Hunk quickly flew with his jet pack and caught her.

"You're safe now Shay!" Sakura said as she unties the gag as Hunk takes off the cuffs.

"Where are the Galra?" Shiro asks as he and Pidge run in. "If this is an ambush, they should be here waiting for us!"

Keith and Lance soon arrive, and the doors shut, and no way to escape.

"Not an ambush. More like a trap." Hunk said.

"Whatever it is, keep your guard up." Keith said.

"The Galra, they gained knowledge that you would return to the Balmera." Shay said.

"How?" Pidge asked, and Shay looked at her.

"I know not. But they set this trap just for you. I was the bait." Shay said sadly, hanging her head.

Sakura placed her hand on Shay's shoulder gently, and the alien looked at her. "This is _not_ your fault, don't blame yourself for this."

Shay smiled at her. "Thank you." She thanked as Sakura returns the smile.

"Who could have possibly known that we were heading here to save Shay?" Shiro questioned.

"Rolo!" Hunk said with anger. "Those liars must have told Zarkon."

"I knew it!" Sakura exclaimed. "I told you Shiro! He smelt worse then the exhaust pipe in dad's truck."

"We have to figure out how to get out of here." Shiro said, ignoring his sister's comment.

"Wait! We have a giant castleship hovering in the sky. Allura, can you please come get us?" Lance asked.

"How do you expect her to do that, genius!?" Keith growled, folding his arms.

"I don't know, maybe they got teleporters or something." Lance shrugged.

"_We're quite occupied at the moment. We're completely surrounded by Galra ships and we're taking heavy fire_!" Allura called into the comm links, panic in her voice as they can hear lasers in the background. "_Paladins, you need to get out of there as soon as you can_!"

"This is it! We're going to die in here. I can say bye-bye to that parade." Lance cried, hanging his head.

"And Shiro says I can be a drama queen?" Sakura said as she rolls her eyes and folds her arms, a sweatdrop on her head.

"Get it together, guys. Allura, we'll get there as soon as we can." Shiro comments, looking around the center.

"Perhaps my people can help us get out." Shay offers, and places her hand on the Balmera's core. "This is how we communicate. The Balmera senses our vibrations and sends a message to those in the tunnels."

"Like a phone?" Sakura asks, she looks at Hunk and the two look each other confused.

"Strange. But cool!" He grins.

"Are you sure someone will be able to hear your." Keith paused for a moment. "Hand from all the way down here?"

"The Balmera will deliver the message." Shay said with confidence.

XxXxX

"_Paladins, the Lions are in danger! You must get back to them immediately_!" Allura calls with panic. "_Paladins, do you copy? There's a battle cruiser locked onto us. If it fires with its ion cannon, I don't know if we can survive_!"

"We're trying, Allura. Shay's pressing her hand against the wall, which apparently sends vibrations to the other rock people, who vibrate back or something? Hand talking? I guess the answer to your question is, 'Yes, we copy.'" Lance said quickly.

"Shay, are you sure the Balmera is sending your message?" Shiro asked urgently.

Suddenly one of the doors crumbled down. Shay's family stood enter the core.

"Rax!" Shay cried, seeing her brother.

"I apologize for what I said." Rax apologizes, looking at Sakura then looks around. "We must make haste. We know a shortcut through the tunnels."

Shay, and the Paladins run out of the core and towards their speeders. "Allura, stand by! We're on our way up!" Shiro calls.

"_Paladins, hurry! They're taking off with the Lions_!" Allura calls.

Sakura races her speeder towards her Lion, which is being taken. "White Lion!" She speeds faster towards her Lion and a compartment door opens for the speeder to drive in. Sinking down in her chair and grabbing the handles, Sakura turns White Lion around and blasts it with her tail laser, she soon joins the other Lions in the sky.

"Guys, did everyone make it to the Lions in time?" Shiro questions.

"Come on, Shiro. Who you think you're dealing with, a bunch of ama AHH!" Blue Lion runs into a mining structure that everyone else flew away from.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Shiro smirked, and Lance muttered a 'no'.

"Let's go!" Shiro orders as the large fleet of Galra ships come into view.

"Time to use some freezing power!" Sakura turns White Lion around and opens the jaw of her Lion, sending out a wave and a fleet of ships are frozen in place. White Lion flies over and destroys them with it's claws. "Yeah!" She cheers. "I love this freezing time power!"

Soon, Allura's voice cries out with panic. "_Paladins, I need you immediately! Five more ticks and we're finished_!"

"Ok team. Let's from Voltron!" Shiro orders.

"Yeah!" Keith, Lance, Pidge, and Hunk yelled n union.

"Go guys, go!" Sakura yells and watches as they fly high in the air, soon forming Voltron. "YEAH!" She cheers, throwing a fist in the air.

Voltron slams into the Galra warship, diverting its cannon from the Castle Of Lions. The castle blasts the Galra warship, causing it to explode and destroy all the surrounding fighters.

"YEAH!" Sakura, Keith, and Hunk cheer.

"Nice shot, Princess!" Pidge cried.

"Yeah! The parade's back on!" Lance cheers.

XxXxXx

Voltron lands on the Balmera, White Lion lands in front of Voltron as the castle descends towards the surface.

"Mission accomplished." Keith said, but White Lion turns her head to the sky sharply and growls. "Sakura! What's wrong?" He asks in alarm, seeing White Lion's action.

"What the heck is that!?" Lance cried, as they all now saw what grabbed White Lion's attention.

"Trouble!" Shrio said gravely as they watch the monster come down to the surface.

XxXx

**Please review! I thank you!**


	16. Rebirth

**Yes, Keith will see the dress. I don't know what episode.**

XxXxXx

White Lion and Voltron watch in waiting.

"Oh no!" Pidge cried.

"Please tell me there's not a giant monster in there!" A scared Hunk begged. "Please tell me it's empty! Or full of space candy! One of those two! Either one is fine!"

"I don't think it's a piñata, Hunk." Lance said.

"If it's the same kind of monster that attacked us on Arus, we already know how to beat it." Keith said, he forms the sword and the shield appeared.

"Hold your ground!" Shiro commands, just as a massive Drazil emerges from it's transport and attacks. Going right for White Lion first. "Sakura!" Shiro yells as White Lion runs to avoid the chest cannon.

"It's not candy!" Hunk cried with panic as Voltron flies off after the Drazil as it continued to chase after White Lion.

"And it's not the same monster!" Lance added.

"A LITTLE HELP, WOULD BE GREATFULL!" Sakura screamed as White Lion turned, trying to shot at the monster, when it shot at her she screamed and went down.

Voltron flew over stood in front of White Lion protecivly. "We need to draw it's fire away from the Balmera's surface!" Shiro calls. "Sakura! Stay near the Balmera, try to protect as best as you can!"

"Copy that!" Sakura nods. Voltron flew off trying to draw fire away from the Balmera. Voltron defends with their shield, but the Robeast's chest cannon, they try to get closer but couldn't get close enough.

"We can't hold out!" Lance cried.

"My Lion's weakening! If the shield sustains structural damage, we're done for!" Pidge cried.

"Pidge is right!" Keith called.

"Oh Pidge is right! I'm the one that said, 'we can't hold out!'" Lance shot at him, Sakura's image appears on his console.

"Lance, watch your footing!"

Blue Lion trips on a giant bolder, causing Voltron to fall with its shield breaking in the process and the team groan from the fall.

"Ok ... Team Voltron, disband!" Shiro orders, the Lions seperate. "Everyone, evasive maneuvers! It can't shoot us all at once!"

The monster suddenly spread it's arms, which are covered in laser cannons, they all fire at the Lions.

"Ok ... it can do that too." Shiro said annoyed.

The Lions scramble to avoid being it.

One of the lasers fly at White Lion. "Whoa!" Sakura cries as she quickly moves White Lion. "It's freeze time!" She turns her Lion around and shoots at the lasers coming at her, they quickly freeze. "Yeah!" She flies towards the lasers and takes them out.

"We need to find its blind spot!" Lance exclaimed.

"I don't think this thing has a blind spot! It has a thousand eyes!" Pidge exclaims, as Yellow Lion flies around tying hard to avoid the lasers

"Laser eyes, laser eyes!" Hunk cries.

Sakura backflips her Lion and flies off after Hunk, she sends a freeze at the lasers. Yellow Lion slids to a stop and turns to see what happened.

"Whoa! Thanks Sakura!" He smiles as White Lion flies up to him. "Did White Lion do that?"

"Yeah." Sakura image appears on his console. "Pretty cool huh? I can actually freeze time!"

"What do we do? Fighting this thing is like fighting an entire fleet at once!" Pidge exclaimed.

"I think we've got to aim for those laser eyes and take them out." Keith suggested.

"We'll cover you from up here!" Allura tells them, before the castle shot lasers at Drazil, the Robeast turned and retaliates with a hundred of lasers aimed at the castle.

"Princess, pull back!" Shiro orders. "Get out of its range, now!"

"We will not abandon you!" She refuses the order.

"You're not abandoning us. We're about to pull back anyway." Shiro said.

"We are?" Hunk asks with relief.

"We can't hold out. We have to. Lions, to the mine shafts! It's the only place the monster can't get us." Shiro ordered.

"Roger that!" Pidge said.

"Heading into orbit!" Allura calls. The Lions fly into the mine shafts, while the Castle Of Lions flies into space.

XxXxXx

Black, Yellow, White and Red Lions land and the Paladins hurry out of their respective Lions. Keith hurries over to Sakura as she takes off her helmet and rubs the side of her head.

"You ok?" He asks with worry.

"I think I banged my head a few times." She replied, then smiled. "But I'm ok."

Keith kissed her cheek. "Good."

She quickly puts her helmet back on and they race to Shay's family.

"What is happening?" Shay's brother asks.

"There's a monster up there that Zarkon sent to destroy us." Keith answered.

"A monster? Will Zarkon's savagery never abate? Perhaps our people were never meant to be free." Shay cries in her father's arms.

"Shay, don't give up. Zarkon's power grows with every planet he conquers, but he's weakened by every being that fights back." Hunk tells her gently.

"Fight back? Against a monster like that? How?" Shay asks, clearly scared.

"I don't know, but we can beat it." Hunk turns to Keith in hopes for backup. "Tell her, Keith."

Keith looked unsure. "Can we?"

"Yes, we can! This is our first mission and we're not going to fail. We can beat it. We just need some time to come up with a plan." Shiro said, no sooner had he said that the ground shook along with a noise that sounded like an animal howling in pain.

Hunk lifts his wrist and gets an image of Pidge and Lance, who are in a different area. "Do you guys feel that over there?"

"Yeah, we feel it." Lance replied.

"It's that sound again. What is that?" Pidge asked, and Shay's grandmother knelts down and places her hand on the cracking part of the ground, and the Balmera stills.

"That great noise comes from the Balmera itself. Our home crumbles beneath our feet. The Balmera is dying." Rax answered sadly.

"Coran, Allura, are you there?" Shiro asks into the link comms.

"_Shiro, we're here_." Allura said.

"The Balmera."- He trails off.

"_We already know. Our scanners are showing the life energy draining from the Balmera_." Coran said.

"How does that happen?" Pidge asks.

"_Removing crystals from a Balmera is like removing a vital part of the mighty beast. The Balmera needs time to regenerate itself to stay healthy, but the Galra's greed may have cost this noble Balmera its life_." Coran explained.

"So, what's gonna happen?" Hunk questions.

"_Its core will collapse, destabilizing the entire skeletal structure. Anything or anyone remaining on the Balmera at that point will be crushed into dust_." Coran finished explaining.

"How long before its core collapses?" Shiro asks.

"_Probably a matter of hours. The mighty organism willingly gives itself to all, but not all return its kindness_." Coran answered.

"_Then our time is short. We'll evacuate the planet. We need to get all the Balmerans to the Castle of Lions before the planet implodes_." Allura said.

"Ok, that sounds like a good plan, but how on Earth do you plan on landing the Castle with that monster-thingy on the surface?" Hunk asks.

"You'll need a distraction." Pidge said.

"I'll distract the Robeast, while the rest of you get Shay and her people off the planet." Sakura suggests.

"What!" Keith yells with shock as he fully turns to her. "No!"

"You're out of your mind!" Shiro added with just as much shock.

Sakura folds her arms. "I have that freezing time power."

"_Yes, but that power can only last a short time_." Allura said.

"Oh come on!" Sakura complains, looking at Shiro. "Why not!?"

Shiro puts his hands on her shoulders. "We have to do this together, as a team." He looks at Keith and Hunk. "We don't need to beat this thing. We just need to bait it away from the ship. Provoke and evade."

"Ok, here's the thing. I'm worried that we're going to be really, really good at the provoking part, and then like really bad at the evading part. But if - if this is what it takes to save Shay and everyone on the planet, then I'm in." Hunk said.

Keith turns to Shay. "Can you contact the other Balmerans?"

Shay nods. "I can, but I know not what they'll say. Leave the planet? Our home?" She trails off.

"_It's the only option. I'm coming down_!" Allura decides.

"You're what!?" Sakura gasps.

"_Someone has to be there to lead these people out_." Allura continues.

"You're coming down? That thing will spot your pod and blow it to pieces." Pidge informs.

"_Let me worry about that. You just focus on keeping the creature distracted_." Allura said firmly.

Sakura grabs Shiro's arm. "Then I'm helping her!" She said firmly.

"Sakura."-

"Are you ordering me as my older brother, or ordering me as a leader?" She challenges.

Hunk gulped, before he hid behind Keith.

"I can't do much up top when you guys form Voltron." Sakura said, folding her arms. "I can help Allura, Shay and these people escape."

Shiro sighs heavily.

XxXxXx

Black Lion and Yellow Lion fly out of the mine.

Keith turns to Sakura "I don't like that you're staying down here, it feels like your more in danger down here then up there."

"I feel like a fly after you guys form Voltron. Yeah, I'm helping with what little I can, but." She trails off with a shrug.

He takes her hands. "Just be safe down here."

She squeezes his hands. "I will, and you be safe too."

Kissing her cheek, Keith turns and runs towards Red Lion before flying out of the mine.

Once he's gone, Sakura runs over to Shay and her family. "We don't have much time! We gotta act now."

Allura then runs over to them. "Shay, I'm going to need your help."

Shay cocks her head. "Princess?" She, and Sakura watch as Allura places her hand on the wall of the tunnel.

"Have you contacted the other Balmerans?" Allura asked, as Shay and her family look at her.

"What? What's the matter?" Sakura asks gently.

"All Balmerans give thanks for the kindness you and the Paladins bestowed upon us, but, alas, we cannot take leave of our home." Shay's grandmother replied.

"If our great Balmera's life cycle is over because of us, then our desire is to stay with it until the end." Shay said.

"No, Shay, don't." Sakura said placing a hand on her shoulder. "You'll die ... all of you."

"We contacted the others, and all agree. It's not right that you risk your lives for us. Please, away. We ask for no more guilt and shame upon us." Rax added.

"It is our wish." Shay finishes. "The wish of all Balmerans."

"No! There has to be another way!" Sakura said. "You have to live, live and see tomorrow, and the next tomorrows after that!"

"We won't give up on you. We won't give up on any of you, no matter the circumstances." Allura said firmly.

"But we do not ask this of you." Shay said, looking at Allura, then to Sakura. "Please!"

"I have heard your words. Now let me speak mine. I want to talk to the Balmerans. Can you get a message to them from me?" Allura asks.

"There is no need to speak for you. You have a unique power within. The Balmera will carry your words." Shay's grandmother tells her gently, she points to Allura's hand on the wall, which is glowing, the Princess withdraws her hand at seeing it. "Speak your heart, child. All can hear you." She takes Allura's hand places it back on the wall.

The elder places her own hand on the wall. "Your words have touched our hearts."

Allura looks at her. "Thank you."

"No, thank you." The elder shook her head. "You've given us reason to hope again."

Allura closes her eyes, and after a moment opens them. "Sakura, we must keep moving."

Sakura nods. "Let's move!"

XxXxXx

Sakura, and Allura finally get beneath the surface with Shay and her family.

"Coran, we're just beneath the surface. Triangulate my position. This is your landing zone." Allura tells him.

"_Yes, Allura. Readying ship. Castle of Lions, coming in! Paladins, how are you holding up_?" Coran asks.

"_I think we've got him pretty distracted. Are the Balmerans in position_?" Keith says, then asks.

"They're coming to the top, now." Sakura answers, no sooner has she answers the Balmera suddenly rubles violently. Both Sakura and Allura stumble and fall to the floor as the mine shaft start crumbling and rock slides to occur. "No!" Sakura cried.

"It's on the verge of collapsing! We have to go!" Coran cries.

"But the Balmerans!" Allura exclaims.

"They're trapped! What can be done? Time is short!" Rax said.

Sakura jumps to her feet. "Shiro! We need Plan B!" She yells as she races towards White Lion. She falls into her chair when she hears Hunk.

"Uh, do you want us to distract it by dying? Because that's what's going to happen!"

"Guys, remember when I said we didn't have to beat it?" Shiro reminds.

"Yes, I remember that." Hunk said.

"Well, we might have to beat it." Shiro said.

"And I have the freezing power to do it!" Sakura yells, as White Lion flies into the sky.

XxXxX

The Lions are scrambling to avoid Drazil's laser fire.

"Guys, this isn't working. We'll never take this beast down in our Lions." Keith said.

"Well, forming Voltron didn't work, either." Pidge reminded.

"Not without some way to shoot all those laser eyes at once." Lance states.

"Ok." Sakura nods, her arms folded. "What are we suppose to do!?" She cried in panic.

"Don't panic!" Shiro tells her.

"Guys! Guys, something's happening here! I-I think there is a way to take down all those laser eyes at once!" Hunk exclaims.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"Do you remember how Voltron formed that sword with Keith's Bayard? I think my Lion's telling me I can do the same thing with my Bayard." Hunk answered.

"Incert bayard!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Ok! Form thingy!" A pause. "It didn't work!" He cried desperately.

"Because we didn't form Voltron yet." Shiro said.

"Oh, right. Yeah, I know." Hunk said with a blush.

The Robeast notices the castle and moves in to attack. With a roar, White Lion flew over and gets in front of it. "We need Voltron, _now_!" Sakura shoots lasers from her Lion's mouth and tail.

The Robeast fires it's chest cannon along with it's other lasers at White Lion.

"SAKURA!" Shiro and Keith yell in union, just as White Lion is hit and Sakura screams as White Lion is knocked out of the sky.

White Lion slams onto the ground, and Sakura is knocked out cold as she lays on her console.

XxXxXx

An hour later, Sakura slowly awakes to find Keith.

"Hey there, beautiful." He smiles as he gently pushes a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"What happened?" She breathed out, Keith knelt down on the floor by the bed.

"We won." He answered.

She smiles. "That's good to hear."

He leaned over, kissing her gently. "Don't scare me like that."

She just grins, grabs his face and kisses him.


	17. Crystal Venom

**Wasn't going to post so soon. But I wouldn't wait!**

XxXxXx

In the detainment room, the Paladins stand in front of the sleeping pod with Sendak inside. "Am I the only one who's still creeped out that Sendak is still here?" Sakura was asking.

Hunk raised his hand and waved it. "Me! I am!"

"Ok guys, Sendak's almost all hooked up. But, look, I have to warn you, this technology was used to keep Altean memories alive, not to interrogate prisoners." Coran explained as he places a device on the pod and connecting it on the cylinder next to it.

"Coran, we understand this isn't what the technology was meant for, but if we can extract Sendak's memories, we may gain valuable intelligence on Zarkon's troop locations." Shiro said, he was more eager then the others who looked tired - except for Lance.

"Yeah, and then we can just be like, 'Knock-knock.' 'Who's there?' 'The avenging fury of Voltron, son!'" Lance exclaimed.

"Fascinating. So, how exactly does this work?" Pidge asked, with her face plastered on the glass of the cylinder.

"As the memories are extracted, they're written bit by bit on individual molecules of the micro-storage strands." Coran explained.

"When I go, I want all the stuff in my brain stored in a giant ship." Lance said with a dreamy look on his face.

"The amount of information in your brain could be stored in a paper airplane." Keith said sarcastically, making Lance round on him.

"Oh, yeah? Well, the amount of information you have, Keith, could be."-

"Yeah!?" Keith pushed.

"Uh." Lance paused for a come back. "It's less then what I have!"

"Oh brother." Sakura folded her arms, as Keith rolled his eyes.

"Oh, good one Lance!" Hunk praised.

"So this is how you incorporated King Alfor's memories into the Castle of Lions?" Pidge asked curiously.

"Precisely, but it's never been attempted before on an unwilling participant." Coran answered as the memory storage device activates, but nothing appears.

"Uh, is this what's supposed to be happening?" Hunk asked.

"Let's give it sometime." Shiro said folding his arms and standing in front of the pod.

Time passed, and passed and nothing happened. Sakura yawns loudly, hiding her yawn behind her hand.

"Well, I can't wait around anymore." Keith said, starting to leave. "I'm gonna to hit the training deck." He leaves, and more time passes.

"Ok, if anyone needs me, I'll be in the lab. Maybe I can pull some information from Sendak's Galra Crystal." She leaves, and more time passes.

"Time to feed the beast." Hunk decides. "I'm going to go make some food." He leaves, passing Sakura who had fallen asleep as she sat on the floor and leaned up against the wall.

"Well, I'm afraid I can't wait here any longer, either. I have a million duties to attend to. Between that Galra Crystal infecting our system, and then fighting off those ships and performing the Balmeran rejuvenation ceremony, the old Castle of Lions has taken quite a beating. Every system needs to be recharged and repaired." Coran said, stretching his arms.

"I'll stay. Somewhere in Sendak's mind is the information about Zarkon that we need." Shiro said, still not turning around.

"Ok, well, while you guys do that, I think I'm gonna get my chill on. Maybe kick back with a lemonade or space juice. Something." Lance tries to leave.

"Oh, hold on there, space juice, you're going to come and help me." Coran said, stopping him.

"What? Why me? Why not Sakura?" Lance whined, pointing at a sleeping Sakura.

"Because Shiro can give her a job to do." Coran points at Shiro's back. "And, you're the last one here and because your activity isn't very important."

"Wait, did I say 'chill with a good lemonade'? I meant I gotta do homework." Lance quickly said.

"Nope. Too late." Coran started to drag him off.

An hour went by, and Sakura awakes from her nap to find everyone, but Shiro had gone. "Shiro? Where is everyone?"

He didn't answer.

Sakura stood up. "Shiro?"

"Hmm?" He turned slightly. "Oh, they all went about their business."

She nods. "Ok." She leaves, but at the door turns back around to look at Shiro who's still waiting on Sendak's memories.

She leaves.

XxXxXx

Sakura walks down a hallway, frowning and creeped out that the lights are turning off and on, freaking her out and she quickens her pace, then the lights in the hall stay off, with a cry she turns and runs down the hall. And cause she can't see anything she runs into an airlock, and slams right into somebody causing her to scream as she falls backwards and lands on her butt.

"Sakura!" It had been Lance she ran into, he helps her up. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah!" She clings to his forearms. "I think the castle is haunted." She whimpers, before he can say anything the door closes and alarms start to blare.

"_Airlock opening in 30 ticks_." The computer said.

"Oh no!" Sakura starts banging on the airlock.

"It's not a joke!?" Lance cried as he too starts to bang on the door while the computer is counting down. "Guys? Guys!" He tries to open the door but it won't budge. "Help!"

The two continue to bang on the door for what felt like an hour when they saw Keith fighting a Gladator. The robot swung its foot, kicking Keith and sending him to the floor where he slid backwards into the airlock door.

"Help! Help! Help!" Lance cried, banging on the door.

"Keith!" Sakura cried, also banging on the door.

"_Six ... five_." The computer continued.

They watched as Keith turned to look at them and asked something, but they couldn't hear do to the airlock.

"_Doors opening_." The computer said as the doors started to open and the two Paladins started to get sucked out into open space. Sakura started get sucked out first as Lance had grabbed a hold of something, but she was able to grab his jacket as they tried their best to hang on. The airlock door opened and the Gladiator was sucked inside and flown into dark open space, Keith held out his hand and tried to grab Lance's hand. It took awhile, but Keith was able to grab Lance's hand and pulled, as he did Sakura slowly started to climb up Lance and was able to hold tight to his waist. Keith was able to yank them, Lance crashed onto the floor with Sakura on his back as they breathed heavily with Keith closing the door and leaning on the wall.

"What were you two doing in there!?"

"We thought Coran was in there!" Sakura cried, still on Lance's back - too scared and shaky to move.

Lance lifted his head. "Who was that guy?" He asked, looking at Keith.

"He was trying to kill me!"

"Was he the castle? Because that's who trying to kill me!" Lance retorted as Sakura pushed herself up and off him.

"Lance's right!" Sakura shook as Keith wrapped his both arms around her as Lance sat up and faced them. "The castle's haunted!"

The three look at each other and it dawned on them at it was true, the three jumped up and ran away in fear.

"Wait!" Sakura suddenly slid to stop, and the two boys crashed into her. "What about the others? They might be in danger too."

Keith nods. "Good call."

Footsteps is soon heard, making the three Paladins jump. A hand reaches out and lands on Lance's shoulder, causing him to scream and fly forward -into Keith's arms Scooby Doo style. The lights came back on and Coran stood there.

Lance looked nervously at Keith. "Uh." He pats the red Paladin on the shoulder. "Just making sure your safe Keith."

"Thanks." Keith drops him.

"Coran!" Sakura scolds, putting her hands on her hips as Lance picks himself up. "What's the big idea on scaring us with the lights!?"

Coran frowns. "No. I'm sorry, wasn't me."

"Haunted castle!" Lance cried, folding his arms.

XxXxX

The door to Green Lion's hanger opens, causing everything inside - along with Hunk and Pidge to drop as Lance, Keith, Sakura and Coran run inside.

"How can you guys be taking a nap while this castle is trying to kill us?" Lance demanded, seeing the two on the floor.

"Taking a nap?" Hunk repeated as he picked himself up. "We've been floating around in Zero G! You know how scary that is?"

"That's not scary! That's fun!" Lance thew his arms in the air. "Sakura and I were almost ejected into space!"

"I got attacked by killer food, and that's the most horrifying thing you can imagine! The stuff of nightmares! It'll haunt me to my grave!" Hunk shuttered, and Lance slouched his arms with Hunk's idea of danger.

"Well, I had a robot trying to kill me!" Keith tells the two.

Lance turns to face Coran. "I don't care what you say, Coran. This castle has gone apples and bananas!"

Coran groans. "Perhaps the infection from Sendak's Galra crystal is worse than we thought."

"Well, let's get rid of it." Hunk insisted, but the Royal Advisor shook his head.

"It's too late. When Sendak plugged it into the ship, it corrupted the entire system."

"Sendak?" Keith asks. "Wait. Has anyone seen Shiro?"

XxXxXx

The team run in the detainment room, finding Shiro on his knees as he's clutching his head as he breathed heavily. Sakura runs over to him and knelts down next to him.

"Shiro!" She grabs his arm.

"Where's Sendak?" Keith wanted to know.

"I - I had to get him out of here. I was hearing his voice. He ... he can't be trusted on this ship." Shiro breathed.

"It is the ship! I got stuck in a cryo-pod, then both me and Sakura got stuck in an airlock. Keith got attacked by the training robot, Hunk and Pidge got attacked by food!" Lance exclaimed, then rubbed his head. "It's been a weird morning."

Shiro lifted his head, moving his hands down to look at Sakura with worry. Before she could say anything, the alarms went off as a screen appeared.

"What?! How is that possible?" Coran gasped with shock.

"What is it?" Keith asked.

"The ship is starting a wormhole jump!" Coran answered.

"The bridge!" Sakura cried and ran out, followed by everyone else.

XxXxXx

Allura stood in the middle of the bridge, wearing her pajamas with her hands on the controls.

"Allura, what's going on?" Shiro asked.

"We're going to Altea. We're going home. My father is taking us." She answered in a daze. Sakura ran up to Allura, but she got zapped and thrown backwards into Lance as King Alfor appeared on the screens.

"Stay away from my daughter!"

"Allura, wake up!" Shiro called.

"The crystal must have corrupted King Alfor's artificial intelligence. It's taking over!" Coran exclaimed.

The castle exited the wormhole and a red star appeared.

"We're headed straight for a star and it's about to explode!" Pidge cried, pointing at it.

"I can see Altea!" Allura beamed as Coran ran to the barrier and pounded on it with his fists.

"Allura! Allura, wake up! What you're seeing isn't real!"

Allura picks up some invisble. "The juniberries, the most exquisite flower of all."

Coran continued to pond on the barrier. "Allura, please! You've got to listen to me!"

Allura looks at her father. "Is this real?"

"Of course it is real, Daughter. That flower you're touching is real."

"But where is the fragrance of the sweet juniberries?" Coran asks, and Allura sniffs the invisble flower.

"Huh?" She gasps when she sees the star. "That's not Altea!"

"When that star goes supernova, it will destroy the entire system. Allura, you must reset the course and get us out of here!" Pidge exclaimed.

Allura looks around and places her hands on the controls, but is shocked causing her to tumble out of the barrier, Shiro caught her as she fell backwards.

"Father, please, I beg you to turn this ship around. If we don't do it soon, we will all perish!" Allura begs.

"I know. That is my intention." Alfor said.

"What? Why?" The Princess gasped.

"Don't you see, dear daughter? Zarkon can never be defeated. He's been ruling for ten thousand years." Alfor's image started to flicker.

"But we must continue to fight!" Allura cried.

"Fight for what? It is all over for Altea. You don't have to live a lifetime of war. You can be with me and the rest of your people." Alfor's image continued to flicker.

"Father, please! The paladins and I can still stop Zarkon! Somewhere in there, you must want that to happen." Allura continued to beg.

Alfor's image started to now go in and out. "My A.I. has been corrupted. You must disconnect my power source ... we can stroll across the Blossom Canyon every morning, just like we used to. Remember how much you loved that?"

Allura looks down sadly. "I remember. I'll see you soon, Father. I've got to get into the A.I. chamber to disconnect my father's power source manually."

"But that means." Coran paused. "Losing King Alfor forever!"

Allura looked at him sadly, then looked around. "Paladins, get to your Lions! I need you to slow the Castle's descent into the star."

"I can try to override the system to open the hangers." Coran said.

XxXxX

Once the threat was over, the Paladins stood around Allura as she sat in the middle of bridge.

"I'm so sorry about your father, Princess." Shiro said as he sits next to her.

"We all are." Hunk added gently.

Allura gives them all a sad smile. "Thank you."

XxXxXx

"Ow! Not so tight!" Sakura winces as she's sitting up in her bed, Shiro is standing next to her as he's finishing wrapping a medical wrap around her head and tying it.

"Sorry." He undoes the tie then redoes the it, and this time not so tight. "How's that?"

She smiles with a nod. "Much better."

"Good." He moves to sit on the edge of the bed. "I think we should have a talk."

She gives him a funny look. "If your going to scold and tell me your disappointed in me for getting kicked of the Garrison." She folds her arms and looks away. "You're wasting your time."

"What are you talking about?" Shiro asked.

"Oh come on!" She turns to look at him. "You're disappointed that Iverson kicked me out, he even said that you'd be disappointed." She looks away again.

"What? He really told you that?" He asked shocked.

"Yes. But before that he said I was a good cadet. I just had a problem with authority."

Siro sighed. "Problem with authority? You never had that problem before."

Sakura looked back at him. "After your supposed 'death." She used air quotes. "That's when everything changed. Everybody looked at me differently after that. Two weeks after that, a huge thunderstorm hit and knocked down Carmicheal's tree into our backyard, broke the fence and he refused to remove it. Lea had to ask _dad_ for help."

Shiro ran his human hand through his hair. "I bet that was a warm conversation." He said dryly.

"Yeah. He wouldn't help her. So we asked Keith for help, and _that_ just ended up with police being called after Keith tried to deck Carmicheal."

Shiro shook his head. "Damn." He looked down at his hands. "I should've been there."

Sakura shrugged. "The tree got moved from the yard, and the police let Keith go with a warning, to keep his temper in check. Keith fixed the fence, without us asking him to."

Shiro stood up and paced. "I should've been there."

"It got done." Sakura sighed. "Just not the way you would've handled the situation."

Shiro punched his right hand in his left palm. "Zarkon is so _dead_!"

Sakura reached under her pillow, pulling out something in her fist. "Shiro."

He turns to her, and she holds out a compass. "A compass?" He asks, taking it and open it to reveal not just a compass but also a picture of Shiro and Lea inside. "Thanks Kura." He smiled fondly at the picture. He walked over and hugged her.

"Your welcome, and as you can see, the compass doesn't work anymore." She smiles.

Shiro smiles. "It's ok. I still love it."


	18. Collection And Extraction

**Worked literly all night on this. A little bit before this morning before work, now I'm just finishing up. I have no idea what my laptop is deciding to do! I don't know what's wrong with it. It likes to turn itself off with NO warning. So most of my work usually ends gets deleted if I don't save while I'm working on a fic.**

**So any who ... hope you like the** **beginning!**

XxXxXx

Sakura stood in her bathroom, staring at herself in the ceiling to floor mirror. She's decided to wear the dress that Allura gave her for that party that Sendak crashed. She admired the dress as she fluffed the dress a little.

"Sakura!" Keith's voice called, making her panic.

"Coming!" She looked around, then remembered that her clothes were on top of her bed. "Um ... uh." She sighed, looking at herself now. She didn't want Keith to find her in the dress, let alone in _any_ dress.

"Sakura?" Keith's voice came clearer as he now stood in her bedroom.

Sighing, she looked down at herself again, then took a deep breath before opening the bathroom door, and Keith turned seeing the dress.

"Whoa." He breathed, looking her up and down causing her to blush.

"You like?" She asked as he walked up to her.

"Beautiful."

"You would've been fighting with Lance if he saw me wearing this." She explained, as he placed his hands on her waist and she slid her hands up his chest and rested them on his shoulders.

"You mean when Sandak broke into the castle?" He asked.

"Yeah." She nods as she locks her arms around his neck.

"Why are you wearing it now?"

"I didn't get to wear it for long, when I saw Lance. So I decided to change out of the dress before finding him, then we just had our own sulking party as we talked about Earth." She explained.

"So that's how all the sulking started." Keith teased with a smirk, and Sakura made a face.

"Yes."

He leaned down kissing her gently, after what felt like an eternity he pulled away, resting his forehead on hers. "You, along with Lance gave the rest of us a good scare on that."

"I think the good scare was when we all thought the castle was haunted." She grinned.

He captured her lips in a deep kiss as he pulled her close, they melted into each other with the kiss until the need of air won and they pulled away.

"We should go to the bridge before Shiro comes in here." He said gently, and she pouted.

"Do we have to?" She whined.

"Unless you want Shiro to explode on us."

She grabbed his face and kissed him, after a long moment she pulled away. "Let me get changed." She pulled away from him and grabbed her clothes off the bed. As she started to head for her bathroom, Keith grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back to him and kissed the side of her neck.

"You look breath taking." He whispered, before letting her go.

"Thanks." She said with a blush as she quickly headed for the bathroom.

XxXxXx

After awhile, everyone is now in the bridge and gathered around Pidge, who had found a way to get Sendak's memories.

"I don't think your father would approve of searching through an enemy's memories." Coran said.

"I know, but we have to do everything we can to defeat Zarkon." Allura replied.

"Once we learn all his weaknesses, we can drive up to his front door and challenge him to a fight. Winner gets the universe!" Lance exclaimed.

"Anything good yet, Pidge?" Shiro asked.

"We were only able to salvage bits and pieces." She answered, and Keith sighs.

"We need something to work with. Right now, we don't even have a decent map of the empire."

"Who needs a map? After 10,000 years of conquering, I could probably fire my bayard at like any random point in space and hit a Galra ship." Lance retorts.

"If we could just find troop locations or supply routes, small targets we could hit-and-run, then we could start to free planets one by one." Shiro said.

"Boring! I want the big kaboom!" Lance said, raising his arms, and Shiro gave him an annoyed look.

"Zarkon's been building his empire for 10,000 years. We're not going to tear it down overnight with five inexperienced pilots and one support ship. Hitting him where he lives would be a huge mistake."

"Ok, I've cross-referenced Sendak's memories with the info I got from the downed ship back on Arus. Most of it was a garbled mess, but one thing kept repeating, something called a 'Universal Station.'" Pidge said.

"Universal Station? Like, the kind of station that controls the entire universe?" Hunk asked confused, moving his face closer to the screen and Pidge pushed his face away.

"Well, we are translating it from Galra, so it could also be 'Galactic Hub.'" Pidge replied.

"Or space base." Lance ssaid, earning looks from everyone. "What?"

"I don't think that's it." Sakura told him.

"I'm pulling up the location of your Universal Hub Station Base on our screens now." Coran said as an image of three planets appeared on screen.

"So ... where is it?" Lance asked.

"I don't know. Our long-range sensors are unable to find anything at those coordinates." Coran said.

"Maybe he remembered it wrong." Keith said.

"Or maybe we just stumbled across a top-secret base in Sendak's memories." Pidge theorized.

"Only one way to find out. Let's go take a look." Allura suggested.

XxXxXx

"We should be close enough to get a good scan, but far enough away to avoid being noticed." Allura as the castle moved closer to the coordinates, and stopping the castle from moving forward. In the middle of the three planets is a giant looking asteroide with a base attached to it, and Galra ships were coming and going.

"There it is." Sakura said.

"It appears the gravitation between the two planets warps the electron emission spectrum enough to keep the planet off the deep space scanners." Coran said.

"So you can only see it if you really know where to look." Pidge theorized.

"This place must handle shipments from all over the Galra Empire." Shiro said.

"If this is some big airport where shipments come and go, why is it hidden?" Pidge asked.

"There must be more to this than we're seeing." Sakura said.

"Then, we'd better go down to take a look. We'll need to enter here: the central control building." Allura said and a screen with the base popped up, and everyone looked at her.

"I'm sorry, Princess, did you say 'we'?" Keith asked confused.

"I'm going with you. I've traveled through the Galra transportation hubs many times with my father before the war began. I know more about them than any of you." She answered calmly, earning a look from Coran.

"Princess, I'd rather you stay here." He insists.

"I'm a part of this fight against Zarkon as much as anyone. I'm going. Does anyone have a problem with that?" She said firmly, looking around. Shiro shrugged, seeing nothing wrong.

"Fine. Suit up." He said, Coran screams in panic and fright.

"HUH!?" The other Paladins exclaimed with funny shocked expressions on their faces, while Allura stood in satisfaction.

XxXxXx

"We'll go in low, fast, and hopefully undetected. Coming around the dark side of the nearest planet should keep them from getting a visual on us. Thanks to Pidge's modifications to the Green Lion, we'll have 30 seconds of cloaking." Shiro said as they stood around in Green Lion's cockpit, they could easily get in with it's cloaking now installed. Once they landed, they made an entrance and headed for the control room. Shiro knocked out the first guard as Lance took out the other two. Pidge made her way to the control panel using Shiro's cyborg arm to access the controls. While Pidge worked her magic, the others stood watch at the entry.

"Guys, sorry to interupt, but I think we go company." Keith said, and everyone turned to look and ducked down to avoid getting spotted, Sakura tripped and nearly fell into view, but Keith grabbed her waist and pulled her close, with her back pressing against his chest. "Think we should get out of here?" He asked.

"We just need a few more seconds." Pidge answered.

"Stay low." Shiro commanded. "We need this intel."

On cue, a computer beeps and Pidge gasps.

"Get down!" Keith hisses out, and everyone lowers themselves more. Hunk had crawled over to the broken Sentry and grabbed it's arm, then made hand signals to the Galra on screen. After a minute the screen disappeared.

"Whew." Sakura breathed, leaning back against Keith's chest.

"Nice job, Hunk." Lance praised.

"Thanks." Hunk smiled and used the Sentry hand to clap Lance's hand.

"Ok, download complete." Pidge said.

"What's it say?" Keith asks.

"Nothing. This place doesn't have any useful information. Just a schedule of the ships coming in and out." Pidge answered, looking at the computer.

"Well, I guess this mission was a bust." Lance sighed, and Shiro nods.

"Let's get back to the castle."

"Hold on. Pidge, do you know where that ship is headed?" Allura asks, and Pidge starts typing.

"Um, it's scheduled to be here for about a half an hour, then head off to central command."

"That's where they have the information we need, and I'm going to sneak aboard that ship and get it for us." Allura said with determind, and the Paladins look at her with shock.

"What? No way!" Lance cried.

"How are you going to get in?" Keith asked.

"I'm going to walk right through the front." Allura answers removing her helmet. Her skin turned Galra and as she grew in size, and soon was towering over everyone. The Paladins gasped.

"How the heck did you do that?" Hunk wanted to know, after getting over his shock.

"The Alteans are a chameleon-like people who can blend in with the local populations. It's the ability that's made us great explorers and diplomats throughout our history." Allura answered, explaining.

"So, can you turn into, like, a balloon?"

"How many different colors can you be at once?"

"Aren't you afraid you'll rip your pants?"

"No, just one at a time, and I will need a change of costume. I can use his uniform as a disguise." Allura moved to the Sentry.

"I can't let you go in there alone." Shiro told her, and Allura looked at him with anger.

"Excuse me!? I don't need your premisson!"

"You're not going to win this, Princess." Sakura told her. "I'm his sister, and I have tried, it doesn't work."

Shiro gave her an annoyed look, then looked back at Allura. "It's too dangerous. I'm going in with you."

"You will stick out like a Choferiak's nose." Allura shot back.

"You're going to need that nose, Princess." Pidge said, taking Shiro's cyborg arm and making it wave at her. "Shiro's hand is made from Galra tech. It's the only thing we have that will allow us to interface with their systems and gather intel. I can monitor the download remotely from here."

Allura sighed heavily. "Fine, you can come."

Sakura walked up to them. "I'm going too!"

"No, you're not." Shiro said firmly, turning to her. "You're staying here."

"Like hell. I lost you once when you went on a simple mission." Sakura folded her arms. "I'm going with you!" She said firmly.

Shiro was going to argue with her.

"Let her go Shiro." Keith said, and the senior officer looked at each one of the Paladins, they all nodded. Shiro sighed heavily.

"Alright! Fine. I'm clearly outvoted." He said, caving in.

"Uh, you guys better hurry up if you want to get on and off before the ship leaves for Zarkon central." Hunk suggested.

XxXxXx

Allura pushed a crate with both Shiro and Sakura hiding inside. "Get your elbow off my back." Shiro whispered.

"Get your butt out of my face." Sakura whispered back.

"I can't move."

"Neither can I."

The crate was kicked, followed by Allura's voice.

"Will you please stop arguing?" She scolded as she moved the crate.

"Halt!"

Sakura had to bit her lower lip when Shiro's cyborg arm moved just an inch, and accidently hit her in the leg.

"Move along."

The crate started moving again. And after awhile, the crate stopped and the top opened.

"We're in." She said as she turns the crate on its side, and the siblings tumble out onto the floor.

"Now where's the access point?" Sakura asks, looking around. Shiro starts to move, and the girls start to follow him. Coming to a corner the three hid with Sentries patrolling the area.

"Get back." Shiro said, pushing Sakura behind him and Allura hid behind her. The Sentries walked passed, and Shiro gasped as he froze. Sakura grabbed his arm.

"Shiro, what's wrong?" She asked with worry and alert. "Shiro?"

He opened his eyes. "I just remembered how I escaped from the Galra prison ship. Listen, most of the ship's personnel are sentries." He explained. "When I was a prisoner, I timed their pattern."

"Do you remember it?" Allura asked.

"Let's find out. Follow me."

XxXxXx

Shiro did remember and they didn't encounter any Sentries. Hiding behind a corner they waited for the patrol to pass, then headed into a room, two Sentries worked on a control panel. Sakura summoned her bayard and shot an arrow at one, then quickly shot at the other.

"Nice work, sis." Shiro praised. "Allura, keep watch. We only have a few minutes before the next patrol comes by."

The Princess nods. "Got it."

"Ok, Pidge, start the download." Shiro said as he placed his hand on the control panel.

"Generating access code. We're in." Pidge said with the comms, and an image of her face appears on the screens as it started to download. Suddenly a voice called from the hallway.

"What's going on here? Who are you?"

Sakura, who's standing next to Shiro, turned to see Allura lean on the door frame trying to block the siblings behind her.

"It's about time you got here. Where is the rest of your squad?" She asked.

"Uh, what squad?" The guard tried to look past her, but she pushed him back.

"Pidge, hurry up." Sakura whispered.

"Almost there." Pidge replied.

"The squad that is to escort me and my associate to our ship." Allura told him.

"Who's back there?" The guard demanded. "What's going on?"

"We are part of Zarkon's high command. Our work must not be disturbed." Allura said.

"Shiro, I think we're in trouble." Sakura whispered, then relaxed when Allura was able to get the guard to leave. She stood on her tip toes to watch the download half complete, and suddenl the Sentry came back asking Allura questions as she tried to answer. The alarms went off starting them.

"_Fugitive prisoner 117-9875 detected. Remain where you are. Security alerted_." The computer said.

"Help! Intruders!" The Sentry calls, as Allura packs away and closes the door on him.

"That hallway is the only escape!" Sakura exclaims. "Unless there's another way out?"

Allura uses her strength to push the door off its hinges and smash the Sentry on the wall, knocking him out. The siblings looked at her with surprise, before footsteps is heard breaking them out of their shock.

"Let's go!" Shiro orders. He starts to run in the opposite direction, they stopped when two Sentries blocked their path. Shiro quickly took them down, but others began firing from behind. Sakura cries out when a blast hit her in the arm, as she grabs her arm in pain Shiro turns to see Allura who was holding a gun, but backwards.

"Pidge! Fire up the Green Lion! We're coming in hot!" Shiro commands, quickly running over to Allura and grabbing the gun.

"I thought you said you'd traveled around the galaxy. I mean, you fly a spaceship. How could you possibly not know how to hold this correctly?" He said hotly.

"I'm tense!" Allura shot back. "This is a tense situation." She said as the three began to run.

"You hit me in the arm!" Sakura yelled.

More Sentries flooded the hallway. Sakura couldn't shoot her arrows very good cause her her hurt arm.

"The escape pods are here!" Shiro calls, and they run to them as they start to leave.

"It's taking off!" Sakura cried.

"Hurry! We can't leave once the ship goes into hyper-speed!" Allura yelled back.

They ran into the room with the escape pod with a dozen Sentries behind them. Shiro turned and shut the door behind them, but a Sentry had shoved its way in. Allura ran over to help him. Shiro started to weld the door with his cyborg hand.

"It's taking off! Get in the pod!" Allura yells.

"I'm not leaving you!" Shiro yelled back.

"You have too!" Allura shot back.

"No! Princess, we are not abandoning you!" Sakura yells,

Allura let go of the door, and grabbed Shiro and threw him into the escape pod. He lands on the floor next to his sister, just as the doors closed.

"Shiro! We got to open this door!" Sakura cried, banging on the door and kicking it. "We have to go back for her!" She turned to him.

"We can't." He said horrified. "The doors won't open." He tried to open them. Sakura banged on the door some more.

"Sakura stop." Shiro grabbed her shoulder. "The doors aren't opening."

Suddenly the Green Lion appears and took the siblings in it's jaws. In the jaws, Shiro looked at Sakura and wrapped his arm around her and tried to pull her farther into the Lion, but she wouldn't budge, so he picked her up and gently tossed her over his shoulder and made his way to the cockpit, now she normally fights him when he does this action but right now she was horrified.

The others turned and frowned when Shiro walked into the cockpit with Sakura over his shoulder.

"Where's Allura?" Keith asked.

"Shiro ... Sakura?" Lance asked with worry.

Shiro cleared his throat. "She ... she sacrificed herself to save us."

"So, she's still on that ship?" Pidge asked, horrified.

"The ship that's headed to Zarkon's Central Command?" Hunk asked.

"The place that's way too dangerous for us to attack? Keith asked.

Sakura lifted her head up and tried to look around Shiro's arm. "We have to get pro-active like now."

Shiro gently set her down on the floor of the Lion. "It doesn't matter how dangerous it is. We can't let Zarkon get Allura."

"But you said going there would be a huge mistake. You said for us to attack that place head-on would be the dumbest possible thing we could ever do." Hunk reminded.

"I know." Shiro nods, as he gripped the back of Pidge's chair. "But now we don't have a choice."


	19. The Black Paladin

**Here's Season 1 final!**

XxXxX

Sakura sat on a bench in the cargo bay of Green Lion, her arm held out to Hunk who was wrapping her arm with a medical wrap.

"Alrighty." He smiled. "You're all doctored up!" He said as he finished.

She returned the smile. "Thank you Hunk."

"You're welcome." He put away the supplies, before turning to Lance. "And you said it was a dumb idea to keep First-Aid in all our Lions."

"Ok." Lance shrugged. "Not a dumb idea."

XxXxXx

The team walked into the bridge, and Coran frowned when he didn't see the Princess with them.

"Pidge, scan the download from the ship. Find out where Zarkon's central command is." Shiro ordered as Pidge straight to her seat.

"On it!"

"What happened? Where's Allura?" Coran asked with concern.

"They captured her. She sacrificed herself to save me, Sakura and the information. We didn't have a choice." Shiro answered as he explained.

"How is that possible?" Coran asked with shock.

"Coran, we're sorry things didn't go as planned." Sakura told him.

"That's right." Shiro said with a nod. "We can't focus on what went wrong. We've got to figure out how to make it right. Pidge, anything?"

"Guys, look at this." Pidge displayed an image of a massive ship on the main screen. "I think we should go in right away. Every minute we waste gives Zarkon time to prepare for us."

"I agree. We form Voltron, fly in, fly out, dust off our hands, and walk away." Lance agreed.

Hunk looked around. "Um, do you guys not remember the Balmera? We could barely take out one fleet. But this ... a base this size could hold a thousand fleets!"

"Or maybe we shouldn't go on this mission at all. Think about it. We'll be delivering the universe's only hope to the universe's biggest enemy." Keith said, and everyone looked at him.

"Keith." Sakura said, folding her arms.

"That's cold." Hunk said. "Even for you. What if it was one of us? What if it was me? You wouldn't leave me, would you? Would you?"

"I'm not saying I like the idea. I'm just thinking like a Paladin." Keith retorts.

"No! You're thinking of yourself because you're too scared to do what's right!" Lance told him angerily.

"Ok! We're all upset because we lost Allura." Pidge said looking up from her station.

"No, Shio and Sakura lost Allura!" Coran blamed the Shirogane siblings.

"Hold on!" Sakura started forward, but Shiro grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Ok! Ok! This isn't helping. We can't just sit here and bicker like this." Hunk said.

"Let's focus. How are we going to get Allura?" Shiro said.

XxXxX

"Anything?" Shiro asked as everyone sat at their stations.

"There's just no way in. They'll have us tracked from every direction." Lance said.

"There's gotta be something. Keep looking." Shiro sighed, he turned to look at Coran. "I know you're worried about her. We all are. I'm sorry I let her slip away."

"I know it's not your fault." Coran looked over at Sakura, then back at Shiro. "It's just ... I've already lost so much. I can't lose Allura, too."

"We'll find a way to get her back." Shiro promised. "If there was just a way to get close to Zarkon's ship unseen."

Coran blinks as a thought struck him. "Wait a tick. I think I've got a way."

XxXxX

"Everyone, eyes front." Shiro commands. "We've got a plan to get Allura. We're going to jump to the heart of the enemy, unseen and undetected."

Pidge frowns. " "I thought we needed Allura to open up a wormhole."

"It's true that Allura powers the Castle's ability to travel through wormholes." Coran said. "However, I think we have enough of her residual essence stored in the system to make one jump. We'll hide the Castle here, inside one of these giant gas planets in Zarkon's command system. The gas is so dense, we'll be hidden."

"From there, we'll use the Castle to scan for Allura on Zarkon's ship and attack before Zarkon knows what hit him." Shiro replied.

"There's only one hiccup. We have enough energy to wormhole in, but, without Allura, we won't have enough energy to wormhole out." Coran said.

"It doesn't matter." Shiro said. "We're not leaving without her."

XxXxX

Voltron, and White Lion headed for Zarkon's fleet. "We're here." Shiro said.

"I'm detecting Allura's energy signature. From this distance, the signal's pretty weak, but she's somewhere in Zarkon's main ship." Coran told them.

"Gives us a starting point." Keith said.

"Once we get closer, we'll be able to narrow down the location where the Princess is being held." Coran said.

"Okay, guys, this is it. Voltron is going to come in fast and without warning. We'll smash our way into Zarkon's ship and grab the Princess. Before they know what hit them, we'll have the Princess and be on our way." Shiro commands.

Voltron flew through the dense gas, when it came out a whole fleet protected the command ship. A large dome sphare began to surround the area.

"What is that?" Hunk asked.

"I don't know, but I hope once we get the Princess, we can find a way out of here." Pidge said.

"Guys! They're going to fire!" Sakura cried.

Voltron maneuvered to avoid getting hit, and heads straight towards the ship. "Form sword!" Shiro orders, the sword appears causing an explosion. Voltron moved along the ship with it's sword making more explosions.

Sakura watched with wide eyes as Voltron seperated back to the five Lions.

"What just happened there? Something tore us apart!" Hunk cried out.

"I don't know, but we've got bigger problems right now. Look!" Lance cried.

A lot of warships headed straight for them.

"Why do I get the feeling these guys knew we were coming?" Keith stated.

"Ah, There's no end to these guys!" Hunk cried with Yellow Lion dodging a few warships, before taking out a few.

White lion uses its tail laser to take out a some ships, before turning to Black Lion to see Black Lion heading towards Zarkon's ship. "Shiro!" Sakura cried, moving her Lion.

"Something is overriding the controls! My Lion is not responding!" Shiro groans out, and Red Lion starts heading for Black Lion.

"Shiro's in trouble!" Keith calls. "I'm going in!"

"Me too!" Sakura cried, moving the handles and White Lion shot forwards. Suddenly the Black Lion glowed a bright purple and Shiro was tossed out of it's mouth. "No!"

"What do we do now, guys? Our plan isn't really working out as ... well, planned!" Hunk cried with panic.

"I'm going for the Black Lion. You guys get the Princess, now!" Shiro orders, making a hole on the side of the ship using his cyborg arm and climbed in.

"Not without me!" Sakura cried, diving White Lion down and landed near the hole. Jumping out of her chair, she ran out of her Lion and jetpacked towards the hole.

"Sakura! What are you doing!?" Shiro demanded when he saw her hurrying over to him.

"I lost my brother once, and I am not going to lose you again!" Sakura said firmly, before jumping when Hagger appears.

"So, Champion returns."

"You." Shiro growls, and the witch laughs.

"Oh no!" Sakura cried as Hagger mulitiplies herself. Sakura summons her weapon and swings. All the Haggers laugh as both siblings swing and miss.

"I made you strong and this is how you repay me?" One of the Haggers demanded.

"My brother was already strong, you witch! He doesn't need your approval." Sakura jumps in the air and swings her foot, but she only hits air.

"You could have been our greatest weapon!" Hagger continued, she shot an energy bolt at Sakura who used her bow and arrow to deflect it. "Now, I will destroy you! An your brat sister!"

"Stay away from my sister!" Shiro yelled with anger, continuing to swing. Electricity appears in Hagger's hand and she flies to Sakura, slamming her hand into Sakura's side making her fall and drop.

"No!" Shiro cried, running over but also got hit just as Hunk and Allura came running in.

"Which one's the real one?" Hunk asked, moving his cannon to each of the Haggers. Allura senses the real one.

"Hunk, there! Fire!"

Hunk turns his cannon and fires, and soon all the Haggers in the room disappear. Allura and Hunk run over to the siblings, Hunk gently scoops up Sakura in his arms, as Allura helps Shiro stand.

"We've got to get out of here!" Allura said, guiding Shiro out. But Hunk stays behind and looks around with worry.

"Where's the scary lady?" He asks with fear and worry.

"Hunk!" Allura yells, and he winces.

"Oh, right!" He turns and runs after the Princess.

XxXxXx

Once outside Hunk and Allura head straight for Yellow Lion, while Sakura heads for White Lion, and Shiro heads straight for Black Lion.

"KEITH!" Sakura cried, finding Red Lion down in a crator and Zarkon headed straight for him with a long and big sharp sword. White Lion turbos over and slides to a stop protectivly in front of Red Lion, and uses her freezing time on the enemy.

"Sakura! Babe, am I glad to see you!" Keith said with relief, before Black Lion swoops down and grabs Red Lion.

"I got you buddy." Shiro told Keith.

"Alright, Paladins, time to get out of here!" Allura said, but no wormhole appeared.

"Hello? What's going on? I don't see a wormhole." Hunk exclaimed.

"The Galra barrier is jamming our ability to create one!" Coran cried, just as the Paladins made it to the hangers and Black Lions sets Red Lion down. Just before multiple explosions are heard.

"What just happened?" Pidge asked.

"Who cares!? Wormhole!" Hunk cried, and a wormhole appears and the castle is almost in when suddenly a wave of dark energy surrounded the castle and wormhole. The castle started to shake as the alarms started to blare.

"Coran, what's happening!?" Shiro asked.

"The integrity of the wormhole has been compromised. It's breaking down!"

"What does that mean!?" Lance cried.

"It means we have no control over where we're headed!" Coran cried.

The Paladins cry out as their Lions are suddenly sucked out of the hanger.

"Shiro! Keith!" Sakura cred with panic as they all disappear one by one. Her Lion was able to stay in place, but it slammed into the side of the wall and Sakura was knocked out cold.

XxXxXx

**Ok. Like I said, I'm not going to seperate the seasons!**


	20. Shiro's Escape

**I'm sorry with the long update!**

XxXxXx

_Flashback_

_Sakura stood in front of the stove in the kitchen, she was stirring some liquid in a pot when Keith walked in._

_"Hey, watcha cooking?" He asked as he walked up to her and looked over her shoulder. "Soup?"_

_"Candle wax." She answered as she kept gently stirring the liquid. Shiro walked into the kitchen then._

_"Hey, what's that great smell?" He walked up to Sakura's other side and dipped his right finger in then put it in his mouth, while the two teens watched him. The Garrison Officer made a face._

_"That's not soup, is it?" He asked, and Keith snorted as Sakura gave Shiro a look._

_"It's candle wax." She answered, and Shiro made a face._

_"What happened to the steak?" He asked._

_"It didn't get thawed enough." Sakura turned the stove to simmer, as Keith looked at Shiro._

_"Where have you been all day?"_

_"More like all night." Sakura grinned. "Shiro had a one night stand last night, and obviously it lasted all day."_

_"Hey, I'm aloud." Shiro defended himself. "It's the weekend!"_

_Sakura put her arm on Keith's shoulder like a arm rest. "This is the fourth date with her." She told Keith with a smile, Keith smirked with his arms folded._

_"And you haven't brought her home yet?" He asked._

_"He's afraid to. Afraid that we're gonna scare her off." Sakura answered before Shiro could._

_End Of Flashback_

_New Flashback_

_Sakura walked around the living room, she was wearing a dark pink apron in front of a yellow t-shirt and blue jeans, her hair is pulled up in a high pony tail as she used a duster to wipe down shelves._

_"Do you know anything about this girl's family background?" Keith asked as he walked into the living room._

_"No, that's why Shiro wants her to come and meet us." She answered before turning just as Keith sat down on the couch. "Keith! Don't!" She cried and he jumped up startled._

_"What, what?" He cried._

_She folded her arms. "I just fluffed the couch! No seating!"_

_"What!?" He stared at her. "Sakura, nothing's gonna happen by sitting on the couch." He started to sit down again._

_"NO SITTING!"_

_He rolled his eyes. "Ok, ok!" He got up. "Then what am I suppose to sit on?"_

_Sakura pushed an ottoman bench from the corner. "Sit on this."_

_"You are so hard to be around when you turn into Mrs. Clean." He grumbled as he sat down, and unfortunately when he sat - the ottoman gave way under his weight and he sank. "Sakura!" He cried._

_Sakura turns and starts laughing. "Oh, this is good!" She breaths out, pulling out her cell phone from the back pocket of her jeans._

_"Don't you dare!" Keith cried. "Help me out of here!" He narrows his eyes when she takes a picture. "Sakura!"_

_"Relax, I'm coming." She puts her cell back in her back pocket and walks up to him, grabbing his hands and pulls. And that's when Shiro walked in through the front door and saw the scene._

_"Keith!" He laughed, walking over and putting his bag on the floor before coming to help Sakura. "How did you get like this?" He asked as the siblings tugged on Keith's hands._

_"Ask Mrs. Clean." Keith grunts, then all three cry out then Sakura and Shiro fall backwards on their backs, and Keith falls forward on his stomach in between them._

_"Sis, Lea isn't coming until around 6 tonight." Shiro said as he looked at her._

_"I'm not taking chances!" She jumps up, as Keith starts to get to his feet._

_"I want that picture."_

_Sakura backs away, Keith takes a step._

_"No!" She turns and runs out of the room, Keith close behind her. Neither noticed Sakura's dropped cell phone on the carpet floor._

_"And here we go with another chase." Shiro sighs as he grabs the cell phone and puts it on the mantle of the fireplace._

XxXxXx

The team now stood in the informary, standing in front of Shiro's healing pod.

"Is he ok?" Hunk asked with worry.

"Sometimes, the healing process can cause involuntary brain wave reactions." Allura explained as Shiro's body trembled and looked it looked like he was trapped in a nightmare.

"He looks like he's having a bad dream." Hunk states.

"He just got blasted by a space witch and mauled by giant lizards. What dream could be worse than that?" Keith retorted, looking at Shiro with worry.

After sometime, Shiro's pod opened and he stumbled out. Keith and Hunk easily caught him.

"Shiro!" Sakura smiled brightly. "You're ok!"

"Yeah." He returns her smile. "Sorry I scared you." He looked around. "Sorry I scared all of you." He then explained while he was being healed he had a flashback of how he escaped the Galra and an organization called the Blade Of The Marmora.

XxXxX

Pidge connected Shiro's cyborg arm into her laptop, to analyze the the data. Shiro is sitting with his arm on the table, Sakura stood behind him with her hands on his shoulders.

"I'm not finding any coordinates in here. Are you sure this wasn't just a dream?" Pidge asked.

Shiro nods. "I'm positive. Someone helped me escape."

Allura turns to look at him. "And he was Galra?"

"Yes." Shiro nods again.

"You know you cannot trust them." Allura said firmly with a bit of anger.

"Your father must have trusted them once. Zarkon was the original Black Paladin, wasn't he?" Shiro retaliated.

"Excuse me!?" Sakura blinked with surprise. "Evil Emperor murderer was a _Paladin_!? That cannot be right."

"That." Allura was uncomfortable, looking to the floor as she didn't want to see the shocked looks on the humans' faces. "Was a long time ago."

"Didn't you see how he stole the Black Lion right out from Shiro? Or that he could do all that cool stuff with his bayard? _Shiro's_ bayard? You know, the black one?" Keith retorted.

"Why didn't you just tell us?" Shiro questioned. "The truth about Zarkon?"

"I wanted to protect you from the dark history of the paladins so that you would have a chance to bond with your lions on your own. You are the Black Paladin now, not Zarkon." Allura answered, still looking at the floor.

"Yeah, well, the Black Lion may have a different take on the matter." Shiro sighed.

"Anymore secrets that you're hiding from us, Princess?" Sakura wanted to know with anger.

"I promise, that is the only one." Allura said gently, and Sakura folded her arms.

"Wait a second!" Pidge exclaimed. "I think I see it now! Some repeating numbers in all this Galra code. Let me extract it. They are coordinates! They lead here: the Thaldycon system."

Shiro looked at her. "Than, that's where we're headed."

Sakura looked at him. "Huh?" She blinks.

"Shiro, are you sure you can trust this?" Keith asked. "I mean, after all the Galra have done to you." He hesitates. "They took your arm."

"It's worth the risk. Someone helped me escape. If we can locate some allies in our fight against Zarkon, especially ones from his own side, we might just find a way to take him down." The senior officer answered.

"We can check the location, but I do not like this. The Galra are not to be trusted." Allura said firmly.

XxXxX

The team is now on the bridge. Coran typed in the coordinates Pidge had found in Shiro's robotic arm.

"Well, this is it. No sign of any activity at all, living or otherwise." Coran said.

"Can we get in there to take a closer look?" Sakura asked as she sat in station.

Coran shook his head. "I don't want to bring the Castle any closer. Those xanthorium chunks contain highly unstable nitrate salts. Even bumping one of them can blow us straight to Wozblay."

"Are you sure this is right?" Shiro asked.

"These are the coordinates Number Five gave me." Coran replied.

"Hey! My decryption is solid!" Pidge yelled, offended.

Shiro stood in the middle of the room, his arms folded. "There must be something we're missing."

"We should get out of here." Allura said. "We've checked it out, but now, it's time to move on."

"No. There must be something more to this. I can feel it. I think we should wait." Shiro said.

The team waited for sometime. Sakura is seating Indian Style in her chair as she was leaned back. Suddenly the alarms started to blare, making her jump out of her chair startled.

"There's an intruder in the Castle!" Coran cried.

"How could someone just sneak aboard the ship!?" Lance cried over the alarm.

"I knew coming here was a mistake!" Allura hissed out as she displayed all the cameras. "There he is. Level five."

"Everyone, suit up." Shiro ordered, and the Paladins ran out of the room.

XxXxXx

"I got him!" Lance called over the comms.

"Keep eyes on him, Lance. We're all headed toward you." Shiro told him.

As she made her way down the hall, Sakura heard shooting in the distance.

"Careful, he's faster than an angry Klanmural! Oh, but he can jump like a sprightly globinheffer!" Coran said over the comms.

"Coran, you're not helping!" Lance complained, and Sakura could hear more shooting.

"Somebody's as mad as a wet tuber." Coran said. "Coming your way, Number 5!" He warns.

"I got him!" Pidge called, then Sakura heard a yelp. "I don't got him!"

"He's dragging Pidge away!" Coran exclaimed.

"Damn, this castle is too huge." Sakura complained as she ran faster. Pidge suddenly screamed and Sakura heard gun shots.

"HUNK!"

"Huh? Sorry!"

"Oh, Hunk failed the team guys." Coran commented.

"Hey!"

"Sakura! He's right around the corner from you!" Coran cried.

Sakura quickly summoned her bayard and looked up and down the wall while pointing her bayard. When she turned back around, the intruder was suddenly running at her. He took a swing, but she blocked it and jumped backwards, he swung his leg but she was able to jump backwards again. He thunder kicked her but she jumped over him and landed behind him, kicking him in the back and hitting him with her bayard, but he twisted around and quickly and grabbed her arm and threw her hard down the hall.

"All right, it's up to Keith now." Coran said from the comms.

"Copy that. I'm ready." Keith said as he rounded the corner and jumped over Sakura who was still lying on her side on the floor.

Keith started to fight the intruder.

"Oh, this is exciting! He's got a sword. One young paladin, one seemingly indestructible foe Swing and a miss! Oh, another swing and a miss! He can't touch him! He's too fast! He knocked his bayard out of his hands! It's on the ground!" Coran called like they were in a fighting ring.

Keith fell to the floor, and the intruder started towards him, but Sakura scrambled to her feet and jumped onto the intruder's back, quickly putting her bow putting it against the intruder's neck and the intruder stumbled around, before he quickly backed up - slamming Sakura into the wall, she cried as she fell into a heap on the floor. The intruder turned around to run, but was met with Shiro's cyborg hand on his neck and his sword inches from Shiro's neck.

Sakura quickly stumbled to her feet, grabbing her bayard and is quick to her brother's side as she aimed her bow and arrow at the intruder. As she did, Keith was quick to her other side and aimed his sword at the intruder. The intruder raised his hands in surrender as he backed away slowly and removed his mask to reveal a Galra.

"Ulaz?" Shiro was shocked.

Allura suddenly ran up, and slammed the Galra into the wall. "Who are you!?" She demanded.

"Stop! It's him! This is the Galra who set me free." Shiro said. Sakura and Keith looked at each other as they lowered their bayards as Lance, Hunk, and Pidge ran up.

"A Galra helped you?" Hunk asked, he, Pidge and Lance looked at each other.

XxXxX

The team now stood on the bridge. Ulaz is sitting, and did not protest when Sakura placed cuffs on him.

"Is this necessary?" She asked. "He's not fighting us anymore."

Shiro placed a hand on her shoulder. "I agree."

"I will not have some quiznaking Galra soldier on the bridge of my ship!" Allura said sternly as glared with hatred at Ulaz.

"If I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead already." Ulaz said calmly.

"Are your Galra threats supposed to win my trust?" Allura demanded with venom in her voice.

"I'm not trying to win your trust. I'm trying to win a war." Ulaz looked at Shiro. "And, because of Shiro, we are closer than we've ever been. Our gamble on you paid off better than we could have ever imagined."

"Wait, wait wait." Sakura folded her arms. "You put a gambling bet on my brother!?"

Ulaz turned to her, but Shiro's voice had him turn his attention back to him.

"When you released me, you also mentioned that there were others working with you."

The Galra nodded. "Yes. We are called the Blade of Marmora."

"Uh, others? Are they here?" Hunk asked nervously, hiding behind Sakura.

"Hunk, can you try not to act so scared around the chained-up prisoner? It makes us seem a little lame." Lance said annoyed as he folded his arms.

"I am alone on this base." Ulaz answered.

"What base?" Sakura asked. "There's nothing out here."

"The base is hidden. Now that I know it is Shiro that has come, you are welcome to our outpost. It lies dead ahead." Ulaz answered, everyone looked at him with expressionless faces.

"Behind all the Xanthorium clusters?" Pidge asked, not believing him.

"No. Right in front of it, in a hidden pocket of space-time." Ulaz said calmly.

"Coran, are you hearing this?" Allura commented, still refusing to believe him.

"I am picking up some kind of anomaly on the screen. I suppose it could be a cloaked base." Coran replied.

"Just fly straight for the center of the xanthorium cluster. You will see." Ulaz said.

"You think you're going to get me to destroy our ship just because you say so?" Allura said, hatred in her voice still.

We came out here to find some answers." Shiro said. "Are we going to turn back now?"

"You know I trust you, Shiro." Keith said, looking at him. "But this doesn't feel right."

"And you know I hate to agree with Keith, but it's a big fat ditto for me." Lance muttered.

"The Galra could have implanted fake memories of the escape in your head." Pidge finished.

"Oh, come on, that would be so evil ... which, they are ... but they'd have to come up with some molecular level storage unit ... which his hand does have ... but to be linked up to memory, it would need a direct pathway to his brain, which ... yeah." Hunk trailed off.

"Ulaz freed me. Without him, we wouldn't be here." Shiro said firmly, he looked at Sakura. "You would be still be questioning if I'm really alive or not."

Sakura looked at Ulax. "You freed my brother, helping him escape so he could return home. I can't thank you enough for that." She turned to look at Allura. "I believe him."

The Princess folded her arms. "Fine. Slow and steady, Coran. Head for the xanthorium cluster." She ordered.

"Yes, Princess. Beginning approach. Impact imminent in five, four three, two ... well that's something."

"What is it?" Allura asked him.

"Putting it up on the screens." Coran said, the screen appeared to show a tunnel.

"Amazing! They're folding space!" Pidge with fascinated.

"It's like a space taco. Or a space calzone. Or a space-time soup dumpling and we're the soup." Hunk patted his stomach, then looked at Ulaz. "Hey, is there a cafeteria on this thing?"

The castle exited the tunnel to reveal in front of them a ship.

"Welcome to the Blade of Marmora Communications Base Thaldycon." Ulaz said. "Now, if you'll free me, I need to send a message to the leadership. They need to know I've made contact with Voltron." He stood up.

"Go with him and keep an eye on him. I'm staying here." Allura told Shiro.

"Oh! Can we go?" Hunk with excitement.

"I want to see how they make the space pocket!" Pidge added in, just as excited.

"You guys go ahead. I'll hang back and protect the princess." Lance said with a grin, making Allura roll her eyes.

XxXxXx

Once inside Red Lion, they all headed off.

"This is the gravity generator that creates the space-time fold that hides the station. It was created by a reclusive genius engineer named Slav. His technology allows the Blade of Marmora to remain hidden while we work to take down the Galra Empire. Zarkon would do anything to get his hands on this technology." Ulaz explained as they got closer.

"There are Galra out there that aren't loyal to Zarkon?" Keith asked.

"We thought expanding the Galra Empire would bring stability. We learned too late, a tyrant doesn't seek stability, only power. With our members working on the inside, planning coordinated attacks with Voltron, we may finally have a chance." Ulaz responded.

Red Lion landed and they exited, Ulaz lead them to the base's control panel. He typed on the panel and a map of Zarkon's ship appeared.

"So, you have agents working within Zarkon's ranks?" Hunk asked.

"How do you think you got away from Zarkon in that last fight? Do you think those shields around Zarkon's command center went down on their own? We've got people risking their lives in this war, just like you." Ulaz replied, a little hotly.

"Now hold on there pal, Hunk was just asking a simple question!" Sakura shot at him.

"If you have people on the inside, can they tell me where my family is? They were taken the same time Shiro was." Pidge asked him hopefully.

"I knew others from Earth were captured. I never saw them, but I have some records of Galra prisoners here. I can transmit them to your ship." Ulaz said, before going back to the control panel.

"What's that weapon you carry?" Keith asked, his eyes never leaving the sword.

Ulaz pulled out the sword and showed it to Keith. "It's a ceremonial blade that each member of our order carries."

Keith looked at it for a long moment. "Hmm, nice." The alarms suddenly blared. "Huh?"

"Oh no! You were tracked!" Ulaz exclaimed.

"What? Us?" Pidge asked shocked.

"It was not us!" Sakura yelled.

"If Zarkon knows we're here, it's because you ratted us out." Keith accused Ulaz.

A ship came and opened to reveal a robot beast.

"It's another one of Zarkon's robot beast ro-beasts!" Hunk cried.

"We have to get back to the ship!" Shiro ordered.

"Shiro, wait!" Ulaz stopped them. "These are instructions on how to reach the Blade of Marmora headquarters. Before you go there, find out how Zarkon is tracking you. If you lead him there, our entire underground network, everything we've spent centuries building, will be lost."

The Paladins ran back to Red Lion.

XxXxX

"I knew he cannot be trusted!" Allura said with anger.

"It wasn't him." Shiro defended the Galra.

"How can you be so sure!?" The Princess demanded.

"It doesn't matter now! What should we do? Coran asked.

"Why can't we hide here in the space clam and wait for it to go away?" Hunk suggested.

"I'm with Hunk." Sakura agreed.

"Everyone get to your Lions, but don't launch. We'll wait to see what it does. Sakura, I want you to stay here, I don't want White Lion to be it's main and only target once we form Voltron."

Sakura nods. "Got it."

"I don't want to risk fighting this thing if we don't have to." Shiro added.

XxXxXx

After the intense battle, with Ulaz saving them - Voltron headed back to the castle and the Lions went towards their seperate hangers.

Sakura and Keith found Shiro in the observatory looking at the stars. Sakura pushed Keith forward.

"Sorry we doubted Ulaz, Shiro." He said as he and Sakura walked up to him. "He saved our lives."

"_And_ he gave me my brother back." Sakura added, tears glittering in her eyes as she looked up at Shiro.

"I still have so many questions." Shiro said, looking troubled.

"Do you think Zarkon is really tracking us?" Keith asked as Allura walked in.

"We cannot know for sure. Only Ulaz knew our whereabouts." She said.

"You don't really think Ulaz gave us up?" Shiro asked her, annoyed. "After he sacrificed himself?"

Allura looked at the starts. "I don't know."

"How about being redeemed?" Sakura questioned with a temper. "I would like to believe that there are beings out there who would loved to have the oppertunity and chance to redeem themselves."

"Yeah! Maybe Zarkon found out about this place on his own. He's probably been searching for the Blade of Marmora." Keith added, just as hotly.

Allura turned from looking at the stars to look at the three. "It's clear the loss of Ulaz has caused you great concern, but, regardless of how Zarkon located us, we cannot stay here any longer. It isn't safe."

"After everything that happened today?" Sakura demanded. "Seriously!?"

"We should meet up with the rest of Ulaz's group, finish what we started." Keith suggested.

"No. We're not going to the headquarters until we figure out how Zarkon found us. We can't risk losing the only allies we have in this war." Shiro said.

XxXxXx

Sakura let her door slid open after there was a knock. Keith stood in the hall, he stepped into the room and the door slid close behind him.

"What's going on?" She asked, before yelping when he grabbed her waist and pulled her close.

"I thought we lost you when we all got seperated and wound up in different areas." He answered as he held her close.

"I blacked out when White Lion hit the side of the wall." Sakura said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "So while you all had your adventures, I was knocked out cold." She explained.

Keith leaned down, kissing her gently. "Do me a favor, and don't ever scare us - _me_ like that again."

"I can't promise that, and I should be telling _you_ that."

He rolled his eyes, and she smiled and kissed him.

"I will try." She said.

He kissed her again, pulling her close and deepening the kiss, and before long the two soon melted into each other.


	21. Greening The Cube

**Hope you like it!**

XxXx

The team is outside the castle, floating in their Paladin armor as they tried to repair the castle's shield's system.

"Let's hurry up with these repairs. Zarkon could be here at any moment." Shiro said as Hunk twisted a handle from a control panel and it rose up from the surface.

"Ok, panel's off. Now what?"

"Very simple. Just loosen the blaxums on the somoflange." Coran instructed, and the humans stared in confusion.

"Could you be more specific?" Hunk asked.

"Sorry, Hunk. He means the poklones on the agroclams." Allura corrected, still making things confusing to the team.

"No, that doesn't help." Hunk muttered.

Lance stalked up. "Easy Hunk, I got this." He pushed his friend aside, before he started to press buttons and knobs. The control panel lit up in red as the reflector panels also turned red and the alarms rang off. "Uh oh. That can't be good."

"Lance!" Sakura grabbed his arm and yanked him away from the panel. "Sit down and don't touch anything!" She ordered, as he fell on his butt and pouted.

"Yes mom." He grumbled as he folded his arms.

"No, not the smalters, the poklones!" Allura exclaimed.

"No, no! It's the blaxums!" Coran stated.

"_What_ are you talking about!?" Keith demanded.

Pidge walked up to the panel and pressed some buttons and turned a few knobs, causing the alarm to stop. "There." She smiled. "Fixed."

"Well done, Pidge!" Allura praised.

"The tech on this ship never ceases to amaze me. It's so mathematically elegant. Its fit is a 100 times more frictionless than any exoskeleton we have on Earth ... it's beautiful." Pidge smiled, having another fan moment.

"It's not a sunset, Pidge." Lance muttered, his arms still folded as he still sat Indian Style.

"You're right. A billion sunsets just happen every day. Some genius engineer actually built this." Pidge replied.

"Kinda looks like a big, delicious curly fry." Hunk said as the control panel was returning to it's place, suddenly he was smacked in the side of his helmet by some kind of mushy glob.

The team turned around and saw a hundred more floating towards them. "What the?" Shiro activated his shield. "Alright, we're prepared for this. Remember your rogue projectile cluster training from the Garrison. First we need a temporary shelter - Wha!" He cut off when a blob hit him in the back of his helmet. He turned around and was shocked.

"Wha? Oh, sorry Shiro. I was trying to hit Keith." Lance apologized, before he was suddenly hit in the face.

"Heh, like that?" Keith smirked with another one in his hand, ready to throw it. Sakura tried hard and failed the laugh that escaped her at the look on Lance's face.

"Yes! Squishy asteroid fight!" Hunk yelled as he held two blobs, one in each hand.

The team, minus Pidge started the blob fight, as the blobs flew in every direction like snowballs.

"This is more fun then having a snowball fight!" Sakura cried, throwing one at Lance and it nailed him in the chest.

"Alright guys." Shiro tried to calm everyone, but a blob smacked him in the face of his helmet, wiping it off he saw Hunk who looked fearful and looked around, he quickly grabbed Sakura and used her as a shield. "Oh! Now, it's on!"

Pidge was the only one who had not joined the others in the fun as she analyzed one of the blobs with interest. "I don't think these are asteroids. Coran, I'm going to need a containment unit." She said, not noticing a blob sailing across and above her head. She grabbed a blob and looked at it with interest.

"Jsut a tick." Coran responded over the comms.

"They appear to be some sort of hyper-resilient spore." Allura observed.

"This bio-luminescent pulsing doesn't seem natural. It appears programmed." Pidge said as she placed the blob in a container. "I think it's a code."

"A code? From who?" Hunk joined in the conversation, before getting hit in the side of the head by a blob.

"I don't know. I mean, it makes no sense. You can't program a spore." Pidge said as she observed the one she had placed in the container.

"If anyone can figure it out, it's you, Pidge." Shiro said.

Sakura got smacked in the face by a blob, she turned and saw Keith's smirk. "Traitor!" She ran at him, as he turned but didn't get a chance to escape, she jumped on his back and slapped a blob in his helmet's face.

"Before that, everyone needs to come in for decontamination." Allura said.

The team used their jetpacks to fly into the large ready room. Hot water showered down on them from the ceiling, followed by jets as they sprayed them with soap, the team enjoyed scrubbing the goo of their uniforms. Then the room flooded with water until the team was swimming in it, then it drained and got blasted by powerful turbo fans. Shiro removed his helmet loving the feel of the wind, Lance had grabbed Hunk's arm to avoid the high winds, Sakura grabbed Lance's waist also wanting to avoid the high winds, Pidge is the only one who went flying.

XxXxXx

"It's not your fault if something happens to me."

Sakura jumped and looked up from her book, startled to see Shiro standing in front of her door. "What?"

He nods. "Yes." He walks over to her bed and sits down.

"_What are_ you talking about?" She put her bookmark in her book and closed it to give him a weird look.

"I'm serious." He placed his hand on top of hers. "I already know about you and Keith. I _know_ he'll protect you from anything."

She just stared at him. "_Why_ are you talking like this!?" She reaches up to put her hand on his forehead. "Are you ok?"

"Sis." He took her hand in both his. "I'm fine. I just want you to have peace, that if anything happens to me, that it's not your fault."

"Takashi Shirogane." She used his full name as she pulled her hand away and folded her arms. "Are you leaving me to be with Grandpa?"

"I want you to be provided for."

"Did one of those blobs sink into your head?" She questioned.

"Guys! Check this out!" Pidge's voice came through the speakers.

The siblings looked up at the speaker, then looked at each other.

XxXxXx

Everyone now stood in the Green Lion's hanger, and looking at the spore that was floating inside a containment tube.

"Oh, oh! I've seen this experiment. But, question: Why do we need to get electricity from a potato?" Hunk asked.

"What? No, no. I was able to crack the spore code." Pidge said as she typed away on her computer. "I ran the bioluminescent pattern through a variety of code-breaking sequences, including this homemade virtual Turing machine. Of course, I had to make a few tweaks to the original design, because, obviously, there have been several advancements since he designed it. Although, you have to admit, Turing was a shining light in the world of science in an age when far too many were still."- She's cut off by Keith.

"Pidge! Just tell us, what is says!" He said with irritation. Sakura frowned at him as he stood in a corner with his arms folded and a scowl on his face.

Pidge turned back to her computer. "Under attack ... Galra ... help. And then, there are coordinates."

"A distress signal?" Sakura asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Good work Pidge. Get those coordinates into the castle's navigation system." Shiro told her.

XxXxX

Sakura jogged after Keith. "Keith!" She grabbed his arm, stopping him and he turned to her. "What's going on with you? Why so brooding? More brooding then usual."

He looks down in thought, then turns to her. "I'm sorry babe." He sighs. "I just ... have a lot on my mind right now." When she let go of his arm, he walked into the bridge, leaving her in the hallway.

After a few minutes, she walked into the bridge. Coran was inputting the coordinates Pidge found.

"The signal came from Olkarion, home to the Olkari, a proud class of engineers, builders of vast cities that could change shape at the whim of their creators." He said as he pulled up an image of a planet.

"They had a seemingly magical ability to manipulate solid metal. With just a wave of their hands, they could build a computer inside a block of steel." Allura explained.

"Whoa." Pidge was awed with each word.

"An Olkari once gave me this!" Coran exclaimed as he pulled out a cube from his pocket and it hovered from his hand.

"What is it?" Lance asked.

"Uh, hello? It's a floating cube! And watch!" He points at it. "My name is Coran and I'm a gorgeous man." The cube repeated his words in his voice. Pidge looked like she was going to explode with excitement with her eyes starry eyed.

"Why would a society full of literal tech wizards use spores to send a distress signal?" Keith asked.

"Who cares!?" Pidge cried with excitement. "When do we get to see that city!?"

"Actually, Pidge, the distress signal isn't coming from- the city. It's coming from the forest." Allura explained, and Pidge quickly deflated.

XxXxx

The Lions are now flying towards the planet's surface, once the clouds cleared, the forest is now in view.

"Oh Why doesn't anyone ever send a distress signal from a cool place? I hate the outdoors. Nothing but sunburn and poison oak." Pidge complained.

"And poison ivy!" Sakura added. "Shiro!" She pulled up his image on her console. "Remember when I fell into that batch?"

Shiro winced. "I remember."

"I like it out here." Keith said. "It's quiet."

Suddenly arrows came flying towards them.

"What was that?" A scared Hunk asked.

"Are we being attacked?" Keith asked.

"I don't know, but something's dragging my lion down to the surface." Shiro said, and Sakura tried to pull on the handles of White Lion, but nothing.

"Yeah, something's pulling Blue down, too." Lance said.

"What happening!?" Sakura cried.

The Lions descended to the forest floor, a group of people surrounded them with weapons pointing at them.

"Are those wooden mech-suits?" Hunk asked.

"Are you kidding me? We got taken down by a bunch of tree people!" Lance whined.

"We come in peace!" Shiro called through his speaker.

Pidge opened a hatch from her Lion's head. "We found your distress signal!" She yelled, showing them the spore in the container.

"Praise Lubos!" One of them said, and the others began to cheer.

The Paladins walked out of their Lions and walked towards the aliens.

"Greeting, Paladins of Voltron." The one who seemed to be their leader, greeted with kindness. "I am Ryner." She smiled.

"It's good to meet you." Sakura returned the smile. Ryner lead them into a city that's built inside a forest.

"When the Galra attacked, only a few of us escaped the cities. We were forced to flee into the forest." Ryner explained as they walked up the ledge of into trees.

"How long have you lived like this?" Shiro asked as they looked around in awe.

"Many decafeebs. But, as you can see, our people are resilient. We never stopped evolving. Instead, we adapted our skills to the environment." She answered as she continued. They continued to follow her until they stopped to watch one of the Orkari forming a dragonfly from the wood.

"Coran was right, Ryner. You really are the most incredible engineers in the universe. To be able to switch from working with precision machinery to a bunch of sticks!" Pidge was once again fanning over them.

"Nature's designs are superior to any that we could devise." Ryner said with a smile.

"Wow." Sakura breathed, her eyes never leaving the dragonfly.

"No offense, but I'll take my computer over a tree any day." Pidge said.

"You two can talk science later. Let's assemble Voltron and get rid of these Galra invaders." Shiro said, and his sister snapped out of her trance.

"It's not that simple, I'm afraid. The Galra have our leader, Lubos." Ryner said, and the others mentioned his name sadly. "If you attack, who knows what they'll do to him?"

"Then, we'll just have to rescue him." Shiro answered.

XxXxx

Ryner continued to lead them farther into the forest city.

"Um Ryner, where are we?" Keith asked.

"This is the armory."

An Okari was forming a laser gun out of a simple flower, and the Paladins watched with amazement.

"Uh, can I .. get one of those?" Keith was dumbstruck.

"Of course. You can each have one." Ryner said, placing a hand on a flower that opened that opened to reveal a head set crown. "Now, the key to operating it is understanding that the nanocellulose responds to electrical impulses from the neural pathways connected through this." She explained as she gave each of them a crown. The team, munis Hunk put them on, he just licked his.

"Mm! Mm! Makes my tongue itchy!" He stuck out his tongue for another lick.

"Hunk, it's bark and wood. Not an ice cream cone." Sakura told him.

"That's your interface?" Pidge asked as she put hers on again.

"Of course, all commands need to come as binary coded messages." Ryner said, and Pidge ran over to a tree.

"So, like this?" She touched the tree and closed her eyes, suddenly one of the wooden mech suits fell to the ground.

Sakura walked over to a tree and looked up at it, she gently placed her hand on the bark and closed her eyes, her hand tingled and suddenly another wooden suit dropped to the ground.

"Yes! Excellent!" Ryner smiled at the two. "The two of you must have a deep connection with nature."

"Not really. My allergies and pale skin don't mix with outdoor living." Pidge remarked as she sat inside the suit she had summoned.

"And I got lost in a forest for two weeks once." Sakura also noted, giving Shiro a look.

"Hey! I told you not to wonder off!"

Sakura just gave him a look as she folded her arms, Shiro cleared his throat after a long moment.

"Pidge is our resident tech expert." He explained. "And my sister pilots the White Lion."

"Well, that explains it. Like the Olkari, you understand that, at the deepest level, trees, metal, you, me we're all made up of the same cosmic dust, all arranged by the laws of mathematics." Ryner said.

"Does this mean I should start gardening?" Pidge asked with a frown.

"It means you're going to need to give your friends a ride." Ryner turned to look at Sakura. "The White Lion must've found something special inside you, and because or the orgin of the White Lion, it must have transfored some of it's powers into you."

XxXx

The team had piled into the two mechs, Sakura hugged Keith's arm tightly as the mech moved at a fast pace. Ryner lead them to the edge of the forest, and soon were over overlooking an amazing metal city.

"Their headquarters are impenetrable from the ground, but there is one way in, a small opening in the roof. It goes all the way down to an open courtyard." Ryner explained.

"That's quite a drop." Keith said.

"But there you will have total access to the building. The hard part will be getting onto the roof undetected."

"That won't be a problem." Shiro said.

Suddenly, there was a massive giant structure in for form of a cube in front of the building.

"Hey, hey, what's that? Is that part of the building?" Hunk exclaimed with worry.

"My Lubos! It can't be!" Ryner gasped.

"Hey! That looks like the cube Coran gave me!" Pidge said as pulled it up on screen to show them.

"I haven't seen one of those in many decafeebs. We used to play with them as children. But this. Only King Lubos could have designed one that size." Ryner said.

"Why would be do that?" Keith asked.

"They must have forced him to reveal his designs and reconstruct it as a weapon. From the looks of it, I'd say it's almost finished." Ryner answered.

"Ok, we need to act fast. Everyone, back to base. I have a plan." Shiro ordered.

XxXxX

The Paladins headed back to their Lions, and quickly boarded Green Lion because of it's stealth ability. Pidge piloted her Lion towards the drop zone, and opened the hatch, they jumped down to the courtyard, and activated their jetpacks to slow their fall. They snuck in around the hall.

They reached a closed door with the sound of crying is heard from inside. Shiro opened the door and they quietly walked in.

"That's King Lubos?" Sakura whispered to Lance.

"He doesn't look very kingly." He whispered back, the king is holding a hankie in his hand watching some kind of love movie on a big screen.

"Betrayal! She loves you!" The king cried, he wiped his face with his hankie.

"King Lubos?" Shiro asked as the team walked towards him, the king turned to look at them.

"Yes? Who are you? The jesters I requested?"

"Um, we're here to, like, rescue you." Lance said unsure as he lowered his rifle.

Lubos looked at them confused before pressing a button on his chair causing an alarm to go off. The wall in front of them slid aside and in walked a few Galra pointing their guns at them.

"You could have just said no thanks!" Hunk whined, pointing his cannon at them.

"Looks like someone came to rescue you, Lubos." The Galra Commander said.

"You turned your back on your people to save your own skin?" Shiro said, glaring at the king.

"I'm doing this for my people! They wanted to fight the Galra, but they are too powerful! The Galra could destroy us!" The king said scared.

"So, you helped enslave your people to build some super weapon?" Lance shot back.

"Don't make me the bad guy! He forced me to do it!" Lubos exclaimed, and pointed at the Galra.

"Did you force feed you, too?" Sakura demanded.

"You're no king." Keith said and walked up to him, Lubos tried to escape, but Keith grabbed him when the prisoner him and pushed his sword to his neck. "Ok, we're walking out of here! Anyone tries to stop us and Lubos gets it!" He told the Galra.

"Whoa, K- Keith! That came out of nowhere!" Lance was surprised with the action.

"La-sai, what are you doing?" Lubos said to the other Okari in the room, his wrists were in chains.

"You betrayed our people. I can't live this lie anymore."

"You don't want me to hurt your genius engineer, right?" Keith tested the Galra.

"Oh, be my guest. His work is done. The cube is complete." The Commander said evily.

"What? But-But I thought we had a deal!" Lubos cried.

"Guards, put them all out of their misery." The Commander ordered, and before they could, an explosion came behind the Paladins.

"The escape ride is here!" Pidge called, bringing Green Lion closer.

The Paladins jumped for Green Lion, and the Lion took off with the Galra shooting at them.

"The cube is operational! We've got to get back to the other lions and form Voltron!" Shiro said, and Pidge boosted her Lion back to the forest.

XxXxX

Once they got back, Keith pushed Lubos in front of his people and he fell to the ground.

"What's going on?" Ryner asked as she looked down at him.

"While your countrymen starved, King Lubos was well taken care of by the Galra. He willingly helped them build that cube, willingly helped to enslave his own people." Shiro told her, the Okari all gasped in shock. "I know you're devastated, but it's time to be strong and use your Olkari spirit to fight alongside Voltron and take back your planet!"

"Lubos, how could you?" Ryner glared down at him, and Lubos tried to respond but was too scared and ended up stuttering instead.

"Enough! We must free our people!" Ryner shouted, and the Okari cheered.

XxXxXx

Sakura stayed behind to help free the Okair. "NO! Pidge!" She cried as they watch Green Lion falling from the sky.

Ryner took her arm. "Come with me!" She said urgently, and they ran towards the spot where Green Lion had crashed.

"Pidge!" Sakura cried, jumping over a rock and running up to Green Lion. She looked at Ryner confused when she took her hand and placed it on the Lion's jaw.

"You have the power of the mystical land of Oriande." Ryner explained. "I believe White Lion has given you the power to heal." She turned and placed her own hand on the Lion. "Pidge, can you hear me?"

"Yeah." Pidge voice came through, and Sakura was surprised to hear her through her hand. "Wait. How am I hearing you?"

"That's not important right now. We need to get your lion back up and running. I think we can heal your lion's body, but you must bond with its spirit if it is to fly again." Ryner said.

"But I thought we bonded already."

"Your bond must be stronger."

"Come on girl. I need you." Pidge gently urged her Lion.

"Remember what I said. You, the lion, the Olkari We are all made of the same essence." Ryner said.

Sakura suddenly felt weak, she dropped her hand as she fell to her knees. She swayed as she closed her eyes, and she fell to her left side, Ryner quickly caught her before she could fall.

XxXxXx

**I just had a crazy idea of Lotor wanting to merry Sakura, and Clone Shiro is considering it!**


	22. The Ark Of The Taujeer

**I know I missed Eye Of The Storm. But story wise, Sakura was still out cold during that.**

XxXxXx

Sakura still laid in her bed, Keith was sitting on the edge of the bed as he gently placed a damp wash cloth on her forehead, then pulled the blankets higher up on her, he sat there with his arms. The door sliding open had him look up to see Shiro walking in.

"Anything yet?" He asked in concern, walking over to the bed.

"No." Keith shook his head.

Shiro sighed heavily. "Ryner did say that all Sakura needed is rest." He looks down at her. "That's why she's not in a healing pod."

"She's been out all day yesterday!"

"Calm down Keith." Shiro placed a hand on his shoulder. "Remember, Ryner also said, she'll wake up when she feels ready to wake."

Keith looked down at Sakura's sleeping face.

XxXxXx

The following day, Sakura awoke, after blinking a few times she sat up rubbing her head. She looked down in her lap and saw Keith's jacket, smiling she gently took it and hugged it. Climbing out of her bed, she quickly pulled on her Paladin uniform. She cried when she tried to walk and ended up falling to the floor with a thud.

"Whoa. How long was I out?" She grumbled to herself as she picked herself up, she stumbled for a moment as she tried to regain her balance. Smiling, she quickly headed out of her room.

XxXxX

The doors to the bridge opened, and Sakura walked in. "Did I miss anything?" She asked, and the only ones in the room turned to her in surprise.

"SAKURA!" Lance, Pidge, and Hunk jumped out of their stations and raced over to her, Hunk had reached her first and, grabbing her and lifted her up with his famous bone crushing hugs, when he let her down Lance and Pidge grabbed her and hugged her in a group hug. Shiro walked over to them.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." He smiled as he hugged her.

"You missed a very eventfully day yesterday!" Hunk exclaimed.

"Yeah, Zarkon kept chasing us like a cat chasing a mouse." Pidge said. "We didn't get a chance to even rest!"

"He's still on our tail?" Sakura asked as she and Pidge walked up to Pidge's station. "What's happening now?"

"We're still trying to figure out how Zarkon keeps finding us." Coran answered. "It's good to see you awake!" He smiled.

Lance leaned over to Hunk. "Whatever you do, don't mention that Allura and Keith are flying off into the sunset together." He said in warning, wanting to keep it a secret, but Sakura heard him and spun around.

"WHAT!?" She screamed, a fearful Hunk quickly zoomed over to hide behind Shiro.

"Lance! You know."- Shiro's scolding was cut off when the castle suddenly shook and the alarms went off.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked as they all stumbled, and ran for their stations.

"We're in some sort of debris field!" Hunk answered.

"I believe it's coming from Taujeer. Correction: I think it is Taujeer!" Coran said, while panicking.

"Coran, what's going on."- Allura's voice is cut off.

"Some kind of radiation from the planet is interfering with communications!" Coran said over his shoulder.

"Move the Castle away from the planet and reestablish the link. Everyone else, get to your lions." Shiro instructed. "Sakura, are you going to be alright?"

"I - I don't know." She didn't know if he was talking about Keith or because she had just awoken.

He walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We both know Keith." He told her calmly, looking down at her.

She swallowed thickly. "Right."

XxXxXx

The Lions flew down towards the surface, there were lots of debris from the planet. As they neared the surface a giant ship and an alien that looked like a worm greeted them. The Paladins landed that was there, while the rest of the ground was a sea of acid.

"I don't see any Galra." Hunk observed.

"Looks like that fancy Galra finder doesn't work. Nice try, Pidge." Lance commented, making Pidge growl.

"This planet is falling apart!" Sakura gasped as she and Shiro exited their Lions and ran over to the alien.

"Thank goodness you're here! I am Baujal, the leader of the Taujeerians. The Galra just destroyed our ship's engines and left." The alien said.

"So, the Galra were here. Lance." Pidge remarked.

"They've taken everything. We must get everyone off the planet before it dissolves completely! Please, help us!" The alien pleaded, looking at the cracks forming on the ground.

"How long do we have?" Shiro asked, and a rumble is heard before the ground shook violently. The cracks became bigger as green acid seeped through.

"Not long!" A scared Hunk replied.

"How did this happen!?" Sakura asked.

"We've known for years that our planet would eventually lose its outer layer." The alien answered.

"Like a snake shedding it's skin?" Lance asked.

"Yeah, yeah, that doesn't sound so bad. Beneath that old skin is a new, healthy layer, right?" Hunk asked, trying to reassure himself.

"Nope. No, I I think the next layer is acid." Pidge said, before the ground shook again causing more acid to ooze out.

"The plan was to evacuate the population to our nearest moon, where we have built a colony to wait out the shedding process. So we relocated to higher ground and constructed that ark." The alien continued and pointed to the ship behind him.

"What happened?" Lance asked.

"The Galra attacked, led by a vile commander named Morvok. He robbed us of vital resources and left us with only one operational engine, stranding us here." Baujal answered.

"You're not stranded anymore. We will save your people." Shrio promised.

"I believe you, for I have heard many legends of the valor of Voltron. Six brave Paladins dedicated to this.- Wait, wait. I count only five of you. Are you not Voltron?" Baujal asked confused.

Sakura started to answer, but Shiro wrapped his arm around her head to place his hand over her mouth.

"Where is the sixth Paladin?" Baujal asked.

"He's not here, but we can still help you." Shiro told him determined, and removing his arm from his sister.

"I would feel more comfortable with all six Paladins." Baujal said, disappointed.

"Me too." Sakura whispered, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Duly noted." Shiro said, ignoring Sakura's comment. "Pidge, Hunk, take a look at the ark and see what we're dealing with." He ordered.

"Piece of cake. We'll get it flying in no time." Hunk said, and suddenly the ground shook again and one of the legs that was holding the ark suddenly snapped off. "Would you settle for upright?"

"Assuming we can get it back up, the repairs will still take time." Pidge said as they all took a look at the damage.

"Which would appear to be the one thing we don't have." Lance said.

"We need to slow down the shedding." Shiro said.

"How do you stop a planet that's coming apart at the seams?!" Pidge asked.

"By sewing it back together!" Hunk answered, and Sakura frown.

"How big of a sewing kit are you talking about? It'd have to be as big as the castle!" She complains, still upset with Keith. "And I hate sewing!"

"That new Green Lion weapon causes vegetation to grow, right? Well, I was thinking that if you aim it at the cracks in the planet the vines could act like stitches." Hunk explained.

"But won't the stitches get dissolved by the acid?" Shiro asked.

"The stitches might hold longer if they're frozen." Pidge suggested.

"It's a plan. Hunk, you and I will take our Lions and get this ark upright. Pidge, Sakura, Lance buy us some time." Shiro ordered. "Sakura, stay focused."

XxXxXx

White Lion, and Green Lion shot a beam from their jaws. Vines started to grow at the seams, the two Lions worked together on stitching the ground together, Lance froze the vines keeping the acid from burning through.

"Yes! It worked!" Pidge cheered.

Hunk is now outside his Lion as he welded the ark's leg with his bayard. "Well, it ain't pretty, but it should get you airborne." He said once he finished.

A strong quake of a rumble through the ground. Baujal ran into the ark and the engine of the ark began to lift off the ground slowly, but suddenly it dropped, crashing back to the ground.

"It's the Galra!" Sakura cried, looking up at the sky. "They're back!" A Galra cruiser appeared from the thick gas and started firing, hitting the ground close to the ark that leaned dangerously close towards the acid

"Hunk! Take the Yellow Lion and hold up the ark. If it falls into the acid, the Taujeerians are doomed!" Shiro instructed, and Hunk quickly moved into position under the ark.

"Not to mention the guy beneath them. Which would be me, in this particular scenario." Hunk cried with panic.

"That ark is too heavy! Even for Hunk!" Sakura said with worry.

"Then use your freezing power." Shiro told her. "Keep it frozen while we take out the Galra."

"But I can't concentrate or stay focused!" She admitted.

"Sakur! Look out!" Pidge suddenly cried, White Lion turned to look and is hit by a laser, she screamed as she was thrown towards the ground and lands heavily, and sliding back a good distance.

"Oh! This is all I need right now!" Sakura cried. "I maybe down, but I'm not out!" She used her Lion's tail laser to shoot at some Galra that made their way towards her, a few other times she would shoot from it's mouth cannon. Sakura then tried to move the handles, but White Lion wouldn't respond. "What's wrong girl?" She asked, then petted the handles. "Ok, you need a little rest."

Red Lion suddenly showed up, Sakura watched as the Lions formed Voltron and took out the Galra and saved the ark.

White Lion came back online, and Sakura flew it into the sky, following Voltron.

XxXxXx

Sakura sat alone in a room with tears in her eyes, it was far away from the other bedrooms. She already knew that Zarkon was tracking them through Black Lion, she had figured that out when Shiro confronted the Princess about the evil emperor being it's original Paladin.

"Sakura?" Keith's voice came from the other side of the door. She just moved her knees up and hugged her legs to her chest. "I know you're in there, I followed you."

"Go away!" She let the hurt show in her voice.

"Shiro's trying to use me as target practice!"

"Good! After what you did!" She glared at the door, she had locked it.

"I didn't do anything!" He yelled, trying to defend himself.

"Oh yeah? Where the hell were you when I woke up?! Huh!? With the Princess, riding off to a Space Elvis Presley chapel!?" She shook her head. "I really thought I knew you Keith!" She choked.

"I left because I thought Zarkon was tracking us through me!"

Sakura lifted her face from her knees, turning to the door. "What?" She got off the bed and walked over to the door, unlocking it and let it slid open to reveal Keith standing alone in the hallway. "What are you talking about?"

Keith looked up and down the hall, before looking back at her. "Please let me in."

Side stepping, she allowed him in, and once inside the door closed behind him.

"It's not really me that I thought Zarkon is tracking." He pulled out his blade. "I thought it was through this." He showed it to her, also revealing the symbol of the Blade.

With her eyes now dry of tears, they widened. "That, that's the same symbol of the Blade Of Marmora." She stared at it.

"This is the only thing that I hold from my past."

She looked up at him. "I always knew you had that, but I always thought it was just an ordanary blade."

"This blade, this symbol is the only key to my past." Keith looked down at his blade. "I never was able to find out what this symbol means."

Sakura folded her arms. "It's not the Galra's symbol!" She huffs, getting mad again. "It's the Marmora symbol."

Keith put his blade on the empty desk. "Babe, the Princess wanted to join me in leaving. She thought Zarkon was tracking us through her."

She just shrugs. "So now you know." She folds her arms as she turns her back to him. "Are you satisfied now?"

Keith walks over to her, and snakes his arms around her waist. "I'm so sorry. You _know_ I would never want to hurt you. You know me better then I know myself." He kissed her cheek. "God knows I'm so sorry for hurting you!"

Tears had glittered in her eyes again, she turned in his arms and locked her arms around his neck. "Damn it Keith! I can't stay mad at you!" She took a deep breath. "I do know you better." A tear slid down her cheek. "I'm sorry for doubting you." A few more tears slid down her cheeks.

He leaned down kissing her gently, pulling her close as they both poured their feelings into the kiss as it deepened and melting into each other. The need of air won, and they pulled away.

He rested his forehead against hers. "I had to know for sure." He whispered.

"I know." She whispered back. "You have to promise no more secrets."

He smiled. "I can manage that." He kissed her again, pulling her close as the kiss turned passenate.


	23. Space Mall

**Wow! Thanks guys for wanting to see the crazy idea I had about Lotor wanting to merry Sakura! It's going to take me sometime to figure out how to do it. The way Shiro puts his hand over Sakura's mouth, is the same way Dorothy does it to Sophia in The Golden Girls.**

XxXxXx

Keith kissed Sakura's cheek as they stood in front of her room. "I'll see you later this morning." He promised, his arm around her waist. "Get some more sleep."

She smiled. "You too." She kissed his cheek before she walked into her room. As Keith turned to go to his room, but stops short when Shiro was suddenly there.

"Guess I'm not using you as target practice." He said with his arms folded.

"You can swing at me right now." Keith told him. "I won't put up a fight."

"Because this is a miss understanding. I'm going to let this slid, just this once. We've known each other for years Keith." With that he walked off down the hall. Keith sighed heavily knowing he just dodged a bullet. He walked towards his room.

XxXxX

"Okay, look. I now know for certain that Zarkon is tracking us through the Black Lion. We have to find some way to stop him." Shiro said, the following day as everyone stood on the bridge.

"How are we gonna do that?" Pidge asked.

"We've never had this situation before. Two paladins battling for the same lion." Allura comments.

"Well, unless we want Zarkon taking control of Voltron every time we get close. I'll have to forge a new bond with my lion. One that's stronger than his." Shiro replied.

"Well, while you're working on that, the rest of us need to find some new teludav lenses otherwise we won't be able to travel via wormhole!" Coran announces.

"Is that something we have to mail order?" Hunk asked.

"Does anyone even make those anymore?" Keith joined in.

"I don't know. Only a few Alteans could use the teludav 10,000 ago. They may not exist anymore." Allura huffed, while Coran looked lost in thought as he pulled on his mustache constantly.

"I think I may know where we can get some." He said, while breaking out of thought, and rushed to the control panel to display a picture of him in traveling cloths, and King Alfor talking to a merchant.

"Coran! You're not suggesting going to one of those filthy swap moons! The last time you went, those space pirates took you for everything you had." Allura scolded as she folded her arms.

"Space pirates?" Lance asked.

"They're real?" Sakura asked, she and Lance looked at each other.

"The Unilu were traders and pirates that roamed the galaxies and dealt in black market goods. Umvy spice, by-tor water, little bottles of infinity vapor. Of course, you had to bargain. No one could bargain like the Unilu." Coran laughed. "Last time, I ended up giving away three quarters of my shipment of lango in exchange for a used pogo oscillator."

"Father was not pleased about that." Allura said with a laugh.

"Well, while Coran is picking up his lenses I'll take you shopping for something sparkly." Lance said as he edged closer to Allura with his signature smirk.

"This isn's shopping!" Coran yelled, jumping in and pushing Lance back. ""This isn't shopping! You're not wandering around saying "Oooo What a lovely pink hat! This is so becoming." No! I can't allow Allura to get anywhere near those filthy, lowballing Unilu hoodlums."

"But I'd love something sparkly!" Allura smiled widely, wanting to convince Coran to let her go.

"Look, you're the only one who can operate the Castle. You need to be resting, after all you've been through." Coran was scolding her like a father, he turned away and her shoulders slouched in defeat. "Now, let's ready a pod for our mission. We need to get in find the scaultrite lenses, and just get out."

"Shotgun!" Lance suddenly called and ran after Coran.

"What? No, you have to be in the pod bay to call shotgun." Hunk yelled as he quickly gave chase.

"Since when?" Lance called back.

"Uh since forever? That's the shotgun etquette! I wrote the book!" Hunk wined as he continued to give chase.

Sakura turned to look at Shiro while Keith and Pidge followed Hunk. "What are you gonna do?" She asked walking over to him.

"I'm going to head down to the hanger. I need to streathen my bond with the Black Lion." Shiro answered, he looked at her more closely. "Are you ok? I mean really ok?"

She nods. "I am." She smiled.

XxXxX

Hunk, Pidge, Sakura, and Hunk were cramped in the back of a pod and Hunk was not happy with Lance.

"Hello? Back passengers? Can you hear me?" Coran's voice came through the comms.

Oh, it's so comfy up here. Extra leg-room, heated seats! Oh, man!" Lance taunted, annoying Hunk even more.

"Stupid Lance. Stupid shotgun." He grumbled, and Sakura patted his shoulder to offer support.

"Now, these swap moons are very dangerous environments. So be on your toes. No weapons or communication devices of any kind! Also, I've brought along some disguises."

At Coran's statement, the team looked up at the comm with confusion.

XxXxX

The space mall, looked like a regular over crowed mall.

"Coran? ... this Unilu swap meet looks an awful lot like ... a regular mall." Pidge's voice is muffled with due to the clothing around her head.

"It does seem to be a little cleaner than I remember." Coran muttered, looking around. "Still, be vigilant. The Unilu are cut-throat wheeler-dealers. So keep your hands on your coin satchels." He warns turning to look at the Paladins.

"Uh, my satchels are empty." Hunk said turning to show his satchel.

Coran nods. "Good man!"

"Let's just get this over with." Keith groaned with annoyance with his arms folded.

"Yes, right. Everyone, let's fan out, search the area for teludav lenses. We'll meet by the giant ticking clock here in one vaga. Don't be late, and try to blend in." Coran said before walking away.

Aliens who passed by, gave the Paladins weird looks. Sakura pulled off her disguise. "That thing was itchy!" She complained, as the Paladins dumped their disguises in the trashcan.

Everyone soon fanned out in seperate directions.

XxXxX

Sakura decided to walk towards a jewelry store. She smiled as she admired some displays of necklaces. "That's pretty."

Keith suddenly came running around the corner, running towards her like someone was after him, once seeing her he stopped and was breathing heavily.

"Keith! What's happening?" She asked in surprise, and he walked over to her.

"Oh, I was, uh. Nothing." He shrugged, and she blinked confused. He cleared his throat. "What are you doing?"

"Just admiring this necklace." She shrugged. He looked at it. The necklace is a Cubic Zirconia Crystal Rhinestone Silver Plated Waterdrop Pendant Necklace.

"Very pretty." He nods with a smile. "It'd look great on you." He smiled. "Especially with that amazing dress of yours."

She blushed. "But look at the price." She points at the tag. "I'm going to find a soda." She kissed him on the lips before walking away. Keith turned to look at the necklace.

XxXxX

after awhile, Sakura threw her empty soda away. She started to stroll down a hallway and look at all the unique stores. Suddenly someone grabbed her, picking her up and throwing her over her shoulder before running.

"Hey!" She cried, before realizing Hunk was the one who threw her over his shoulder. "Agh! Hunk, what are you doing!?" She complained, and saw that Keith is running beside him. Pidge and Lance came walking out of a store and were confused when they saw the two running and Sakura over Hunk's shoulder.

"Time to get moving, guys!" Hunk cried as he and Keith continued to run with Sakura still over his shoulder.

"Security's on our tail!" Keith added, and Sakura pushed her long hair out of her hair to see an out of shape Galra on a hover bike heading towards them. Suddenly they came to a stop.

"Everyone hop on Kaltenecker!" Lance yelled, everyone made their way to a black and white cow standing on a hoverboard.

"Did you buy a cow?" Hunk asked as he placed Sakura on the cow's back, the others quickly piled on and started to move again, Hunk didn't get time to get on and clung to the cow's tail.

"It was a free purchase!" Pidge cried as the Paladins flew down to the second floor, the team screamed and held on to each other, and while in mid air, Coran exited a shop with a smile but it disappeared when he saw them.

"There is is!" Pidge yelled.

"We gotta go, Coran!" Keith yelled out.

"I got the scaultrite lenses!" Coran yelled back, and grabbed a hold of Keith's hand just as the store owner came running after them.

"Scaultrite? Hold on a tick!"

"Uh-uh! No take backs!" Coran yelled at him.

The team finally made their way to the exit, making a turn into a tunnel.

"Get back here! Doggone it! You better run! Don't let me catch you in my jurisdiction again, pirates!" The Galra guard screamed at them with his fist in the air. Lance stood up to look behind them.

"Oh, so you can't follow us outside, huh?" He taunted.

"Lance!" Sakura cried, trying to warn him, but it was too late as he smacked his forehead on an exit sign that hung from the ceiling and he fell to the ground, and Keith managed to stop the cow.

XxXxX

"We got our lenses!" Coran cried with pride as he held up a bag.

"Excellent!" Allura smiled as she stood up, supporting two different kinds of hair styles. "Now we can get the teludav up and running!"

"Where's Shiro?" Keith asked, and as if on cue, the doors to the bridge opened and Shiro walked in.

"What did you do? Take a nap?" Allura asked him.

"Not exactly." Shiro smiled with his arms now folded, then looked confused at Lance who is now supporting a bandage across his forehead. "Is that a cow?"

"Mm-hmm, his name is Kaltenecker." Lance said proudly, and the cow let out a moo in response.

"So, did you find a way to bond with your lion?" Keith asked, looking up at Shiro.

"Yes, and we need to get moving. We're headed for the Blade of Marmora's headquarters." Shiro responded. Coran moved to the control panel to put in the coordinates.

"I'll plot the course."

Pidge ran up to Lance's seat with a box in her hands, the two began to pull everything out. "While you're doing that, I'm gonna hook up the video game Lance and I bought."

"Yeah! Let's get this baby set up!" Lance exclaimed, holding a remote. Pidge started to look around the bridge.

"Where can we .. how do." She and Lance both froze, and Pidge let out a loud wail.


	24. The Blade Of Marmora

**If you guys don't like the fast updates, I can always wait a week before posting.**

XxXxX

"Coran, how soon will we get to the Blade Of Marmora's base?" Shiro asks as everyone stood in the bridge.

"Based on the coordinates that Ulaz gave us, we should be there within a few doboshes." Coran answers as he stood in front of the control panel.

"I can't wait to see it. I mean, they were able to fold space-time, and that was just at an outpost!" Pidge was very enthusiasm.

"Mm, the space taco." Hunk said as he put a hand on his stomach. "It left us too soon." As soon as he spoke, his stomach grumbled.

"Well, sure, but my point is, imagine how amazing their home base will be!" Pidge said.

"Exactly." Hunk starts drooling. "It could take on any shape. Like a space jelly donut. Or long, like a space éclair. Or a space cheese blintz with a cherry sauce on top. Maybe a little dusting of powdered sugar. That's the stars."

Sakura found herself hungry. "That sounds really good!" She smiles.

"Aw, now I'm hungry for breakfast!" Lance complained.

"Guys, this is a serious mission." Keith scolded. "We need to focus!" He said firmly.

"We need to focus." Lance mocked, and Sakura smacked him upside the head. "Ow!"

"The base is in range!" Coran announces.

"Take us in slowly." Shiro ordered.

"That might prove the tiniest bit of a challenge." Coran as the view shifts, showing the headquarters of the Blade Of Marmora, and two black holes and a bright blue star between them.

"Is that a black hole?" Hunk gasped.

"No, no, no. It's _two_ black holes and a giant blue star!" Coran answered.

"That's not better." Hunk said.

"No kidding. Just inside a black hole, the temperature is one millionth of a degree above absolute zero." Pidge states. "But, just outside of that, it's hundreds of millions of degrees Celsius."

"Okay, it's like when you try to nuke a frozen burrito in the microwave, and it comes out all scorching hot on the outside, but it's still frozen in the middle, right?" Hunk asked.

"Now I'm hungry for lunch!" Lance complained again.

"Me too!" Sakura added quickly.

"Guys, QUIET!" Keith screamed, irritated. "Coran, where's the base located?"

"In between those three deadly celestial objects." Coran answers as the screen zoomed in on the headquarters, that hidden between the two black holes and star.

"The perfect defensive position." Sakura said, really impressed with the location. It made since for her.

"Or the perfect trap." Allura growled, Sakura started to retort but Shiro clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Yeah, I'm with Allura." Hunk agreed. "Maybe we shouldn't, like, go in there at all?"

"_What are you talking about_!?" Keith once again snapped. "We have to go in! This is the whole reason we came out here! There is no other option!"

"Keith, calm down!" Sakura snapped back, taken aback by his anger.

"Jeez, what's your problem?" Lance asked.

The computer beeps, and everyone turns to face it. "_Identify yourself_." A voice said.

"Open a hailing frequency, Coran." Shiro commanded. and the console beeps. "We are the Paladins of Voltron, sent here by Ulaz." His answer is met by a momentary of silence, then it came back on. "_Only two may enter. Come unarmed_." The frequency ends.

"Why would they insist we come unarmed? Shiro, this doesn't feel right." Allura sneered.

"Everybody has their rules and safety precossion." Sakura sneered back, Shiro nodded.

"She's right. And we've come too far to turn back now."

"They just sent us a route to the base, but we'll have to move quickly. Because of the solar flares, it's only open for another varga." Coran said as she screen highlights a path, then shows a blinking icon on top of it. "Then, it will be closed for two quintants."

"They're gonna close it for _two years_?" Hunk asked.

"Two _days_." Pidge corrected.

"Oh." Hunk gave a simple nod.

"So, any thoughts on who's gonna join you on this little mission?" Lance asked with a smirk, looking at Shiro. "I'm thinking things might get a little hot, so you're gonna want someone who can stay cool."

"You're right." Shiro said simply, he looked at Keith. "Keith, you're coming with me."

Sakura snickered at the look on Lance's face.

"Wha?! Keith's a hothead! He's probably going to shoot first and ask questions later! And they're not gonna be able to answer his questions, BECAUSE THEY'LL BE DEAD!"

"Now who's a hothead?" Sakura laughed.

"We haven't yet severed Zarkon's link with the Black Lion, so it has to stay here." Shiro puts his hands on Lance's shoulders and lightly pushes him away. "And the Red Lion can withstand the heat from that sun. So, yes, it'll be Keith."

The smile quickly faded from Sakura, and her heart tightened.

"The course to the base will be quite treacherous, to say the least. You're walking a razor's edge between the gravitational pull of the black holes and the sun." Coran said. "One false move, and you'll either be crushed into infinity or burnt to a crisp."

Sakura wraps her arms around herself.

XxXxXx

Just as he reached the hanger of Red Lion, Shiro stopped in his tracks and paused. "Sakura!" He called, before turning around and folded his arms. "I know your here."

Sakura's head slowly poked out from the corner. "I'm not following!" She quickly said as she came out from around the corner. "I was just ... I'm just." She trailed off, and Shiro walks over to her.

"Neither me or Keith are going to disappear." He promises. "Not on my watch."

"You and Keith better come back." She jabbed her finger into his chest.

He took her hand in both his. "I promise." He reassured.

XxXxXx

Sakura sat at bar inside the kitchen, a plate in front of her. But she was just playing with the fruit with her fork and sighed heavily.

Hunk pokes his head into the kitchen. "You ok?" He asks worried.

"I tried napping, I tried to train." She poked her fork into a piece of fruit. "I even paced. I can't stop worrying." She studied the fruit before putting the fork down and pushing her plate away as he walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"Shiro's with Keith!" Hunk wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "And Keith's not going to do something stupid by not going armed." He paused as his eyes grew slightly, while Sakura gave him a deadpanned look. "Ok." He said slowly. "That would be _so_ Keith."

XxXxXx

After some more time, the two returned to the bridge.

"How long as it been?" Allura asked Coran.

"Roughly ten vargas."

Sakura winces, her gut telling her that Keith was in danger.

"We cannot just wait here!" The Princess argued.

"There's got to be a way to contact Keith or Shiro." Sakura said with worry. "Right?"

"There's no way to get a read on their base. Too much interference from the solar flares and the black holes." Pidge replied.

Sakura laced her fingers together and rose her hands to her chest, chewing on her lower lip as the feeling in her gut tightened more and more.

"If we account for the gravitational lensing, maybe we can reduce the noise and interference and connect with the Red Lion's sensors, right? Th-That's right, right?" Hunk suggested, watching as Sakura moved stand next to Allura.

"We can give it a try." Coran said.

XxXxXxX

After sometime, an alert popped up on the main screen.

"The Red Lion is moving!" Allura gasped as everyone hurried over to see what was happening.

"It's Keith!" Sakura cried, grabbing Lance's arm and shaking him roughly. "He's in danger!" She let him go and he yelped as he fell backwards as she spun around to face Allura. "We gotta get down there! Please."

Allura looked at her and saw the pleading and pain in Sakura's eyes. The Princess turned back to the main computer.

"Coran, ready the castle." Allura instructs. "We're going in."

"Preparing for launch." Coran said.

"We have."- The Princess is cut off when Shiro makes contact with the castle.

"Princess, we're coming back, and we're bringing someone you should meet."

"They're ok!" Sakura cried, she turns and buldozes Lance when she runs out of the bridge.

Hunk looks down at Lance, who was face down and spread eagle on the floor and looked flat as a pancake. "That had to hurt."

"He'd should've known better then to stand in Sakura's way." Pidge said, adjusting her glasses.

XxXxXx

Keith, and Shiro descend from Red Lion. With them is the leader of the Blade Of Marmora - Kolivan. He and Shiro moved forward as they approached Princess Allura while Keith stayed back by Red Lion.

Sakura ran up to Shiro jumping into a big hug. "Big brother! You're ok!" She cried brightly.

"I told you I would be." He grinned, putting her down and - then she saw how beat up Keith looked, her bright smile quickly vanished as she paused for a split second before running towards Keith and tackling him into a bigger hug, he stumbled back back into Red Lion a little but was able to keep his balance.

"You're ok." She whispered with a choke.

Keith looked down at her. "Yeah, I'm ok." He looked into her eyes to see her tears. "Babe, I'm ok. Just a little beat." He kissed her cheek to make her feel better. Sakura rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of hearing his heartbeat.

Both Shiro and Kolivan watched the scene, only Shiro was smiling. Kolivan turned his attention to Allura. "Princess Allura, it's good to see that the rumors are true. You're still alive after all these years." He knelt down very politely in front of her.

"So is Zarkon. Can we consider you our ally in the fight against him?" Allura asked, still not trusting him or his kind.

"Yes, but we have little time to discuss this. I just received word from our spy inside the Galran hierarchy. They have become aware of our presence, so the timetable for our plan has been moved up." Kolivan answered as he stood.

"How soon do we need to begin?" Shiro asked.

"Now." Kolivan answered.

"Before we do anything else." Keith said, gaining everyone's attention and Sakura pulled away and stepped back a little. "I have something to show you all."

Pidge frowns. "What's wrong Keith?" She asks.

Keith pulls out his Blade, and it transforms into the same sword as the Blade Of Marmora.

Everyone minus Kolivan and Shiro gasp.

"Whoa!" Lance cried. "Wait I don't get it." He frowned.

Kolivan pulled out his own sword as it matched Keith's. "He has unlocked his Blade." He answered. "Which means he would not be here now if he was not one of us."

"That's so cool!" Pidge exclaimed. "This whole time, we've had an insider of our own!"

"Well, that explains a lot." Lance said with his arms folded.

"This changes nothing!" Sakura cried, throwing her arms around Keith and kissing his cheek.

"This is awesome!" Hunk cried, hugging both of them and lifting them off their feet, giving them a bigger squeeze. Shiro smiled at all their reactions, but he frowned when he noticed that the Princess had disappeared.


	25. Just A Dream

**I hope you like my chapter! I got the idea when I was working on it last night and at the same time watching the live action Beauty And The Beast.**

**And I hope you don't get confused. Keith is going to be dreaming during a good part of this!**

**I'm gonna scrap the idea of Lotor wanting to marry Sakura, and instead work on a Beauty And The Beast with a Galra Keith and my Sakura. I won't start that unless you all want to see it. I got inspired by it when I was watching Beauty And The Beast last night, and just thought it was a good idea.**

XxXxXx

Keith was training hard in the training room. Sakura walked in just as he used his sword to slice through a training robot, he saw her in the corner of his eye and straightened up. "End training sequence." He orders and deactivates his bayard.

"Keith, what are you doing?" She asks as she walks over to him, then frowns. "You don't look so good." She noted his face as it was all sweaty, and he looked a little pale.

"I'm not resting when we're this close!" He argued. "There's still so much to be done, and I _don't_ want to miss it!"

"You are going to miss it, if you fall sick on us!" She argued back as she walked up to stand in front of him.

"I'm not." He started, but trailed off when he felt dizzy.

"Hon!" She quickly caught him when he started to fall. "I'm taking you to bed." She wrapped her arm around his waist and helped him walk out of the room.

XxXxXx

"I'm not sick." Keith repeated as Sakura helped Keith ly down on his bed.

"Right." She perched herself on the edge of his bed. "Now stay down." He started to push himself up, but she put a hand on his shoulder to gently push him back down. "Don't make me ly down on you."

He grinned. "Wouldn't be so bad." His statement caused her to blush as she remember last night, it had still been magical just like the first.

"Just rest." She said blushing deeply, and he smiled up at her.

"Good to know I can still get that beautiful smile from you." His smile faded. "Now that we know the truth."

Sakura placed a washcloth on his forehead. "You're still you. Sure you have alien blood." She shrugged. "Who cares?"

"The Princess seems to have strong feelings of hatred." Keith folded his arms as he glared up at the ceiling. "She can't look at me the same way. No, she can't look at me at all!"

"She just needs to process the truth." Sakura said gently.

"It's been two weeks now." He grumbled. "Coran adjusted just fine, sure he was a little hesitant, but he warmed up to me."

"The Galra." She started, but trailed off.

"I know." He sighs. "Are murderers. Just plan evil."

"Not all the Galra." She patted his arm, before squeezing it gently. "We just learned that they're are Galra that are fighting back against Zarkon."

"I'm half Galra." Keith said as Sakura adjusted the washcloth. "I'm not full Galra. If I was, I would look like Kolivan and the rest of the Galra." He sighed.

"Stop ranting about it." She sighed as she stood up and walked over to his jacket, and his eyes widened.

"Sakura!"

She jumped backwards and turned around to face him. "What!?"

He smiled a little as he sat up. "Come here." He watched as she walked back to him and he gently took her hand. "I'm sorry." He brought the back of her hand up to his lips and kissing it gently. "I'll be good."

She smiled. "Good." She started to stand, but he pulled her back and she fell on top of him, his arms snaking around her waist.

"Gotcha!" He grinned at her startled face.

"That's cheating!" She pouts, resting her hands on his shoulders. He leaned up to kiss her gently.

"I don't think so." Keith smiled as Sakura stood up and dunked the washcloth in a bowl, before wringing it out and placing it back on his forehead.

"You need to rest." She said firmly, before leaning down to kiss his cheek. "Now sleep!"

"Fine, fine!" He made himself more comfortable under the blanket and closed his eyes.

XxXxXx

The door to Keith's room opened to reveal Sakura walking in. "Keith?" She frowned when she saw the bed empty, hearing a snarling noise she looked around. "Keith?" She walked to the bathroom and it was empty. "Babe, where are you?" She turned and froze when she saw his jacket lying on the floor, she walked over to it and gengerly picked it up to see the whole jacket is slashed like a big animal had gotten to it.

Movement from the corner caught her eye, she looked up and gasp as she fell backwards. A Galra ... not just any Galra. It was Keith looking full Galra and no trace of his human side at all.

Galra Keith advanced on her, and Sakura quickly backed away, still clutching his jacket.

"Keith?" She asked with a shaky voice as she stood up and held his jacket tightly. "Keith, it's _me_! It's Sakura!" She backed away and into the hallway as Galra Keith continued to follow her.

Turning Sakura bolted down the hallway. "Shiro!" She cried as she ran. "SHIRO!"

The hallway is empty.

"Lance!" Sakura cried, looking into his room. Empty. She ran through the hallways with Galra Keith chasing after her. "Hunk!" She cried, looking into the kitchen.

Empty.

Running into the training room she paused. "SHIRO!" Empty.

Sakura ran towards Green Lion's hanger. "Pidge!" She cried, but the smallest Paladin wasn't there.

Galra Keith is approaching fast. Sakura spun around to face him fearfully. "Keith!" She backed away, and her back hit the wall behind her. "Please, don't you remember me?" She asks as he approachs with a dangerous look on his face, she held up his torn jacket and held it tightly like a lifeline as he got close.

"Sakura."

She turned sharply. "Shiro!" She smiled brightly when she saw him, but made her way to him, but stopped short and her eyes widened with shock and horror.

Shiro held a dangerous look, and he was not alone.

"Zarkon!" Sakura's voice shook, she took a step backwards.

"Hello, Paladin." He greeted. "You can not win this war on your own anymore. Your friends are gone. Join my side and I'll let you live along side your brother."

Sakura made a face as she pressed her back harder against the wall behind her. "Join you? You're a murderer!" She looked over at Shiro. "Shiro, please. Snap out of it."

Shiro walked towards her. "Join us, baby sister." He held out his hand for her. "You can join me in the highest ranks."

Sakura held Keith's jacket close to her chest. "I can't." Her voice shook.

"Then you will die and join your friends." Zarkon decided, he turns to Galra Keith. "Kill her." He orders.

Galra Keith turns and stalks towards her. Sakura turns and runs out of Green Lion's hanger and back into the hall, but she trips over her own feet and falls with a loud thud.

Sakura rolls over onto her back, sitting up as Galra Keith quickly approaches. "Keith!" She cried. "Please."

He jumps and pounces on her, pinning on the floor with his hands on her shoulders. He leaned back, pulling back his right hand ... a glimmer stopped him, he shook his head and looked down at her, finally reconizing her. He quickly got off her and stumbled backwards looking at her in fright.

"Keith." She quickly got up.

"Champion, finish her off." Zarkon orders. "Voltron is finally mine." He sneers as Shiro charges towards Sakura.

"SAKURA!" Galra Keith screams, running forward but Zarkon grabbed his arm.

XxXxXx

"NO!" Keith screamed, waking up and bolting up in bed, breathing heavily as he looked around. His bathroom door opened and Sakura walked out. "Kura!" He jumped out of bed and raced up to her, grabbing her and hugging her tightly.

"Keith?" She frowns as he grips her tightly. "Honey, wha, what's wrong?"

He pulls away from her, but holds her arms. "Just a dream." He breathed in a whisper, looking her in the eyes. "Just a bad dream." He lets her go and runs both hands through his hair.

Sakura wraps her arm around his waist. "Back to bed." She instructs, guiding him back to the bed. "You still don't look good." She helps him back in the bed.

"Sakura." He whispered as she began to move away. "Please."

She could see pain and panic in his eyes. "Sweatheart, it was just a nightmare." She told him gently, softly stroking his cheek. "That's all it was."

He took her hand in both his. "Please?" He begged, and she caves.

"Ok." When he makes room for her, she lays down and he pulls her into his arms and hugs her tightly to him.


	26. Memory

**The first flashback was an experance that happened to me! I was the one who was in the car that fishtailed. And I'm sorry it took so long, I was having trouble with memories!**

XxXxXx

Sakura walked into the kitchen. "Hunk?" She asked when she saw the fridge door open. Hunk quickly straightened up with a plate in his hands.

"Hi." He smiled. "I was just having a little snack." He grinned, and she raised an eyebrow.

"I wasn't gonna ask." She walked over to the counter, and sat down on a stool. He walked over to her and sat on the other stool.

"I've been wanting to ask: What's wrong with Shiro?" He tossed a piece of fruit in his mouth. "He totally blew up at Lance this morning during some training."

She sighed. "Depends what he did."

"I didn't do anything!" Lance cried, defending himself as he walked in with a defeated look on his face.

Sakura looked towards the far wall with a thoughtful look on her face. "We have been away from home for awhile now." She turned to look at the boys. "Is it still May, or are we now into June?"

"I have _no_ idea anymore." Lance answered with a shrug.

"That makes two of us." Hunk said.

Sakura sighed again. "I think I know. We probably past Lea's birthday." She shook her head as she looked down at the smooth counter of the table. Hunk, and Lance looked at each other.

"Who's Lea?" Hunk asked.

"Leah Woods. Shiro's Fiancée." Sakura answered as she pulled out a picture from her pocket and held it out to Hunk, who took it and looked at it with Lance looking over his shoulder. "They were suppose to get married after he returned from Kerberos."

Lance let out a wolf whistle. "What a babe." He let out a yelp when Hunk elbowed him in the ribs.

"She is pretty." Hunk replied as he handed the picture back. "How'd Shiro meet her?"

"It was the middle of December." Sakura started.

_**Flashback**_

_"When is this car gonna heat up?" Sakura complained as she sat in the passenger seat of her brother's car. "It's cold!"_

_"You know it takes awhile for the engine to warm up." Shiro told her. "I turn it on now, it'll just be cold air."_

_"Yeah, well."- Sakura cut herself off when the car in front of them suddenly hit a patch of black ice on the road and started to tail spin out of control. "Shiro!" She cried. The siblings watched as the car finally came to a stop on the other side of the road half in the ditch facing the way it was going, but on the other side of the road._

_"Hold on. Stay calm." He drove his car carefully to the side of the road and turned on the emergency lights. "Stay here!" He took his seat belt off before getting out of the car, and hurrying over to the other side of the road._

_Thankfully the ditch had a lot of snow, so the car was not damaged. The driver door opened to reveal a beautiful woman he had ever seen - falling out and into the snow._

_"Are you ok?" Shiro asked, kneeling down next to her, as she shook with fright._

_"I, I don't know yet." She said as she sat on her hands and knees in the snow. Shiro held out his hand for her._

_"Please, let me help you." He said gently. "My sister and I were in the car behind you when you hit that black ice." He explained, and she looked up at him. He stared at her deep blue eyes. "My sister has a blanket ready for you." He offers._

_She takes his hand, and he gently helps her up and gently guides her to his car, wrapping his arm around her as he did._

_Sakura is now leaning against the car with a blanket. "Are you ok?" She asks as she quickly wraps the blanket around her._

_"A little shaken up." The teal haired woman answered with a nod. "Thank you for the blanket."_

_"Of course." Sakura nods._

_"Have a seat inside my car, the heater is nice and toasty." Shiro said, guiding her to the passenger side of his car. "I'll get on the phone for someone to help get your car out of the ditch."_

_"And I'll call someone for you." Sakura said. "Can we drop you off somewhere?"_

_The woman shook her head as she sat in the passenger seat, warming herself up with the heater. "No. I was just on my back to my hotel. I'm new here. So I'm lost, cold, hungry and don't have any money with me cause my purse was stolen. All I have is my divers license, I was coming back from the police station."_

_"We can help you." Shiro told her, and the woman looked up at him with a little shock._

_"You will?"_

_He nods. "Yeah. I'm Commander Takashi Shirogane of the Galaxy Garrison, everyone who knows me calls me Shiro, this is my sister Sakura."_

_Sakura gave her a warm smile. "Hi."_

_"Hi." The woman returned the smile. "My name is Leah Woods. But I go by Lea."_

_**End Of Flashback**_

"Well, that's one way to meet someone." Lance said.

"Was she hurt?" Hunk asked, Sakura shook her head.

"No. Just shaken." She got up. "Try not to ask Shiro about her, he's still a sensitive about leaving her behind on Earth. Sense he blew up at Lance, I'd say we missed Lea's birthday."

XxXxX

Shiro laid on his back on his bed, his fingers laced behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. He sighed heavily.

_**Flashback**_

_"I got it!" Sakura called as she raced towards the front, beating Shiro to the front door. She gave it a few minutes before opening the door._

_"Hello." The woman on the other side smile, then both girls reconized each other._

_"Lea!" Sakura laughed. "You're Shiro's mystery girl!" She opened the door wider for her. "Come in, come it!"_

_"So I take it, that you didn't know." Lea said gently as she walked into the house, and Sakura closed the door._

_"No. He was super quiet, leaving me in the dark." She smiled. "Welcome to the Shirogane house, grand central of chaos."_

_Keith walked into the open area._

_"Lea, this is my good friend Keith." Sakura interduced._

_The two nodded at each other, and Shiro walked in a few minutes later._

_"I guess the cat's out of the bag." He said as he stood next to Keith._

_Sakura rolled her eyes. "You wanted us to meet her." She folded her arms._

_**End Of Flashback**_

A knock pulled Shiro out of his thoughts. "Yeah?"

The door slid open to reveal Sakura. "You ok?" She asks, leaning on the door frame. "Lance and Hunk said you blow up."

"What do you think is happening on Earth?" He asks with another sigh.

Sakura walked into the room, and leaned on the wall. "Well, I would have to say life as normal. With everyone believing you, Commander Holt and Pidge's brother dead. And also believing Pidge, Lance and Hunk being AWOL."

Shiro sat up and turned to her. "Zarkon is going to find his way to Earth if we don't stop him. We have to get those scaultrites and stop him once and for all."

XxXxX

**Hope you still like it!**


	27. Escape From Beta Traz

Team Voltron and the members of the Blade were gathered. Everyone is agreeing that fighting Zarkon entire army is going to be suicide. So they decided a giant teludav to transport his armies to a far off galaxy. While at the same time Hunk snored away through the whole meeting.

He suddenly awoke with a gasp, now awake and in a panic. "W-w-what'd I miss!?" He asked panicking.

"Oh, nothing important. We've just figured out a way to defeat Zarkon." Lance answered with a smirk.

"Really? I dozed for ten minutes, and you guys figured out how to defeat the forces of evil?" Hunk was impressed.

"You've been asleep for three hours." Pidge told him, Hunk blushed in embarrassment and looked away.

"I think we've got something here." Shiro said while examining the hologram of Zarkon's ship. "It's dangerous and there are a lot of moving parts, but if we can coordinate everything just right, then."-

"Zarkon's reign will be at an end, and the savagery that's poisoned our universe can finally be cleansed." Kolivan finished, then turned to Shiro. "You've done it Shiro."

"We did it together." Shiro corrected, extending his hand. Kolivan examined the gesture for a few minutes, until he accepted but taking the offered hand.

"As long as we all stick to the plan, it should work." Allura said strictly, while glaring at Kolivan.

"It will work." Kolivan said with confidence. "Perhaps, then, you'll learn that not all Galra are as bad as Zarkon."

Allura simply turned and glared at Keith, who was looking at the hologram with his arms folded.

Shiro frowned at her, ever since Keith revealed himself to have Galra blood, the Princess has treated him coldly, while the other Paladins especially Sakura were ok with it. But Allura is obviously still not ok with it.

"Ulaz was right to trust you all." Antok said, looking at the Paladins.

"He sacrificed everything to bring us together." Shiro said.

"And without him, I would've have been reunited with my brother." Sakura added, and Shiro placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's honor him by taking down Zarkon." He said.

"So, what's the plan?" Hunk asked.

"The plan is amazing!" Lance cries, running up to the hologram with a wide grin. "First, we infect Zarkon's ship with a virus. Then, we make an extra-large wormhole and lure Zarkon inside of it, zapping him a bajillion light-years away." He moves around the excitedly. Grabbing the screen he dragged it to the side. "Then, when he pops out on the other side, all like 'Oh, why doesn't my ship work?' Voltron kicks his butt!"

"Is he like this all the time?" Kolivan whispered to Sakura, who sweatdropped as Lance pretended to fight like a giant robot with sound affects.

"Yes." She nods. "This is this him. _But_ he can be serious with is rare."

"Wow. So, this is it?" Hunk asked.

Everyone was quiet in the room, trying to process all the events. Everything that they have been fighting for, has led up to this - the last battle with Zarkon. There is no way to turn back now. And all those planets and innosent people will finally get justice.

"I guess the question is: When do we strike?" Pidge finally broke the silence.

"As soon as we build a teludav big enough to wormhole Zarkon's ship." Coran answered as he pulls up an interface and presses a few buttons, causing the projector to show the inner working of a teludav.

"Oh man. The teludav again?" Hunk groaned. "Does that mean we need more scaultrite?"

"That's just _one_ of the many things we'll need." Allura commented.

"Am I, uh ... Am I sensing a trip back to the space mall here?" Hunk asked with a hopeful smile.

"I'm afraid not. This is gonna take a lot more scaultrite than we can find at any Unilu shop. For this plan to succeed, we're gonna need to split up." Coran said. "Keith, and and Hunk, you'll be in charge of getting the scaultrite. If any of us fails, the entire plan fails." He looks at both of them. "You're going to go into the belly of the weblum to harvest the scaultrites." He explains, and Hunk makes a disgusted face.

"Belly? Like inside of it?" Hunk asked, nervious and disgusted.

"Yes, but don't worry. You'll get my scientifically accurate instructional video to help you. It will give you explain everything." Coran explained with a wide smile.

"Fine." Keith sighed, and Coran frowned turning to face the others.

"You three are going to Beta Traz. A highly fortified prison."

"And who are we gonna be baby-sitting?" Sakura asked.

"Slav is a scientist." Kolivan explained. "He's slightly annoying, but he is a brillient genus."

XxXxXx

Sakura walked up to Keith. "Be safe." She said as she hugged him tightly.

"You too." He said as he returned the tight hug, he kissed her cheek before releasing her, and Shiro came up behind her.

"Be careful Keith." He wished, and the two gave each other a brotherly hug. While Hunk and Pidge shook hands as they both cried. Keith made eye contact with Keith, but her blue eyes are cold as she looks away and walks away.

Keith looks down to the floor, Sakura took his arm and hugged it tightly. "Can I please make her change her mind?" She begs while glaring at Allura, who's now talking to Coran.

"We've talked about this." Shiro told her, but Sakura continued to hug Keith's arm, resting her head on his shoulder while she continued to glare at Allura.

XxXxXx

"Alright guys, we're ready to fire!" Lance announces to Shiro and Pidge who's in position, from inside Blue Lion's mouth while Sakura stood next to Lance. The building is huge.

"Be careful, you've only got one shot." Pidge informs.

"Don't worry, Pidge, I'm an excellent shot." Lance gloated, ignoring the info.

"You are?" Sakura asked sarcastically, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes! That's my thing!" Lance puffed out his chest.

"Since when!?" Pidge shouted.

"Just get ready!" Lance grumbled annoyed, pushing the handles forward. That launched Shiro out of the Lion and he used his jet pack to fly towards the prison. Blue Lion landed on a large boulder nearby as they waited.

"Do you think Allura will ever change her mind and accept Keith as he's half Galra?" Sakura asked as she chewed on her lower lip.

Lance looked at her. "It's no secret about her feelings."

"What about Keith's feelings?" She questioned. "He's hurt cause the Princess wont accept him as a friend anymore."

Lance turned to her. "I'm not siding with anyone. _But_, the Galra whipped out her whole world. Her father, her people, her kingdom, her whole universe has been destroyed by the Galra."

"But that's not Keith's fault!" Sakura replied. "He's only _half_! Allura's blaming everything that happened to her on Keth."

"It's gonna take awhile for her." Lance tried.

"_We're in_." Shiro informs through the intercom.

"_Beginning phase two of the plan. I'm blocking the sensors_." Pidge's voice came through next. "_Lance, you've only got four doboshes to scan the base and land your lion before they're back online_."

"Copy that." Lance said.

"_And ... they're offline_." Pidge said.

"Initializing sonic scan now." Lance pushed his Lion's handles. Blue Lion raored, a sonic cannon appearing on it's back that sent waves towards the prison complex. "Sonic scan complete. Uploading the data." Lance started transferring the data towards Pidge.

"_Perfect. We're right on top of your entry point. Get to my location. Hurry, you've got 60 ticks_." Pidge informed.

"On my way." Lance said, flying his Lion in their dirction, as they entered the drones were offline, once Blue Lion entered the doors closed.

XxXxX

"Ok, phase two complete. Welcome to Beta Traz." Shiro said as Pidge started tapping on her wrist computer and a holographic screen appeared from it.

"I've compiled the data from the Blue Lion's sonic scan and created this map." Pidge said, while showing the hologram map. "It appears the prison is comprised of three concentric levels. Each level is showing different types of security. That's weird. The Blade of Marmora said this prison was made just for Slav, but I'm showing two cells. Who else would be held here?" She scanned the different levels.

"I'm guessing a space ninja. Or maybe someone with magical powers? You know, just spit-balling here. I don't know. Let's just keep tossing out ideas." Lance said, getting a deadpanned look from Sakura. "What?"

"A space ninja? That's not a thing."

"Can you get a visual on the cells?" Shiro asked, and the green Paladin shook her head.

"No, not from here. And even if I could, we don't know what Slav looks like."

"Then we're just going to have to check both." Shiro said.

"Dibs on the closer one!" Lance raised his voice. His friends turned to him with deadpanned expressions. "What? My legs are tired."

Shiro turned to the two girls. "Sakura, Pidge. Go to the Command Center to try to get access the security system. I'll check the other cell."

Sakura nods. "Right."

"Let's get moving." Shiro ordered.

XxXxX

As Pidge simply followed the map, Sakura was on guard. The last thing they needed was getting caught.

"Here it is." Pidge said, and opened up the hatch quietly and Sakura looked around. It was empty.

"Clear." Sakura said as she snuck through the hatch, then lowered herself down with her jetpack, Pidge followed her. Sakura walked over to the large door as Pidge went straight for the control panel. "I'll stay guard."

Pidge nods. "Ok." She types on her wrist computer, and the screens on the panel lit up. "I'm in." She informs Shiro and Lance.

"_Guide us through_." Shiro whispered through the comms. Images of different floors of the prison started to appear n the screen. "It looks like the top level is patrolled by the sentries. The second level is patrolled by floating drones." She explained, then was quiet.

"Pidge, what's wrong?" Sakura asked, turning to her.

"This is interesting." Pidge replied.

"_Good interesting_?" Lance asked.

"The second level also has immobilizing foam." Pidge explained.

"_Oh, so bad interesting_." Lance sighed.

"_And the third level_?" Shiro asked.

"Closed system." Pidge said disappointedly. "I can't get in from here."

"_You can't get in from the __Command Center_?" Shiro asked confused.

"No single location can access the entire prison. It's a security measure. When you reach that level, you'll have to link me in." Pidge explained.

"_We're on our way down_." Shiro whispered.

"Ok." Pidge trailed off as she began tapping on her wrist computer again. Sakura turned to watch her, she watched as am image of her brother appeared on the screen. "I'll find you, Matt." As the program began to compare Matt's face to the Galra prison, Sakura walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, startling the younger girl who looked up at her.

"Both our brothers went missing at the same time." Sakura said as she knelt down next to her. "We both felt the sabbing pain of thinking their dead. I feel guilty that my brother was found first." She looked away as her eyes misted with tears.

"I never blamed you for that." Pidge said as she looked up at the older girl. "Seeing you being reunited with Shiro gives me more hope that I'll find my own brother." She placed her free hand on her shoulder. "You shouldn't feel guilty at all."

Sakura gave her a ghost of a smile.

"While that's searching, I'm gonna chance the configurations on one of the drones." Pidge again started to tap on her wrist computer. An image appeared on screen and soon Shiro and Lance appeared.

"_Uh-oh, we're spotted_!" Shiro said, ready to attack.

"No, no, no, that's mine!" Pidge cried before the boys could attack. "He's going to be your escort through this hallway. He'll scramble the monitors. Shiro, you go left. Lance, go right."

"_Affirmative_." Shiro said.

As Pidge guided the boys through, Sakura toned out as she looked at the picture of Matt and wondered just how many prisoners does Zarkon have. She also wondered where Zarkon was hiding Pidge's family, and she also wondered what Lea's reaction to everything is once they did finally get to go home back to Earth.

"_I got Slav_." Both Shiro and Lance said in union and Sakura jumped startled out of her thoughts.

"What?" Pidge asked confused.

"Who has Slav?" Sakura asked, just as confused.

"_I said I have Slav_." Shiro said.

"_No, I have Slav__ ... wait hold on_." Lance retorted, both girls heard him through the intercom as he adressed someone. "_Tell me the truth. Are you Slav_?"

There was a faint "_Yep_."

"We don't have time for this. You're just gonna have to bring both of them back." Pidge sighed, and Sakura suddenly heard a sound from the hallway of the Command Center.

"Pidge, hide!" She loudly whispered. Pidge gasped and quickly swiped screens off the panels and hid below while Sakura hid in the shadows of a corner. A Galra came in and sat down in the chair in front of control panel, the control panel lit up as he started working.

"_Ok. Give us the route out of here_." Shiro said over the intercom.

"_Yeah, we're ready to go, too_." Lance added. "_Hello_?"

"_Sakura_!" Shiro cried. "Pidge!"

Neither Pidge or Sakura could answer at the moment, especially since there's a Galra in the same room who doesn't know thy're in there. Suddenly the doors opened again and a Galra sentry came in.

"Sir. Laika has escaped." He informs.

"Oh no!" The Galra immediately got up from his chair and made his way out of the room, he turned to the Sentry. "Guard this station."

"Please leave, please leave." Sakura whispered.

"_Pidge__. Sakura,__ are you there? We need an alternate route_." Shiro in the intercom through their helmets. Sakura summoned her bow and arrow and silently snuck up on the Sentry, who's back was to her. But just as she got behind him, he spotted her, she stabbed him in the neck with her arrow and the Sentry fell to the floor with a clang.

"We're all clear, Pidge." Sakura said, turning around and Pidge quickly got out from under the control panel.

"Thanks Sakura. Ok, sorry about that. I'm back. I'll find you a new route, Shiro."

"_Yeah, can you tell me where I am_?" Lance asked.

"Just a sec, Pulling it up now." Pidge responded, behind her Sakura grabbed the Sentry and started to drag it into the Command Center, and grunted from the metal of the Sentry.

"Uh, I don't see an alternate route, Shiro." Pidge said, just before all the alarms started blaring all around the prison, startling both girls.

"Uh oh!" Sakura started to panic. "Shiro!"

"_It's ok sis. I don't think it was me_." Shiro reassured her.

"_Pidge, you've gotta shut off this foam for me_!" Lance cried with panic.

"On it!" Pidge immediately started to tap on her wrist computer. Suddenly the control panel blinked, Pidge and sakura both gasped as they looked at the screens. It was Matt. "Huh? Matt?" Pidge paused in her work.

"_Pidge_!" Lance cried.

Pidge yelped. "Sorry! Just reversing the targeting system, and." She giggled. "This ought of slow him down." She elbowed Sakura. "Huh, huh?"

"I don't get it."

XxXx

After escaping the prison, the Paladins along with Slav hurried into Blue Lion. After a moment, Slav started to investigate the Lion's controls. Shiro was breathing heavily as he leaned against the wall. Pidge sat down and started to go through the footage she found, Sakura sat on the other side of her.

"The information I found on my brother says he was taken by a group of rebels. He's still out there." Pidge said with hope lingering in her voice.

Sakura placed a hand on her shoulder. "He's alive. All we gotta do is find him."

Pidge smiled at her. "Thanks Sakura."

"Matt's a lot like you. He's a survivor." Shiro added. "Like Sakura said, we'll find him." He encouraged, Pidge smiled at both until Slav leaned too far over her shoulder as he looked at the image of Matt.

XxXxXx

**I hate long chapters! Hope you like. Please review. But be nice please! I hope I didn't miss any miss spelled words.**


	28. Stayin Alive

**Did not want to post this yet, my laptop is being glitchy so it's hard to tell when it wants to turn off on it's own with no warning once again**

XxXxX

"Alright, what are we doing now?" Lance asked a he flew his Lion. Slav is worse then a toddler when it comes to rides as he constantly complained about everything, Shiro was so close to losing his temper.

"Let's call Allura and let her know that we have Slav and we're ready for her to use the teludav." Pidge suggested. Slav suddenly raised his voice and waved his hands.

"You didn't say we'd be traveling by teludav!" He yelled.

"_What's the problem_!?" Shiro demanded, finally losing his temper. "_We're traveling by teludav. So just count your hair follicles or fluff a pillow, or whatever you need to do to make sure we survive the wormhole trip in this reality_!" He yelled, pointing at the very annoying alien. Everyone stared at Shiro with complete shock.

"I ... I was just going to point out." Slav started as he hid behind Sakura. "That the telduav is a very efficient form of travel."

Sakura sweatdropped at the alien.

"_Paladins, are you there_?" Allura's panicked voice called through the intercom.

"Princess, what's happening?" Lance asked.

"_That monster that attacked us on the Balmera before has returned_!" Allura revealed.

"WHAT!" Lance, Pidge, Shiro and Sakura yelled in union while Slav squawks.

"_I need you back here immediately_." Allura told them.

"You got it, Princess." Lance said. "Sharpshooter is on the way."

Pidge turned to him. "Sharpshooter?"

Lance puffed out his chest proudly. "It's my new nickname that I gave myself." Pidge and Sakura just looked at him. "Just - just pass it on."

"Ready when you are, Allura." Shiro said.

A vortex appeared in front of them, and Lance flew Blue Lion into it.

XxXxXx

Blue Lion appeared out of the warmhole, and near them Yellow Lion did the same. The same Galra robeast from their first mission has somehow come back, it was also missing it's head.

"Whoa! How is that thing operational?" Lance exclaimed. "It doesn't have a head!"

"I don't know, but I'm sure it has something to do with those crystals." Pidge stated.

"It's looks even bigger then the first time too." Sakura added. "Excluding the head."

"We can't worry about that now. We have to protect the castle." Shiro commented, while Slav whimpered as he continued to hide behind Sakura, while poking his head out from her shoulder.

"How did we beat it last time?" Keith asked.

"We formed Voltron, then I stuck in my Bayard and shot it with my blaster right in its arm lasers. But that didn't stop it so then we had to punch it." Hunk answered, refreshing everyone's memory.

"What'd we do?" Sakura asked, looking at Shiro.

"We're gonna need Voltron." He answered, Pidge looked up at him.

"But we only have three Lions."

"Well, maybe we can form the legs and kick it?" Lance suggested, it quickly became quiet in his Lion as Shiro, Pidge and Sakura gave him deadpanned looks. The Robeast quickly took them the Paladins off guard, firing a large beam from it's chest at the two Lions. "Whoa!" Lance cried quickly moving his Lion to avoid being hit. It hit two plantesimals near the Balmera wiping them out.

"Holy damn." Sakura breathed, her eyes wide.

"That new laser is much more powerful. We're definitely gonna need all the lions." Shiro commented. "Hunk, you distract it so we can fly into the castle. Once we get our lions out, we'll cover you so you can fly Keith in for Red Lion."

"Wait, wait, wait. I have to hold that thing off by myself?" Hunk started panicking when as Blue Lion headed back towards the castle to get the Black, White, and Green Lions.

"You have Keith." Pidge reminded.

"Yeah, but he's in here with me!" Hunk cried with sheer panic and tears.

"There's no time to argue. We got to do this now." Shiro said.

XxXxX

Shiro, Sakura, and Pidge ran quickly ran to the bridge, there were red screens blinking everywhere when they ran in. Slav was simply amazed with everything in the room.

"The particle barrier is severely damaged." Allura informed them.

"Lance, get back out to give Hunk cover." Shiro ordered. "Pidge, Sakura and I are right behind you."

"You got it, Shiro." Lance said.

"Don't worry about me. I'll just hang out here." Slav said.

"Can you help the Princess restore the particle barrier?" Shiro asked annoyed.

"Yes." Slav answered, holding his index finger and thumb together. And silence quickly filled the room.

"_Now_?" Shiro commented. Slav blinked and finally realized what Shiro meant.

"Oh! You mean this reality. Got it." Slav said, walking away and stopped. "Oh!" He turned and ran the other way, past Allura who raised an eyebrow at him.

XxXxXx

Sakura ran into White Lion's hanger. Hurrying into the cockpit, she dropped into the chair and her console lit up. Once out of the castle, she saw spotted Yellow Lion skillfully evading all the shots firing at it. Dodging, diving and barrel rolls.

Lance and Sakura started firing at the robeast. "We'll keep it distracted!" Lance ordered. "Go get the Red Lion!"

Hunk did not have to be told twice, Yellow Lion shot towards the castle at full speed. The monster fired at Yellow Lion.

"Hunk! Watch out!" Sakura cried, but too late as the beam hit.

"_AHHHH_!" Hunk and Keith cried over the intercom.

"Guys!" Lance cried as he and Sakura watched Yellow Lion fall down towards the Balmera.

"Keith! Hunk!" Sakura cried, but no response from either of them as Yellow Lion kept falling fast towards the planet's atmosphere. White Lion flew after them, and tried to use its freeze power but Yellow Lion continued down. "Guys!"

"I'll get them!" Shiro called, and immediately flew towards the Yellow Lion and grabbing a hold of the Lion and bringing it closer to the castle. Sakura, Pidge and Lance started to fire at the robeast . But it just kept blocking every shot with it's crystal shields.

"I'm getting real sick of that crystal! Let's take it out!" Lance yelled, before firing again.

"On it!" Sakura and Pidge called, as they started shooting again. But the robeast blocked all their shots, by moving the crystals in front of it. Sakura used moved her Lion closer to the beast.

"Sakura, what are you doing!?" Lance cried.

"Something crazy and stupid!" Sakura answered. "Back me!" She shot towards the robeast. The robeast concentrated all it's attention on White Lion, who flew in a zigzag and kept firing.

White Lion was able to get close, attaching itself to the robeast. The beast tried in vain to shake off the Lion.

"Sakura, let go!" Pidge called. "We can't get a clear shot!"

"Keep firing!" Sakura yelled as White Lion tried to break one of the crystals. The robeast was able still keep dodging all the attacks the Lions were shooting at it. Shooting her freeze ray at the beast, the ray only got the arm that White Lion that was attached too, the robeast used it's other hand to reach over and grab a hold of White Lion, then threw White Lion hard.

"AHHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed as White Lion sommersaulted through the air far away from the battle.

XxXxX

White Lion Stayed offline for what felt like hours. Sakura sat in her chair, her fingers gently tapping on the handles.

"Come on White." She gently stroked the handles, then the console. "Can you wake up?"

Nothing.

Sakura sighed as she sat back in her chair. After a little bit more, a loud roar is heard from the distence and Black Lion is seen flying towards her.

"Shiro!" Sakura smiled.

"I'm here sis." Shiro's voice came through her comlink. Black Lion comes up, grabbing White Lion. "Are you ok sis?"

"Now that you found me." She smiled as Black Lion flew them back to the Castle Of Lions.

XxXxXx

The Paladins now all stood on the roof of the lab of the Okari, looking out towards city. The sun bathing the scenery with orange and yellow rays of the horizon. Pidge finally broke the silence.

"What's everyone thinking about?"

"Zarkon." Shiro answered simply.

"Home, Earth." Sakura sighed, feeling peaceful.

"Calzones." Hunk said easily, and everyone turned to look at him. "I mean, uh, heck yeah. I'm thinking about calzones, ok? I mean, does it always have to be about Zarkon? He's a bad guy. We're trying to defeat him. I get it. I'm hungry." He finished his rambling as his stomach grumbled.

Sakura laughed. "You're right. I was clearing thinking of home." She smiled at him, which he returns.

"We've come a long way." Keith said.

"Yeah. Remember when Hunk used to throw up from riding in the elevator?" Lance teased, recieving a glare from Hunk.

"You guys remember that Arusian, Klaizap? I think his name was? Cool name." Hunk said.

Lance laughed. "Yeah, Keith tried to beat him up even though he's the size of a peanut."

"He was their bravest warrior!" Keith yelled, very annoyed at him.

"I think the most embarrassing thing, is you guys trying to build Voltron like a cheerleader pyramid." Sakura giggled, then busted up laughing.

"That was pretty embarrassing." Shiro agreed with a nod, he turned to look at her. "You still have that picture don't you?"

Sakura just smiled at him.

"That's a 'yes'." Pidge replied. "How about the time the food goo machines attacked us in the kitchen?"

"That was the scariest thing that's happened to me the entire time I've been here." Hunk retorts with a grin.

"Oh, come on." Lance teased, gently nudging his side.

"What? It's the truth!" Hunk defended himself.

"We faced sentries, a haunted castle, giant Robeasts, a mall security guard." Lance listed them all off.

"I'll be staying out the mall for sometime." Sakura states.

"That keeps money in the bank." Shiro muttered, and Sakura glared at him while Keith shook his head with amusement.

"And don't forget that cool cube thing." Pidge jumped up, adding to Lance's list.

"Yeah, and that awful cube thing." Lance joked.

Silence came next as they were all lost in their own thoughts.

"You realize once we defeat Zarkon, the universe won't need Voltron anymore." Shiro broke the silence again.

"We can return to Earth." Lance said fondly.

"I can look for my family." Pidge added hopefully.

"I guess I could look for mine." Keith was unsure.

Sakura took his hand. "I'll help you." He gave her a ghost of a smile, squeezing her hand.

"This is it. As long as everything goes according to plan, we _can't_ fail." Shiro said with determination.

XxXxX

That night, Keith pulled Sakura closer to his chest. "You ok?" He asked gently, stroking her hair and smoothing it out.

"I'm scared." She said as she snuggled closer to him. "And I can't stop the feeling that something is gonna happen."

He tightened his hold on her. "Nothing is going to happen." He kissed her forehead.

"Do you really believe that?" She asked with a whisper.

"I'm just trying to make you feel better."

"It didn't help." She closed her eyes against her tears. "I can't stop."

Keith pulled back. "We are all going to make it out safely." He then kissed her gently. "I'm not promising, ok?"

She gave a ghost of a smile. "I know."

He rolled on top of her. "Good."


	29. The Best Laid Plans

Sakura climbed back into her bed, and Keith's arms wrapped around her to pull her close.

"Where'd you go?" He whispered.

"Bathroom." She snuggled closer to him, her face turning red. "Do we have to get up?" She whined.

"Unless you want Shiro to trap and use me as a training dummy, then we better." Keith kissed her forehead gently.

She looked into his eyes. "Make him wait." She pulled him close and their lips meet in a deep passenate kiss, and without breaking it he rolled on top of her.

XxXxXx

Later in the morning, Sakura was heading for White Lion's hanger.

"Sakura!" At Shiro's voice, she stopped and turned around to see Shiro walking up to her.

"What's up?" She asks as he comes closer.

"I just want to say that you've come a long way. You faced a lot of challenges during our stay here."

She smiled. "Thanks. You being here really fuels it."

He shook his head. "I don't believe that."

"Well I do." She said firmly. "You being here helps."

He folded his arms. "You know, Iverson isn't here to prove yourself."

Sakura scoffed. "You really think I'm doing this because of Iverson?"

"Sakura."-

"No, Shiro." Sakura pointed at him. "You're the one who's acting like it's the end." Her voice is filled with emotion, mostly fear.

"We all d."-

"No!" She cut him off again with her hands over her ears. "Don't say it! Don't say it."

"Sakura, this is war, and sadly people die during it." He told her gently.

"But _not_ you! You're my brother." Her eyes shined with tears.

"Just like you're my sister. Kura, at some point you'll have to live without me."

"I don't want to hear this, not from you." She shook her head.

"I."-

"Excuse me." Coran's voice had the siblings turned to face him. "I'm sorry to interrupt." He looked embarrassed as he stood there.

"What is it, Coran?" Shiro asked him.

"It's time." The Royal Adviser informs.

"We're ready." Shiro said with a nod, with a nod Coran turned and walked away.

"Well then." Sakura turned back around to face Shiro. "I'll see you out there." She started to walk around him, but he grabbed her arm preventing her from walking off.

"Kura, I want you inside Black Lion with me."

She blinked confused. "What?"

He nods. "Yes. I don't want Zarkon to change his target by going after you. Zarkon will do anything to win, he won't think twice in going after you. White Lion will be safer inside the castle, and you with me inside Black Lion."

Sakura turned to look at White Lion, then back to her brother. "Ok." She nods.

XxXxXx

"Everyone lock into position." Shiro ordered as all the Lions took a place around the huge teludav. "We're taking this thing up. Princess, we are a go for launch."

"Charging main turbine." Allura said.

The castle began to take flight towards Olkari atmosphere and the Paladins lifted the teludav carefully into the sky. They finally reached space, leaving the teludav to float and the Paladins made their way back to the castle. The Alteans and the Blades stood waiting for them with a hologram of Zarkon.

"Alright guys, listen up." Shiro commanded, standing on the platform with everyone standing around it. "I'll use the Black Lion to lure Zarkon's fleet to our current location and make sure he's within the teludav's area of effect. Keeping the teludav hidden behind the space fold until the last possible second is essential." He turned to Slav. "We can count on you, right, Slav?"

"Absolutely. I'll be fine." Slav answered, he scrunched his eyebrows as he looked to the side. "I'm not sure about the gravity generator, though." He said, fiddling with his many hands.

"What?" Hunk questioned, catching Slav's mumbled words. "What was that last thing?"

"Yeah." Sakura folded her arms, also catching the mumble. "Wanna explain."

"Hiding a ship is one thing, but I've never had to build a gravity generator for something this large before." Slav explained, spreading his arms. "I know it'll work, but I'm not really sure for how long." He brushed his chin in thought.

"Well, that's a risk we'll have to take." Shiro began. "Once Zarkon's ship is in position, Kolivan and Antok will coordinate with Thace. Together, they'll take down Zarkon's security system and upload the virus."

"And then, he'll be a sitting du-flax." Pidge said with a smirk. Everyone looked at her confused.

"Pidge, why can't you just say 'sitting duck'?" Sakura asked with her arms still folded.

"What? A du-flax is an Altean creature with a beak and webbed feet. Just like the ducks back home." Pidge replied as Coran walked passed her and got up on the platform.

"We'll wormhole Zarkon 500 million light years away!" Coran said with enthusiasm and did a demonstration with the hologram and threw it like a frisbee. "And he'll be in the Yggiz Galaxy before he knows what's hit him!" He said proudly with his arms folded when the hologram crashed in the corner of the room.

"What about Thace?" Shiro asked turning to Kolivan.

"He should be getting into position now. We received his last communication three quintants ago. We should hear from him soon." Kolivan answered.

"Let's do it." Shiro said with determination. Sakura quickly followed him out.

XxXxXxX

"Shiro this is really insane." Sakura said as she stood next to him in Black Lion's cockpit. "I can't stop this horror feeling I have."

Shiro turned to her. "I'm scared too." He admitted. "But Kura, all I want for you, is for you to be happy and well provided for."

"I am _not_ going back home without you!" She jabbed his arm with her finger.

He was about to comment, but something caught his attention and he turned to the window. "Zarkon took the bait. He's got my location. Is everybody in position?" He asked through the intercom.

"We've not yet heard from Thace." Kolivan answered. "He was supposed to contact us two vargas ago."

"He could've been captured." Antok suggested.

"Or killed." Kolivan replied. "We need to abort the mission immediately."

"Abort? No! We cannot back away now." Allura said firmly.

"The Blade of Marmora does not take chances. It's how we've survived for so long." Antok told her.

"It's held you back. Your caution is the reason Zarkon is still in power." Allura said with anger.

"We would rather wait than jeopardize everything. Besides, it's too late to get someone else on the inside." Kolivan replied.

"I'll do it." Keith volunteered.

"What?" Allura asked, and Sakura blinked.

"Keith." Sakura began.

"I'll sneak onto Zarkon's ship. I'm Galra, so I'll be able to interact with their technology. Pidge, you can rig up one of those pods with a cloaking device, right?" Keith asked.

"Well, yeah." Pidge answered.

"Going onto Zarkon's ship is a suicide mission. I would never command someone so inexperienced to go on a mission so dangerous." Kolivan told him.

"No one's commanding me." Keith said firmly. "I'm doing it!"

"Pidge, get that pod ready." Shiro ordered. "Keith." He paused, looking at Sakura. "Let me know when you're on your way. I'll give you cover."

Sakura felt her heart tighten, feeling tears in her eyes, one slid down her cheek. She was surprised when Shiro wiped it away and she looked at him.

"He's going to be ok." He told her gently.

"I wish I can believe that." She whispered.

XxXxXx

Sakura laid on a bench inside Black Lion's cargo bay. She was too scared to really do anything, she was too afraid, and her tears just kept coming no matter how many times she tried to wipe them away.

She felt Black Lion start to move. "They're here." Shiro informed. "I've got Zarkon on the hook. Bringing him your way Keith. You ready? We've only got one shot at this!"

The cockpit doors slid open and Sakura walked in to stand next to Shiro.

"Moving toward the fleet now." Keith informed, and Shiro turned to look at Sakura, then look at the windshield.

"Roger that. I don't see you, but I'm locked on your signal. I'll clear a path." He said.

"Thanks. I'm coming in hot!" Keith cried while grunting, before they heard a crashing sound.

"Keith! Are you ok!?" Sakura cried with worry, it was quiet for a long moment. "Keith!" Her voice shook.

"I'm in."

Shiro nods. "We need to move." He quickly flew Black Lion.

XxXxX

"I'm two minutes out." Shiro informs as he fights Zarkon's fleet. "Is everybody ready?"

"No, Keith hasn't made it to the hub yet. We need more time." Kolivan answered.

"How much more?" Sakura asked in a strained voice as she clutched Shiro's chair as Zarkon's forces surrounded them.

"I hope not much because my gravity generator is not going to run forever!" Slav cried.

"I don't know how much longer I can hold Zarkon's fleet in this position by myself!" Shiro grunted as both he and Sakura were jerked around.

"You won't have to!" Pidge exclaimed, and Sakura turned to see Green Lion, Yellow Lion and Blue Lion flying towards Black Lion.

"Guys!" She smiled.

"Good timing." Shiro said. "Ok, we've got Zarkon's ship right where it needs to be. We gotta keep it here until that virus is uploaded."

"Let's kick butt!" Sakura cheered.

"Let's do it!" Hunk added.

"Alright!" Lance exclaimed.

"We got this!" Pidge cried.

XxXxXx

Sakura clutched Shiro's chair tighter as Black Lion fought off the many Galra fighters, really wishing she could help, but Voltron was going to be needed at any moment and there was a really good chance that Zarkon might change his mind and go for the White Lion, then Sakura would be completely overwhelmed and probably get killed.

"Lure them to me!" Shiro yelled at one point.

"This is getting hairy!" Lance yelled. "How you doing, Keith?"

"The Galra switched the codes. We're trying a work-around." Keith answered.

"'We'"? Lance asked. "Who's 'we'"?

"Thace. I found him. I'll explain later." Keith answered shortly.

"Copy that." Shiro said.

"Uh, everyone, the gravity generator won't maintain power much longer!" Salv's frantic voice exclaimed. "If it goes down, we're just going to be uncloaked in open space."

Sakura grunted as she stumbled inside Black Lion's cockpit.

"Do all you can. We just need to hold out a little longer." Shiro told him.

The fight continued on.

"Keith! Where are you!?" Sakura franticly cried.

"What do we do?" Pidge asked with fear hinting in her voice.

"We can't do anything. If Keith doesn't get Zarkon's ship shut down, we're done for. It's over." Shiro said.

"We cannot wait any longer. I'm powering the teludav now!" Allura commented.

"No! Keith's still inside!" Sakura cried with sheer panic. The giant teludav started to glow as Allura was powering it up. "Princess stop! Keith's still inside!" She grabbed Shiro's arm and shook him hard. "Shiro! Do something!" She cried with tears.

"I can't, it's too late to stop it." He told her. Her knees gave out and she fell to the floor of the cockpit, as she lowered her head with tears streaming down her cheeks, Red Lion was suddenly there in battle. "Keith!" Shiro smiled. "Kura, he made it!"

Sakura's head snapped up. "KEITH!" She cried. "You're ok!"

Red Lion flew in front of Black Lion, and Keith's image appeared on Shiro's console. "More or less." He nods. "I'm fine, Thace did it. He sacrificed himself."

"Hurry, Paladins! We must make it in before the wormhole closes!" Coran orders. The castle moved under the teludav to enter the wormhole. All the Lions followed after the castle, entering the wormhole. The command moved slowly through the tunnel.

"Coran, how's Allura?" Shiro asked.

"She's weak, but ok."

"You take care of her. We got it from here." Shiro said, before reaching the destination and came out of the wormhole into another galaxy.

"We did it! I can't believe we did it!" Pidge cheered with excitement. Sakura tackled Shiro in a tight hug.

"See, I told you we could do it." Slav's image appeared on Shiro's console.

"It's not over yet." Shiro told him, then ordered. "Everyone, form Voltron!"


	30. Blackout

Zarkon's main ship looked enormous once it got closer.

"We've gotta act fast!" Shiro called. "The power will only be down for 20 minutes. The Blade of Marmora's schematics showed four targets we need to hit. The weapons systems, the engines, the bridge, and the shield generators. Now, let's put an end to Zarkon, once and for all."

"YEAH!" The other Paladins called.

"Form sword!" Shiro ordered, Keith summoned the sword and Voltron flew towards the ship. Voltron began slicing key parts of the ship, creating explosions throughout the ship. Voltron moved to the upper part of the ship as Keith moved the sword to slice the hull of Zarkon's ship. "Hit the engine systems!" Shiro ordered, and Voltron changed course, stabbing a hole into the engines creating a chain of explostions as Keith withdrew the sword. Pidge shot green beams at ereas that hadn't been hit by the sword, creating more explostions. "Stay focused! We've neutralized the engines!" Voltron started moving towards the bridge of the ship. "Let's target the bridge!"

A large circle appeared below them, with a consisted huge amount of energy.

"What is that?!" Lance asked.

"Shiro, we gotta get out of here!" Sakura panicked. But at the last minute the energy from the circle erupted into a giant stream of electricity, hitting Voltron at full force pushing them back. The Paladins all screamed as the energy surge ran throughout Voltron.

Shiro felt an intense amount of electric energy cruse through his body, he felt his body was on fire as he couldn't move and the pain stayed. The she felt the pain flow out of him. "Sakura." He whispered, painfully turning his head to the side to find her on the floor knocked out. "Sis." He soon was knocked out too as they all floated around inside their lions.

XxXxXx

Sakura laid on her back, in front of the bayard port.

"Paladins! Can you hear me?" Coran cried frantically over the linkcoms.

_**Flashback**_

_"How do I look?" Shiro asked as he walked into the open area between the kitchen and living room. Sakura turned from watching her movie to see him wearing a very nice tux._

_"Why are you in a penguin suit?" Keith asked as he turned from the kitchen bar with a big bowl of popcorn, it had finished popping so he was making his way back to the couch._

_"Lea invited him to dance for that library charity." Sakura answered with a big grin as she moved to sit sideways on the couch with her left leg under her, as she leaned on the back of the couch. "Pretty snazzy big bro."_

_"Yeah." Keith agreed. "But loose the Steve Urkel tie." He smirks as Shiro looks down at the black tie as Keith moves to the couch and sits down._

_"Too much?" Shiro asks, and Sakura giggled._

_"Just a tad."_

_Taking off the tie, Shiro set the tie down on the surface of the bar. "Now guys, please, no more popcorn fighting." He begs as he moves towards the door. "Last time I kept finding popcorn corns all over the couch."_

_"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Keith called as Shiro closed the closet door, then opened the front door._

_**End Of Flashback**_

Slowly, Sakura's eyes began to flutter open.

"Yes, Princess. We're alive." Shiro said, finally waking up. He turned his head a little to see Sakura was starting to twitch as she slowly started to wake.

"What?" She slowly pushed herself up with her arms. "Happened?" She breathed, feeling dizzy.

"Everyone, role call." Shiro ordered.

"Keith here."

"Hunk here."

"Lance here."

"Pidge here."

"Oh, thank the ancients!" Coran cried.

"Is Voltron operational?" Allura questioned.

"It's not working." Hunk answered.

"I can't move my Lion." Keith grunted, Sakura sighed heavily with relief as it made her feel good to hear his voice.

"You've been hit with some kind of witchcraft that draws the quintessence out of you. You need to get out of there! Another blast like that and you may not survive!" Coran cried.

Just then a loud noise came from Zarkon's ship, like heavy hanger doors opening.

"Wait. What's that?" Lance asked. A figure emerged from the hanger doors, the eyes glowed in an eerie and intense purple.

Sakura, now standing, grabbed Shiro's right arm in fear as a giant robot wearing a Galra armor and pillers for wings. "Is - is - is - is th - that?" She stuttered with complete fear, her body shaking.

"You must get moving. Remember your training. Remember all the battles you've been through." Allura encouraged in a strong firm voice.

"Voltron's still not responding!" Shiro said, then groaned and confirmed the other Paladin's fears. "It's Zarkon!"

"Oh my God." Sakura's shaky voice is filled with terror and fear. She's now really glad Shiro told her he wanted her in his Lion. Zarkon started to make his way toward Voltron, in the distence the Castle Of Lions moved to intercept him.

"Listen to me!" Princess Allura's strong and commanding voice came through everyone's linkcoms. "You are true paladins now! Connect with your lions, reach out to each other! Fight! This cannot end now! Fire!"

A large blue beam shot from the castle towards Zarkon, the beam pushed him back towards his ship, but he was able to block it with his shield, deflecting where it reflected in the direction of the Castle Of Lions. The Paladins heard Allura scream as the castle was pushed back and smoke rose from it.

"PRINCESS!" Sakura screamed with more horror and fear.

"Allura!" Shiro cried. The Paladins were all silent with horror as they all watched the damaged castle. Tears slid down Sakura cheeks, she jumped and turned to Shiro, who had placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Everybody, listen. We have to fight. We have to channel all our energy. Visualize five becoming one. We have to focus everything we have into moving Voltron!" He looked at Sakura, then forwards. "We are the last thing standing in the way of Zarkon's total universal domination. I'm not giving up that fight! Sakura?"

"I'm not leaving, big brother."

"Are you, Hunk?" Shiro questions.

"No." Yellow Lion Lion roared to life.

"Pidge?"

"Never!" Green Lion roared to life.

"Lance?"

"Let's go down swingin." Blue Lion roared to life.

"Keith?"

"I'm all in." Red Lion roared to life.

"Then let's get Voltron back in this battle!" Shiro ordered.

"Now, I will take back what is mine!" Zarkon yelled over everyone's coms as he headed straight for Voltron, then crashed into them pushing back a little. Keith summoned the sword and it clashed with Zarkon's making a loud metal clang. Voltron moved up, with Zarkon hot on their tail.

"All right, let's hit him with the big guns. Hunk, form shoulder cannon! Fire!" Shiro ordered. Hunk summoned the cannon and fired, a bright blue beam shot out towards Zarkon, but he moved before it could hit him, the villain created a shield to block the attack. Suddenly the dark energy from before shot towards Voltron.

"Look out!" Sakura cried. Voltron quickly moved out of the way, only to be rammed by Zarkon. Voltron kept blasting lasers at Zarkon, but he kept simply dodging them.

Voltron and Zarkon kept fighting and fighting, matching power against power.

"We've never faced anything this powerful before." Pidge said at one point.

"One way or another, this may be our last battle. We've got to give everything we have. Dig deep and fight!" Shiro encouraged.

Voltron flipped to avoid Zarkon as he flew by, giving Voltron room to charge him.

"This is my time to reclaim the Black Lion. Nothing can stop me!" Zarkon said over the linkcoms.

"Volton will!" Sakura retaliated. "Your regain ends today!"

Shiro suddenly grunted, and grabbed his head in pain.

"Shiro!" Sakura cried, grabbing his arm.

"He's trying to control my Lion. I can feel him in my mind." Shiro said in a strained and painful voice.

"Fight it Shiro!" Keith yelled.

"Fight it big brother, fight it!" Sakura cried, with a slow painful nod Shiro lunged Voltron forward stabbing the sword into Zarkon, he just pushed Voltron back and used the Black Bayard to create a chain that caught Voltron around it's neck, and sent an electric shock through it, making the Paladins scream in pain.

"You should have fled like your predecessors. Now, the time of the Voltron Paladins is finished." Zarkon said.

_**Flashback**_

_"Are you sure we're gonna be alone?" Lea asked as she and Shiro sat on the couch. "Cause Sakura."-_

_"Sakura's babysitting down the street tonight." Shiro told her. "She won't be back till midnight." He smiled. "I got something for you." He turned to grab something out of his jacket pocket. "Now if it doesn't fit, I'll have to take it back." He said as he held a velet box in his hand._

_"What are you up to?" Lea asked curiously, and Shiro turned around._

_"Just this." He held up the box, causing her to gasp._

_"Shiro." She breathed as he opened it to reveal a big diamond ring with a gold rim._

_"Will you marry me?"_

_"YES!" She flung her arms around his neck, as his arms wrapped around her waist as he fell backwards on the couch with her on top of him._

_**End Of Flashback**_

The electric shock was so strong, that Voltron split back to seperate Lions.

"Shiro! Shiro!" Keith's voice floated into Sakura's hearing as she laid on her side in front of the bayard port. "Something's wrong with Shiro!" Keith yelled with worry. "Guys, we can't let Zarkon get the Black Lion!"

XxXxXx

Sakura finally and slowly awoke, with shaky arms she pushed her upper body up. "Shiro?" She breathed, looking up at him.

Shiro smiled down at her. "Glad you're awake." His arm is extended above her.

"Whoa ... what did you just do?" An amazed Lance asked, and Shiro pulled out his bayard, finally holding it in his hand.

"I've got Zarkon's bayard." He answered, looking at it.

"You mean you've got _your_ bayard." Keith corrected with a smirk.

Sakura smiled. "Keith's right." She pushed herself to stand. "You're the rightful owner of that."

"We've only got a few minutes left before power returns to Zarkon's ship." Shiro said. "Form Voltron!" He ordered. The Lions all roared before flying into formation and transformed into Voltron.

Static then suddenly came the comlinks, the Coran's voice. "We're back! Hello Paladins!"

"Yeah!" The Paladins cheered.

"You're alive!" Hunk cried with big anime tears in his eyes.

"Is everyone ok?" Shiro questioned.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Don't worry guys." Slav responded.

"Oh great, Slav made it." Lance said with sarcasm.

Voltron and Zarkon clashed once again.

"The power on Zarkon's ship is returning!" Coran informed with panic. "We need to get out of here, I'm going to get Allura!"

"This is our last chance! Let's finish this!" Shiro yelled, thrusting the handles forward. Voltron and Zarkon clashed one finale time, Keith thrusting the sword skillfully landed blows and blocking Zarkon's attacks. Keith was then finally able to stab the sword into Zarkon, bringing him eye level. Zarkon grabbed Voltron's head and sent an electric shock through Voltron, causing the Paladins to grunt in pain.

"SAKURAAAAAA!" Shiro's loud and painful scream is the last thing Sakura heard before the world went black.

XxXxXx

With the battle won, and all the Lions safely back in their hangers, Keith was in the lead as he ran towards Black Lion, with the others right behind him.

"Shiro! Sakura!" Keith yelled as the door to Black Lion's cockpit slid open. Only to find Shiro gone, and Sakura laid on her left side on the floor not moving. "Shiro?" Keith asked confused. Shiro's bayard is still in it's port.

"He's gone." Lance breathed as Keith hurried over to Sakura and dropped to his knees next to her.

XxXxXx

Sakura's door slid to reveal her standing there in pajamas that concedered a pink t-shirt with a picture of the white kitten playing with a ball of yarn.

She hurried over to Shiro's room and the door slid open, but he wasn't there. Walking all the way in she just stood in the middle of the room, hoping beyond hope that he was just maybe in the bathroom, she walked over to the bed and sat down for a long time.

But no sign of Shiro.

Sakura hurried out, then ran towards the training room.

No Shiro, as the whole room was empty.

Sakura ran down towards the hangers, and stopped short inside of Black Lion's hanger. Taking a shaky breath, she walked towards Black Lion's open mouth and hurried into the cockpit.

Her brother wasn't there, just his bayard still in it's port.

Sakura fell into the chair and started to sob. "Shiro! Where are you?" She pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged her legs. She soon slid her head to the side and closed her eyes, falling asleep.

No sooner had she fell into a deep sleep, Black Lion's console lit up.

"Sakura." Shiro's voice whispered like the wind, before the console turned off, but a small light shone behind the chair like a night light.

That's how Keith found her the following morning. He stood next to her, wearing regular clothes. Not wanting to wake her, he left the cockpit but returned a minute later with a blanket, he gently unfolded it and carefully draped on her, then kissed the side of her head before leaving the cockpit.

XxXxXx

**Ok guys! During the final part when Sakura goes looking for Shiro and can't find him, I strongly recommend you watch Charmed - Slipped Away by Piper528 in YouTube, I think it adds great into this.**

**And Season 2 is now complete! I know you guys have been asking about Lea, she'll be coming in - and season 3 is going to be complete different in the beginning!**


	31. Placing Blame

**Really sorry for the long update! The song at the end is from Avril Lavigne!**

XxXxXx

"Where the hell is he?" Sakura demanded, her voice broken as they all stood inside the bridge. There is no trace of Shiro anywhere in the castle. The only thing that remained is the Black Bayard that Keith is currently holding. "Damn it, somebody say something!"

"I." Pidge trailed off, standing close to Keith, afraid that the older girl will snap. "There's no rational explanation for his disappearence."

"Yes." Coran nods. "Maybe this was the cost of Shiro activating the Black Lion's ephemeral wings with the Black Lion's bayard. He didn't."- He's cut off as Hunk had clamped his hand over his mouth to shut him up.

"Cost?" Sakura demanded. "My brother's life got traded for a stupid power boost? I'm not believing it!"

"Sakura, please." Allura said gently, placing a hand on the young woman's shoulder, but the White Paladin shrugged her hand off.

"Not good enough!" Sakura said while glaring at the Princess.

Allura stepped back a little and straightened her shoulders. "The evidence speaks for itself." She turned a little to look at the Black Bayard still clutched in Keith's hands. "With the Black Paladin's Bayard here, Zarkon is finally gone for good."

"I don't give a damn about Zarkon, in fact I don't give a damn about anything right now!" Sakura yelled. "Shiro is not dead!"

Lance opened his mouth wanting to defend the Princess, but he closed his mouth as he knew Sakura would lash out at him.

"I blame you for this." Sakura continued to glare at Allura, this time Lance did come for a defense.

"Now hold on Sakura."

She folded her arms. "Hold on to what?" She looked at him. "Go ahead Lance. Finish what your saying." She glared at him.

This is time, both Pidge and Hunk hid behind Keith, both poking their heads out from either side of the Red Paladin, while Kolivan stood to the side with Coran.

"This isn't Allura's fault." Lance finished.

"She's the one who forced us into an intergalatic war, and kept us from returning to Earth!" She stalked up to him. "It's her fault that we can't see our families!"

Lance held up his hands in surrender, afraid of her temper. "Please, just calm down." He begged.

"Calm down!?" She repeated, grabbing the front of his shirt in both fists and shaking him a little. "You have all the answers Lance!" She shook him. "Where's Shiro? Huh? Tell me!"

"Sakura please." Keith finally decided to bring his voice into the lovely conversation.

Sakura didn't listen, or if she heard him she just ignored him. She shook Lance. "Where's my brother, Lance?" She finally stopped shaking him, looking up at the Blue Paladin.

"I, I, I wish I knew." He answered. Feeling defeated, her forehead hit his chest as silent tears slid down her cheeks as her shoulders shook with silent cries, her hands clutching his shirt again. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders and looked towards Keith.

Keith gave the Black Lion's Bayard to Hunk, before walking over to Lance and Sakura. "Come on Sakura." Keith said gently as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her away from Lance.

Everyone in the room is silent as they watch Keith guide Sakura out of the room. Once the doors slid closed behind them, Allura turned away as she wrapped her arms around herself, biting her lower lip.

Lance walked over to her. "It's not your fault, Allura." He told her gently, placing a hand on her shoulder gently.

"Yeah!" Pidge added. "It's all the hurt talking, that's all!"

XxXxXx

Keith helped Sakura onto her bed inside her room. "We're going to find him, baby." He said gently, holding her in his arms as they sat on her bed. "Honey, you would feel it if he was dead."

"Keith, make her take us home." She whispered brokenly. "The war with Zarkon is done with."

"I can't force her to take us home." Keith replied gently with a shake of his head.

"I _don't_ want to stay here anymore."

Keith held her tighter to him. "I'll talk to her." He said, and gently kissed the side of her head.

XxXxXx

An hour later, Allura walked down a hallway, and found Keith walking out of Sakura's room. "Keith." She walked over to him. "I would like."- She trailed off when he shook his head.

"That's not a good idea." He stated. "She's a little sensitive to you right now."

"Sensitive?" She repeats. "But I know what it's like to." She quickly trailed off.

"Shiro is _not_ dead! He's just ... disappeared." Keith said. "Just leave her alone for awhile."

"But."

"Sakura can have a bigger temper then me. I've seen it, and I've been the target of her temper multiple times." He told her. "And you found out what her temper is like, because this time you were her target. Just leave her alone." Without waiting for an answer, he turned and walked away.

Swallowing hard, Allura turned with her head down as she walked away.

XxXxXx

"What happens now?" Pidge was asking as she sat in the middle of Sakura's room. Sakura is currently sitting Indian Style on her bed as she hugged her jacket close to her chest.

"I don't know." She admits with a shrug, while looking down. "I want Allura to send me home through a wormhole, but at the same time." She trails off.

"I thought you didn't want to go back to Earth without Shiro?" Pidge asked gently.

"I don't know what I want."

Pidge looked down at her lap, silent, then, looked up at the older girl. "He disappeared once." She said quietly, hoping to cheer her friend up. "We found him once, we can find him again!"

Sakura looked down at her own lap. "Yeah." She said quietly. "Sure."

XxXxXx

That night, Sakura walked into Shiro's room. She walked farther into the room and sat down on the bed, she took the pillow and hugged it, putting her face into the softness of the pillow.

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd_

_Need you there when I cry_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie_

_Is made up on your side_

_When you walk away_

_I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missin' you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missin', too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear_

_To always get me through the day_

_And make it okay_

_I miss you_

_I've never felt this way before_

_Everything that I do_

_Reminds me of you_

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_

_And they smell just like you_

_I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away_

_I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_We were made for each other_

_Out here forever_

_I know we were_

_Yeah, yeah_

_And all I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I do, I give my heart and soul_

_I can hardly breathe; I need to feel you here with me_

_Yeah_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missin' you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missin', too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear_

_Will always get me through the day_

_And make it okay_

_I miss you_

Sakura pulled out her Ipod from her pocket, she looked at it then threw it hard where it slammed into the wall where it broke and the broken peaces fell to the floor.

XxXxXx

**Hope you like it! I tried to space out the song, but it didn't work so much. Please look up Charmed When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne in YouTube!**


	32. Changing of The Guard

**Not the different start of Season 3 of what I was thinking about. But I hope you still like it!**

XxXxX

Sakura stood in the Black Lion's hanger. She'd been spending a lot of her time in there ever since Shiro disappeared. She's kept herself busy with books or a few board games.

The doors of the hanger opened to reveal Kolivan walking in and finding her, just staring up at the Black Lion.

He paused when he saw her, but walked up to her side. "I'm sorry for the pain that you're going through."

She nods. "Thank you." She turned to face him. "And I'm sorry that you lost Antok."

He returns the nod. "And I thank you."

Sakura turns her attention back to Black Lion. "I know we still have a lot of work to do. But I just feel so lost, Shiro was my big brother, he was always there even though I didn't make things easy for him."

"It's just the two of you?" Kolivan asked, watching her.

"Yeah." She turns back to him. "I wanted to be just like him. I followed him into the Galaxy Garrison. Ever since I was a little girl, I always looked up to Shiro. He was my hero and I like to think he was my own Captain America and I admired him for that greatly."

Kolivan frowned. "I'm sorry, but what?"

"Captain America is a movie back home on Earth." Keith explained as he walked into the hanger, now standing next to Kolivan.

"Aw, I see." Kolivan said with nod after Keith explained further.

Sakura looked at Keith. "You didn't find him, did you?" She asked sadly, and he shook his head.

"No, no trace. I sorry Kura."

She bit her lower lip. "It's ok."

Keith walked up to her. "Shiro wouldn't be happy, that you're doing this to yourself."

She swallows hard. "I, I know."

"The guests for the diplomatic meeting will be arriving at any moment." Kolivan informed. "Sakura, won't you join us?" He offers gently.

She looks down.

"Sakura, as much as I want to pond every villain in the Galaxy, we ... have to move on." Keith turned her around so she was facing him, his hands on her shoulders. "Shiro would want us to, and so would Lea."

Sakura takes a big deep breath. "Ok ... I'm ready."

XxXxX

Keith and Kolivan walked into the hallway near the dinning hall, Sakura standing between them as they meet up with Hunk, Pidge and Lance.

"Sakura!" Hunk smiled brightly.

"Hi guys." She returned the smile. "I'm sorry I've been AWOL."

"You had your reasons." Pidge told her. "We understand completely."

"Lance, I'm sorry I threw my book at you." Sakura apologized.

"It's ok." He smiled with a shrug. "No harm, no foul." He leads them into the dinning hall, Kolivan gestures for Sakura to enter. She nods before walking in.

Keith started to follow, but Kolivan placed a hand on his shoulder and the Red Paladin looked up at him.

"You may not know of your family, Keith. But, you have found a rare and beautiful flower. You should charish it."

Keith turned to him fully. "I grew up with her. I know her strengths and weaknesses, I know everything about her." He turned to look in the room, to watch Sakura who was being crushed by one of Hunk's powerful bone crushing hugs. "I love everything about her. And like Shiro, Sakura means the world to me."

XxXxXx

The Paladins, Coran, and Allura now are sitting at the long dinning table. All the Paladins still had their armor on. Allura sat at the head of the table as multiple aliens sit acorss from the Paladins.

Allura stood up. "It is our honor to have you all here together." She greeted the aliens.

"I had the biggest bunker back on Puig, but it wasn't nearly this nice." The leader of from Puig said as he admired the dinning room.

"Well, I spent the last decade sleeping in a spiny thistle thicket. You look wonderful though, Princess. I'm glad I put on my best tarp." Another alien said, and Allura smiles.

Hunk, wearing an apron over his Paladin uniform, suddenly comes in with dishes of food, interrupting any further awkward conversations. "Welcome, everyone, welcome! I've prepared a few Earth canapes for our distinguished guests to enjoy while we talk galactic diplomacy." He said while sitting down the plates in the middle of the table.

"The Blade of Marmora has gathered this intelligence. As you can see, the Galra Empire is still the most massive ruling force the universe has ever seen. The sheer size of it is almost incomprehensible. It seems like it could rule another 10,000 years." Kolivan started as he stood at the other end of the table as a hologram of the universe appeared. The leaders looked at Kolivan with distrust. A small alien tries to eat, frozen in his chair as he shakes with fear at what Kolivan had explained. Lance and Pidge, who saw the small alien, and leaned to each other.

"Not the way I would have started this pep talk, but ok." Lance whispered, as they frowned.

"However we are beginning to see increase in rebel activity throughout the Empire." Kolivan continued as the holographic map lights up with various rebel locations. The aliens are in awe. Allura stands.

"We have a strategy to bring these forces together, free more planets, grow our numbers and accumulate an army than can defeat the Galra in major battles." She said as the hologram fades. "But without your help, it will be impossible."

"The forces will all fight behind Voltron, right?" A female alien with an electronic voice, spoke.

"Yes, where is Voltron?" The Puig alien asked.

"Th- the people you see before you are in the Paladins of Voltron." Allura tried not to stutter and pull away from the subject.

A silence settled in the room. Hunk who was stuffing his face stopped mid bite at Allura's comment and raised his hand, Keith who sat next to him had his arms folded as he refused to look up from the table's surface, Pidge fiddled with her glasses, Lance gave a charming smile, and Sakura also had her arms folded as she was sloughed in her chair with a lost look on her face as she looked to the side.

"Together, they pilot the mighty lions that form the great warrior." Allura finished.

"Excellent! Can they form Voltron now?" The Puig alien asked.

"Uh, well."- Allura is quickly cut off by Keith.

"We can't form Voltron ok!?" He raised his voice at the leaders, and they looked at him with shock. "We can fly the lions, but Voltron is not happening!"

The representatives gasp.

"What he means is that right now, they can't do it, but."- Allura tried again for an excuse, but Keith was not having it.

"But nothing! Shiro is gone! He was the Black Lion! And until we find him, this is no Voltron!" His voice is laced with anger and annoyance.

"The Lions are still a substanial fighting forces and this castle is also a considerable weapon. the Blade of Marmora can lead you." Kolivan tried to calm the situation.

"My people have been enslaved for centuries by soldiers who look exactly like you." The female alien said looking at Kolivan.

"Yes! Our people have heard the legend of Voltron, how he defeated Zarkon. That is what gave them hope. What are we suppose to tell them now?" The Puig alien asked.

Keith had finally had enough, slamming his fist on the table as he stands and leans on the smooth surface as he glares at the aliens. "Tell them to stand up and fight for themselves! Voltron is gone!" He yelled in rage, before storming out with everyone watching him, before the doors close.

Sakura stood up, gaining everyone's attention. "Not all of the Galra are evil, power hungry and blood thirsty villains. The Blade Of Marmora and Keith are living proof. My brother, Shiro was able to escape with the help of one of Kolivan's men. And because of that, it set off events that lead us. Us humans - Lance, Pidge, Hunk, Keith, Shiro and myself to find Blue Lion and make our way here into this galaxy. This world. We found the Castle Of Lions, and each of us found the Lions." She took a moment to try and collect herself. "If it wasn't for the Blade Of Marmora, _none_ of us would be standing here right now." She looked at each alien, before she turned and fled the dinning room.

XxXxX

Keith is standing on a cliff, his mediam hair blows against the wind as Red Lion stands nearby.

Sakura slowly walks over to him. "Keith?" She asks as she hesitates, afraid he'll snap at her too.

He turns to her. "What are you doing out here?" He asks as he turns back around.

She walks over to him. "All of us lost him." She looks down as tears gathered in her eyes.

"It's not about Shiro being missing." Keith looked down at his hands, and Sakura looked at him. "Allura wants to find a new Paladin for the Black Lion."

Sakura chews on her lower lip. "Pidge told me." Her voice is small.

"I _don't_ want Shiro's place." He clutched his hands into fists, his girlfriend looked at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Shiro wants _me_ to lead Voltron. I don't want to lead or pilot Black Lion, my past is a mystery. Shiro was the born leader, not me."

Sakura slid both her arms around his left arm and hugged it tightly. "I can see that you, you're a born leader too, you just need to find that path." She encouraged.

"How can I lead a team, if I don't even know who I am? My past is a mystery, I only have _one_ clue. Just one! And I just recently just found out where that clue will lead me." Keith looked towards the setting sun. "How can I take the path of leadership, if the leader doesn't even know who he really is?"

Sakura pulled away from him, and turned him around so he now faced her. "You are Keith Kogane, Red Paladin of Voltron. Your past may not be the one that you want, it doesn't make you who you are. It's the choices that you've made and continue to make."

Keith smiles, then wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her close. "You really believe in me that much?"

Her arms locked around his neck, a smile of her own. "Of course I do! I always have!" She kisses him. "And I always will."

He kissed her gently, and she rested the side of her head against his chest.

"Lance isn't going to be happy about this." She said with a sigh.

"I trained Red Lion to bite his head off."

Sakura giggled, pulling away to look up into Keith's face. "You're sounding better."

He leaned down, kissing her again. "So do you."

XxXxXx

**Ok. How about Sakura piloting Blue Lion instead of Allura? Sakura pilots Blue Lion while Allura pilots White Lion?**


	33. Red Paladin

**Ok guys. It's Saturday and it's a boring nappy Saturday where I just wanna nap. But it's been awhile since I updated, so here we go.**

XxXxXx

The team sat in the lounge, trying to figure out a way to choose a new Paladin for the Black Lion. Sakura was sloughed on one of the couches, Hunk sitting next to her.

"I wish Shiro were here to tell us how to go on without him." Lance said as he sat on another couch, Pidge turned to face the Princess.

"Allura, when we came here, you told me I would fly the Green Lion, and I thought there was no way. But then, I found it and I flew it, and then, Hunk flew the Yellow Lion, and he's not even a pilot. In fact, you told everyone who would pilot which lion."

"Yeah, how did you do that? Did we ever find out how you did that? Can you do that now?" Hunk asked in a pleading tone.

"Sadly no. When you arrived at the Castle, I immediately recognized the special qualities in each of you." Allura answered. "But I don't know how to search the entire universe for a new Paladin."

"Keith, you piloted the Black Lion when you had to save Shiro." Coran turned to face Keith, who's currently leaning against a wall with his arms folded. "Perhaps you're the one."

"Keith would be the worst leader of Voltron!" Lance retaliated.

"How would you know, Lance?" Sakura spit out, throwing her stress ball hard at him and it nailed him right in the nose.

"Yeah, we all have our thing." Pidge started to point out. "Keith's the loner, I'm the brain, Hunk's the nice one, Sakura's the sweet one, Allura's the decision maker, Coran's the wise old guy, and Lance is the goofball."

"HEY!"

Pidge just shrugged.

"_I'm_ the totally cool sharpshooter!" Lance again retaliated, puffing out his chest.

Keith scuffed and rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Are you joking?"

Lance sprang to his feet and pointed at Keith. "I'm being completely serious when I say, I do not want you to lead me anywhere!"

Keith dropped his arms to his sides, before he took a step forward. "I don't want to be the leader! That's just what Shiro wanted!" He snapped, then realized what he said and bowed his head.

"What are you talking about?" Hunk asked.

"Nothing." Keith muttered, without raising his head.

"Shiro wanted you to be his successor, didn't he?" Pidge asked, all eyes on Keith now.

"Well, I never heard Shiro say that, and how convenient that you're bringing it up now, when Shiro is gone." Lance stats with anger.

"You just want the job, cause you think it'll make you be a Tony Shark clone." Sakura growls at him, wagging her stress ball at him.

"Who is that?" Allura asked confused.

"_You want the job so badly, you can have it_!" Keith shot with anger, glaring darkly at Lance, and the two started towards each other like they were about to deck each other in the face.

"Guys, guys! Stop!" Sakura was quick to get between the two, placing a hand on their chests, trying to push them back from each other.

"Now, now, hang on." Hunk said, cutting into the argument. "I've called the head from the very beginning."

"What about me?" Pidge asked, looking at him. "I picked up on the radio waves that led us to Voltron in the first place."

"I'm Shiro's sister and his next of kin, _and_ I'm not even apart of the assembly of Voltron." Sakura points out.

Soon Sakura, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge are arguing with with each other and all their voices are over lapping as the argument gets louder and louder.

Coran is quick to interrupt the argument. "Hold your gazurgas, everyone! It's not our decision to make. We must allow the lion to decide."

"Coran is right." Allura agreed, standing up. "We must all present ourselves to the Black Lion to see who will bear this glorious burden."

Everyone looked at her. "What? You Princess?" Coran asked, shocked.

"My father created Voltron. How can I allow others to risk their lives in battle and not be prepared to do so myself? I must try."

XxXxXx

The Paladins now stood in Black Lion's hanger as they now had their armor on. Sakura looked up at the great big beast with tears.

"So, who goes first?" Hunk asked.

"Should we draw straws?" Pidge suggested.

"I have it! I'm thinking of a number between one and 50!" Coran exclaimed. "Allura, you go first, Pidge is second, Sakura is third and then the boys."

"That's not how the game goes." Sakura frowned.

"Yeah! We don't get to guess the number?" Lance asked.

"But I already know the number." Coran stated, clearly not understanding the game.

"Allura, just go." Lance caved in with a heavy sigh.

Allura went in first, but no response. Pidge couldn't even reach the console from the chair. Hunk barely went in, when he came speeding out and hid behind Sakura.

"What are you doing? You didn't even try." Coran scolded.

"Yes I did, I sat down." Hunk retorted, his head poking his head out from behind Sakura's shoulder. "I won't want to leave the Yellow Lion ok? I mean it's big, it's got this super armor, it's safe." He tried to explain.

"But you called the head." Coran said.

"Yeah, I know. I wanted to form the head with the Yellow Lion." The big guy tried to explain, everyone stared at him until he he got too uncomfortable for him and he caved in. "Fine." He dropped his shoulders and walked around Sakura to go back inside. Soon muffled shouting came from inside.

"Sounds like he's having fun in there." Sakura giggled as Coran went in to go pull Hunk out.

"Your turn Sakura." Pidge said, looking up at her and the smile from Sakura faded.

"Right." Sakura walked up to Black Lion and looked up at the powerful beast, before walking inside.

She sat down in the pilot's chair and folded her arms. "Shiro?" Her voice shook as her eyes scanned the interior of the cockpit. "Big brother, where are you?" After a minute she shivered as if she felt a presence. "Shiro?" She couldn't help but feel that his spirit is inside the Black Lion. Standing up, she took a few deep breaths. "I love you, big brother." With that she turned and walked out of Black Lion.

Lance walked towards Black Lion with confidence and his chest puffed out. Time started to pass as he wouldn't come out.

"So, how long are we gonna let Lance sit in there?" Hunk asked. "It's been like half a varga."

"Actually, I think it's been two." Sakura corrected. "But who's counting."

Finally Lance came sulking out of Black Lion, his arms hung by his sides. He sat his helmet down and sat on it. "It's useless! The Black Lion hates all of us!" He wines, pouting.

"Or Black Lion just hates you." Sakura replied.

"Keith, the Black Lion hasn't responded to any of us." Allura said as she turned to him. "You have to try."

Everyone looked at him, he sighed as he finally caved in. He walked towards Black Lion.

Sakura laced her fingers together, moving her hands up to her chest as they all watched.

Black Lion's yellow eyes turned on as it lifted itself off the floor to full height and let out a powerful roar, it looked down at Keith and lowered it's head to the floor opening it's mouth for him to enter.

"I'm proud of you, Keith." Allura smiled. "I wish you were getting the job under better circumstances, - but congratulations."

Sakura bounced into Keith's arms, and he stumbled backwards a little. "Way to go Keith! I knew you had it in you!" She smiled brightly.

"Congratulations, Keith." Pidge smiled.

"Yeah man, ditto." Hunk added.

"No, I don't accept this." Keith said, making everyone gasp, and Sakura pulled away from him.

"You must, the Black Lion chose you." Allura told him.

"I can't replace Shiro!" Keith argued as he moved away from Sakura. "You guys were right. I'm the loner. I'm not the leader Shiro thought I was."

"We're not asking you to replace him." She told him, taking his right hand in both hers.

Lance walked up to stand in front of the red Paladin. "Keith, no one can replace Shiro, but the Black Lion wouldn't choose anybody it didn't feel was worthy to lead Voltron. I respect its choice. And you should too." He finished, placing a hand on Keith's shoulder.

Sakura looked at Lance with surprise at the sudden change of heart.

Keith turned to look at Black Lion. "But who's gonna fly the Red Lion?"

XxXxXx

Keith stood in front of Red Lion's hanger as he waited for Allura who was currently inside Red Lion, the others had gone to the lounge. Sakura walked up to Keith's side. She gently brushed his arm with hers.

"Hey." She smiled as he turned to look at her.

"Hey." He wrapped his arm around her. "You really believe that I have what it takes, to lead this team?"

"I do." She nods. "You just need to look inside, yourself to find your leadership skills."

"What if it's in the same path as my Galra half? Which I still have no clue about."

"So it's on that side of you. You'll find it." She looks down. "I know Shiro made it look so easy." She said. "He made everything and the Garrison look so damn easy." She looked up and turned to look at Keith. "But even Shiro had his struggles, minus being abducted by Zarkon."

Keith sighed heavily. "Yeah." He turns to look at Red Lion. "I guess it wasn't meant to be. Me and Red."

Sakura kisses his cheek. "I know this is what Shiro wants. He saw the leader inside you, that's waiting to come out of the shadows."

Allura then suddenly walks out of Red Lion, she looks straight ahead as she walks towards the doors of the hanger, passing Keith and Sakura.

"Princess?" Sakura asks gently. "Are you ok?"

Allura pauses at the door. "I - I'm fine." She tries to keep her voice steady as she didn't turn around. "I am not meant to pilot Red Lion."

"I'm sorry." Sakura said gently.

The Princess nods. "Thank you."

Keith turns fully to face the Princess. "You really wanted to be Red Lion's Paladin, didn't you?"

Allura still didn't face the two. "Yes." She nods. "My father was Red Lion's Paladin." With that she left the hanger, and the two Paladin's looked at each other before turning to look up at Red Lion.

XxXxX

All the Paladins are now still inside the lounge. Sakura has her arms folded as she leaned back on one of the couches, Pidge sitting next to her.

"This is so annoying." Sakura grumbled. "We fixed one problem, only to get a new problem."

"A new Paladin? I mean, where do we even start looking?" Pidge asked.

"Well, I vote for getting some alien diversity on the team, and I know some cool mermaids who could be good at it." Lance said.

Hunk looked at him with annoyance. "You just want to see them again."

"Yeah, exactly." Lance answered with a smirk.

"How about those Blade guys?" Hunk suggested.

"Or the Olkari!" Pidge suggested with excitement.

The screen in the room flickered to life, to reveal the Puig leader looking distressed. "Voltron, we need your help. The Galrans have returned. Once you left, we were defenseless. My people are trying to hold out, but the Galra are too powerful."

Allura quickly stood up, along with the Paladins. "The Lions are on their way. Hold your ground and protect your people until we arrive." She responded. "Voltron stands with you."

"Thank you, Princess." The Puig leader said with relief, and the transmission ended.

XxXxXx

Keith walked up to Sakura. "Kura." He gently took her arm, the two are standing in front of her hanger door as she turned to him.

"Yeah?"

He leaned down, kissing her gently. "Thanks for believing in me, and for always having my back."

She smiles. "I told you before. I'll always be in your corner. Now put your leadership skills to the test."

He nods. "I will." He started to turn, but stopped and turned back to kiss her cheek, then turned and ran out.

Sakura ran into White Lion, sitting in the chair of the cockpit and grabbing the handles.

"Paladins, prepare the launch!" Allura's voice calls out.

XxXxX

Soon, the Lions were flying through space as they headed for Puig. "Alright guys, we're not about to let the Galra take back this planet, so follow me." Keith instructed as he flew Black Lion.

"Right behind you." Sakura said with a nod as she and the others followed.

"Where's Lance?" Pidge suddenly asked.

"What?" Keith asked, confused.

"Huh?" Sakura blinked, looking in her windows. "We got me, Hunk, Pidge, Keith." She looked around. "Lance! Where are you?"

"My Lion's not responding to me!" Lance answered with distress.

"Stop pouting and sulking and get your tail out here Lance!" Sakura shot at him.

"I'm not! I'm serious! Blue Lion is not responding!"

"Well, figure it out and catch up with us as soon as you can." Keith ordered.

The Lions soon returned to the planet of Puig. But suddenly, Galra fighters came out from underneath it. "Attention, Paladins of Voltron. This is Prince Lotor, son of Zarkon, Emperor Pro Tem of the Galra Empire. Surrender now, or you will be destroyed." A man's voice spoke.

Sakura made a face. "Eww, Zarkon had a kid? I feel sick."

"We've been set up!" Keith yelled. "Evasive maneuvers! Everyone, watch your back! Coran, we have to get there immediately! Lance, we need you! The lions are being attacked!"

No response came.

White Lion backflipped over a Galra fighter, before firing it's tail laser at it. "Lance!" Sakura cried, she also didn't get a response.

Hunk and Pidge began to panic as more fighters began to come out of the main ship. And a lot of screaming coming from Hunk's comms.

"Take that!" Sakura shot her freeze power at some Galra ships, before shooting at them with her Lion's tail laser.

"Where's Keith?!" Pidge asked.

Sakura looks around, before finding Black Lion moving towards the edge of the fight with two Galra fighters hot on his tail.

"Guys, I'm having trouble here. These controls don't respond like the Red Lion's. I need help." Keith said.

"Keep evading em!" Sakura called, moving to follow Black Lion. She aimed and shot her freeze power on the two Galra fighters, then shot them down. Keith suddenly came towards her, not slowing down. "Ahh! Keith!" She shot her freeze power at Black Lion, but because she was so startled - her aim was off and it hit a Galra fighter who was in the process of attacking Hunk.

"I'm sorry babe, I'm still getting use to the controls." Keith apologizes.

"There's too many for the four of us." Hunk points out.

"Sakura!" Pidge cries in warning, quickly covering her from an incoming shot.

"Keith, what should we do?" Hunk asked.

"We need to attack the ship." Keith answered.

"Can you be more specific? We need an actual plan!" Pidge said.

Suddenly the main ship shot it's ION cannon grazing Black Lion, making him spin out of control.

"No! Keith!" Sakura cried.

"I'm ok, but we can't fight this guy alone." Keith grunted, stabilizing his Lion.

"You won't have to!" Lance suddenly called as Red Lion left a trail of explosions, behind it the Castle Of Lions came into view and fired at the Galra ship.

"Need some help?" Coran asked as more Galra fighters got shot down.

Together the good guys began to get an advantage of the Galra.

"Whoo-hoo! Boy, this lion can move!" Lance cheered with excitement as he was a red blur, before he smacked the side with a Galra fighter.

"Hey! Be careful with Red!" Keith shot with anger.

"Oh, fly your own Lion, Keith!" Lance shot back turning to face him, and flying backwards - and crashing into a Galra fighter and Red Lion summersalted away. "I meant to do that!"

Sakura sweatdropped.

"Wow, we're really kind of a mess." Pidge said as they watch Red Lion. "We need to get organized. Keith, what should we do?"

"I don't know." He admitted. "We need to form Voltron. But we're short a Lion."

"Not anymore!" Allura's voice called, and Blue Lion flew towards them.

"Princess?" Sakura asked with shock.

"Yes! Awesome!" Hunk cheered.

The main ship stopped firing and started to retreat. Soon the fighters started to depart at lightning speed until it was just the Lions and the castle.

"We did it!" Lance yelled.

"I mean, it was a little touch and go there for a second, but, yeah, we made it." Hunk said.

"Allura, you and the Blue Lion? How cool is that?" Pidge asked.

"Yes. It was a bit of a surprise, but a happy one." Allura replied.

"Now, we know that Zarkon has a son." Keith said.

"This is ... deeply disturbing." Allura said.

"I'm getting very grossed out, but that!" Sakura cried, putting a hand on her stomach. "Very, very grossed out."

XxXxX

**And now it took all day to write this cause of distractions. But I hope you still like. And please review!**


	34. The Hunted

The team rushed back to their Lions after Keith had taken off when they learned he placed a tracking device on Lotor's ship, the remaning Lions quickly headed to catch up to Keith in Black Lion.

"Lotor's ship's location is on the other side of the up coming planet." Sakura informed as she looked at her console. "We should be there within one hour."

"Good. Hold position." Keith instructed.

Everything was good until Blue Lion suddenly lost control and crashed into Yellow Lion, resulting in him crashing into White Lion.

"Oh, apologies, Hunk, Sakura!" Allura said.

"Mm, is attacking right now such a good idea? You know, since not everyone is so great with their Lions?" Hunk asked, while at the same time Sakura growled at the impack.

"Do you mean me? Specially?" Allura asked.

"You? No." Hunk said, with a bit of sarcasim. "No way, I didn't. I'm just simply pointing out that more then half of the team are in new Lions. Maybe now's not a great time to bite off more then we can chew."

"You can blame our hot headed leader for that." Lance stated, making Sakura roll her eyes but she had to agree with him.

"First you want me to lead, and then you complain about how I do it. Prince Lotor is the heir to the Galra throne. We could end their regain right now." Keith said.

"But Keith. We're not ready to be proactive." Sakura finally said. "The team is still adjusting to the new change of events."

Red Lion zoomed ahead to fly next to Yellow, White and Blue. "Allura, you doin ok in Blue?" Lance asked.

"I'm fine. I've been flying the castle for my whole life. I just need a few ticks to adjust to the lion."

"Good ... because we're going in." Keith stated.

"Keith! We're not ready!" Sakura exclaimed.

He ignored her. "I'm detecting movement."

"So much for the element of surprise." Lance huffed with a complain.

"It's just one single fighter." Hunk said. "Where's the rest of them?"

A small Galra fighter appeared from around the planet, flying full speed towards them. Lance tried to move out of the way quickly but misjudged his speed and accedently hit Black Lion.

"Lance, what are you doing?" Keith grunted.

"Sorry! Red here is a lot faster then I'm used to." Lance apologized. "Uh, where'd the fighter go?"

"Great! We lost him!" Sakura complained.

Suddenly, the ship started to fire, the Lions barely had time to evade the enemy fire.

"Instead of us having the surprise attack, the Prince has it." Sakura complained again as White Lion dodged some lasers.

"Come on, move!" Keith yelled at Black Lion. "I can't shake him. Someone get this guy off my tail!"

"Coming in on your six!" Pidge said as she moved at full speed and started firing. The fighter quickly moved out of the way and it hit Black Lion. "Oops! Sorry Keith!"

Suddenly Red Lion flew past just inches away in front of White Lion, out of control. "Seriously, does this thing have brakes!" Lance yelled.

Allura moved forward trying to get a decent shot, but the fighter easily evaded her and instead Yellow Lion was in her view.

"Allura! Allura!" Hunk cried with panic.

The two crashed into each other, and nearly hitting Red Lion.

"Whoa! What's up with this guy? He's playing us against ourselves." Lance said.

"Ow! Allura, you ok over there?" Hunk asked.

"I'm fine. But these controls are not responding, not like the castle." The Princess answered. "What's wrong with you lion? Do as I command! Move!" She scolded Blue.

"Maybe someone should suggest to Allura that flying the lion is different then flying the castle." Pidge suggested.

"Hey, I already told her yelling at her lion wouldn't work. Didn't go over all. She yelled at me too." Lance commented.

"Yeah, count me out. She scares me when she's under pressure." Hunk added.

"I can hear you." Allura said annoyed.

White lion flew over to Black Lion's side. "Keith, what's the next course of action?" Sakura asked.

"How about this?" He comments. "Everyone stay out of my way!"

Sakura blinked, shocked that he used that tone on her, then again they use the same tone when their angry with each other.

Black Lion moved faster to catch the fighter, but the fighter skillfully evaded Black Lion.

"Great leadership." Lance commented with sarcasm. Black Lion began firing at the small ship, the fighter kept going after Keith.

"Keith!" Sakura cried, starting to move White Lion.

"No! Stay put!" He yelled as Black Lion turned and fired it's tail laser a few times at the fighter. "Ok, this isn't working. We need to form Voltron!" He decided returning to the team. "Everyone in formation!" He orders, and the team flew up in the 'V' formation.

"This whole mission is embarressing!" Sakura said with her arms folded as she leaned back in her chair as she watched the other Lions fly out of formation.

"So, should we call it quits? maybe go back, regroup, get a meal?" Hunk suggested.

"No!" Keith yelled. "I know everyone is struggling. But we can't let Lotor slip away."

The Lions folllowed Lotor's ship into the planet's atmosphere, and were quickly met with spiky mountains and lightning flashes. Thick yellow and orange gases cover the surface, not allowing the team to see the the tall peaks. Lotor had disappeared through the gas.

"Keith, this is not a good idea!" Sakura yelled. "I know it's not my place to say. But we need to retreat and."-

"You're right. It's not your place. You wanted to be more involved in Voltron, didn't ya?" Keith interrupted.

Sakura was hurt, but continued to follow with the rest of the Lions.

"She right, we may not want to follow him." Pidge said. "We don't know what's in there."

Black Lion launches forward, ignoring the warnings, going deeper into the gas.

Sakura looked around her cockpit as the console started to glitch and the lights glowing a warning red. Pidge tried to voice a concern, but it mostly came out in static.

"Guys ... have a problem. My sensors are going crazy ... think ... it's do to ... atmosphereand what must be strange ... magnetic poles."

"We need to go back now!" Sakura yelled, still hurt by Keith's comment.

"We can't worry about that now. I'm not letting this guy get away." Keith argued.

"Keith, without accurate sensors or working equiement, we're not gonna be to tell what's up or down. Where we are, or how to get out." Pidge informed.

"We need a new plan!" Sakura yelled, wanting Keith to see reason.

"Going."

"What? All I heard was 'going'. Are we going back? Is anyone else getting static?" Hunk asked confused.

Keith was too far away, his comm link is breaking out.

"I'm losing visuals on you all. I need to slow down!" Allura complained as she was slowing down.

"We gotta keep up! He's getting away!" Keith ordered.

"I think we made it through the worst of it." Lance comments, till he suddenly yelled.

"No! No!" Allura cried when she took a hit.

"Allura took a hit. I'm going in after her." Hunk said as he broke formation.

"Hunk!" Keith yelled, seeing Yellow Lion disappear and he groaned. "The rest of you; stay on me!" He kept pushing on forward.

"Keith, we have to go back for Allura!" Lance exclaimed. Keith only growled.

"Keith! Come on! You're getting worse then Iverson!" Sakura yelled, Keith growled in response again, but he slowed to allow Allura and Hunk to catch up.

"I'm sorry that I slowed us down, but the Blue Lion isn't listening to me." Allura said.

"It's ok. We're a team. We stick together." Lance told her.

"Yes, a _team_. As in there's no _I_ in team!" Sakura shot towards Keith.

"What's that suppose to mean!" He demanded.

"Team!" She yelled. "As in T-E-A-M! Team! Get that in your head!"

"Come on guys. We'd better stick together." Lance said calmly. The team moved a little faster to catch up with Keith.

"This is crazy! We can't see a thing!" Hunk whined.

"Stay together. He's around here somewhere. I know it." Keith said looking around. "There!" As soon as he spotted Lotor, the Prince was gone.

"Where did he go?" Allura asked.

"No clue." Pidge answered. "Our radars are worthless here."

"Hey, is it just me, or does anyone else get the feeling this guy is just toying with us?" Hunk asked.

"I'm with you big guy, I'm getting the case of the heebie-jeebies." Lance agreed.

"It's a cat and mouse game." Sakura agreed.

"He must have lured us here on purpose." Pidge said.

"Evil Prince at 2 0'clock!" Sakura cried, just before the Galra fighter ship flew straight into the middle of the Lion's formation, breaking them apart.

"We need to get out of here. We've been lead into a trap. The tables have turned. They've flipped the script. The hunters have become the hunted." Hunk rambled with fright.

"Hunk, shooting tag-lines is getting us nowhere!" Lance yelled.

"Lance is right." Keith agreed, surprising everyone one.

"Guys, guys, he's coming back for round 4 or is this 5?" Sakura warned in fright.

"As soon as you see him, fire with everything you've got." Keith ordered.

The fighter came back around, trying to seperate the formation again. He moved with agile and skill.

"Now! Fire!" Keith ordered, being the first one to shoot from his Lion's mouth, sending out an explosion right in front of him sending him flying back. The same happened with the rest of the team. The explostion was so big that it caused Sakura to crash into a nearby peak and go somersaulting wildly away. "Sakura!" Keith cried as he could only watch as she disappeared into the thick gas.

XxXxXx

Later. Sakura slowly awoke and found her head hurt. Groaning she reached up to feel a medical wrap around her head.

"Sakura." Keith was instintly by her side, but she pushed him away.

"You put us all in danger!" She complained as she sat up and folded her arms. "And you snapped at me, when I was only trying to help!"

He bowed his head, looking ashamed. "I - I know. And I'm sorry. Shiro would never had done that, and he would be angry with me for putting you and the others in danger."

Sakura looked at her lap. "We are not ready to face Lotor, until we can all get ourselves in order." Tears slid down her cheeks. "Shiro was my order brother, he always took the lead, he always knew what to do. Now?" She trailed off with a shrug.

"Kura, I am so sorry what I said and did back there." Keith apologized, feeling hurt that he put here through all that.

"I know." She looked up at him with a tear stained face. "But _you have_ to get a leash on your leader abilities! You have to believe in yourself that you have what it takes."

He nods. "I will, and I'll try."

"Don't try, do it!"

"Next time I'll be ready." He said as he started to stand, but she grabbed his hand and yanked him back, her arms quickly locking around his neck.

"I'm really scared." She whispered as she clung to him tightly with his arms quickly sliding around her waist.

"I know." He said as he held her just as tightly. "I promise I'll get it together."


	35. Closure

**NinjgoFangurl7, thank you for the review! I miss you!**

**I just realized, I never gave a voice to my OC, Lea! Deddy Ryan is the voice actress for Lea!**

**Ok guys! Here's whole Lea chapter! But don't start jumping yet, I have a plan for her and it's not here yet!**

**During this chappie, it's during the events of Hole In The Sky. So I hope you still like it! And I know White Lion doesn't talk, but for this chappie and only this chappie he does, and of course he'll act like Aslan from The Chronicles Of Narnia.**

**Ok. Enough rambling! Please enjoy!**

XxXxXxXx

The front door of the Shirogane house opened, Lea walked into the house and closed the door with a heavy sigh. She leaned her back on the door as a few tears slid down her cheeks. Pushing off the door, she walked over to the kitchen bar and placed her purse on the smooth surface. Then she reached for the round whicker basket that the household bills are kept.

"What am I gonna do?" She mutters as she pulls them out and looks at them. All the bills were late and if she didn't do something soon, the house was going to get foreclosed on. Shiro always paid the bills, and this was starting to get scary as she didn't know where to go or what to do.

Grabbing the bills, she put them back into the basket and got off the stool. Making her way to the stairs she headed to the second story of the home.

XxXxXx

Walking into the master bedroom, Lea walked up to the bed and sank down, groaning she fell backwards on the king size bed and looked up at the ceiling with a lost look. After a long moment, she sat up and walked over to her closet where she opens the door and looked into the mirror that hung on the inside of the door.

She was startled what she saw in the mirror, instead of her reflection she saw a white lion looking back at her. Screaming, Lea backed away from the mirror with fright, as she did White Lion magically walked out of the mirror like walking through a doorway.

"Hello Miss. Leah Woods." White Lion greeted gently. "Actually it's Mrs. Leah Shirogane."

Lea stared at the big cat. "Wha ... how?"

"I mean you no harm." He sat down on his hind legs. "I am from a world that's on the other side of a wormhole, a long ways from Planet Earth."

"What do you want from me? How do you know who I am?" Lea asks as she stood in the middle of the bed with a lamp in her hands.

"I'm hear to grant you your wish." White Lion answered gently, and Lea lowered the lamp a little.

"Wish? What wish? And how can you talk?" She held the lamp closer to her chest.

"I am the White Lion, so I hold many abilities." He said gently. "I can not talk, but for this visit I can."

Lea slowly lowered the lamp, but still held it in her hands. "My wish? You heard my wish?"

"I have heard many stories about you." White Lion told her gently. "You are the lover of the Black Paladin, and a great friend to the Red and the White Paladins." He stood up.

Lea just looked at him with a questionable look.

"Your wish is to see the Human Shiro again, is it not?" White Lion asked, and Lea gasped, dropping the lamp and it fell onto the softness of the bed in front of her.

"Yes! It is." She climbed off the bed. "What do I have to do to see him?" She asked hopefully.

"There is a time limit." White Lion warned gently. "I can only spare you a few moments."

"Even a minute can last a lifetime." Lea said gently. "Where is Shiro?" She asked nervously. "And Sakura and Keith? Where's my family?"

White Lion turned to the mirror, he let out a loud roar and an image appeared in the mirror. "Behold the mirror." He tells her gently and she walks over to his side, looking into the mirror to see the Galaxy Garrison tents set up inside a canyon during a night, and watched as Keith and a Cuban teen stumble out of a tent with an unconsious Shiro between them as the two boys argued.

"Shiro." Lea breathed, her eyes wide and full of fear and tears. She continues to watch as the Cuban teen then abandons his job in helping Keith, to flirt with Sakura. "Sakura." She whispered. Then she watches as Keith's hovercraft quickly escapes with the Garrison chasing them.

Lea turns from the mirror to look at White Lion. "Shiro's alive?" Her heart ached for the man she loves.

"Continue watching." White Lion told her gently, sitting on his hind legs.

Lea watches in the mirror as Keith, Sakura, Shiro, and the other three start their journey into space in a robotic blue lion. "I can't watch anymore." Lea turns away from the mirror. "Please."

"Very well." White Lion nods. "From there, they make their way towards space and soon are on my side of a wormhole. From there, they meet Princess Allura and she recruites them to become the Paladins of Voltron."

Lea turns to face him. "Voltron?"

"Voltron is the only weapon that can stop the evil Zarkon, King of the Galra Empire." White Lion tells her gently.

"They, they're in a war?" Lea asks with tears sliding down her cheeks.

"A war that can save the rest of my universe." White Lion stands up. "And your whole universe."

Lea stared at him.

"After the final battle with Zarkon, I'm afraid Shiro paid the ultimate price to win against Zarkon."

Lea was terrified. "No." She stumbled backwards, bumping into the bed and dropping down, but she missed the edge and fell to the floor with a loud thud. "No, no, no." She cried with tears flooding down her cheeks. "Why would you tell me that!? That was not my wish!" She chokes on her sobs.

"He's still alive. But on an astro plane."

Lea looked up at him confused. "Astro plane?" She repeats with confusion.

"Yes. Black Lion saved his mind and preserved it in it's consciousness." White Lion walks up to her. "I can take you to that plane, but only for a few moments."

Lea looks at him with a tear stained face. "Please, I have to see him."

"I cannot take your physical body." White Lion told her. "For the physical body would not be able to withstand the astro plane."

Lea wipes her eyes. "What do I have to do?"

"Ly down, and close your eyes."

XxXxXx

Lea felt a warm breeze hit her as she did as instructed, and suddenly she felt lighter.

"Now, open your eyes."

Lea opened her eyes and pushed herself up, sitting up she looked down and her eyes grew when she saw herself still lying down on the bed. "What happened to me?" Her voice shook.

"Your physical body remains to be asleep." White Lion answered, and she turned to him.

"But I'm not dead. Right?"

"That is correct. Your soul is who I am talking to right now." White Lion lowers himself down. "Now come. I won't be able to do this while Black Lion is in motion."

Lea climbs on his back and he stands up.

"Oh, and make sure to hold on tight." He instructs. "For we will be traveling through worlds at a fast rate of speed."

"Can I close my eyes?" She asks as White Lion walks up to the mirror, and he chuckles.

"You may."

XxXxXx

Lea had closed her eyes tightly as she clung to White Lion just as tightly as he ran at a very fast pace of speed. And what felt light hours, the White Lion started to slow but Lea still clung to him until he fully stopped.

"We are here."

Lea slowly opened her eyes and looked around. "This is the consious mind of Black Lion?" She asks with wonder.

"Yes." White Lion lowers himself down so she could slid off him.

A figure slowly approached, only to be revealed as Shiro. "White Lion." address. "How, how's my sister?" His voice echoes like a loud wind, and was that a repeat of his question?

"She is heart broken." White Lion answered. "She half believes you are dead and the other half believes you still alive. But in her heart she knows the truth."

Shiro smiles. "That sounds just like her." His smile fades when he see's who's standing next to him. "Lea?" He breaths. "What, what are you doing here?" He asks as she slowly walks towards him. "I mean how?"

"White Lion brought me here." She answers with tears. She starts to sob and rushes to him, jumping into his arms with her arms locking tightly around his neck. He lifts her up off her feet and spins her around as he holds her just as tightly. "I missed you!" She sobs as she clings to him. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too." He slowly put her down, and takes a step back.

"White Lion is granting me my wish." she explains as tears continue to flood down her cheeks. "Letting me see you." She reaches up to flick at the white puff of hair on his head, then she sees his cyborg arm. "What ... happened to you?" She asks as she looks into his eyes, her tears had finally stopped.

"It's a long story." He answered gently as she grabs his face. "A story that maybe someday Sakura can answer."

Slowly nodding, Lea's eyes are shiny with tears. "I'll be looking forward to that." She swallows hard. "Shiro, the bank is really close to taking the house. I don't know where to go if that happens."

He wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her close. "There's nothing that I can do. But maybe you could go to Commander Holt's wife, I think she'll be able to help you."

Lea looks into his eyes. "You never told Sakura or Keith or both, that we got married before you left with Commander Holt, did you?"

He shook his head. "No, I didn't. There was never really a good time."

White Lion walks over to them. "I am sorry, but I must return Lea." He apologizes.

Lea turns to look back at Shiro. "Will I ever see you again?" She asks with a whisper. He leans down, kissing her softly and she clings to him tightly.

After a long moment he pulls away. "Maybe ... someday."

Lea reaches up and hugs him tightly. "I love you."

He smiles. "I love you more."

She slowly pulls away, their hands still holding as she slowly backs way, and slowly their fingers leave each other.

Lea slowly climbs on White Lion and White Lion stands, and together they watch as Shiro shimmers out of view. "Thank you, White Lion." Lea thanks as rubs the side of his mane.

XxXxXx

**Wow! This took on a life of it's own! I really hope you guys liked this. And as always please review. And thank you!**


	36. Tailing A Comet

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I have not forgotten, I was more interested in playing a new game.**

**But I'm back! Hope you're not mad at me! This one is mostly centered on Sakura's feelings and how she's trying to heal with 'Shiro's return'.**

XxXxXxX

"Agh!" Lance cried when Sakura bulldozed over him as she raced out of the kitchen, after Keith announced that he found Shiro.

"I'm begging to believe that Lance likes to get run down by Sakura." Hunk commented as he and Pidge watch Lance twitch on the floor.

Pidge just sighed heavily, then turned her attention to Hunk. "Shiro's gonna need food." She stated, and Hunk bobbed his head rapidly.

"Yeah, yeah!" He turns to open the fridge quickly. "So what should we prepare?"

XxXxXx

Sakura froze after she'd raced to the Black Lion's hanger, her heart pounding. She didn't want too, her heart is telling her this is wrong.

The door slides open to reveal Allura walking out and she soon spots her.

Sakura turns to her. "I owe you a big apology." She took a deep breath. "I was wrong to accuse you for keeping us here."

"I understand." The Princess said gently. "You were hurt. You wanted someone to blame for what had happened." She was going to say more, but the doors slid open again to reveal Keith walking out.

"Sakura." He turned to her. "Shiro is asking for you."

Sakura shook her head. "I, I can't." She admits, taking a step backwards and both Keith and Allura give her a weird look.

"But Sakura." Allura said. "I was wrong, Shiro is alive, and he wants to see you."

Sakura shook her head rapidly. "No, I can't. I can't see him!" With that she turned and ran, leaving Allura and Keith to stand alone in the hallway, the two looked at each other confused.

"I don't know Sakura as best as you." Allura said, while looking at Keith. "But that." She trailed off.

"Yeah, that was weird." He turned to go back in the Black Lion's hanger.

"Keith!" Allura reached out to take his arm, making him stop and turn to her. "I feel bad that this has happened, and I'm very sorry."

He turned completely around to face her. "This is not your fault. Sakura knows that, she wanted someone to blame, and unforturnally she took it out on you. It was the hurt that was doing all the talking."

The Princess nods. "I was the easy target. Sakura _did_ apologize."

"Good. I knew she would."

Hunk walked around the corner with a trey of steamy very good looking food on a trey. Pidge is holding blankets in her arms, while Lance followed behind the two.

"Can we see Shiro?" Pidge asked excitedly while looking up at Keith.

"Go ahead. But then we have to get him to his room so he can rest." Keith answered, Pidge shoved the blankets into Lance's chest before she ran into Black Lion's hanger.

"Where's Sakura?" Lance asked, holding the blankets in his arms properly now.

"I'll get back to you on that." Keith said, walking down the hall.

XxXxXx

Sakura sat on her bed in her room, her knees pulled up to her chest as she hugged her legs. She only looked up when there was a knock on her door and it slid open to reveal Keith.

"Hey." He walked over to her.

"I, I don't want to see him." She said as he sat down next to her.

"But he wants to see you." He said as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him.

"But he's." She trailed off for a moment. "He's dead."

"No, he's not." Keith argued, shaking his head. "He just ... disappeared is all."

"Allura was right." Sakura argued. "About the evidence being clear."

He pulled away. "What?"

She turned to look at him. "Keith, you were right too." Her voice held a lot of emotion.

"About what?"

"That I would feel it, if Shiro was really gone." She answered, swallowing hard.

"Kura." Keith gently moved her hair off her shoulder. "Shiro's _alive_."

"I know what I feel." She whispered as a few tears slid down her cheeks.

"Ok, you don't have to see him." He replied gently. "But eventually you will have to face him."

"But not now." She said with a whisper and a shake of her head.

"But not now." He agreed. "Shiro's resting right now, and he's in his room." He got up and headed for the door.

Sakura moved her legs down. "Keith."

He turned and let out an oof when she flew into his arms, knocking him backwards a little as her arms locked around his neck, and his arms locked around her waist on inpulse.

"I love you."

He blinked. "What?" He felt her nod.

"I do. I always have, I just didn't know what your reaction would be. Or is." She pulled away to look him in the eyes.

He leaned back. "What's that last part mean?" He removes his arms, and gently takes her face. "I love you too." He leans down, kissing her gently.

XxXxXx

A few weeks later, the team is in the bridge at their stations working on new leads to the Galra and find out where Lotor took the comet.

The doors slid open to reveal Shiro walking in, looking a lot healthier. His hair is back to the military cut, he's wearing a black t-shirt, black pants with black combat boots. He looked older, but the same Shiro. He walked in with his hands on his hips.

"Great job out there, everyone." He greeted with a smile. "You've really turned the tide in this war. I'm glad you never lost sight of the mission while I was gone."

Sakura stood up. "I'm sorry Shiro, but I'm not convinced that you're really Shiro."

Keith groaned. "And here we go." He said with a heavy sigh. "Sakura."

"It's ok Keith." Shiro cut him off, folding his arms. "It's really me Sakura."

She shook her head and sat back down at her station, looking upset.

"You're looking better." Lance said with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Good." Shiro responded. "Just trying to get rid of this weird headache." He touched his temples.

"I think I got something here!" Pidge suddenly exclaimed, making Sakura jump startled out of her thoughts.

"What'd you find?" She asked, quickly moving to Pidge's chair, as did the others.

"So I downloaded intel from the Galra base we just defeated." Pidge started to explain. "I united the quantum-folded encryption, and I found something on Lotor."

"Do you know where he is?" Keith asked, folding his arms.

"Well, not exactly. No, but the last three sightings of his command ship have been in Va'Kar quadrant." Pidge answered.

"Nice work, Pidge." Shiro said. "Although, those quadrants are massive. How will we pinpoint his location?"

Hunk looked up from his screen. "Hey, that comet is made from the same material as Voltron. Maybe I can scan the emission spectrum for Fraunhofer lines, like when I found the Blue Lion!"

"But you know, those emission are subject to free induction decay." Pidge argued. "Those are exponential drop offs."

"Yeah, but if you could find a way to amplify the sensors."- Hunk trailed off in thought. "No, there'd be way too much interference. What if, instead, we increase the S.A magnitude?"

Pidge lifted a finger. "The spires of the castle!"

"Genius!" Hunk exclaimed. He and Pidge ran out of the bridge, leaving the others confused.

"Was any of that in English?" Sakura asked confused. "What happened?" She asked, looking at Lance.

"I have no idea what either of them just said." Lance was just as confused.

"Let's set a course for the Va'Kar quadrant while they get started on that detector." Shiro said. "We need to work fast. Who know what Lotor has planned for that comet."

Sakura walked back to her station, but hesitated before she walked towards the doors.

Both Keith and Shiro noticed her, before Keith pushed Shiro towards the door.

XxXxXx

Sakura walked along a hallway. Shiro jogged up to her, reaching out to take her arm.

"Sakura." He stopped her, turning her around so she faced him and she pulled her arm away from him.

"Where the hell were you!?" She demanded. "I don't believe you're my brother, Shiro."

He rolled his eyes. "But I am." He took a step forward, only for her to take a step backwards. "Sakura. It's _me_."

"_You_ disappeared Takashi Shirogane!" She growled while using his full name. "Disappeared as in poof, gone."

"You were in Black Lion with me."

"I was knocked out cold."

"You."- He trailed off when she raised a hand.

"I feel what I feel." Sakura replied. "Something happened that day, and until I figure out what that actually is." She trailed off. "I can't do this." She turned and hurried on down the hall, leaving Shiro alone in the hall.

XxXxXx

After a little while, Sakura is now sitting down in her chair inside White Lion. She took some deep breaths. "Please, Mystical White Lion, I seek answers that no one can give me." She whispers.

For a long time, it's quiet.

A hand suddenly reaches out from behind, gently landing on her shoulder causing her to jump with a scream. She turned to see Keith.

"You really are, aren't yourself." He said.

"What's going on?" She asks.

"Got a mission to do." He answered. "I'm staying behind with Coran while Shiro takes back control of Black Lion."

Sakura stared at him. "What?" She shook her head. "No. Don't let him take control of Black Lion."

He studied her. "What's going on with you? I thought you'd be thrilled to have Shiro back."

"I told you before." She replied. "I don't believe that's really Shiro. That Shiro is not my brother."

He gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "Sweetheart, listen to me. You're letting your denial get to you."

"I'd thought that you, out of everybody would believe me." She said while her face showed hurt along with her voice.

Before he could give a reply, Lance's voice spoke though the link comms.

"Shiro, where are you? We need you right now!"

"Looks like Shiro's neglecting his responsibilites." Sakura said, looking at the link comm. White Lion is not activated, but Keith is wearing his Paladin uniform with his helmet sitting on the bench. So it's possible she heard Lance's voice from Keith's helmet, she didn't know.

"I'm stepping down as leader."

She blinked, and turned to him sharply. "You're _what_!?"

"Shiro's back. And Black Lion can't have two Paladins. Just like a team can't have two leaders." Keith explained.

"Shiro! Where are you!?" Pidge suddenly cried.

"He's not leaving." Sakura said, folding her arms. "You better go check on him."

"Fine. You win right now." Keith grabbed his helmet, turned and ran out of the cockpit.

Sakura sat back down in her chair. "I don't know what to do White Lion. Please talk to me, guide me."

But White Lion just stayed silent. Sighing heavily, she stood up and walked out of her Lion.

XxXxXxx

After the mission, Sakura stayed as far as she could from Shiro. She was angry with him, and argued with him while he barked out orders to the others, especially to Keith.

Now, safely in her room. Sakura leaned her back against the door. "That's not my brother." She whispered.


	37. A Future Glimpse

**Sadly, tomorrow is the last day of freedom before going back to work on Monday.**

**I hope you like this! I only wanted to do the beginning to add into the events of Code Of Honor. BUT, this took over.**

**I hope I don't confuse anyone!**

XxXxXx

It was now four months later.

Shortly after the comet, Keith joined the Blade Of Marmora on more missions. In the beginning it was no trouble for Voltron, but soon it did start to get complicated as Keith would forget about his duties, usually late when Voltron needed him and the Lions couldn't transform into Voltron.

"Step down as leader, and return the title to Keith!" Sakura once told Shiro with anger, not that long ago. "You're just standing to the side like a cheerleader! And bossing and ordering everyone around! This is not the Garrison!"

A few weeks later. Sakura walked down a hall like she was in a trance. She walked towards the White Lion's hanger. Looking up at the big beast, she watched as the Lion's eyes light up and the head lowered to the floor of the hanger.

She didn't know what was pulling her, but oddly she didn't feel scared.

XxXxX

Walking into her Lion's cockpit, the console activated and the lights grew bright forcing her to close her eyes and cross her arms in front of her face. When the blinding light died down, she uncrossed her arms and lowered them. When she did, she was not in White Lion's hanger.

"Where am I?" She asked as she looked around the land.

"You are in Oriande."

The voice had Sakura jump and turn around sharply to see the White Lion walking over to her.

"White Lion." She bowed in respect as the lion walked towards her.

"Rise, dear one."

"How can you talk?" Sakura asked. "And why didn't you talk to me before?"

White Lion sat on his hind legs. "It is the will of the ancients, for I do not speak normally."

"Oh." Sakura nodded, then looks around. "Why am I here? I mean it's beautiful here, but." She trailed off.

"You must be on your guard at all times, my child." White Lion warned her. "Everything is about to change." He stood up. "And you must be prepared."

Sakura chewed on her lower lip. "Shiro. What happened to him?"

White Lion was quiet, and Sakura looked down. "My child." The lion took a few steps towards her. "You already know the answer to that."

Sakura wrapped her arms around herself as she continued to look down. "I was hoping my heart was wrong." She whispered as a tear slid down her cheek.

The guardian walked closer to her. "My dear, I'm so sorry for your loss."

Sakura looked up from the ground. "It was the power boost, wasn't it?" Her voice is shaken. "I knew it."

"No, dear one." White Lion said gently, and Sakura looked up sharply.

"What was it? Please tell me." She begged.

"It was all Zarkon. He still had a connection to Black Lion. And that electric energy that shook everyone ... there was a price to it."

Sakura swallowed hard. "But I was in Black Lion too, Shiro wanted me with him." She looked away. "I was right next to him."

"You all knew, and you all know the risks when it comes to protecting the innocent." White Lion said gently. "My child, Shiro was fully awhere of that risk. He was not afraid."

"But what about _me_? He was always there. He never once stopped to think what would happen to me if." She trailed off. "I'm sorry, I know I sound selfesh."

"Choices are hard to make. It's even more harder when it's someone we love who takes the ultimate hit." The guardian said gently.

Sakura looked up at him, wiping her tears. "What's going to happen now?"

"Dark plans are in motion, you must be ready."

Sakura snorted as she shook her head. "Dark plans, dark plans. What about?"-

"You must move beyond the pain." The guardian cut off her off firmly, but gently. "There is no defeat in death. I know you're hurting, but you must move past the hurt."

Sakura nods. "You're right." She wipes her tears. "Lotor isn't going to stop, unless we stop him."

White Lion nods. "Shiro would not want you to give up, just because he's now gone."

Sakura looks down again. "I know." She said, feeling guilty for all the grief she's been through.

The guardian turns to the side, he let's out a loud roar and a long narrow mirror appears. He turns back to Sakura. "Tell me, my child. What do you see?"

She walks over to the mirror and looks into it. "Nothing." She frowns. "Just my reflection."

White Lion walks next to her. "Are you sure? Look harder."

Sakura took a step towards the mirror, she reaches out to gently touch the glass - and instead her hand goes through and she falls into it, disappearing.

XxXxXx

Sakura blinks as she pushes herself off the floor and looks around, to find herself in a very nice looking master bedroom.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up."

That voice. _Her_ voice. Wait. _Her_ voice? Sakura jump and spun around. To come face to face with herself. "What? What is going on here?" She took a step backwards.

"It's ok, you can trust yourself can't you? If you can't trust yourself, who can you trust?"

Present Sakura stared at her, she was looking at an older verson of herself, and she looked really good too. "You're me?"

Her future self smiled with a nod. "Yes." She was sitting on the edge of the bed, leaning back on her hands. "Just like you're me."

Present Sakura put a hand on her head. "I don't understand. Why did White Lion bring me here? And where is here?"

Future Sakura sat up straighter. "So you can see that the future is bright."

Present Sakura turned away. "How can it be bright without Shiro?"

"Everything that's happened, and everything that's going to happen. In the end everything will be revealed." Future Sakura explained. "Keith ... and Shiro." She got up off the bed. "Come with me."

Present Sakura started to follow her, until they stood in a hallway that had three doors.

"Come." Future Sakura linked her arm through Present Sakura's and lead her to the stairs.

"Wait, wait, wait! What about the laws of not knowing what the future holds? I could change the past!"

"It'll be fine." Future Sakura said as they got to the last step of the stairs. "Everyone who lives in this house, is not home." She pulled Present Sakura into the kitchen. "Look outside. What do you see?"

Present Sakura walked to the back door and opened it, she looked towards the beautiful blue sky. "I see a blue sky." She replied with a frown, then gasped. "The sky! I can see the sky! And a yard, with trees, real trees!" She ran further outside of the backyard. "A car drove past!" She cried with excitement. "And there goes another one!" She looked around with amazement.

There was a swing set in the corner of the backyard, a clothes line, a garden next to it, in the other corner are flower bushes, and a tire swing hung from a big tree.

"Everything you see here." Future Sakura said as she walked over. "It's so worth it."

Present Sakura turned to her. "So, we _do_ find our way back to Earth then." She smiled brightly with the idea.

"All I can tell you right now." Future Sakura walked over to her and took her hands. "Our world, our family, our friends and the two men that we love most." She paused. "Is all in danger."

Present Sakura looked around the backyard, she took a step backwards. "This world is great, it's beautiful, because Earth is beautiful. But without Shiro?"

"I been there." Future Sakura smiled. "Trust me. I'm you." Her smile faded. "But I'm not allowed to tell you what happens, that part falls into the not knowing the future part." She looks around, then looks back. "Shiro needs you to be strong. He needs you to fight. Just like you need to fight to see Earth - our home planet."

Present Sakura took a deep breath. "What's Lotor planning?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you, just like I'm not allowed to tell you, how the events happen to make it back to Earth." Future Sakura smiled. "Everything works out in the end." Her smile fades. "You just need to continue to listen to your heart, and follow your gut."

Present Sakura takes another deep breath. "I'm ready."

Future Sakura gently pushes her towards the back door. "You are so ready."

Present Sakura walks through the back door and into a bright white light.

XxXxXx

Sakura slowly opens her eyes, then blinks, before groaning as she puts a hand onto her head. She then looks around to find herself sitting inside White Lion inside the Castle Of Lions. "The future really is bright." She whispered, then smiled.

"Well I hope so, cause that's what our goal is."

Sakura jumps and spins around. "Keith!" She launches herself into his arms, he lets out an oof as he stumbled backwards as she hugs his neck tightly, and his arms around her waist.

"Have you been hiding here all this time?" He asks, before she kisses him.

"Yes." She smiles, pulling out of his arms. "Come on!" She grabs his hand and all but yanks him out of her Lion.

"Whoa! Where's all this happy energy coming from?"

"To make sure to put a stop to Lotor's plans." Sakura answered, still pulling him by the hand. "I'll slice Lotor's head off myself if I have too." She added as they walk into the bridge.

"Well, that seems messy." Hunk comments, looking at them as they walk onto the bridge.

XxXxXx

**Please leave a review! Thank you! And I hope everyone had a safe and fun Thanksgiving!**


	38. Code Of Honor

**Ok. I hope I've keeping Keith in character with my series. I've been wondering that because I gave him a love interest.**

**Any way! Here's a new update! :)**

XxXxX

"Sorry I'm late!" Keith apologized as he ran into the bridge.

"Keith!" Sakura turned to him with surprise. "Where have you been?"

"Sorry, I forgot."

"Forgot?" Lance repeated, raising an eyebrow. "Sure, whatever you say Mullet."

"Ok, everybody." Coran stood at the front, while Shiro stood in the middle of the platform. Coran was waving his arms in the air, trying to get everyone's attention. "Today, will be heading to Reiphod. A planet recently liberated from Galra forces."

"This is embarrassing." Comments Keith. "We're basicly the grand marshal of a parade."

"I'm with Keith." Sakura agreed. "We're Voltron, heroes to all innocents. We're not a football team."

"Not a parade." Coran corrected. "And not this ... football you speak of. It's a show of arms!" He flexed his left arm.

"Whatever it is." Pidge quickly said. "This is the second one of these we've done just this week."

"I know it's not exactly battling the Galra." Allura said. "But believe it or not, this helps us boost moral and strengthen allience."

"Right, right, strongholds. Blah-dy, blah-dy, blah." Lance said folding his arms. "Now, I say we go over our lion choreography one more time. I don't want repeat of what happened last time, Hunk." He squinted his eyes on the big guy.

"I thought my lion had more room." Hunk retorted as he folded his own arms. Lance just glared at him.

"Aw, don't worry about it, big guy!" Sakura said with a smile as she placed her hand on Hunk's shoulder. "Lance was probably too busy checking for fan girls to pay attention on what he was suppose to do."

Hunk grinned widely, Pidge snorted a laugh, Shiro smiled, and Keith smirked.

"Hey!" Lance cried, looking offended. "I resent that!"

Sakura grinned. "Oh yeah?" She put her hands on her waist. "You are the resident casanova."

"Oh yeah?" Lance started, but turned to both Pidge and Hunk. "What are two laughing at?" He irritatedly asked them.

Hunk and Pidge quickly stopped and yelped. Hunk swiftly ran and hid behind Keith, using him as a shield, while Pidge swiftly hid behind Shiro.

Suddenly, Kolivan appeared on the main screen. "Shiro, my apologies for interrupting, but this is an urgant matter. A Glara supply ship has been spotted passing through Quardrant Omega-Raylar-Six." His image disappeared to be replaced with a map.

"What's it doing so far from the normal supply routes?" Sakura asked.

"We can't be curtain, but taken together with the fact that Lotor hasn't been seen in quite some time and the emergance of this new for of quintessence, we feel compelled to investiage." Kolivan answered. "Normally, we would wait for better intel, but I believe we should act on this now."

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked. "I mean maybe we should intercept them to investigate why decided to change their route."

"An infiltration mission makes more sense." Kolivan agreed. "We can plant a tracker and see just how far the supply route extends. With all the Galra activity as of late, my agents are spread thin."

"Not anymore!" Keith suddenly said. "Count me in!"

Everyone looked at him startled.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Hey, what about our performance?" Lance wined. "We can't razzle-dazzle the crowd with just four lions."

"This mission is more important than a show of arms." Keith shot at him. "Shiro?" He turned to the Senior Officer.

"How long will it take?" Shiro asked.

"Not long, but we must act fast." Kolivan answered. "Or we risk the ship jumping into hyperspace."

Shiro turns to Keith. "Go. But when you're done, meet us on Reiphod."

XxXxXx

It was now a few hours, and Sakura quickly followed Shiro down a hallway. "Shiro!" She called, and he stopped and turned to her. "What the hell are you doing?" She demands, stalking up to him.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"_You_ can fly Black Lion." She jabs her finger into his chest. "That way, it can give Keith a little more time."

"I'm not it's Paladin anymore." He said simply. "Keith is."

She rolled her eyes. "That's a poor excuse. You are Voltron's leader. You stole the title back from Keith so fast, that I think we all got dizzy." She folded her arms. "You're only doing half the job of leader."

"Sakura." He trailed off when she shook her head.

"Something happened to you, big brother. You won't tell me what happened. I'm hurt and confused on how you're alive."

"Why are we going over this again?"

Sakura closed her eyes, and rubbed her temples. "Why don't you want to tell me? I'm hurt by that." She shook her head. "No, forget it. You don't want to tell me, then fine! Don't tell me!" she turned and stalked off.

XxXxXx

After an embarrassing show on Reiphod, then after a difficult mission without the Black Lion, it was now a few hours later. Sakura paced her room. She knew Keith was getting a lecture from the team. After getting dizzy from pacing, she walked over to the lone window, and looked out it.

After a long while, a knock on her door caused her to jump startled. "Keith?" She called hopefully as the door slid open to reveal him walking in.

"Hey babe."

"Why are you pulling away from Voltron?" She quickly asked, her arms wrapped around herself.

"I - I don't mean to." He stood in front of the door, wearing his Marmoran spandax jumpsuit.

"You're pulling away from _me_ too." She added.

"What? That's bull!"

"You spend more time with the Blades, instead of with Voltron."

Keith looked down, he knew that part was right. "Kura, the Blades are my heritage. Half of it anyway."

"You said, that you wanted to take me somewhere." She tried to remind him. "To a planet you said that I'd like." She turned back to look out the window. "That was this morning. I waited for two hours in Black Lion's hanger, but you didn't show."

Keith looked down, guilt written on his face. "I'm sorry." He said gently. "I know I forgot."

"You've been forgetting a lot of stuff lately." A tear slid down Sakura's cheek.

"I don't have an excuse, and if they are. Then Lance is right, they are lame."

"I don't need to hear a damn excuse!" She exclaimed, spinning around to face him. "Just the truth." She took a deep breath. "Did I do something? Am I being to clingy?"

"No! None of that!" He cried, walking over to her. "None of that." He wiped a tear from her cheek.

"You promised that Voltron would come first, you also promised that your missions with the Blades wouldn't interfer with Volton's missions." She whispered.

"I already feel guilty for that."

"Then why are you here?" Sakura asked. "Talking to me? When you could be on your way back to the Blades, or checking in with Kolivan."

"_You_." Keith placed his hands on her shoulders. "You're more important then a damn mission. You're more important then any mission, and if Kolivan wants to chew me out for being late - then it's worth it."

Tears slid down her cheeks. "But you're pulling away." She repeated in a whisper, then a horrible thought struck her. "Are you going behind my back?" She asked, continuing to whisper.

He stared at her with wide eyes. "What? NO! _Hell no_! We've been down this road once before."

"Yes, in the early stages of the beginning." She agreed. "But now." She paused for a moment. "I'm asking now, here in the current time."

Keith snaked his arms around her, pulling her close and kissing her, - long, deeply and with passion. Her arms quickly locked around his neck, and he dipped her backwards a little.

The need for air won, and the two pulled away and he rested his forehead against hers. "Baby, it's ways been you."

"Then talk to me." She whispered.

"The Blades have been making headway tracking the source of this new quintessence." He begins. "They've been able to piece together a large network of hidden supply lines that have been secretly transporting it for who knows how long. And there's good reason to believe it could lead us directly to Lotor." He paused for a long moment. "A mission is being planned to infiltrate the supply line. It could take weeks, maybe months to pull off, but if there is a chance we have I have to take it."

"And you're going?" She asked, knowing he was as she tightened her arms around his neck to keep him close.

He was quiet for another long moment. "I need to be on that mission."

She pulled away from him. "Then go." She whispered brokenly. "If Kolivan needs you that badly, then go."

He nods. "I know it'll be hard, but it'll be ok. The time will fly by, and I'll be back before you know it."

She tries to whip her tears. "Yeah. Sure."

XxXxXx

The following morning, Sakura awoke to find herself alone and Keith's red jacket lying on top of her like before, she had felt him kiss her neck early in the morning. Sitting up, and pulling the blankets around her, she took hold of Keith's jacket and when she moved it, something heavy tumbled out of one of the pockets.

Frowning, Sakura looked down to see a red velvet box with a note tied to it. Pulling the note off, she unfolded it to see Keith's writing. After reading it, she reached for the box and opened it.

Then gasped. It was a necklace, and not just any necklace. It's the same necklace that she had been eyeing when they had to travel to that space mall and Keith caught her admiring it.

"Oh, Keith." She whispered, pulling the necklace out of the box and holding it close to her chest.


	39. Memories

**The song is called Memories by Within Temptation. I think the song fits Lea really good in my fic.**

**And this is during the Reunion episode. I hope you like it!**

XxXxXX

Lea sighed as she sat in her car, a necklace in her hands as she stared at the cat pendent. She had just came back home from the vet, the family cat had been killed not so long ago, so Lea had the feline cremated. She knew Sakura would be very upset, she's had that cat since it was a kitten since she found it on their front step.

Now the cat is just ashes with an empty collar.

A wave of nostalgia slammed into Lea like an ice cold waterfall as memories flooded her minds eye. Opening the car door, she climbed out of her car and looked up at the house that now belonged to the bank.

_In this world you tried_

_Not leaving me alone behind._

_There's no other way._

_I prayed to the gods let him stay._

_The memories ease the pain inside,_

_Now I know why_

Lea sighed heavily as she leaned her back on her car as she looked up at the house, memories of not wanting knowing what to do after Shiro and the others had disappeared. But, now that she knows the truth on where they are ... what happens now?

Tears slid down her cheeks, and she wiped them. "Shiro." She said, looking up at the clear blue sky. "I miss you so much."

_All of my memories keep you near._

_In silent moments imagine you here._

_All of my memories keep you near._

_Your silent whispers, silent tears_

Thinking of Sakura and Keith, Lea walked over to the side of the house and looked out at the fence, and remembered when Keith threatened to deck the neighbor when he refused to remove his tree. Memories of Keith fixing the fence himself appears.

"Keith! What are you doing out here?" Lea had asked him in the flashback.

"To help you." He answered, wiping the sweat off his forehead. "The jerk next door won't man up to the mess." He set the board down. "And this is what I'm here for."

Lea had gave him a glass of lemonade and pulled him out of the hot sun and into the air condioning house.

_Made me promise I'd try_

_To find my way back in this life._

_I hope there is a way_

_To give me a sign you're OK._

_Reminds me again it's worth it all_

_So I can go on_

Wiping more tears, Lea takes a few deep breaths before getting into her car and driving away.

_All of my memories keep you near._

_In silent moments imagine you here._

_All of my memories keep you near._

_Your silent whispers, silent tears_

Looking at the Galaxy Garrison, Lea continues to sit in her car. A shadow appeared next to the driver seat, and a knock on her window made her jump startled. Turning to the window, she reconized the figure and rolled down the window. "Adam ... hi."

He slowly nodded. "Hi, um. How are you?"

She nodded. "I'm getting there. Slowly."

The only thing to two shared in common is Shiro. Sakura had once said that Lea and Adam's interactions are always awkward and always filled with tension.

"Are ... are you really ok?" Adam asked. "I mean, Shiro." He trailed off.

"I know I slipped off the radar after what happened." Lea replied, playing with the necklace around her neck. "I'm still trying to kick myself to keep moving forward."

Adam nodded. "I understand. Hey, um. I think that Shiro would like it if we - as in you and me, would at least try to have a civilized conversation and try to talk to each other without it being so awkward."

She nodded. "Sure, we could do that."

He backed away from the car. "Well, I should get inside. I'll talk to you later." With that he turns and heads into the Garrison.

_Together in all these memories_

_I see your smile._

_All the memories I hold dear._

_Darling, you know I will love you_

_Til the end of time_

Lea lets out a shaky sigh. Rolling up the window, she turns off her car and leans against it as she remembers meeting Adam for the first time.

_All of my memories keep you near._

_In silent moments imagine you here._

_All of my memories keep you near._

_Your silent whispers, silent tears_

Locking her car, she walked away from her Honda Civic.

_All of my memories_

XxXxXx

After taking a long walk through town. Lea was heading back to the Garrison. All day she felt that something or someone was watching her.

Turning back around to look behind her, Lea frowned. Turning back around, she's suddenly grabbed and a hand is slapped over to mouth to keep her screams muffled.

"No wonder the Champion was so eager to return to Earth." The voice hissed out, and Lea stiffened. "She'll do great for bate."

Lea's eyes widened when an alien guy walked over to her, and she figured the guy who was holding her is also one.

"We should put her with the old man." He decided. "They both will be great bate for the Paladins. They'll have no choice but to surrender the Lions."

Lea struggled harder as she's taken back into the canyon, she saw Commander Iverson and Lance's sister talking to each other as they walked down a path and towards another part of the Garrison. Lea tried to struggle harder, but she's pulled onto the alien's ship.

XxXxXx

**Hope you like! Please read my I'll Be Home For Christmas, and I hope you like it**


	40. Begin The Blitz

**Didn't want to put this up today. But I was so excited with the beginning, I had to continue**

XxXxXx

"Aw ha! So _you're_ the one!"

Hunk's shout caught Sakura off guard, scaring the daylights out of her as she jumped high in the air and backed away from the fridge, leaving it open.

"Hunk! What are you doing, scaring the hell out of me!?" Sakura breathed, her hand on her chest in hopes of calming her racing heart.

Hunk stood in the middle of the kitchen, Lance stood next to him with his arms folded.

"You're the one who's been polishing off the cheese cake." Hunk accused as he walks over and closes the fridge. "I've been blaming Lance for that."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "No, I haven't."

"Right. Sure." Lance said as he walked over to the little island, and picked up a plate with crumbs. "I believe this is your evidence." He added, looking at the plate.

"I've been craving fruit." Sakura replied quickly, trying to cover. "That's not my plate."

Both boys didn't look convinced. "Riiiiiight." Hunk said, leaning on the fridge.

Sakura's eyes shifted from Lance, who's on her right - then Hunk on her left. "Is this an interigation? Cause it feels like one."

Lance got close. "You're expecting!" He accused, and she backed away. "Aren't you?"

"What?!" She squeaked. "No!" But instintly her hand went to her stomach.

"You are!" He exclaimed loudly. "Oh my God! You ARE!" He yelped when she clamped both her hands over his mouth.

"And Keith doesn't know?" Hunk asked. "Why didn't you tell any of us?"

Sakura was still busy muffling Lance, she looked towards Hunk. "Because I'm not expecting!" She told him firmly.

Lance tried to hum a response, and Sakura removed her hands. "Are you sure?" He asked gently. "I have a big family, I know the signs."

"I'm _not_." She wrapped her arms around herself. "I can't be."

"You eat as much as Hunk, you take long naps, try biting a head off a few times, throwing up when you smell food." Lance listed them off on his fingers.

"You. Can't. Tell. Any. One." Sakura said, pointing at Hunk, then to Lance, then back to Hunk.

"My lips are sealed." Lance said as he moved his hand across his lips and throwing away a key.

Sakura looked at Hunk. Hunk squeaked and quickly bobbed his head and pointing at Lance.

"What he said, what he said!" He rapidly said, afraid of her now.

XxXxXx

Team Voltron stood in the bridge. Kolivan and Keith's images had appeared on the main computer screen. Sakura stood between Hunk and Lance, she beamed up at Keith. It was so good to see him, he was so busy with the Blade Of Marmora.

"Entire Galra fleets have been mobilized." Kolivan is informing. "Zarkon seems to be out looking for Lotor."

"Agh. It makes me sick to think that Zarkon is still alive." Sakura grumbled.

"Sick!?" Hunk is quick to her side. "Use this!" He handed her a small brown paper bag, looking worried.

Keith blinked looking worried, Lance slapped his hands in his face, Pidge and Shiro stared, Allura, Coran and Kolivan looked confused.

"Hunk! Did you just loose it!?" Sakura yelled, shoving the paper bag back into his hands, an irk mark on the side of her head as she turned her body around to glare at him.

Hunk gulped. "Me?" He squeaked as he backed up. "No, no! Not me!" He was quick to grab Lance and push him forward. "Him! All him!"

Sakura rolled her eyes as Lance sweat dropped and let out a squeak.

"_What_ are you two babbling about?" Pidge wanted to know.

"Can we just move along with this stupid meeting!?" Sakura demanded, turning to give Shiro a very hard death glare.

"Right." Shiro nods. "It's only a matter of time before he gets the Empire back in order."

"We're going to need to mobilize as soon as possible." Sakura added, calming down. "Hitting key points in the Galra Empire can help weaken their forces." She wrapped her arms around herself. "We just need to figure out where they are."

"Agreed." Shiro said. "Now is the time to assemble the coalition that Voltron has been building. With intelligence gathered by the Blades and coalition observers, combined with Pidge's Galra tracking software, we now have a detailed map of the Galra Empire." As he talked, different places of the galaxy map highlighted in blue. "I've identifed an intermittent line of coalition planets that runs through the territory. If you look closely, there's only one Galra occpied planet left on that line." A purple dot highlighted the area.

"Naxzela." Allura identified the planet.

"If we get capture Naxzela, we can strengthen the chain of planet freed from Galra ruled in that sector." Sakua continued. "Then use that portion to cut inflow of Galra troops from central command and use it to take em out."

"Wow!" Pidge exclaimed. "We could take back the third of the Galra Empire in one full swoop!"

"Do we have a plan?" Hunk asked.

"We attack several locations across the region, at once." Shiro answered as he explained. "First we have to cut off communications between the region and the Galra centrol command by striking the satellite relay station orbiting Vantax Five."

"Pidge and I can handle that." Hunk stated, giving a thumbs up.

Shiro continued. "The Blades have informed us of two Galra defense systems coming online called Zaiforge cannons." A hologram of two cannons appears. "Now, these cannons can strike any target within our combat theater. The first, in high-orbit around the planet Teq, will be attacked by coalition air forces led by Matt and Captain Olia. Kolivan will lead a Marmoran strike team against the second cannon, located on the surface of Senfama, which is vulnerable to a covert ground attack. We intend to take control of these cannons and use Zarkon's own fire power against him. Once the coalition forces and Blades neutralize these targets, Galra defenses will be weakened, allowing us to take down the remaining Galra-occupied planets in this area. While our forces are taking control of the planets, Naxzela will already be under attack."

"By whom?" Allura questioned, turning to him.

"Us." Sakura answered, her arms folded. "Voltron."

Lance appeared behind Pidge and Hunk with a smirk, wrapping his arms around their shoulders. "Aw, yeah! Team Voltron's gonna drop in Naxzela, form Hunk's giant laser cannon, and be all like, "Pow! Pow! Pow!" Easy-peasy."

"Unfortunately, not that easy." Shiro said, bursting Lance's bubble. "Naxzela will be tough. It's heavily-fortified with Galra. Our attack must be swift enough to neutralize the Galra forces before they have time to contact Galra Headquarters. Cause, if they call for reinforcements, we'll be caught in a fight on two fronts."

"If this works, the Voltron Coalition will possess a third of the Galra Empire's territory." Sakura said with a beaming smile.

"It will be massive victory." Kolivan states.

"And inspire a whole new wave of rebellions." Allura added.

"There's no time to waste." Shiro said.

XxXxXx

Sakura laid on her bed, hugging Keith's jacket close as she's spooned on the bed. Everyone had a job to do, but Sakura couldn't do hers as she felt sick and dizzy. Maybe she really is carrying a baby inside her? Or it could just be feeling sick?

"Sakura!" Hunk called happily and knocked on her door.

"Come in."

The door slid open to reveal Hunk walking in, and holding a plate that had a small cake. "I got you a peace offering!" He held it out to her as she sat up on her bed. "Ya know. Cause I almost blabbed the secret. It's yours to tell. Not mine."

She had to laugh, taking the plate. "Thank you Hunk." She took a few bites of the cake.

"I am sorry, I nearly blabbed." He hung his head.

She sat the plate on her pillow. "I know." She smiled at him. "You need to be more careful next time. I'm not even sure that I am."

"Then it's just a very bad bug, or some kind of weird alien thing bit you."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Go help Pidge."

Hunk bobbed his head. "Right!" He saluted. "Yes ma'am!" He turned and ran out of her room.

Laughing, Sakura turns back to the cake. "That man is such a teddy bear." She picked up the plate and started to dig in.

XxXxXx

After awhile, the team is back on the bridge. Allura stood platform, with her armor and ready to communicate with the coalition.

"Alright, Princess. It's time to begin the broadcast." Coran informed.

"Have we secured communications?" The Princess asked.

"Yes, Matt and I used the rebel's transponder encryption." Pidge answered.

"Always helps to have a pair of tech-genius siblings around." Coran comments, pulling on his mustache.

Allura closed her eyes to concentrate, and the castle's crystal shined down on her in a bright blue light. The map on screen showed how it was connecting with the rebels around the sector. "Fellow members of the Voltron Coalition, if you are hearing me now, it is because you have pledged to stand shoulder-to-shoulder with us in our fight against Zarkon's enslavement of the free peoples of the universe. But that enslavement is about to be dealt a crushing blow. The time for a full-scale attack on the Galra Empire is now. Far in the future, when they speak of this day, they will speak of our sacrifice, but they will also remember this as the day that freedom began to overtake tyranny. You all have your missions. You know what to do. Good luck. We'll see you on the other side."

Sakura leaned up on her tip toes, putting her hands on Lance's shoulder. "When she means the other side, does that mean goodbye life and hello afterlife?" She asked with a whisper as Hunk and Pidge set out to the Galra communication base since Green Lion is the only one that has cloaking.

Lance grinned, quickly wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "You've been hanging around Hunk too long."

"But it's a thought." She said with a pout.

He nods. "I hear ya. And hopefully once this is all over, we get to return home."

"Return home?" Sakura repeats with a frown. "Back to Earth?"

Lance removed his arm and returned the frown. "Yeah! That's what you always wanted! Isn't it?"

She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. "I, I guess." She finally said. She turned and walked out of the bridge, leaving Lance confused as he watched her.

XxXxXx

Voltron had been formed and White Lion flew next to it. The other major groups were already carrying out their missions.

Team Voltron moved at a medium speed, heading straight for the gray planet with purple glowing veins running along it's surface.

"The Senfama Zaiforge cannon is ours!" Coran informs through the comm links. "Naxzela attack is under way."

Voltron flew faster, White Lion kept up as they broke the planet's atmosphere, tearing a Galra cruiser in half and landed harshly on the ground. The Lions roared as the dust settled around them, and Voltron stood to full height.

"Alright Paladins, we've only got one chance to take Naxzela, so let's make it count." Shiro said.

Galra cruisers began to fire from above, and in return Voltron returned fire. As Voltron fired at the cruisers, White Lion shot at the energy pillers that were powering the Galra bases.

Voltron suddenly moved quickly in front of White Lion, taking a full hit. But suddenly something exploded behind them, forcing Voltron and White Lion to stumble.

"What was that?" Allura asked.

Sakura screamed when suddenly a chain of explosions broke near them.

"What's hitting us!?" Shiro grunted.

"We're in a minfield." Pidge informs. "Somehow the bombs were cloaked."

"Sakura, you better get behind us!" Hunk suddenly cried. "Shield! Shield!"

Pidge managed to bring up the shield, just in time before one the cruisers could make a direct impact.

"Is anyone else thinking, that we just got ambushed!?" Sakura cried as White Lion sat up.

"My systems are able to detect the mines, but there's just too many to safely maneuver." Pidge informs. "And, with the cruisers covering all possible exits from this minefield, we have no way out!"

"Wait a tick!" Allura suddenly said. "Perhaps I can freeze the mines."

"Then we can fly out of here, before they explode." Lance finished her thought.

"Alright, that sounds like a plan." Shiro said. "Freeze em Allura."

Voltron disbanned back to Lions, and Blue Lion immediately began to freeze the mines with her ice cannon. The other Lions began to dodge the incoming fire from above, while at the same time avoiding the mines.

"Let's move!" Shiro ordered. "Form Voltron!" Once Voltron was formed, the sword appeared. "Great work team. Let's secure Naxzela."

Voltron moved rapidly, along with White Lion as they cut Galra cruisers in half. Voltron and White Lion continued to fight an endless wave of ships.

"We've almost taken the entire Galra!" Coran informs.

"Yes!" Lance cheared.

"Oh wait, quiznak!" Coran quickly cried.

"What's happening!?" Sakura cried.

"The communication satelite is back online!" Coran exclaimed. "Galra distress call are going through!"

"It doesn't matter Coran." Shiro said. "They're too late. We've just about secured Naxzela."

"We're one step away!" Sakura cheered. "We only have a few strays left to take care of."

"You earned it Sakura." Shiro said. "Take em out."

White Lion shot towards the Galra cruisers, taking down the remaining three ships. "And this is a wrap!" Sakura smiled brightly. "Shiro! This planet is ours!" She laughs. "Nohing is gonna stop us now!"


	41. A New Defender

White Lion was suddenly hit, and was sailing down to the ground. White Lion's cockpit hit with red flashing lights as Sakura screamed, the other Paladins screaming her name. Voltron flew at a fast pace towards the Lion, and catching it.

Taking heavy and deep breaths as she tried to calm down, Sakura opened her eyes. "Guys?"

Shiro's image appeared on her console. "Are you alright?"

"I ... I don't know yet." She admitted.

"It appears that all of the planets we've engaged have been pacified, if not liberated." Coran informs, the castle's alarms are going off and the all the cockpits inside each of the Lions are going off. "Wait. There's another Galra cruiser approaching Naxzela."

"Can one of the cannons shoot it down before it reaches us?" Sakura asked, and grunted as Voltron dodged another ION cannon, making Voltron drop White Lion.

"Sector Car Niomofor is clear!" Matt informed. "Let me see if I can get a line on the battle cruiser."

Sakura groaned. "I'm getting sick again!" She jumped out of her chair, just as she heard Matt.

"Zaiforge cannon Senfama, are you still operational?"

"Negative." Keith answered.

"That incoming battle cruiser must have shut them down remotely." Coran theorized.

"I didn't know they could do that." Sakura sat back down in her chair, then paused. "Can they do that?" She added as an afterthought.

"Well they just did." Keith replied. "Sorry guys. That's it for artillery support. What should we do about that cruiser, Shiro?"

Voltron destroyed another energy pillar with Green Lion, and it crumbled to the ground.

"That cruiser's gonna be too late. Naxzela is almost secure." Shiro answered.

"Guys! That cruiser's coming back!" Sakura cried as everyone's cockpits rang with alarms. She tried to freeze it with her freeze ray, but it just missed her.

"On our left! Shield up!" Shiro ordered, and Voltron's shield appeared in the nick of time, blocking most of the laser's energy, but it still pushed Voltron back and into White Lion. The team stayed on them until they were able to reflect the laser back at the enemy, exploding the cruiser in the process. Voltron took to the sky.

"Uh oh." Sakura tried to move the handles on her Lion. Then winced as she felt an energy beam slam down on her. "Shiro! I can't move!"

Suddenly Voltron landed on the ground, next to White Lion creating a loud crashing sound and lifting up dust everywhere, but once Voltron was down the ground began to shake violently.

"Whoa!" Lance exclaimed. "Did we cause that Earthquake!?"

"I don't think so!" Pidge responded.

Everybody's cockpits lighting in red as the alarms are going off.

"Guys! Look over there!" Hunk exclaimed.

Pillars, even bigger then Voltron, began to rise from the ground and reaching up towards the sky, they were cylinder in shape and their sides had glowing purple veins that pulsed light.

"Uh ... guys, what are those?" Lance asked.

"We've never seen anything like this from the Galra before." Pidge added.

"Are they weapons?" Hunk asked.

"They look like some sort of generators." Pidge tried to answer.

"What do we do now?!" Sakura cried.

"Stay alert." Shiro ordered.

"I say we get out of here." Lance suggested. "Pidge, plot a course for our escape."

"Hold on." Shiro said. "We should find out what these things are."

Suddenly the beams shot purple beams towards the sky, creating some type of barrier.

"They're trapping us like rats!" Sakura cried as the blue sky turned a luminescent purple color that covered the entire planet.

"This can't be safe." Hunk said.

"Do you feel that?" Allura asked. "That wave of darkness."

"I feel it all over!" Sakura cried, then screamed when a strong force began to push against White Lion and Voltron.

"I can't move red!" Lance yelled.

"Yellow won't budge, either!" Hunk grunted as the intensity of the force is so strong that it brought Voltron and down to its hands and knees. White Lion is lying on it's side and unable to move at all.

"This energy field is holding us down!" Pidge exclaimed. "Gravity levels are spiking!"

"We have to get outta of here!" Shiro grunted. "If we stay here, we'll be crushed! Everyone, we have to focus. Give everything you've got, and maybe we can fight through this energy field. Ready?"

The team closed their eyes to concentrate, taking deep breaths. "Ready!"

White Lion growled as Sakura tried to push on the handles of her Lion, but wasn't getting anywhere. She watched as Voltron flew upwards to the sky, but the hard force of the gravity caused Voltron to plummet back down to the ground, the team screamed with the impact.

"Is-is anyone else able to move around?" Hunk asked hopefully.

"Barely, but the gravitational pull is worse on Voltron." Pidge said, grunting loudly. "Maybe if we go down to the surface, Hunk and I can figure out a way to interrupt this energy field."

"That sounds good." Lance said. "Except for the zillion robot dudes still kickin around down there."

"We're gonna have to stay in tight formation." Shiro said. "Watch each other's backs! Let's move!"

Sakura slid out of her chair, and fell to the floor of her Lion. Crawling over to her Lion's hatch, it took her a few times before it opened and she slid out of her Lion. She used her jetpack, but tripped and ended up somersaulting down and landed on the ground.

"That wasn't too hard." Sakura tried to smile, looking at her friends who were waiting for her. "Wait." She frowned. "Where's Lance?"

"Here." Lance groaned as he lifted his hand, Sakura blinked before looking down - she had landed and was now sitting on him. She quickly jumped off and helped him up.

"Sorry Lance!" She cried as she held his arm. "Are you ok?"

Lance shook his head rapidly. "I'm fine! Let's go!"

The team hurried over to a ledge and jumped off, using their jet packs to reach the other side.

"Pidge and Hunk, do your thing and do it fast." Shiro ordered.

Both Lance and Sakura summoned their bayards, and picked off the sentries one by one, the sentries fell off the ledge and landed into the unknown.

"This rod seems to go all the way down into the planet's core." Pidge informed. "But I'm not detecting any kind of energy source on the planet the could be causing all of this."

"Then we'll need to follow it down to the core." Allura said.

A beeping noise came from behind Sakura.

"It's open!" Pidge exclaimed. "Let's go!"

The Paladins quickly ran in. They free fell into the tunnel ignited in purple tendrils that glowed in the darkness. "When are we gonna hit bottom!?" Sakura asked as she at one point had grabbed Hunk's hand.

Pidge pulled up her communicater from her wrist. "Just a few more feet and we'll be down straight to the core."

The ground soon came and the team activated their jet packs to slow down their decent. The team quickly landed and moved to a pair of metal doors. Once they were open, a bright magenta light seeped out of the room. In the middle stood a giant glowing orb.

"Whoa!" Lance breathed. "What is that?"

The team walked further into the room, analyzing their surroundings and staying alert for any sign of danger.

"This is Zarkon's witch doing." Allura said. "The energy I felt ... this most be the source."

"Allura, this facility ... it looks Altean." Shiro commented.

"I'm afraid you're correct Shiro." Allura said as she moved closer to the orb, the other Paladins were close behind. "This is the decommissioned Altean terraforming planet. Somehow, the witch has been able to reactivate it remotely."

"Can you shut it down?" Shiro asked.

"I can try." She reached out to touch it, but an energy force slammed into the team, sending them flying backwards towards the doors, at the same time something had grabbed Sakura around the waist - shocking her and she screamed in pain.

Sakura could feel hot boiling heat go through her as she screamed, then settling onto her stomach, she could barely hear Shiro calling out for her as she felt faint. Suddenly, the energy let her go and she fell to the floor.

"Sakura!" Shiro was quick to her side, falling to his knees and pulling her into his arms.

"This soil is weird. It's so white and powdery, like ground up rocks or earth ... and heximite!" Hunk cried.

The doors to the room opened, flooding the room with laser fire. The Paladins summoned their shields deflecting the on coming fire. Shiro had to set Sakura down, and leaned her against a wall and summoned his shield. Lance reflected one of the lasers sending it back to a sentry and taking it out, Pidge followed his lead, summoning her bayard and and her rope dart to the nearest one, cutting it in half.

"What's heximite?" Lance asked over the commotion. "Some of us may have slept through chemistry."

Sakura slowly started to wake, groaning in pain, she can hear Pidge.

"The whole planet is a bomb. One that's big enough to wipe several solar systems!"

"It's under increasing pressure." Hunk added. "And when the pressure reaches a certain point, it's going to explode."

"How long do we have?" Sakura asked, groaning in pain as she grabbed her stomach from the pain, catching Shiro's attention.

"Maybe twenty minutes." Hunk answered.

"We have to get off this planet and warn everyone!" Lance exclaimed.

"Anyone within ten solar systems of us is going to get blown to pieces." Hunk said.

"They could take out Voltron, the rebels, and the Blades Of Marmora in one full swoop." Allura replied.

Sakura soon blacked out from all the pain she was feeling. Shiro turned and scooped her up into his arms.

XxXxX

Sakura awoke long enough to know Shiro was setting her down inside her Lion. "Shiro?"

"Hey." He smiled as he was knelting down in front of her. "We have no time. We _have_ to get out of here, like yesterday."

Sakura pushed herself up. "Right." She watched as he ran out of her Lion. "Guardian, what happened to me?" She groaned, she forced herself into her chair and grabbed the handles.

"Coran! Keith! Do you copy!?" Shiro yelled. "Anyone!? Hello!? We've lost communications! Pidge, can you boost our signal?"

"No, there's too much electrostatic repulsion!"

"Seventeen minutes left!" Hunk informs.

"Isn't there anyway to send out a distress signal!?" Sakura cried.

"We have to get off this planet immediately!" Allura stated, she moved Blue Lion making Voltron lift its knee up. Voltron began to slow move to a standing position, but suddenly the ground gave out, dropping them further down the planet.

"No!" Sakura cried, watching as Voltron dropped down. "Guys!" All she could do was watch. "Oh, come on!" She looked around her controls, and rapidly stabbed at the com links. "Keith! Kolivan! Coran!" She rapidly stabbed at it. "Keith!"

Nothing.

Suddenly, Sakura yelped when Voltron grabbed White Lion and they were out of Nexzela's grasp and were now in space.

"Thank you Lance." Allura said.

"That was all you." Lance told her.

"We still need to defuse that bomb!" Hunk cried.

"Keith, can you hear me!?" Shiro called.

"Shiro!" Keith's relieved voice came through the com links. "Where are you? Is everything ok?"

"Not for long if we don't stop Zarkon's witch." Shiro told him. "She has to be on that cruiser that popped up on radar awhile ago."

"I'm way ahead of you." Keith said. "And I brought some backup."

"Rebel squad is en route." Captain Olia informed.

"Good to have Voltron back in the fight." Matt added.

Shiro opened a visual com to the Castle Of Lions reveal Coran. "Coran, you need to get as far away from Naxzela as you can immediately. Pick up any members of the coalition who are nearby, but go!"

"Wh-what's happening?" Coran asked with worry.

"Naxzela is a bomb." Allura answered. "And it's about to go off."

"But what about you!?" Coran shot back.

"We'll stop it, if we can, but we need you to do this." Allura told him.

"Yes, Princess." Coran responded before he closed the link.

"Thrusters are at max power!" Lance yelled.

"I sure hope we can make it in time." Hunk said with fear.

The planet began to get brighter, and brighter as Naxzela looked ready to explode.

"Keith! No!"

Lance's shout brought Sakura, out of her of focus.

"Keith!" She pulled hard on her Lion's handles, it slid to a stumbling and shaky stop.

"Sakura, what are you doing!?" Shiro demanded. "Sakura!"

White Lion turned and turbod towards the lone cruiser that was heading towards the very dangerous planet. "Keith!" Sakura screamed.

Suddenly Voltron blocked White Lion's path, White Lion grinded to a stop and Sakira flew out of her chair and raced out of her Lion, then jet packed out and past Voltron.

"Sakura!"

She ignored Shiro as she put more power into her jet pack, but suddenly a hand grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"No! Let me go!" She cried as she struggled against Lance.

"Sakura, he made his choice!" Lance tried to pulled her back, this time both his hands held her arm. "We have to respect that."

"NO!" Sakura screamed, tears flooding down her cheeks as she struggled harder. "KEEEEEEEITH! Lance, please, let me go!" She pleaded as she choked on her sobs.

During the struggle, neither noticed what had happened.

"Naxzela is returning to normal! You did it!" Coran's voice came through.

Sakura instantly stopped struggling against Lance's grip. "No." She sobbed. "No, no, no, no!" She allowed Lance to pull her into his arms and she clung to him tightly.

"You did it Keith." Shiro said quietly. "You saved us all."

"It wasn't me." Keith's voice came through their link coms. "It was Lotor."

"What?" Lance asked confused.

"The cannon on his ship was the only thing powerful enough to take down the shield." Keith continued.

"Attention, Paladins of Voltron and rebel fighters. I know we've had our differences in the past, but I think it is time we had a discussion." Lotor's voice came through the link coms.

XxXxXxX

A few hours later, back in the Castle Of Lions. The door to Sakura's room opened and Shiro walked out, followed by Coran with am an arm load of healing potions.

Sakura laid on her bed, spooned as she hugged her pillow and her face stained with tears.

A soft knock came to her door, but she ignored it. The door slid open and a familier figure walked into the room and the door slid closed. "Sakura."

She slowly moved her eyes, and watched as Keith walked over to her, then knelt in front of her.

She started to sob, before throwing herself at him, her arms locking around his neck.

"Lance contacted me." He told her gently as he wrapped his arms around her waist tightly. "He told me everything."

"Everything?" She whispered, and felt him nod.

"Including the lose." He held her tighter. "Baby, are you ok?"

"I, I will be. Shiro is not happy with me. I was mostly scared of that bomb, then you were willing to."- Sakura cut herself off with a sob. "I had only found out this morning, wasn't even showing." She whispered. "Doesn't mean it still doesn't hurt."

"I know babe." He tightened his hold on her. "I love you."

"I love you more." She cried, before barring her face into his shoulder.

XxXxXx

**I'm sorry guys! I had this planned for awhile.**


	42. The Prisoner

"So. How are you feeling?" Keith asked as he laid on his back on Sakura's bed, she's lying across his stomach with the side of her head resting on his chest.

"If you're asking about the current events, then you know the answer to that." She said with a sigh, and she felt him nod.

"Yeah. I mean't in general."

"Oh." She closed her eyes, then sighed heavily. "Keith, we started this adventure together, and now it does not feel right that we're not."

His hands gently roamed her back, soothing her nerves. "I know. But I'm learning a lot from Kolivan, and the rest of the Blades." He said gently as he slid his hands under her shirt and she closed her eyes.

"So, you're being a good boy?" She teased.

He grinned. "I am."

She moved a little, and his smile faded. "Why?" She asked. "Why would be willing."- She trailed off.

Keith gently took her face. "To save you, save my friends. Voltron. The galaxy? I'll do it again if it means my favorite girl gets to live."

Tears glittered in her eyes. "But I do not want to go back home without you." She whispered.

He pulled her face down and kissed her gently. "I'll try and be more careful in the future, ok?" He offered.

Sakura smiled. "You better."

Keith suddenly rolled them over and she was now pinned under him.

"This is what caused me to get into hot water with Shiro." She comments as she locks her arms around his neck with a smile.

"Shiro can jump in front of a bus." He said before claiming her mouth in a deep kiss.

XxXxXxX

The Lions of Voltron flew towards the coordinates that the team had gotten from Lotor.

"That's our target." Shiro informed. "The moon of Tragoch. The base is up ahead, and according to intelligence. Provided by Lotor, this is where they build sentries for the empire. Cutting this supply will cut down their numbers."

"How do we know this isn't a trap?" Lance asked.

"Yeah! Good question Lance!" Sakura said.

"All the intel's checked out so far." Shiro answered. "Everything's exactly how were told it'd be. Including preparing those those!"

Drones quickly intercepted the team, blocking the entrance for the base.

"Pidge?" Allura questioned.

"I'm sending you the signal to interfere wiith the drones." Pidge replied.

"Signal acquired." Allura said after a moment, then she moved ahead as she summoned the Blue Lion's sonic cannon. "Broadcasting." She blasted the drones off line once the signal hit them.

"Let's take them out before recalibrate and report our approach." Shiro ordered. "Form up on me. We're going in." He flew inside the narrow base, followed by the others. "We have five minutes before the base realizes their drones aren't responding." The tunnel grew red as the heat increased. "Be careful to stay in formation and don't touch the sides!"

Sakura tried to fan herself at the increase of the heat as she flew White Lion, suddenly a loud bang is heard from behind her.

"Uh oh!" Hunk screamed soon after Yellow Lion slammed into the side.

"Hunk!" Pidge cried when he came rushing forward and knocking into her.

"I think I may have nicked the side a little bit." Hunk informs, as lava followed after the team and getting closer.

"Let me through!" Allura exclaimed, and the team let her through, and she shot a barrier of ice at the lava. "We better hurry, that patch won't last long."

The team continued through the narrow tunnel.

"The lava's gaining on us!" Hunk exclaimed. "We can't out run it!"

"There's an opening up ahead." Shiro said. "Follow me!"

The team hurried faster after Black Lion, and came out in three. Taking the top, that ended up as a dead end.

"Oh no!" Lance exclaimed. "We're trapped!"

The lava had melted through the ice and was gaining on the team, illuminating the the tunnel in a red hot glow.

"No we're not!" Shiro called. "There's only one way! Form Voltron!"

Once Voltron was formed, Red and Green Lions began to fire lasers at the machines - exploding the facility. Pillars that were once filled with lava are now incinerated by their own heat. The whole base crumbled that Voltron caused.

XxXxXx

"Oh man!" Hunk said as he stretched his arms. The team is now back at the castle and in the lounge, in regular clothes. "Going on missions is a lot easier when somebody gives you the information you need before you you get there."

"And yet, you still managed to run your Lion into a wall." Lance retorted as he was sitting next to him.

"Yeah, information is one thing." Hunk replied. "Ability is something completely different."

"Hunk has a point." Sakura states as she plays with her necklace that Keith had given to her. "That tunnel was tight!"

Shiro stood in front of the team, his arms folded. "Well, there is no doubt about it. We haven't encountered a single problem."

"For _now_." Sakura turned to look at him. "I believe that it's still gonna back fire on us."

"I must admit. We took down a vital target today." Allura admitted.

"And we made it look pretty easy." Pidge added. "Except for the getting buried by lava part."

"It maybe time to consider taking the next step." Shiro commented.

"I'm not comfortable with this." Allura said. "It just doesn't feel right."

"We at least have to hear him out." Shiro replied. "Give him the benefit of the doubt. He did save our lives."

XxXxXxXx

After sometime with Shiro and Allura talking with Lotor, they made their way to talk with the coalition.

"As if today, our rebel forces have taken control of one-third of the former empire." Allura informed. "But we cannot grow complacent. The Galra Empire is still the dominant force of the universe. However, the tide is changing."

"The rebel coalition is winning because of you, Princess Allura." One of the leaders spoke. "You and Voltron. Mere cycles ago, I felt that my race would breath in Galra chains, but Voltron appeared on the horizon, and our lives have changed forever!"

"This bid for liberty is only possible because of all our sacrifices," Allura stated. "And we still have a long way to go before the entire universe is free."

"We'll be behind you every step of the way." The leader said with a smile.

"Thank you." Allura smiled. "We will reconvene son. Until then." The screens of the leaders disappeared, and Keith and Kolivan appeared on the bigger screen in the center.

"Did you complete the raids on targets we sent on our last communication?" Shiro asked.

"Yes." Kolivan confirmed. "The information we've received from Lotor has consistently checked out."

"With all these successful missions taking place in such a short period of time, it won't be long before the Galra realizes we're using inside information." Pidge stated.

"That's true." Kolivan agreed. "We should expect the enemy to change protocol soon."

"Then we need to act fast and hit as many targets as possible." Lance added.

"We'll talk to Lotor and see if there's anything else he can give us." Shiro said with his arms folded.

""I can't stop thinking that we might be an unwitting part of a much larger ulterior motive." Allura told Shiro.

"Me too!" Sakura waved her arm like in a classroom and the kid that the teacher ignores. "That's why we need to be careful how we carry our our missions and sending scouts to check possible Galra base locations." She lowered her arm and folded her arms.

"Agreed." Kolivan said. "We can't risk losing more soldiers. Our numbers have been thinned as it is."

"You guys be safe out there." Sakura wish, looking up at the two.

"And you do the same too." Kolivan returned.

XxXxXx

After the meeting, Sakura went to her room and fell onto her bed, she hugged Keith's jacket close as she fell asleep, she had made sure to tell Hunk that she was going to be taking a nap.

After awhile, she was being shaken awake. "Sakura! Wake up."

Sakura was pulled awake, and she slowly opened her eyes to find Lance shaking her. "Lance?" She sat up and yawned. "What happened?"

"Pidge is back." He explained that there was a possible location for Commander Holt and Pidge had taken off, and now Pidge and Matt had returned.

Sakura pulled on Keith's jacket. "Let's go!"

XxXxXxX

Pidge, and Matt returned to the castle with grim expressions. A clear sign that the Commander is no longer where the enemy said he was. Pidge tried and failed to hold back her tears, Sakura walked up to her and hugged her, in which Pidge returned the tight hug, and soon the two girls were lifted off their feet when Hunk joined the hug. He lowered them back down and Pidge walked over to her station and sat down, pulling her knees up to hug her legs. Matt soon joined his sister, standing next to her and a hand on her shoulder.

The older Paladins stood in the front of the room, analyzing the next course of action. Suddenly a transmission came through and Allura opened it to reveal Zarkon, who is a menacing purple gaze, wearing an iron mask with cylinders on his back.

"Paladins of Voltron." Zarkon began in a monotone voice. "I am making a one time offer. I have someone of value to you." He stepped aside to reveal Commander Sam Holt on his knees with his wrist chain in front of him. He looked up with a sad gaze, his features looked warn out.

"DAD!" Pidge screamed.

"I will hand him over, and in exchange, you give me my son Lotor." Zarkon demanded. "Bring him to me and the prisoner is yours. Meet my demands if you to see the Earthling alive." The transmission ended.

XxXxXxXx

**I got a surprise for the next chappie! Please read and review! And thank you!**


	43. The Exchange

**I hope you like it!**

XxXxXx

Leah stood in Zarkon's ship, her hands are chained in front of her as she watches Zarkon put a video transmission to the Paladin's Of Voltron, he demanded that his son is returned to him or Commander Holt's life will be cut short. Once the transmission ended, Zarkon turned to Leah.

"I can see why the Champion was so desired to return to his planet." He put his hand under Leah's chin forcing her to look at him, and she jerked away. "A beautiful creature, even though you're a human."

"Stay away from her!" Commander Holt yelled, coming up to Leah's side, Zarkon turned to him.

"You think I'm afraid of _you_?" He shoved Commander Holt backwards, who yelped and fell to the floor.

"Commander!" Lea cried as she quickly knelt down by his side, she placed her hands on his shoulder.

"Humans are so easy to fool." Zarkon sneered. "Acxa." He turned to her. "Set a course for our destination."

"Sir, what if the Paladins don't return Lotor?" She asked as Zarkon started to walk away.

He paused and turned back to face her. "They _will_. The old man is human. And so are the Paladins. And the elder means a great deal to the small one."

"You're not going to keep your ward." Leah growled, still kneeling down next to Commander Holt. "It sounds like you're as rotten as they come. You have AGH!" She screamed when Zarkon turned and grabbed her throat roughly and lifted her up.

"Leah!" Sam cried.

"You have a mouth on you, little girl." Zarkon growled, as she choked and tried to pull his hand away from her throat. "I suggest that you hold your tongue." He threw her back to the floor next to Sam. "Or I'll cut it for you." He threatened, before turning and walking away.

XxXxXx

Pidge, Matt, and Shiro launched to meet to the destination for the meeting spot. Once they landed they saw a big ship a few yards away, and when the smoke cleared the platform lowered and Zarkon emerged.

"Show me Lotor!" The Emperor commanded.

"Show us Commander Holt first!" Shiro yelled back.

Axca, and Ezor walked out of the ship with Commander Holt between them.

"DAD!" Pidge screamed, and attempted to run forward but was held back by Shiro.

"Now, where is Lotor?" Zarkon demanded.

Shiro signaled and Lotor came walking out of the pod chained.

"Send us Commander Holt!" Shiro demanded, Zarkon turned to the two generals.

"Release him." He ordered, Axca pushed Commander Holt forward who started walking slowly towards the Paladins, Shiro nods towards Lotor to start to move.

"Stay alert." Shiro whispered. "If Zarkon's going to try something, now would be the time."

The two prisoners walked towards each other in complete silence. But when Sam Holt walked past the middle of the field, Pidge raced towards him.

"Pidge!" Shiro shouted, trying to stop her.

"Dad!" Pidge cried, jumping towards him. "Dad!" But as soon as she made contact, his image blurred and disappeared. Revealing Commander Sam Holt was just a hologram.

"No!" Pidge screamed at Zarkon.

Acxa then brought out the real Commander Sam Holt from inside the Galra ship.

"Katie!" Holt cried when once he saw her.

"No! No, we had a deal!" Pidge cried. "We had a deal! Give me my father!"

"If you want this Earthling returned alive, you will forfeit Voltron to me immediately!" Zarkon demanded.

"No! We have to get dad!" Pidge screamed, as her brother held her back.

"Shiro?" Matt desperately looked over at the Black Paladin.

"Hold your positions until the time is right." Shiro calmly said.

"_Bring the Lions now_!" Zarkon yelled, getting despretly.

Suddenly Lotor had his hands on the Black Bayard, which he used to attack his father, sending him flying away.

"So, the time has come." Zarkon retaliated. "This ends today."

While Emperor and Prince fought, Leah was grabbed by Acxa at the same time as she grabbed Commander Holt and pulled them further into the Galra ship.

"No!" Leah cried, struggling. "You're not going to get away with this!"

"We already have." Acxa shoved her to a chair an tied her up, then did the same to Commander Holt. She quickly headed for the controls and started to launch.

"HEY!" Pidge suddenly yelled. "Let my dad go!"

"Shiro!" Leah cried, and he stared at her with shock.

"Leah." He breathed.

"Look out!" Leah cried as the generals charged towards the Paladins. Pidge ran towards Acxa.

As she fired her bayard, Acxa moved causing the weapon to hit the controls, causing the gravity button to be deactivated and the wheel to point down. Everyone on board began to float as the ship began to fly straight down towards the ground.

"Hold on dad!" Pidge cried, floating over to him to cut the rope, Pidge then turned to Leah and cut the rope that held her in place.

"This ship's gonna crash!" Sam exclaimed now that he and Leah are free.

Pidge made her way towards the wheel, but Acxa slammed into her - together the two began to dizzy swirl.

"Dad, get the controls!" Pidge cried. Commander Holt attempted to grab the wheel, but failed as he started to float aimlessly.

"Oh, a little help guys!"

"Just a sec!" Shiro called from the back. Leah tried to grab the wheel.

"Kinda busy here, dad!" Matt called out, just as Leah grabbed the wheel, and Commander Holt was able to push himself off a wall towards the controls.

"Pull Leah!" Sam instructed, grabbing the other side of the wheel. "We can do this!"

"Hold on!" Leah cried out. Two Paladins, and Matt were able to grab a wall, while the three generals were not so lucky, as the shift upwards sent the three flying to the back of the ship. Pidge reached the control panel and pressed the hatch button, causing the doors to open and the three generals to be sucked out into space. With a breath of relief, Pidge closed the doors. Once the ship was stable again, the Green Paladin raced towards her father and jumped into his arms.

Leah smiled as she backed away from the reunion, she turned and walked over to Shiro. "I thought you were dead."

"I, I know." He smiled at her. "But I'm here."

With tears, Leah jumped into his arms. Shiro returned the hug, and after a long moment, he pulled away and looked around. "Wait. Where's Lotor and Zarkon?"

Everyone aboard, looked around through the windshield. "There!" Leah pointed. Zarkon laid in a big pile of liquid as Lotor turned to look at them with his long hair getting ruffled by the wind.

XxXxXx

Sakura, Lance, Hunk, Allura, and Coran turned as doors to the bridge opened to reveal Shiro, Leah, Matt, Pidge, Commander Holt ... and Lotor.

"Oh, great. _Lotor_ made it." An annoyed Lance said.

"LEAH!" Sakura cried, running over to her, and the two hugged tightly. "Oh my God, what are you doing out in space?" She cried as tears slid down her cheeks.

"That's a long story." Leah told her with a smile.

"What happened?" Allura asked.

"Zarkon is dead." Shiro answered. The ones left inside the castle were completely in shock.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." Shiro nods.

"Are you sure?" Hunk asked.

"My father's blood is stained in my sword." Lotor calmly replied. "He is dead."

Sakura walked over to Sam. "Commander, it's so good to see you." She smiled, and he returned it.

"And you are a sight for sore eyes."

Hunk was quick to her side. "Commander! Thank heavens you're safe!" He cried with excitement.

Lance nodded. "Yeah. And it's great to have you back."

"And it feels good to be back."

"Coran, set a course for Okari." Shiro commanded. "We're not far from there."

Sakura took Leah's arm and lead her to a corner. "Are you really alright?" She asked in concern.

Leah nods. "Yeah ... shaken. But ok." She paused as she turned to look over to Shiro, who was watching them, Leah turned back to face Sakura. "But White Lion told me, that Shiro's dead."

Sakura frowned. "White Lion?" She gasped. "He came to you?"

Leah nods. "Yeah."

Sakura looked down for a long moment, then looked back up. "He is. I know you're not going to believe me. But something's going on, and that Shiro." She pointed to Shiro's back as he walked out of the bridge with Lotor. "Is not my brother, I think it's a clone."

Leah's eyes widened. "You really believe that?"

Sakura nods. "I do. And I have to believe that this Shiro is my brother."

Leah's eyes misted with tears. "I knew he really was." She quickly trailed off, then cleared her throat. "White Lion comes to you?"

"When needed." Sakura nods.

Suddenly Hunk appeared next to them. "What are you lovely ladies up too?" He asked with smile.

"Just talking." Sakura answered. "Hunk, why don't you work your kitchen magic and whip up something for Commander Holt and Leah?" She offered, and Hunk's smile brightened.

"Great idea!" He turned and zoomed out of the bridge.


	44. Brother Vs Sister

**Hope you like it! I really had fun during the argument! I hope you all had a safe and good Christmas. New Years is just around the corner now!**

XxXxXx

The word of Zarkon's death spread through the whole galaxy like wildfire. Giving the Paladins and the Coalition time for a breather, but still, more work needed to be done.

Leah stood in the bridge, sitting at Sakura's station as she listened to Allura who was teaching her the basics.

"Wow." Leah smiled. "This place has everything."

Allura returned the smile. "Not everything." She admitted, both girls turned when the doors opened to reveal Lotor walking in.

Leah gasped as her eyes widened watching the Prince as he strolled in like he owned the place. "What are _you_ doing out of your cell?" She wanted to know as he turned to her.

"I was invited." He answered calmly.

Leah leaned back in the station's chair, wishing she could disappear right about now.

"It's alright Leah." Allura tried to reassure her. "He won't try anything."

"Right. Did he give Shiro his weapon back?"

Lotor still had a calm look on his face. "I have."

"Yeah. Forgive me if I don't believe you." She said as Allura called the Paladins to come to the bridge.

"You don't care for me, do you?" Lotor asked her with a smirk.

Leah folded her arms and gave a glare in return, after a few minutes the doors opened to reveal the Paladins.

Lance, and Sakura both jumped startled when they saw the Prince and cringed. "Looks, it's Prince Lotor just hangin out on the bridge." An annoyed Lance said.

"I thought nightmares like this, were only in the movies." Sakura added.

"Guess this is a thing that's happening." Pidge comments.

"I suppose we'll have to get used to it." Coran added, before patting his stomach. "Like my Zarbloovian intestinal eel."

"Shiro!" Leah cried, jumping up and running over to the Paladins. "Kick him out of here, and back to his cell!"

Shiro wrapped his human arm around her. "What's going on, Lotor?" He asked as Leah clutched his human arm.

"The death of my father has created has created a power vacuum within the Galra Empire. The most formidable Galra leaders will gather for what is called the Kral Zera sometime in the next two days to decide who will take the throne." Lotor explained.

"Since when do we take orders from the enemy?" Sakura demanded, placing her arm on Lance's shoulder like an armrest, while his arms are folded.

"Yeah!" Lance agreed. "You want us to fly you into the middle of a meeting with all of the most powerful Galra leaders?" He did not agree with that at all.

Allura turned to the Prince. "Lotor, we appreciate all that you've sacrificed, but this sounds far too dangerous."

"We've been in more dangerous situations with much less to gain." Shiro stated. "Putting Lotor on the thorn is what we've been discussing."

"Yeah, but no one told us, that would mean flying into a war zone." Pidge retorted.

"We can't plan an operation this important so quickly." Sakura added, now folding her own arms.

"We don't have a choice." Shiro turned to her, pulling away from Leah to face the White Paladin.

"I'm with Sakura." Lance said. "We need time to think this over."

"Lance, this is not your call." Shiro shot at him. "Sakura, the Coalition wouldn't be where it is right now without Lotor. We need to listen to him."

"Need I remind you Takashi." Sakura started, walking up to him. "We make a plan, we go with it, we get there, then all hell breaks loose."

"Well, I'm with Sakura, too." Pidge voiced. "This is too dangerous to pull off at the last minute."

"Agreed." Coran said. "So, it looks like it's four-to-two, in Sakura's favor."

"Look, this isn't a vote." Shiro retorts. "I'm the leader of Voltron. I'm making this decision."

"Like when you armed Lotor with your bayard, without consulting the rest of us?" Allura snapped, pointing a finger at him.

"That's right." Shiro was getting mad. "Making that decision resulted in the removal of Zarkon."

"You put all our lives in danger!" Sakura yelled, also getting mad.

"I put an end to Zarkon's reign." Shiro told her with the same anger in his voice. "Now is the time to finish the job."

Lance walked up to get between the siblings. "Shiro, we're all on the same side here."

"I told you to stay out of this!" Shiro shot back at him again.

"Takashi, stop it!" Sakura yelled, gently pushing Lance to the side to get in Shiro's face. "We're a team! We work as one! There's no 'I' in team! You can't make decsissons without consulting the rest of us first. Those are _your_ words!"

"You don't trust me enough to call the shots?" He demanded.

"No!" Sakura answered sharply. "I have not trusted you, since the day you came back from disappearing!" She jabbed her finger into his chest.

"Then you take my place!" He growled.

"The job as leader should have stayed with Keith!" Sakura yelled. "Ever since we were young, you were always in Keith's corner, encouraging him to do better, it was like that for years. Then you decide to make him leader! It was _your_ choice! After you, whatever you did, Keith took the rains of leadership, and he was doing great. Until you showed back up and shoved him out of that spot and started to only do half of the damn job."

From behind his chair, Hunk leaned to Pidge - whispering. "She's on a roll."

"So, yes! I believe Keith is a damn better leader then you!" Sakura yelled. "And Lance too, if you ever give your second in-command the credit!"

"Do we have to go over what happened, everytime!?" Shiro demanded, grabbing her arms and pulling her off the floor so she was eye level with him.

"Yes!" Sakura yelled as he put her back on the floor. "Be."-

She didn't get to finish as a loud slap echoed, leaving everyone with shock, Pidge had even closed her eyes and hid behind Hunk.

"Shiro!" Lance gasped. "What did you just do?"

"Something I should've done long ago." Shiro answered coldly.

Sakura stood still, holding the left side of her face.

"Shiro! I will not tolerate that behavior in my castle!" Allura said sternly. "Even if you are siblings. Apologize to your sister now."

"I will not." Shiro said coldly. "The old me would never do that. But now things are different, Sakura needs to learn to adapt to the changes."

Leah quickly walked over to Sakura, wrapping her in her arms and gave Shiro a cold look before pulling Sakura out of the bridge.

"Coran, help her look after Sakura." Allura said, turning to him as he stood with a funny shocked look on his face.

He looked at her. "Yes, Princess!" He quickly ran out of the bridge.

Lotor cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention. "While you all waste time squabbling, sinister forces are conspiring to fill the Galra power void." He said, seeing the heavy tension in the room. "If I do not return to claim the throne, there is no telling who will."

"Good." Shiro said sternly. "It's settled."

"How is that settled?" Pidge asked, still trying to get her brain to work after the shock of what happened.

"Our hands are tied." Shiro answered. "The The Kral Zera is happening. If we want to stop the Galra, we need to put Lotor on the throne immediately."

XxXxXx

Sakura laid on her bed, hugging Keith's jacket tightly as tears slid down her cheeks. Leah walked out of the bathroom and sat on the side of the bed.

"You ok?" She asked as watched her.

"I know it's a Shiro clone." Sakura said gently. "It's not really my brother."

"But it still hurts." Leah said gently, and Sakura nodded.

"I'm just glad it wasn't the cyborg hand that hit." Sakura clutched Keith jacket, to the point of almost ripping it the edge, she quickly loosened her grip.

Leah was looking at the jacket. "Where is Keith?" She asked. "I really want to see him."

"He's with the Blade Of Marmora."

Leah blinked confused. "The ... what?"

"Blade Of Marmora." Sakura repeated as she sat up, trying to wipe her eyes and putting the jacket in her lap. "They're Galra, yes. But they're rebels against Zarkon's regain. They're freedom fighters, some even risked their own lives, so the mission could be carried out to the final detail." She explained.

"Ok." Leah nodded, understanding. "But why would Keith go with them? Work with them? And not Voltron?" She was still trying to understand.

"Because Keith is half human and half Galra." Sakura continued as she looked at his jacket. "He needed to go. And I." She trailed off. "I finally understand that the Blades are his calling." She wouldn't look up as fresh tears stained her face.

"You love him." Leah said gently, with an excited smile.

"I have _always_ loved him." Sakura tried to smooth out the wrinkles in Keith's jacket.

"Have you told him?"

Sakura smiled fondly. "He knows I love him, just like he loves me."

Leah folded her arms. "Enough with the brother/sister act." She complained. "Do I really have to lock you guys in a room together?" She asked with irriation.

"You don't have too." Sakura finally looked up at her, Sakura's face tear stained - but her eyes are now dry. "We're already together, we've been together since the beginning. Well, it was a rocky start - but we're together."

Leah let out a delighted squeal and threw her arms around her. "It's about time, it's about time!" She cried with a big smile.

Despite that the side of her face hurt, Sakura smiled. "And it's wonderful."

"I _knew_ you two had an instant attraction!" Leah continued to beam, but it suddenly fell. "But what about Shiro? Did he ... did he know?" She paused. "Before he died?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah. He knew. He was all for it too."

Leah smiled with excitement, until their was a knock on the door.

"Sakura?" Hunk's voice called. "It's me - Hunk, and Pidge, and Lance."

"Come in." Sakura adjusted herself more as her door opened to reveal the three walking in.

"You just missed a new mission." Lance told her gently. "But after what happened, we figured you'd be MIA for awhile."

"Got that right." Sakura nods.

"Are you ok?" Hunk asked with concern.

"I'll be ok." She smiled at him.

"I don't ever want to see that kind of Shiro ever again." Pidge said, with a shake. "That was a shock to the heart!"

"I meant what I said." Sakura said firmly. "And yes, it was a shock. Shiro and I do fight, just like other siblings. But this time." She trailed off.

Hunk quickly stood up. "How about I make ya something special?" He offered. "That always helps!" With that he turned and ran out of the room, Pidge ran after him.

Lance stood there. "Sakura." He starts, and she looks at him. "I ... well, I think."- He's cut off by Allura's voice over the speakers.

"All Paladins report to your Lions at once!" The Princess called urgantly. "Shiro has left the castle with Lotor!"

Sakura and Lance looked at each other with worry and concern.


	45. Kral Zera

**I hope you like it! I know I left out the scene where Pidge had to say goodbye to Commander Holt before he left for Earth, but for my story sake, the team and Keith do that after they return to Okari.**

**I had to add this in before the New Year.**

XxXxXx

Leah walked around a corner, she hesitated before she walked into Green Lion's hanger, finding Commander Holt who was admiring the big green cat.

"Commander?" She hesitated again, he turned to her.

"Aw, hello Leah." He smiled, but he frowned at her look. "What can I do for you?" He asked gently.

"Pidge said that you're returning home." She moved her arms behind her back.

Commander Holt nods. "I am. The Galaxy Garrison needs to be prepared for what's happening, Earth needs to be ready."

"They lied!" She couldn't help it. "They lied about you, Shiro, and Matt being dead!" She quickly stopped herself. "I'm sorry." She apologized as she turned to look away.

"Yes, Pidge told me what they did." He agreed. "And yes, when I return home the Garrison will do everything in there power to keep it that we really are dead."

Leah straightened up. "I want to go home too."

He blinked. "Leah."- He trailed off when she shook her head.

"My family is doing a huge part in keeping the galaxy safe." She said. "It's only a matter of time before the Galra make it into Earth's galaxy." She took a step forward. "I'm just a Librarian, but if my family is willing to fight to keep Earth and other Planets safe, then I want to help in this fight."

XxXxXx

"Form Voltron!" Shiro ordered, after the warmhole opened and the other Lions flew towards the Planet Kral Zera. Fleets of ships immidently started shoots at Voltron and White Lion. White Lion roared as its tail laser shot at multiple blasts.

"Come get me, you snakes!" Sakura taunted as she flew White Lion, zig zagging through laser fire. "Shot in the dark!" She turned White Lion around and shot a laser from her Lion's mouth, destroying a ship.

"Sakura! You got strays on your tail!" Hunk's image appeared on her console.

"Whoa!" Sakura pulled back on her handles, and White Lion flew high and while upside down, she shot her tail lasers at the ships. "Thanks a bunch Hunk!" She smiled at his image.

White Lion then came back right side up, her console beeped as it brought up an image. "Oh my God." She breathed. "Paladins! Look who's down there!" She yelled, sending the image to Voltron.

"Holy crow!" Hunk cried. "I thought he was dead!"

"No way!" Pidge cried.

"How is Sandak alive!?" Lance cried in shock.

"I wondered where he disappeared too." Allura said.

"We have to worry about where he went later." Shiro said as Voltron continued to fight off the laser fire that kept coming from all the ships.

White Lion growled as it flew closer to the ground and quickly halted and an image appeared on Sakura's console. "Keith." She whispered as she saw him fighting along side two Blades as the Commanders fought each other.

Sakura pushed her handles forward, and White Lion lowered more to the ground. Once it landed on the ground, Sakura jumped up from her chair and rushed out of her cockpit.

XxXxX

The barrier quickly went up to protect White Lion as soon as Sakura left it. "Good girl." She smiled as she looked at her Lion. She turned and quickly activated her bayard and quickly joined the battle, attempting to make her way to Keith who was fighting with Lotor as they fought Sendak.

Slamming the side of her bayard into the side of a Galra soldier's face, approaching the bottom of the stairs. "Keith!" She yelled, but he couldn't hear her over the loud noise of the battle around them and he was still far away from her.

The sound of a gun loading near Sakura had her turn, clutching her bayard tightly as she spun around to find Acxa had a gun aimed at her chest.

"Put that away and pick up a weapon." Sakura growled as she aimed her bayard at the Galra general, who never hesitated. "There's one right there." She gave a nod toward's Acxa's right side. "Pick it up."

Acxa kept her trained eye on the Paladin as she inched towards the weapon, she slowly lowered herself to the ground to grab the weapon while keeping her gun aimed at Sakura, she soon realized Sakura kept still, so the general put away her gun.

Acxa narrowed her eyes. "Why do you hesitate?"

"There is no honor in attacking an unharmed foe." Sakura answered simply.

"Honor, huh?" Acxa questioned.

"Yes." Sakura sneered. "You have a heart, don't you? Or are you too cold to know what loyalty means?"

Acxa lunged towards Sakura, aiming the sword at the Paladin, who backflipped flipped and kept backflipping as Acxa continued to head for her.

Jumping to her feet, Sakura dropped to fighting stance and aimed a high jump kick to Acxa's face when the Galra came close. Twisting herself around, Sakura kicked the weapon out of her hand, then quickly kicked Acxa in the chest, sending Acxa stumbling backwards.

Growling, Acxa got back to her feet as she faced Sakura.

"You want me?" Sakura activated her bayard. "We all have families that you have destroyed over the years. Children, who have no parents to keep them warm and safe at night, or parents who have no child because of the Galra."

"You don't know me." Acxa sneered. "So don't judge me."

"Lady, I can judge who the hell I want." Sakura readied her bayard. "You have the same blood on your hands as Zarkon."

Acxa quickly pulled out her gun and aimed it, and Sakura's eyes widened, she tensed and closed her eyes when the general fired her gun ...

The bullet never hit her.

Sakura opened her eyes to find Acxa lowering her gun, the Paladin turned around to find a Galra Commander had snuck up behind her, a bullet hole in the middle of the guy's forehead as he laid on the ground.

"Jeepers." Sakura breathed, she turned back around to find Acxa no longer there. Suddenly she heard Keith's scream. Doing a 180 turn, Sakura found a Galra commander standing over Keith with a sharp sword drawn.

"Keith!" Sakura ran towards them, when she got close she grabbed a sword and rushed up the stairs. "Keith!" She threw the sword towards him, he easily caught it with one hand and was able to kick the Galra down the stairs where he landed unconscious.

"Sakura!" Keith breathed as she finally reached up, and she slowed to a stop in front of him, they were now at arms length in front of each other.

"Are you ok?" She asked in concern.

He nods. "I am. Thanks to you ... what are you? Did you come with Shiro in Black Lion?"

"No, We had no choice but to follow Shiro."

Before Keith could question her further, Sendak was suddenly there - tackling Sakura off the stage, and in the process sending Keith to the ground of the stage, as she fell, Sakura could hear Keith screaming for her, then she saw him attacking Sendak with furry and rage. Then she hit the ground, unconscious.

XxXxXx

An hour later, Sakura slowly started to wake up as she felt a light tapping to her cheek.

"Sakura, can you hear me?" Keith's voice is soft and filled with concern. She opened her eyes and quickly blinked and winced, turning her head to his voice.

"Keith?" She breathed, and he smiled with relief.

"Yeah, it's me."

She slowly tried to pick herself up, he helped her sit up.

"She's ok!" Hunk cried in relief as he hugged Lance in his famous bear hugs as the big guy had big anime tears in his eyes, while Lance cringed at the vice grip and gasped for breath.

All the Paladins stood together with their Lions. Keith pulled Sakura gently into his lap and she quickly hugged his waist as she snuggled into him and resting the side of her face (her left side) into her boyfriend's chest.

"What happened?" She asked, and finally saw that Commander Holt and Leah stood with the team.

"Lotor is the new Emperor now." Commander Holt answered, Keith nodded.

"Yeah. It's over." He said as he rubbed her back gently, but frowned when he felt her tighten her hold on him.

"This just the beginning now." Her voice shook, a gut feeling settled into her chest and she did not like it as she felt something very bad was gonna happen and it was going to shock the hell out of everyone.

"She's right." Pidge agreed. "Everything's going to change now."

"But for the better, or worse kind?" Lance asked, looking towards Lotor.

Sakura sighed, feeling safe and secure in Keith's arms as he hugged her to him. "I'm afraid to find out." She whispered.


	46. Bloodlines

**Happy New Year! Hope you all enjoy this little update!**

**This happens before Team Voltron goes to the** Empire.

XxXxXx

Keith walked out of Sakura's room, the door sliding closed behind him. He paused for a moment before walking down the hall. Making his way down the hall, he paused when he saw Pidge's door open, he walked over to Pidge's room, finding her sitting on her bed with her knees pulled up to her chest as she hugged her legs.

"Hey Pidge." He greeted, the youngest of the team turned to see him leaning on her doorframe.

"Hi."

"You miss your dad already, don't ya?" He asked as he continued to lean on the frame with his arms folded.

Pidge nodded. "Yeah. I don't know when I'll be able to see him again."

Keith walked into the room, stepping over or around things in the room and walked up to the bed. "We _will_ get to return home, Pidge." He sat down on the bed next to her.

"You're a great friend, Keith." She looked at him. "But don't make promises you can't keep."

He sighed heavily, looking at the alien that Pidge had brought back with her when they all got seperated through a wormhole, the creature set itself down on Keith's lap. "Ok." He said. "I don't know when we'll be able to return home. But I know we will sometime in the future."

"It was nice to have both my dad and my brother back." Pidge said, looking down. "It felt really good." She paused. "Made me miss my mom even more." She looked at Keith again. "Do you miss yours?"

He blinks, his eyes lost focus as he looked away. "I guess I do. The way I am is because of her not being in my life." He shrugged. "I have no clue who she is, no clue to where she is, and I don't know what she looks like."

Pidge bit her lip. "I'm sorry." She apologized. "I didn't know."

He smiled a little, and turned to look at her. "It's ok." He gently bumped her shoulder with his arm. "No worries."

That caused Pidge to smile. "Ok."

"Hey! You beach blonde Royal Pain!" Lance's annoyed yell came from the hall, and the two turn to look towards the door to see Lance running past the open door. "Get back here!" Lance yelled, racing past the door.

"None of us, minus Allura and Shiro like the fact that Lotor gets to roam freely in the castle." Pidge commented. "Lance and Sakura are both disturbed by it."

"Lance is just plan easily annoyed by it." Keith said with a smirk. "But Sakura?"

"She tries her best to stay away from Lotor as best as posible." Pidge answered. "She's made it very clear she doesn't trust him."

"The line of trust has been blurred for sometime." Keith sighed. "Pidge." He looks at her. "Commander Holt said that he was worried about Shiro, that Shiro has been acting different lately."

Pidge looks down, quiet for a long time. "Yeah." She admits. "He hasn't been acting like himself lately."

"How different?"

"It's the little things that I've noticed." Pidge paused, wondering if she should continue, but this is Keith who's asking, and he'll do whatever it takes to get answers. "Sakura use to call Shiro 'Big brother', she won't call him that anymore. Just like Shiro won't call her 'sis'. And just the little cute nicknames they've called each other."

"I noticed that too." Keith said. "Sakura has been really spooked about something, since Lotor now has his claim as Emperor. And now, Sakura refuses to be in the same room as Shiro." He looks at the alien who's still in his lap.

Pidge took a big deep breath. "Some ... something happened yesterday. between Shiro and Sakura."

Keith looked at her. "What happened?" He wanted to know.

Pidge remained silent, looking at her lap.

"Pidge." He pressed.

She sighed. "He hit her." She was afraid to look at Keith.

XxXxXx

Hunk, and Coran were walking down the hall. "Keith is still here?" Coran had been asking as they walked.

"Yeah, Sakura has been really spooked ever since what happened with Shiro, and Lotor taking over as new Emperor." Hunk answered with nod. "She's afraid that if Keith leaves, we'll never get to see him again, and she fears Lotor is just plan using us."

"_WHAT_!?" Keith's angry voice echoed into the hall, causing the two to stop, and watched as Keith stormed out of Pidge's room, with Pidge quickly running after him.

"Oh my." Coran said, blinking with surprise. "What's going on now?"

"I think I know." Hunk said, quickly moving after Keith and Pidge, Coran quickly caught up with him.

XxXxXx

Shiro was in the training room as he used his robotic arm to slice through the simulation robotic drones, when the doors opened and a very angry Keith walked in, and Shiro turned to see him.

"Keith." His eyes widened slightly. "I didn't know you were still here."

Keith stalked up to him, and socked him in the stomach, then kicked his legs out from under him - knocking Shiro to the floor and the red Paladin stomped on his chest.

"Keith! What's gotten into you?" Shiro choked.

"The only one who needs to be slapped in the face and back to their senses is _you_." Keith hissed with anger, behind him - peeking into the room from the doorway is Pidge, Hunk, Coran, and Lance.

"Keith's pissed." Lance commented.

"Of course he is." Hunk replied. "Wouldn't you be?"

XxXxXx

Sometime later, Keith just finished loading his ship inside the pod room. Sakura walked over to him.

"You have everything you need?" She asked, her arms hung down to her sides.

"Yeah." He turns to her. "Are you gonna be ok?"

She slowly nods. "I, I think so."

He walks over to her. "I _will_ be back." He gently ran the back of his hand on her left cheek, where a bruise had started to form.

"And you'll stay." She said, her voice very thick with emotion. "I want you to stay."

He kissed her gently. "I love you."

"I love you more." Sakura hugged him tightly, and he could tell she was still scared about something.

"Babe, everything is going to be ok." He told her gently.

"I just have this feeling that something is going to happen, and it's scaring the crap out of me." Her voice shook as her arms tightened around his neck.

He kissed her cheek, and had to pry her arms off. "I _will_ return." He said firmly as he held her arms.

"Ok." She whispered.

Keith kissed her again.

"Aww!" Hunk coed from the doors, then yelped as he fell into the room and landed on the floor with a loud thud. He instantly jumped back to his feet. "Sorry! Sorry!" He blushed when the two turned to him.

"Hunk. Look after her for me?" Keith asked.

The big guy blinked, surprised. "Of course I will."

Keith then walked up to him. "You guys be safe. Ok?" He grunted when Hunk suddenly grabbed him and hugged him tightly.

"We will, if you will."

XxXxXxX

After another final goodbye to Keith, he left. Sakura now sat in her room. A knock came to her door.

"Who is it?" She called.

"It's Pidge."

"Come in."

The door slid open to reveal Pidge walking in. "I hope your not mad at me for telling Keith what Shiro did." She said with hesitation.

The older girl shook her head. "No. I'm not mad at all, I just wanna be far away from Lotor as possible."

"Well, you don't have to worry about Lotor, cause he's back at the Empire." Hunk said as he walked in behind Pidge as he held a tray in his hands.

"I'm sorry guys, but I still won't go with you all." Sakura folded her arms as Hunk placed the tray of food on her desk.

"Well, if you stay, so will I." Pidge said. "I don't wanna leave you here by yourself."

"You guys go." Sakura told her friends. "Find a Sentry to beat up or rewire. Have it kick Lotor between the legs." She suggested.

Hunk folded his arms. "We'll go, only if you promise to sleep. You haven't been sleeping well."

"Am I that obvious?" Sakura asked, then nodded. "I promise." She smiled.

A look suddenly crossed Pidge's face, like she was suddenly remembering something important. "Sakura." She rushed up to her and whispered something in her ear. Sakura's eyes widened and she pulled away.

"Of course you can, I have lots." She got up and pushed Pidge into the bathroom, leaving Hunk alone with a confused look on his face, when the girls came back out, Pidge was holding a plastic bag with something inside it.

"Thank you so much Sakura." She smiled up at her.

"You're welcome, anytime you run out, you can always come to me. The embarressing and frustrating part is running out of paper."

"What did you do?" Pidge asked, eyes wide as she hugged the bag to her chest.

"The only thing _to_ do. Paper towels and the trashcan."

"And on that note, Pidge, let's head out." Hunk said. "According to Allura, we can not be late."


	47. Lost

**This happens during the episode White Lion. And this has been playing in my head when I was watching Voltron Legendary Defender last night.**

XxXxXx

"What do you want at this time?" Sakura demanded as she had her arms folded and glared at Lotor. She was wearing her regular clothing as she refused to let the Prince see her in her pj's.

"Yeah!" Lance said with irritation. "Do you even know what time it is!?" Team Voltron stood in the pod bay where Lotor had come in at. "Can't it wait until a decent hour?" He yawned loudly.

"I'm afraid that it can not." Lotor said calmly.

"What is it, Lotor?" Allura asked, as she stood between Coran and Shiro.

Lotor looked around the room at the Paladins as they stood, tired. "I have some distressing news about the Red Paladin."

Shiro walked over to him. "What is it Lotor?" He repeated Allura's question.

"I'm afraid that your Red Paladin." Lotor paused, his eyes sliding to Sakura, then back to Shiro. "I'm afraid he has been killed."

The Paladins gasped, no longer half asleep.

"What?" Pidge gasped, eyes wide. "No! That's not possible." She watched as Sakura moved. "It can't _be_ possible!"

"Lier!" Sakura cried as she had stalked up to Lotor and slapped his face. "Lier!"

"Lotor, how could you tell us this?" Allura demanded. "It couldn't have waited a few more hours?"

"My intel has not stired me wrong before." Lotor replied, then grunted when Sakura angrly shoved his chest.

"You bastered! You're just trying to let our guard down!" She cried, now slamming her fists on his chest.

"Sakura, stop." Shiro walked over to her, and tried to grab her arm, but she retaliated and slapped him in the face.

"You _feel_ that? Like I did?" She taunted as Shiro put his robotic hand to the side of his face. "Commander Shirogane?" She cried, a childish tone to as he used his title.

"Lance, Hunk." A concerned Allura to look at the two, the two just stood there with a mixture of emotion on their faces. "Take Sakura out of here."

The two boys looked at each other, then looked back at Sakura who had resumed beating Lotor's chest.

Without a word, Hunk hurried over to Sakura. "Let's get out of here Sakura." He said calmly, but his voice held sorrow.

"No!" Sakura kicked Lotor's shin. "Who's your intel!? I demand answers!"

"It's pointless getting anything out of Lotor now." Lance tried to reason, when she turned to him it pained him to see how lost she looked.

"Fine." Her voice trembled and weak. Hunk wrapped his arm around her, Lance also wrapped his arm around her and the two gently guided their friend out of the room. Pidge quickly followed them.

XxXxXx

Not that long after, Sakura laid on her bed, her face tear stained as she hugged Keith's jacket, wetting it with her tears, before she had finally cried herself to sleep. Her door slid open to reveal Hunk slowly poking his head into the room, he saw her had asleep, so he walked further into the room with a tray in his hands.

He froze when he heard Sakura, he turned to see her still asleep and nuzzling Keith's jacket and whimpering. Hunk walked over to the bed.

"It's going to be ok Sakura." He whispered, pulling her blanket closer to her, she calmed and Hunk left her room.

XxXxX

The doors to the Green Lion's hanger. Both Pidge and Lance turned to see Hunk walking in.

"She's finally asleep."

Lance nodded. "Good."

"Guys. We _have_ to find Keith!" Pidge exclaimed, both boys turned to her.

"What?" Lance asked. "But Lotor."

"I don't believe it!" Pidge told him. "If Keith really had been." She paused. "If Keith really did die from something, then Kolivan would've came and told us!"

"Maybe Kolivan doesn't know yet." Hunk offered, and Lance bobbed his head.

"Yeah."

Pidge started to answer, when the doors opened to reveal Shiro. "It's time." He informed.

XxXxXx

Sakura awoke from her long sleep. She rolled off the bed, sitting up before looking around. "Keith." She whispered brokenly, hugging his jacket tightly. Seeing a tray on her desk, she pushes herself off the bed and walks over to the desk, the food is cold but she didn't care since she was hungry.

XxXxX

Later that day, Sakura is still in her room when there's a knock on her door.

"Sakura?" Hunk's voice called with concern, and she closed her eyes to take a few deep breaths to try to calm herself.

"Come in." She hugged Keith's jacket tightly to her chest as she watches the door slid open and Hunk walks in.

"Hi." He greets with a smile. "How ... uh ... how are you doing?" He asks nervously.

"I'll live." She said lamely.

"Great." He looks towards the tray he'd left for her, then looks back at her. "I'll take that and I'll come back with another for you." With that he turned, grabbed the empty tray and walked out.

XxXxXxX

Three weeks later. Sakura had made herself known, but stayed away from everyone as she mostly stayed in the shadows and walked along the halls of the Lions hangers.

But this time, Sakura is walking through a hall. Lotor walks around a corner.

"Sakura." He smiled. "It's wonderful to see you." He said smoothly as he walks over to her, and she starts to turn the other direction.

"Yeah, why don't you go bug Shiro?" She replied as he's quick to her side, he gets in front of her forcing her to stop.

"I want to give you my deep condolences." He offers her a flower, then puts his free hand on her arm.

"Lotor, hands off!" Sakura tried to push him off.

Hiding around the corner, Pidge slowly backs away. "I need alpha males." She whispered, before turning back around and running off.

Sakura continued to struggle as she tried to push Lotor away from her, he was strong. "Paws off!" She struggled hard against him.

"A beautiful flower for a beautiful lady." Lotor said, suddenly they both heard growling.

"That your stomach, or are you going to let out a big fat gassy fart?" Sakura told Lotor, hearing a noise.

"I assure you, it was not me." Lotor leaned close, she quickly moved her face away, but he grabbed her face, moved the flower and blew it into her face ... before he kissed her. She struggled harder.

Suddenly Lance and Hunk were there, tackling Lotor to the floor, and Sakura stumbled and to keep her balance.

"Ew, ew, ew, ew!" She cried as she danced in place, while wiping her mouth on her sleeve. Pidge quickly hurried up to her and took her hand.

"Come on."

XxXxXx

Sakura stood in front of her bathroom sink, putting toothpaste on her toothbrush and stuck it in her mouth. Pidge had counted that being number ten.

There was a knock on the door and it slid open to reveal Hunk and Lance walking in, Pidge quickly met them.

"How is she?" Lance asked in concern.

"I want that guy thrown back into his cell!" Sakura yelled as she walked out of her bathroom, waving her toothbrush. "I've just been violated!" She turned, just as she did, she felt dizzy, stumbled, then she fell backwards in a faint.

Lance was quick to her side, quickly catching her just before she hit the hit the floor.

"Sakura!" Pidge cried with fright as she and Hunk are quick to either side of Lance.

The three look down in fright at Sakura's fainted form in Lance's arms.


	48. Deception

**I couldn't help it! The Colony is my favorite episode! But obviously I have a different title for it.**

XxXxXx

Hunk placed a gentle hand on Sakura's forehead, then pulled the back of his hand on her cheek, before he pulled her blanket up to her chin.

Pidge was perched at the foot of the bed. "Is she gonna to be ok?" She asked with worry.

"I hope so." Hunk said with the same worry in his voice. "Keith is gonna slice my head off."

"Did she really?" Pidge started to ask as she shuttered. "Kiss Lotor?" She shuttered again.

Hunk shuttered too. "No, from the corner, it looked more like a stolen kiss." He continued to watch Sakura.

XxXxXx

Sakura laid alone in her dark room, unware of every activity that was happening through the Castle Of Lions. A soft white mist seeped under the door and made it's way towards the bed.

"Sakura." A voice whispered through the mist. "Wake up baby sister." The mist came closer and hovered over her. "My sister." The voice is whispered and soft.

Sakura stayed still.

The mist slowly decended down, until it covered her.

XxXxXx

Sakura slowly opened her eyes, finding herself in a what looked like a some sort of energy field.

"Sakura." The voice is soft and familier.

"Shiro?" She questioned as she looked around.

"Come to me, baby sister."

Sakura moved towards the voice. "Shiro, where are you?"

Suddenly, Shiro's form appeared in front of her, and she jumped startled as her eyes grew.

"It's really me this time." He reassured as he walked up to her.

"You're ... you're?" She trailed off.

"Yes." Shiro confirms with a nod.

Sakura launched herself into his arms, hugging him tightly. "It can't be true, it just can't."

"I'm so sorry." He said as held her close. "But it is." He pulled away from her, and had to pry her arms from around his neck. "And I know I have to stay."

"No, you have to come back." She begged, tears glittering in her eyes. "Please. I need you."

He placed his human hand on her cheek. "You need to continue to be strong."

"You were always there, please don't leave me again." Her voice broke and a few tears slid down her cheeks, he wipes her tears off her cheeks.

"Sis. You have to, the team needs you. More importantly, you need to be with Keith." Shiro said gently.

"I don't understand." She choked out. "Why are you leaving me again?"

"I'll never leave you, sis." Shiro looks around them. "After the final battle with Zarkon, err, the first time." He quickly corrected himself. "Black Lion saved my spirit." He turned back to Sakura, who was still crying.

"You disappeared." She choked out.

"My body dematerialized."

Sakura stared up at her brother. "That's why you disappeared." She realized, and he nods.

"Yes. We are in the astro plane." Shiro takes both her hands. "I have to stay. You're not."

She sniffed. "You're all I have."

He pulled her to him, and she hugs him tightly. "I'm so sorry I left you." He told her gently.

"I finally understand." She whispered as she rested the side of head against his chest. "But I don't want you to leave."

"Sakura, you have to go back." He pulls away from her. "You have to go back and help save the others from my evil clone." He gently placed his human hand on her left cheek.

"I _knew_ that Shiro had to be a clone." She pauses. "Do you know what Lotor did to me?"

"No, I'm sorry I don't. I can't leave this place." He shook his head.

Sakura jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly with her arms around his neck. "I love you, big brother."

"Love you too, sis." He holds her tightly, before pulling away. "Go back, go back and help save the galaxy." He leans down and kisses her cheek. "Go back to Keith." He whispered that last part.

XxXxXx

Sakura slowly awoke, feeling a hand holding hers. As her eyes slowly started to flutter open, she moved her head to the side to find Keith. He was sitting on his knees next to the bed, his hand held tightly but gently in hers, he was also leaning forward with the side of his head resting on the mattress.

She gently squeezed his hand. "Keith?" She whispered. He shot up startled and turned to her with wide-eyes.

"Sakura?" He breathed, and she smiled.

"You're back."

He smiles in relief. "Baby, thank God you're ok."

She tries to push herself up, and he quickly helps her sit up. "You're alive." She throws herself into his arms, knocking him backwards and onto the floor, her arms around his neck as she hugs him tightly. "I knew you were still alive." She cries.

Keith holds her just as tightly. "Baby." He pulls away. "We have to act fast."

"Wait." She grabs his face, leaning up a little as she studies him and looking him up and down. "How did you get older?"

He smiles, gently placing his hands over hers. "That's a log story." He pauses, before he leans to her, kissing her with hunger.

She wraps her arms around his neck, holding him tightly as the kiss deepened. The need for air won, and the two pulled away.

"Kura, we have to stop Lotor." He tells her. "He's been lying."

"About what?" She asked.

"Everything." Keith took her hand. "The others are in the bridge. We have to meet up with them."

She nods. "Ok. Let's go."

XxXxXx

The doors of the bridge opened. The Paladins, the two Alteans, the wolf, and the Galra turned to see Keith and Sakura walking in, holding hands and fingers laced.

"SAKURA!" Pidge cried as she, Lance and Hunk ran over to Sakura. Keith had to jump out of the way just as Pidge tackled Sakura. Hunk quickly grabbed the two girls and lifted them off the floor with his famous hugs, he lowers them back down, then Lance gets his turn to hug Sakura.

"Thank heavens you're alright." Coran smiled, his smile fades. "Are you alright?" He asks as an afterthought.

Sakura smiled. "Yes Coran. I'm ok."

Keith introduced his mother, and Romelle.

"All I need to know, is that Lotor lied." Sakura told her gently. "That's good enough for me."

"He didn't just lie. He's a monster." Keith said.

"We need to stop him. We need to wait until he returns with Allura to make sure no harm comes to her." Shiro said. "Then we attack."

"And he's lion food." Sakura added.

The main computer began to beep, alerting the team that Allura was returning.

"They're back." Coran informed.

"What are you waiting for?" Asked Romelle. "Open fire!"

"No! Princess Allura is still with him!" Lance shot back.

A horrified Hunk, questioned. "We're going to let him back onboard?"

"We have to." Sakura said as she stood between Keith and Pidge. "We can't risk loosing the Princess."

"They're right." Shiro agreed. "We can't do anything until the Princess is safe. Once Allura is secure, we will take down Lotor."

XxXxXxXx

Once Allura and Lotor entered the bridge, they were met by a very angry team. The team quickly surround them, and as soon as the door closed, the bayards were activated.

"What's going on here?" Allura demanded.

"Allura, step away from Lotor." Lance instructed, his rifle aim at Lotor.

"I will do no such thing! Someone explain to me, what is going on!" Allura stepped in front of the Prince in a protective manner.

"He's been lying to you." Keith answered, and Allura turned to him in surprise.

"Keith!?" She was shocked. "You're alive?"

"Lotor is a monster and has been harvesting Altean quintessence for generations!" Romelle informed. "He killed my brother!"

"An _Altean_!?" Allura gasped, looking at Romelle with shock.

"He's a murderer, just like his father!" Pidge added.

"You know nothing about of what you speak!" Lotor said.

"What are they talking about?" Allura turns to face Lotor.

"All of you, I've dedicated my life to preserving Altean culture. Now that we have unlocked the quintessence field, all of your people, who would have been hunted down long ago had it not been for my intervention, can live in peace. Were some lives lost in the process? Yes. But they were martyrs to a noble cause. I sacrificed a few to preserve the future for millions. Allura, do not let this ruin everything we've worked for. Think of what we experienced in the quintessence field."

No sooner had he finished, Allura grabbed his arm and threw him across the room.

"Aww, I so wanted Lance to blow his head off." Sakura pouted, but smirked. "Nice launch, Allura."

Suddenly, Shiro started to scream in pain, and grabbed his head.

"Shiro, what's wrong?" Keith asked with worry.

Sakura ran over to Shiro, bug just as she touched his arm, he suddenly reached out and grabbed her by the throat lifting her high off the floor with his robotic arm, and threw her hard across the room.

The white Paladin hit the wall hard and fell to the floor unconscious.

"SAKURA!" Keith began to run for her, but Shiro blocked his path, punched him in the stomach, sending him flying in the other direction.

Shiro punched his way through the room, leaving everyone knocked out. The Black Paladin grabbed the still unconscious Lotor, then over to Sakura and threw her over his shoulder and ran out of the room.

Then escaped in a pod.

XxXxXx

Team Voltron finally started to regain their senses, then realized what happened.

"Did Shiro just go evil on us?" Hunk questioned, rubbing the back of his head.

"SAKURA!" Keith raced the spot where she had been. "No! She's gone!"

"Keith." His mother walked over to him. "We'll get her back."

Either he didn't hear her, or he was just too angry, the other Paladins didn't know. "We need to form Voltron!" He shouted, shaking with anger. "We need to go after Shiro!" He raced out of the bridge.

After a little bit, the team heard a powerful and very loud roar that shook the Castle Of Lions.


	49. Two Black Paladins

**I couldn't help it! This is another favorite episode! I had to do another!**

**But sadly, I thought this was longer then I thought. I'm sorry it's not! I hope you still like it!**

XxXxXx

Sakura groaned as her eyes fluttered open. She put a hand on her neck and rubbed her sore throat, as she did so she could hear a heated battle from somewhere. Pushing herself up, she used a cylinder to help herself stand up.

That's when she quickly noticed all the Shiro clones. "All of these are Shiro clones?" She gasped, eyes wide as she still had a hand on her throat. She took a few steps, and stumbled, but was able to regain her balance. In the distance she saw Keith and Shiro in a heated battle, and Keith looked like he was quickly getting overwhelmed.

"Keith!" She cried, her voice is rasped and sore, probably because the Shiro Clone tried to strangle her. Turning she saw Black Lion not that far away, she ran for the Lion.

"Black Lion, please, please help!" She cried, her voice hurt as she raced for the Lion. Suddenly Keith's painful scream had Sakura sliding to stop and spinning around to find the Shiro Clone pinning Keith to the ground with a sword's blade on Keith's cheek, making a big cut, Sakura quickly saw Keith's helmet was three feet from him.

"NO!" Sakura screamed, running as fast as she could, and using her jetpack for a few boosts. Getting close, she used her jetpack to lung forward and jumped onto the Shiro Clone with her arms around his neck from behind and tightened her hold. the Shiro Clone loosened his grip on Keith, to focus on the girl on his back. He jerked back, as he did Keith was able to sit up and put a hand on his cut as the blood seeped out.

Clone Shiro was like a wild bull, failing around as he tried to knock Sakura off him.

"Sakura!" Keith cried.

Sakura growled as she tightened her hold over Clone Shiro's neck as he tried rapidly to buck her off. Clone Shiro let out a savage scream and using his robotic arm, grabbed Sakura's arm, forcing her to let him go, then flung her hard. She screamed as she sailed through the air.

"NO!" Keith screamed. "SAKURA!" He watched as she disappeared down a ledge. Something in him snapped, and his face changed as his eyes turned a yellow and purple and his teeth bared fangs. His dagger grew and he lunged at Shiro, slicing off the prosthetic arm.

Clone Shiro instantly dropped unconscious.

"KEEEEITH!" Sakura's terrified scream, had him return to normal. Shaking his head to clear it, he raced towards the ledge and dropped to his knees, carefully leaning over he saw Sakura holding onto a rebarb that was stuck out, she was dangling and kicking her legs.

"KURA!" He screamed, just as an explosion hit, and the whole place started to crumble. He leaned back up as he sat on his knees and looked around franticly.

"I can't hold on!" She cried, her hands had started to slip off the rebarb. "I'm slipping!"

Spotting a bent piece of metal, Keith quickly hooked his foot through it, then leaned over the ledge as far as he could.

The rebarb broke, and Sakura screamed as she drops. But Keith grabs her wrist, causing her to look up at him and smile as he slowly pulls up her up, and back to the surface.

"I'm gonna need a hot soapy bobble bath to soak up all these new bruises." She wines as she rests on the ground, then she turns her head to see Keith. "You're ok!" She throws herself into his arms, causing him to fall back and nearly tip back and off the ledge, but he's able to keep his balance.

"I'm ok." He breaths with a nod as he holds her tightly.

She pulls away and grabs his face. "Are you sure?" Her voice trembled.

Keith kisses her cheek. "Yeah. Thank God you're ok too."

Sakura couldn't hold in her tears any longer.

"Kura, everything is going to be ok." He told her gently, he took off her helmet and her long hair spilled down around her shoulders, he gently wiped a few of her tears, then he pulls her into his arms and she clings to him tightly. Despite the explosions around them, the two held each other tightly. And after a long five minutes, Keith gently pulls away.

"Love. We _have_ to get out of here." He tells her, and her eyes grow like she suddenly remembered.

"Shiro."

Keith turns and quickly sees Clone Shiro not that far away. Getting up, Keith quickly makes his way to the black Paladin, but as soon as he got close, an explosion hit and the ground under the two gave way causing the two to drop.

"KEITH!" Sakura scrambled to her feet, and raced over.

Keith was dangling off the new ledge, using one hand to hold onto the edge of the ledge and the other holding Shiro's human arm.

"Keith." Sakura reached down with both hands, grabbing a hold of Keith's hand. But another explosion brought the whole station down causing Keith to lose his grip, falling into the extream fog of the atmosphere below. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sakura screamed with tears flooding down her cheeks as she could only watch with horror as her boyfriend and the clone of her brother plummeted to the unknown.


	50. All Good Things

**I worked really hard son this chappie. It took two days, so I hope some of the scenes feel real.**

XxXxXx

Sakura laid on the surface, Keith's Marmora blade is clutched tightly to her chest as all around her were explosion after explosion, her sobs shook her body, and her sobbing is drowned out by everything that crumbled and exploded.

The whole station was crumbling down around her, as the upper stations fell down on the lower stations creating bigger explosions and more explosions. And finally all the crumbling of all the stations hit the station that Sakura is on, and she went propelling off the ledge and tumbled down as she fell, Keith's blade tightly in her hand.

She was tired, battered and broken as she let herself tumble down into the unknown as the wind whistled in her ears, her eyes are closed as she accepts her fate.

A loud and powerful Lion's roar is heard in the distance, but a white light engulfted her.

XxxXxX

_**Flashbacks**_

_"Keith, this is my sister, Sakura." Shiro introduced the two kids who stood facing each other. "Sakura, Keith is gonna be staying with us."_

_Sakura looked up at her older brother, then looked back at Keith. She held out her hand. "Hi."_

_He hesitated, but took her offered hand. "Hi."_

XxXxXx

_A few months later. Sakura walked over to Keith as he sits on a swing that hung from one of the backyard trees. "You don't have to be so closed off with us." She told him, and he turns to look at her._

_"Why are you being so nice to me? We barely know each other."_

_She had her hands behind her back. "Exactly my point. You expect me to live with a stranger? In my own house? No way! You close yourself off and don't let us get to know you."_

_He stared at her, blinking. "You __**want**__ to know me?" He asked, confused._

_She nodded. "Yeah! It's Friday, you know what that means!" She smiled. "Pizza night! And I have board games, and other games that I can't play by myself, cause the Galaxy Garrison keeps my brother too busy, then too tired to play."_

_Keith looked to be in thought. "Pizza and games?" He turns to her fully. "Do we get soda too?"_

_Sakura smiled. "You bet we do!"_

XxXxXx

_A year later. Sakura sat on the front porch swing, she sniffed as she wiped her eyes, a big pink gob of gum is stuck in her hair. She had gotten it when she got into a fight with another girl at the Garrison, the other girl took her chewing gum and wadded it into Sakura's hair like you would wad a piece of paper._

_The front door opened to reveal Keith walking out. "You ok?" He asked as he walked up and sat next to her, obviously he already knew what happened, and he came to Sakura's rescue, and ended up into trouble with another Cadet named James Griffin._

_"Yeah." She tries to whip her tears. "But I can't get this gum out."_

_Keith moves to look, he gently takes the knot of hair that's stuck. "Maybe we can fix it, a few cuts here and there, and you'll be ok." He offers._

_She blinks against her tears. "You think so?"_

_"Yeah." He pauses. "I'm not a stylest, but I think it'll work."_

_She looks at him. "Ok. Let's do it!"_

_After a few minutes, the two are in the upstairs bathroom. Sakura is sitting on the edge of the bathtub, while Keith stands and holding a pair of scissors in his right hand as he works, but soon her pauses._

_"What's wrong?" Sakura asks._

_"I ... I might have to cut a big chunk of hair in order to get the whole wad out." He said nervously._

_"What?" She asks surprised. "You can't just cut around it?"_

_He shook his head. "I can't."_

_Suddenly they heard the front door, and both knew Shiro was home. The two kids look at each other with wide-eyes and start to push the scissors back and forth._

_"Your idea."_

_"No, yours."_

_"Yours."_

_"Yours."_

_And that's how Shiro found them, arguing and pushing the scissors back and forth. Sighing with a roll of his eyes, he leans over and knocks on the door. Both kids had been too busy arguing to notice he was there until he knocked, and they froze and turned to him._

_"Hi?" The two asked in union as both have a hand on the scissors as the object was between them._

_"Sakura." Shiro gestured with his finger, she gulped and letting go of the scissors she walked over to her bother, Shiro gently picked at the wad of gum that's stuck in her hair and the attempted fix. He sighed and looked towards Keith. "Keith, you too."_

_"Where are we going?" Sakura asked as Shiro led both her and Keith down the stairs._

_"I have a friend who can help you with this mess." Shiro answered as the three walked out of the house and he guided them to his car._

_"We're not in trouble?" Keith asked as the two kids get into the backseat._

_"We'll talk about that when we get back home."_

_Both Sakura and Keith looked at each other._

XxXxXx

_Years later. Sakura races races down a hall inside the Galaxy Garrison with a few books. __Tossing her books into her dorm, she turns and runs down the hall, taking a few corners, then runs down the main hall towards the entrance of the Galaxy Garrison where Keith is heading._

_"Keith!" She cries as she runs after him, he stops and turns to watch her come up to him. He's holding a box under his right arm. She bends down, putting her hands on her knees as she catches her breath. "Is it true what everyone is saying?" She asks as she straightens up. "You're kicked out?"_

_"Yeah." He nods. "I don't need this place anyway. We all know I can't hold my temper."_

_"But, __**I**__ need you here. I need someone to talk to while at lunch and in the halls, and."-_

_"This place isn't for me!" He cuts her off with anger, seeing her taken back look, he looks away. "Kura, I'm sorry."_

_"Who's going to defend me when I get those looks and hearing those whispers of 'Poor girl, now that her brother is dead, what's she going to do now?'"_

_Keith smirks. "You're as much of a hot head as me." He then sees Commander Iverson walking towards them. "I'll still come around the house." He promises her, and Sakura smiles._

_"Please do."_

XxXxXx

_Sakura stood in the shack, her arms folded as she studies the white billboard of all the energy readings. "You really think this is gonna lead us to Shiro?" She asks as she turns to Keith, who's sitting on the couch and eating out of box of roman noodles._

_"I don't know where or if it'll lead us to Shiro." He admits. "But I do know is that whatever this energy is." He stood up and walked up to her side to look at everything that they've collected. "It's big, even bigger then the Garrison."_

_She drops her arms, turning to him. "Well, when we do find Shiro. You're getting a kiss!"_

_That shocked him. "What!?" He turned to her, she was nodding looking serious._

_"Yes. And it's not gonna be a peck either." She smirks as he blushes._

_**Present Time**_

XxXxXx

"Sakura." Keith's voice is heard as she lays in the cargo bay of Black Lion. "Sakura." He's holding her in his arms as he gently rocks her.

"Keith." She whispers, the side of her head resting on his chest. "Keith?" She felt him sigh heavily in relief.

"Thank God you're ok."

She opens her eyes to look up into his face. He kisses her forehead.

"KEITH!" She throws her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"Babe, listen to me." He whispered. "We do not have a lot of time." He warns as she pulls away.

"For what?" She asks.

"The others are in danger." He explained. "And." He pauses. "Sakura, I'm so sorry. You begged me to believe you, you begged me to listen, even after Shiro disappeared." He said, and she lowered her eyes, looking away. "Baby, I'm so sorry I didn't believe you, when you strongly believed that this Shiro was a clone."

"It's not the time." She said with a shrug.

"I'm pushing the time!" Keith took her face gently. "I should've believed you, I should've saw it too." He wipes her tears with his thumbs.

"What's done is done." She whispered, her eyes sliding to the side. "Here, this belongs to you."

He blinks and looks down, it was his blade. "My blade." He removes his hands to lean back as he looks at it.

"I finally understand." She looked at the blade, seeing her reflection through the blade. "For a long time, I was so angry with you. Because I thought that the Blade Of Marmora meant more to you then me." She confessed. "I never said anything, just kept it to myself."

"Why would you think that?" He asks softly. "Why would you do that?"

She looks up at him. "For _you_. I knew you had to go on the self discovery journey. And very quickly in the beginning, that journey was clashing with Voltron's duties, and when you chose the Blade ... I was hurt, and Shiro was just starting to really act weird."

"Sakura."- Keith trailed off when she shook her head.

"We're suppose to support each other, not break us down." She paused for a long moment and finished with a whisper, her eyes closed. "Or apart."

A thoughtful look crossed Keith's face. "I'll take my bade." He said, before quickly getting up and running out, a second later he returned. "If you take this."

She opened her eyes to see him kneeling on one knee with a beautiful Vintage Moissanite Diamond Cluster ring in a red velvet box. She gasped. "Keith." She whispered, staring at the ring, then looking up at him.

He held a serious and soft look.

More tears slid down her cheeks. "Yes!" She threw herself into his arms, hugging him tightly. "I'll wait forever if I have too."

"Once we return to Earth." He says as he pulls away and slides the ring onto her gloved finger. "That'll be a new mission for us." He leans down, kissing her gently.

The need for air won, and they pulled away, she hugs him tightly, playing with his now longer hair.

"What do we do now?" She asks, her head leaning against his head as she looks towards the Shiro Clone.

"We have get back to the castle." Keith answers as he gently pulls away, and stands, pulling her up too. "The others are in danger, we gotta get to them." He takes her hand, and leads her towards the cockpit.

XxXxXx

Keith sat in his chair, Sakura sat down on the floor next to him as he opened a channel to call the castle. "Hailing the Castle Of Lions. This is Keith."

"Keith! You're ok!" Lance's voice came through.

"Where's Sakura?" Hunk asked.

Sakura stood up, and leaned onto Keith to smile at the image. "Hi guys."

"Where've you been?" Allura asked. "Did you find Shiro?"

Sakura leaned out of camera rang. "We have him. But it's not the Shiro we know." Keith answered. "The Shiro that kidnapped Lotor and Sakura ... was a clone."

"A clone?" Pidge asked. "Where ... where's the real Shiro?"

"It's complicated." Keith answered. "We'll explain everything later, but right now, you need to focus on Lotor. I've picked up the Sincline ships on my scanners. Looks like Lotor is headed back to your posion. Right where you are."

"_Why_ is he being so stupid, and returning?" Sakura seethed, folding her arms with anger.

"He needs to get back into the quintessence field!" Allura gasped with realization.

"We're on our way to you now." Keith stated. "But without a wormhole, it's gonna takes us awhile. You'll have to hold off Lotor without us."

"We'll do what we can." Lance responded before the connection broke.

"Sakura, I need you to go back into the cargo bag, and get Shiro's clone into a pod." Keith turned to look at her. "And brace yourself." He added in a warning.

"Ok." She turns and runs out of the cockpit.

XxXxXxXx

Getting the pod ready was the easy part, getting the Clone's body into the pod was hard. Finally she was able to get the clone inside. Suddenly and without warning, Black Lion turboed like lightning, throwing Sakura off balance and into the pod on top of the clone. "Keith!" She yelled, irritated that he didn't warn her.

"Sorry." His voice came through the com link. "Sakura, can you go to the castle with him?"

Sakura rubbed her head, still annoyed. "Yeah!" She pauses. "Wait just a minute!" She jumps out and runs back into the cockpit.

"Kura, we don't have." Keith trails off when she grabs his sweaty face, turning his face around and kissing him.

After a long moment, she pulls away. "Be safe."

He smiles at her. "You too."

With that Sakura runs out of the cockpit again.

XxXxXxX

After a long few moments, Sakura gasps as she sits up after the pod opens up.

"Oh, Sakura!" Coran cries, as he was suddenly there and hugging her tightly. "I'm so sorry about Shiro!"

"Can't breath!" Sakura chokes out, and he quickly pulls away.

"I'm sorry!"

Sakura turns to look at the clone of Shiro. "We have to get him into a healing chamber." She said with urgently.

Coran nods quickly. "Right!" He takes the pod and starts to push it out of the room.

Krolia turned to look at Sakura. "Are you alright?" She asks in concern.

"I'll live." Sakura nods. "I know there's no time - but I really, really, really want a hot soapy bath." She started to move.

"Wait." Krolia reached out and gently took her left hand, seeing the ring. "Congrats." She smiles, and Sakura returns the smile.

"Thank you."

Krolia turns her around. "Go, have that bath."

XxXxXxX

In her bathroom, Sakura striped as the tub filled up with water, along with lots and lots of soap. Stepping into the hot soapy water, she closed her eyes and sighed heavily as she let the water soak in all her wounds.

"Sakura." Keith's voice had her waking up some time later as he gently shook her shoulder. "Kura."

She jumped startled awake. "What, what?" She quickly looked around to find herself still in her bathroom, her hot and soapy bath is no more, and Keith sitting on his knees next to the tub. "I didn't mean to nap!" She cried, starting to panic. "I just closed my eyes for a second!"

"Hey, hey. Kura, it's ok." Keith reassured. "Babe, we gotta go."

She blinks. "What?" She turns to him. "You are _not_ leaving again!"

"We have to evacuate." He told her as he stood up and grabbed a towel. "We're really beating the clock this time."

Stepping out of the tub, she shivered at the cold air, and he wrapped the blanket around her.

"But to leave the castle?" She asked. "It's been our home for years."

Keith nods. "That's what Hunk said. But it's the only way to stop Lotor."

Sakura had been drying herself off, and got into her Paladin uniform quickly. "Where is he?"

"We had to leave him in the quintessnce field, we had no choice." He answered. "And now we have no choice but to leave the castle." He walked up to her, taking her hands. "We set the teludov for destruction."

"If it's the only way." She said, and he pulls her out.

XxXxXxXx

The Voltron team quickly ran around in order to load their Lions. Once the Lions were all loaded, it took all the Paladins to push Kaltenecker into Lance's Lion, then they all headed for their own Lions.

It was hard to say goodbye to the castle. As the Lions flew away, they watched as the castle, their home away from home - fly into the quintessence field, causing an explosion that wiped out the expanding rips of space.

"Goodbye." Sakura whispered, a few tears sliding down her cheeks.

"It worked!" Hunk cheered.

"You did it, Coran." Allura said, there was a silence that followed.

"Look!" Hunk called.

In the distance, shined something blue. Yellow Lion rushed forward to investigate.

"What is it?" Keith asked.

"It's a diamond." Hunk answered as the object was entered Yellow Lion's mouth. "The pressure crushed the Castle Of Lions into this little diamond."

Sakura smiled through her tears.

"Well, we saved all realities." Lance said. "What do you guys want to do now?"

"We need to find some place to land, and see if there's some way to help Shiro." Keith answered.

XxXxXx

The next planet was not far, and once the team landed on the surface, Keith carried Shiro's body out of Black Lion and placed him down on the ground being careful to not hurt him further.

Sakura sat on her knees, Shiro's head rested in her lap.

"This body is barely living, but Shiro's spirit is alive." Keith told his team. "This is a clone of the real Shiro."

"A clone?" Allura asks with worry, and Keith nods.

"Yes."

"Where - where's Shiro then?" Hunk asked nervously. "I mean our Shiro, the original Shiro?"

"His spirit is inside the Black Lion." Keith answered. "I've heard him talking to me."

"Me too." Sakura whispered, her tears sliding down her cheeks.

Lance fell to his knees. "He ... he tried to tell me, but I didn't realize." Tears ran down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry we didn't believe you Sakura."

Hunk rapidly bobbed his head, while Pidge took off her glasses to wipe her own tears.

"For a long time I was angry and hurt with you guys for not believing me when I tried to tell you that Shiro was acting weird." Sakura looked at each of the Paladins. "I don't care about that anymore. It doesn't matter." She lowered her head. "All I want now is my brother." Tears ran down her cheeks.

She looked up when Allura placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, Team Voltron watched as their Princess walked over to Black Lion, the great beast watched her with it's yellow eyes, before lowering its head down as it crouched to all fours. Allura placed her hands on hands on the Lions chin and bowed. Suddenly a glow surrounder Black Lion, then it went zapping into Princess Allura. When she turned around she was glowing, along with her eyes.

As the Princess walked back over to the team, Sakura scooted on her knees to Keith's side, and Allura knelt down to place her hands on either side of Shiro's head. After a few moments of intense silence as the aura around the Princess seeped into Shiro's body, and turning the rest of his hair completely white, his eyebrows stayed the raven black color. Shiro's eyes snapped open and he quickly sat up, attempting to catch his breath.

Shiro fell to the side, but Sakura quickly caught him.

Black Lion stood up and roared, the other Lions quickly followed. Coran and Hunk laughed and cheered as they hugged.

"Sakura." Shiro whispered. "You were right."

"You really are my own Captain America." She smiled, he returned it as he closed his eyes.

"So, what are gonna do?" Hunk asked. "The castle is destroyed."

"There's only one place that has the plans necessary to build a replacement for the Castle Of Lions." Pidge answered. "Coran gave them to my dad."

Sakura perked up, and she looked up with hope. "So that mean." She trailed off as she, Keith, Lance, and Allura stood up.

"We're going home." Keith said, and everyone smiled.


	51. Finding Home

**Was NOT gonna put this up so soon! But I got so proud of this chappie!**

XxXxXx

Sakura stood near the healing chamber that Shiro rested inside, she didn't like it, it looked like a glass coffin and that made her feel worse. Romelle stood next to her, a comforting hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Is - is he gonna be ok?" Hunk asked as they all stood around the healing chamber inside Black Lion's cargo bay.

"Only time will tell if this body will accept Shiro's consciousness." Allura voiced, looking at the chamber with worry.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Lance asked.

"I think Shiro has to find his way back on his own." Sakura said as she was knelt down with her hands on the chamber. "I don't think we really _can_ help." She looked at the statis that was running.

"I've tried contacting the Voltron Coalition, but I can't get through to anyone." Pidge informed. "It doesn't make sense. There must be some distortion I'm not picking up on."

Sakura turned to her. "Your right. But, could we be just to far from _anything_ right now?"

Pidge thought about that. "You might be right. "Maybe we need to get into the upper atmosphere for a better signal."

Hunk shook his head. "The Lions aren't going anywhere without recharging their power cores."

"Then we're stuck!" Sakura started to panic. "How are we going to get back to Earth now!?"

"We can't panic." Keith told her gently. "We still have plenty of time to get to Earth. We just need to put our heads together and come up with a plan."

"Put our heads together?" Coran asked. "That's going to hurt!" He cried as he clasped both sides of his head.

Everyone gave him annoyed looks. "It's a figure of speech Coran." Lance deadpanned.

Coran blinked a few times. "Oh." He said sheepishly.

"The battle with Lotor severely depleted the Lions." Allura said, looking down as she still felt guilty. "If we still had the Castle Of Lions, we could recharge them, but." She trailed off.

"Is there another way to recharge them?" Pidge asked.

"They can recharge naturally given enough time and ambient energy, but that might take phoebs." Coran answered.

"There's gotta be something we can do." Keith said.

"Well, we are on the Dalterian Belt, home to the element faunatonium." Coran said in thought. "We may be able to use it as a temporary solution."

"Faunatonium?" Lance questioned, confused. "How will that charge the power cores?"

"Well you see, it involves gluon field fluctuations." Coran began to explain, but Lance interrupted him.

"You know what? Never mind. Magic or something? Sure."

"Not far off." Coran replied. "We're going to use the element to expand the energy particles within the cores." He placed a finger to his chin in thought. "But first, we're gonna need a Yalmor."

"Wait. There are Yalmors on this planet?" Hunk asked, making Coran huff.

"How do you think we find the faunatonium? Yalmors have a nose for that stuff."

"Ok." Keith said. "You guys find a Yalmor and get this faunatonium. I'll stay with Shiro."

"So am I." Sakura quickly said. "I'm not leaving Shiro now."

"I'll stay as well." Allura decided. "I may have exhausted the limits of what I learned on Oriande, but I still might be able to help in some way."

"Alright, then, we'll get started." Coran said and followed Pidge and Hunk out.

"Wait." Romelle spoke up, stopping them. "You just fought Lotor, defeated him, stopped an explosion that could have destroyed reality, took your friend's conciseness from the Black Lion of Voltron, and put it inside his clone, and now we're simply moving on?"

"Trust me, I'm always saying the exact thing, but these guys like to move on." Hunk responded and turned to continued to exit, Romelle stayed quiet but followed after them.

Keith turned to look at Sakura, who had a look on her face. "Sakura, no." He warns. "I know that look."

Sakura blinks, looking at him innocently. "What look? I don't have a look!" She quickly said, he just raised an eyebrow. "No look! I swear!"

He didn't look convinced, but stayed quiet, looking back down at Shiro.

XxXxXx

Sakura had fallen asleep on a bench, she slowly awoke and Allura's voice is clear as a bell.

"His levels are dangerously low."

"Fight." Keith's is next. "I won't give up on you."

Sakura pushed herself off the bench and walked over to Keith's side, sitting next to him, placing her left hand on top of his hand that rested on the glass of the chamber. "_We_ won't give up on him." She corrected, and he flipped his hand around to take hers, lacing their fingers together.

"Do you remember that time, we had that paint war with him?" Sakura asked with a smile, turning to Keith who also smiled.

"Yeah. Didn't we get Commander Holt involved too?" He asked, she giggled. "That was such a blast!" She sighed. "Then Commander Iverson broke the fun." She added with a roll of her eyes.

XxXxXx

_**Flashback**_

_"But Shiro wants to see you." Lance protested as he followed Sakura down a hall of the Castle Of Lions._

_"No, no." She protested. "I am not. I refuse it."_

_He ran up to her, grabbing her arm and turning her around so she was now facing him. "Why? Why don't you?" He wanted to know. "He's here now."_

_"Because that is not Shiro!" Sakura tried to tell him. "Lance, he __**disappeared**__ inside his own Lion. His __**own**__ Lion! And then months later he wakes up in a Galra ship?"_

_Lance blinked. "I ... I don't know how to explain that."_

_"Don't you find it odd and suspicious that he disappears out of his __**own**__ Lion, and then wakes up inside the enemies ship? With __**no**__ memory on how he got there?"_

_Lance was quiet for a long while, looking away, then looked back at her. "There are some cases where you can black out and when you wake, there's no memory. That could've happened."_

_She folds her arms. "I've heard of that, yes. But ... I just find it strange that he just disappeared, and the only thing in there besides me, was his bayard."_

_"Well, I think Shiro just needs to rest and he'll be right as rain. Once the memory of what happened comes back, Shiro will be back to normal." Lance tried._

_**End Of Flashback**_

"I'm afraid the clone body is rejecting Shiro's consciousness." Allura said.

"There must be some way you can help!" Keith said urgently, as Allura looked down at Shiro with a sad expression and closed her eyes in defeat.

"There is nothing I can do."

"You can not be serious!" Sakura cried, pulling her hand away from Keith's, she slammed both her fists on the chamber. "Commander Takashi Shirogane, don't give up!" She slammed her fists harder, making her hands hurt, but she didn't care. "Big brother, come back!"

Allura suddenly opened her eyes with a look of realization. "Sakura, maybe _you_ could try something."

Sakura blinked confused. "Wha?" She halted her fists in midair. "Me?"

Allura nods. "Yes, when I was in Oriande, I found a marking on a wall, what I remember most of it said, the purest heart has healing."

Sakura stared, while Keith looked from one to the other. "Ryner did tell me that White Lion gave me some kind of healing." She said thoughtfully, uncluching her fists and lowering her hands. "But Shiro needs to come back on his own."

Keith wrapped his arm around her waist. "Maybe you _can_ help him." He said gently.

"But I've never tried, never trained." She protested, starting to panic again.

"Sakura, we grew up together. I _know_ you. _You're_ a fighter! You chained yourself to a tree in a central park because the county wanted to take it down, and you refused to give up on it. You went door to door for signatures. You never gave up on that tree."

"That's my favorite tree."

"And it's still there."

Sakura looked back at Shiro. "But this is different. It's Shiro! It's his fight. I don't think tampering will help any." A tear slid down her cheek. "Maybe after. But not before." She chokes out.

Keith slammed his fists down on the chamber, making Sakura jump startled. "Shiro, please. Fight!" He too started to cry. "You can't do this to me again."

The beeping continued for a few more minutes, then it gave a high pitch beep and the surface of the chamber disappeared and Shiro coughed to life.

Sakura gasped. "SHIRO!" She jumped and landed clumsly on top of him, her arms around his neck as tears flooded down her cheeks.

"Welcome back Shiro." Allura smiled with her own tears.

Sakura pulled herself out of the chamber, and Keith pulled her into his lap, hugging her tightly.

"Sakura ... Keith." Shiro looked at the two. "You saved me." He breathed out.

"We saved each other." Keith said as he leaned to hug him, then helped him sit up.

The doors to Black Lion's cargo bay opened to reveal the others walking in.

"Shiro's looking better!" Lance smiled. "Alright!" He then frowned, and walked over to Allura's side. "Shiro, I'm so sorry. You tried to warn me about the clone, but I couldn't hear."

Shiro smiled at him. "It's ok Lance, I didn't have much time to warn you."

"Where were you guys?" Keith asked. "We couldn't get a hold of you."

"We were shrunk by a magic skunk, but we ended up using that sparky dust that makes electricity bigger or whatever. Used it to unshrink ourselves." Lance explained. "So, ready to charge up the Lions?"

Shiro laughed. "It's good to be back."

XxXxXx

Sakura was sitting on a big rock, watching the horizon. Her knees pulled up to her chest as she hugged her legs, her helmet is resting next to her as she rests her chin on her knees.

Hunk climbed up on the rock and sat down next to her, Lance followed suit and sat on the other side of her.

"What do you guys want?" She asked, looking from one to the other.

Hunk looked at her. "We're really sorry for not believing you." He said gently, feeling guilty. "We just thought you were just hurting cause he disappeared after the fight with Zarkon."

"I said I didn't care about that anymore." She said, still looking ahead of her.

"But Sakura." Lance turned to her. "You have every right to be angry with us."

"So, you believe me now?" She huffs as she hugs her legs tightly.

"Lance! Hunk!" Krolia called as she walked over to them, and the two turned to her. "Leave her be."

Lance sighed. "Come on Hunk." He started to stand up. "Let's see if Keith'll throw us into a nearby black hole."

"If it's all the same, I'd rather face off an angry Keith." Hunk said as he began to climb off the rock, and the two Paladins walked away. Hunk quickly pauses, and turns back around and jumps up onto the rock next to his friend again. "I guess telling Keith about that stolen kiss that Lotor took from you, would be pointless, huh?" He asks gently.

"It was more forced." She shrugged. "I don't care, go ahead and tell him, Lotor's already dead."

Hunk closed his eyes tightly. "I'm really really sorry that we didn't believe you. But you never gave any hint that something was wrong. Or at least if you did, I never saw the hints."

Sakura sighed. "I did hide them, but I also dropped hints here and there."

"So that big chewing out that you were giving Shiro, uh ... Clone Shiro." Hunk paused. "Before we helped put Lotor back on his throne. You were on a role. How _did_ you know that Shiro's ... not Shiro anymore?"

"I felt it." She answered, still looking ahead.

Hunk nodded. "Ok." He then sees Krolia walking over. "Uh oh." He panics, and Sakura turns to see what has him so panicked. "I'm going!" He tells the Galra as he stands up, Sakura followed his lead.

Sakura then leans up on her tip toes to kiss his cheek, surprising him. "I never got the chance to tell you, 'thank you' for tackling Lotor off me." She explained when he looked at her. "And your also forgiven."

"Oh." Hunk smiles. "You're welcome." He rubs the back of his head. "And thanks for forgiving me."

"I can't stay angry with you guys for long." Sakura linked her arm through his and they walked over to Krolia.

"Soooo, should I tell Keith?" Hunk asks.

"If you really want to tell him." Sakura said with a nod.

"_Lotor did __**what**_!?" Keith's very angry voice shouted from inside Black Lion's cargo bay.

"Looks like Lance beat me too it." Hunk replied, then calmly added. "Well, that's a load off my shoulders."

XxXxX

"You can't do anything now Keith." Pidge commented calmly as she stood in the cargo bay, with Lance hiding behind Allura. "Lotor's already dead."

"If he wasn't, I'd slice his head off!" Keith growled, slamming his right fist into his left palm.

"The important this is, is that Lance and Hunk stopped him." Shiro commented, he decided to continue to rest.

"Well, Lotor couldn't do anything more because the two tackled him before he even had the chance." Pidge continued. "So calm down."

"Yeah." Lance poked his head out from around Allura's shoulder. "Don't I get brownies for that?" Keith glared at him. "No?" He slowly lowered his head down. "Ok." He continued to cower behind Allura.

XxXxX

**I hope you guys like the flashbacks, and I hope they feel real. If not please let me know so I can work on them.**

**Like always please review! And I thank you!**


	52. The Road Home

Sakura is sitting on the ground, her back leaning up against the foot of her Lion. Shiro walked over to her and sat down next to her and she laid the side of her head on his left shoulder.

"Pidge told me, that my evil clone." He paused for a long moment. "Slapped you."

She nodded. "Yeah, by then I was already getting suspicious that you weren't you. No matter how angry you got at me, you'd never do that."

"What happened after that?"

"Keith found out, and Lance said that Keith gave your evil clone a bloody nose." Sakura smiled a little. "Bloody nose or busted lip, or stomped on the throat, he doesn't remember."

He nods. "I know something's wrong. What's going on?" He asked gently.

"What's going to happen when we return home?" She asks. "How are we suppose to resume our lives? You might have to get reinstated into the Garrison, and I don't know what's going to happen for all of us. What's going to happen when we return to Earth?"

Shiro was quiet for a long awhile. "I don't know. I do know that we have to at least try to resume our lives again." He turned, and gently took Sakura's left hand, her ring is hidden under her glove. "I will use my rank and every power I have to make sure that Keith gets to be an offical member of our family."

Sakura blushed. "How'd you know?"

"You're ring is making the glove bulge." He grinned, then looked over towards Keith who's petting his wolf. "Our lives are all different now." He said with a more serious look. "And yes, it'll be hard to resume our lives back home."

"Shiro, I'm scared." She said. "Earth is our home. We should feel safe and comfortable and." She trailed off. "We've been away for five years. Earth believes that you, Sam, and Matt are dead." She sighed.

"It's not going to be easy." He told her. "But we'll get through it." He took her hand, and held it. "As siblings and as family. All of us are family now."

"I need to go for a walk." She said. "Clear my head." She started to stand, making Shiro frown.

"Sis." He trailed off, watching her walk away.

XxXxXxXx

Keith walked around a corner, finding Sakura who was sitting on the ledge of a river with her feet dangling in the water. He walks over to her.

"Hey." He greeted as he walked over to her and sat next to her. She just continued to look down at the water. "You shouldn't be scared going back to your own home planet." He gently nudged her.

"I am." She confessed. "I know I shouldn't be, but I really am. We - _all_ of us have been away from Earth for 5 years. It's going to be different, it's going to be strange." She shook her head. "All of us have changed."

Keith wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close. "Yeah, we all have changed. But Kura." He tightened his arm around her, keeping her close. "We're all in this together." He kissed the side of her head. "We all started this journey together, and that's how we're going to finish it."

She swallows hard. "You're right. We gotta move on."

He pulls her fully into his lap. "It's going to be ok." He kisses her gently. "And we have the real Shiro back." He smiled. "Isn't that what you wanted, to not return home without him?"

She nods as she rests her hands on his shoulders. "Yes, I said that. I also said that I didn't want to return home without _you_."

"And we're both here now. We're both here with you, and returning back home to Earth." He leans forward to kiss the side of her neck. "And everything is going to work out."

"I feel so silly because I'm scared."

"Don't." He said, then kissed her gently. "We'll get through this. And we'll do it together." He kisses her again, and Sakura tightened her arms around his neck and leans backward, pulling Keith with her.

XxXxXxX

Lance tapped his foot impationly while Hunk was teaching Romelle the game of Tic-Tac-Toe. Pidge, Shiro and Krolia watched the game, while Allura is having a conversation with the Altean mice, and Coran is finger counting.

"I'm going to go look for them." Lance complained. "We need to start moving!"

"Calm down Lance." Shiro turns to him. "Those two deserve some time."

"I understand that." Lance replied. "But it's been an hour." He pauses. "Maybe two." He turns. "I'm gonna look for em."

Shiro turns around completely. "Lance!" He warns. "No!"

The Blue Paladin folded his arms and sat down on his helmet with a grumpy look.

"We're all excited to return home." Hunk said as he turned to look at Lance. "But." He trails off when he sees Sakura and Keith walking up to them. "Hey guys!" He greats with a smile.

Sakura and Keith are walking up, holding hands with their fingers laced. Sakura pulled away and hugged Lance around the neck from behind.

"Aww, is poor Lance excited to return home?" She teases with a big grin.

"As a matter of fact." Lance answered. "Yes, am I."

"We're all here now." Hunk started to conversation. "How long will it take to get home?"

"I was just calculating that now. Without the luxury of a wormhole and with diminished power cores, let me see, carry the one ... oh it's gonna take us approximately one hundred fifty thousand Earth years." Coran answered like it was simple math.

Everyone gasped with horror, and Sakura fell backwards landing on her butt.

"One hundred fifty thousand years!?" Keith shot at him.

"Coran, I think your finger counting is a _little_ off." Pidge points out.

"A _little_? That's not a _little_ off!" Sakura exclaimed as Krolia helps her up. "Pidge, what's the _exact_ number of getting home?"

"It's gonna take 1.5 years." Pidge corrected the math, and Team Voltron groaned in relief.

"Oh right." Coran smiled embarrassment. "I didn't carry the three."

"Coran, you need to work on your finger counting." Sakura huffed with a roll of her eyes.

"It's going to be a very long and difflicult voyage, but it's our only chance to replace the Castle Of Lions." Allura states.

"There were times when I thought I'd never see Earth again." Shiro said, looking down at the ground in thought. "To be able to go back."-

Lance suddenly jumped in excitement. "Well, what are we waiting for, guys? Let's hit the space road!"

"Yeah!" Sakura exclaimed, just as excited.

"I suppose we need to figure out who's flying with who." Krolia said.

"And what about the animals?" Coran asked.

"What about them?" Pidge asked.

Coran explained his logic, or what was his logic.

"No, elephants are afraid of mice." Lance corrected.

Coran looked at him bewildered. "Elephants!?"

"Yeah! Giant grey animals with long grabbing noses!" Lance explained.

"Giants with long, grabbing noses?" Allura questions with shock. "Earth seems so strange."

"The wolf is riding with me." Keith said with his arms folded. "Hunk can take the cow."

"Me? With the cow?" Hunk asked. "Not a good idea."

"Hunk's right." Sakura nodded. "I say the one who bought the cow, should travel with it." She gave Lance a look. "Besides, it's already still inside Lance's Lion where it should stay."

"Excuse me?" Lance questioned, his hands on his hips as he looks at her.

"Shiro rides with me!" Sakura suddenly called and zipped up to Shiro, taking his arm and resting the side of her head on his arm.

No one argued on that.

"I'll take the mice!" Allura calls.

"How come you get the smallest passengers?" Keith asked with his arms folded, Allura glared at him.

"Guys listen, I have a better idea." Lance said.

"Nooo you don't." Sakura folded her arms. "History's proven _that_ over the years."

Lance gave her an annoyed look. "Just listen."

XxXxXx

In the end, the Paladins and other passengers grumbled with Lance's idea.

"Hunk and the mice are ready to go." Hunk informs over the comlink.

"I'm ready too." Allura said. "But the wolf looks restless. How did I get stuck with it again?"

"I'd gadly trade you the wolf for."- Keith is cut off by Coran.

"I have a question. Why did we let Lance decide this?"

"Enough whinnying!" Lance shot back. "Romelle and I are going to Earth. Who's coming with us?"

XxXxXx

The Lions took flight, beginning their journey home. But just like ever long car ride, nothing was so smooth.

"Oh, I get to finally play some of your Earth road games." Coran voiced. "I'll go first. I spy with my little eyes something that starts with plexis."

"Coran, we don't know the Altean alphabet." Shiro told him as he stood next to Sakura.

"Well, this is perfect!" The Altean man exclaimed. "I'll teach you!"

"Shiro!" Sakura cried, looking up at her brother as Coran began to sing the Altean alphabet and from Red Lion Romelle started to happily sing along.

"Guys, I think I did a bad job choosing passengers!" Lance called in distress after a long time, and the others minus Sakura started to complain too.

"_THAT'S IT! WE'RE SWITCHING PASSENGERS_!" Keith yelled, shutting up all the complaints.

"I second that." Allura agreed.

"Agreed." Lance added.

"Uhhh, guys. Has anyone heard from Pidge?" Sakura asked with worry.

"Yeah, why haven't we heard from Pidge?" Hunk asked.

"Yeah. Wait who's in her Lion again?" Lance asked.

"I don't know, but you're the one that came up with this grouping!" Keith responded.

"Well, she must have - no, no. Shiro's with Sakura." Hunk started with thought.

"I have Shiro, Keith has his mother and Coran, Allura has the wolf, Hunk has the mice." Sakura listed the traveling situation, before they all came up with the same conclusion.

"Is she left all _alone_?" Allura asked.

"Lance and his bird brain ideas." Sakura said with a shake of her head.

"Hey!"

XxXxX

Out of spite, the Paladins sent Coran, Romelle and the wolf to Pidge's Lion.

"Oh come on guys, this is not far!" Pidge whined over Coran and Romelle's complaining.

"I call dibs on playing the video game first!" Coran shouted.

"But I already have the controller." Romelle remarked.

"Pidge tell Romelle to give me the controller. I called it first."

"No. Nope. Nu-uh. No way." An annoyed Pidge said. "Can't do this."

XxXx

Once again, the passengers switched again to where it's satisfied. The cow with Lance, mice with Allura, Shiro staying with Sakura, Krolia and the wolf with Keith, Romelle with Hunk, and Coran with Pidge.

XxXxX

"Team, we're going to make a quick stop." Keith said after sometime of flying. "Everyone follow me."

The team flew down, following Black Lion and they reached an asteriod field and in the middle is a base.

"Hailing Zailox Station. Please respond." Krolia said after she opened a channel, only to get static. "Repeat, Zailox Station. Please respond."

"Coffee break? Bathroom break?" Sakura asked, looking at Shiro who shrugged.

"At the same time?" He asked with a frown. "Something's wrong if the channel's just static."

The Lions got closer to the station and landed. by the entrance. Keith leads them to the metal doors, Krolia went to the control panel, but the station was powerless. Allura grew to a tall size and punched the door, it slammed down with a very loud bang. The team walked inside. The main chamber is deserted.

"This place looks abandoned." Sakura said as they crossed the cat walk with their jet packs.

"Yeah. It doesn't look like anyone's been here for years." Keith agreed.

The team made their way to the main control panel, Pidge tapped a few buttons, but no power at all.

"The system won't boot." She informed. "Looks like the backup generator has been out for awhile."

"If the Blade Of Marmora abandoned this place, the means something really bad must have happened." Hunk voiced.

"That's impossible." Krolia said. "This base was still fully operational during my last check in with the Blades."

Suddenly the base shook violently. "What was that?" Sakura asked with worry.

"Enemy ship! Incoming!" Coran yelled over the comlink from Green Lion.

"Everyone, back to the Lions!" Keith ordered.

The team turned and used their jetpacks to get to the exit for a faster speed.

Sakura and Shiro ran into the cockpit of White Lion, and followed Keith's lead off the station and trailed the five fighters.

"Did anybody pick up anything when we arrived?" Sakura asked, looking over her controls. "I never picked up anything. And how'd they get here so fast?"

"It looks like a small fleet." Keith said. "Mostly Galra fighters."

"That's good." Lance voiced. "We should be able to take them out pretty easily."

"Yeah, but remember we're not flying at full power." Pidge reminded.

"Pidge is right." Keith agreed. "Everyone stay sharp."

"Keep an eye out." Lance states. "Where there are fighters, there's usally a cruiser nearby."

"Some of those ships looks like they belong to Lotor's fleat." Romelle points out.

"Whoa!" Sakura cried, dodging a laser that was aimed at her Lion.

"We need to get out of here!" Keith seethed.

"Guys, they got me!" Hunk cried, panicking. "I can't move!"

"I'm coming!" Sakura turned her Lion around to see Yellow Lion is trapped in the clutches of a glowing lasso that was emanted from the side of the fighter jet. "Hunk, brace yourself! I'm cutting the lines!"

White Lion's jaw blade appear as it flew to help Yellow Lion, cutting the lassos and releasing Hunk.

"Thanks Sakura!" Hunk thanked with a smile when his image appeared on her console.

She smiled. "Anytime Hunk."

"We're getting our quiznaks handed to us." Lance said. "We need to do something. We need to form Voltron."

"Ok. Everyone in formation." Keith commanded.

Sakura sighed, sitting back in her chair and folding her arms as the Lions flew up into formation, but nothing happened, she watched as the Lions flew down and Black Lion landed next to her.

"So what now?" Hunk asked.

"We run!" Keith exclaimed.

The team quickly dodged enemy fire as they headed out in different directions. Pidge suddenly screamed and her Lion spiraled out of control, followed by a chain of explosions that blacked the sky.

Sakura screamed and quickly pulled back and turned - accidently side swiping Yellow Lion, to which she apologized for, and Hunk of course accepted.

"Is everyone ok?" Lance asked with worry.

"I'm ok." Pidge said.

"Me too." Allura replied.

"We need a disappearing act!" Sakura cried. "Now!"

"What did we hit?" Hunk asked.

"Xanthorium crystals." Coran answered. "They've been cloaked."

Black Lion pushed Green Lion out of the way as a bright tunnel of light came inches away from her.

"Whoa! Where did that come from?" Pidge asked.

"These fighters have a have a place to return to." Sakura said with a frown as she scanned the whole area. "If those crystals are cloaked, that has to mean that the main ship is cloaked too!"

"I've never seen the Galra use weapons like these before." Hunk informs.

"And they're not using standard Galra battle formations." Allura added.

"How do we get away?" Sakura asked.

"They're trying to trap us by chasing us through this tunnel of crystals." Keith informs.

"He's right. Look there's more crystals up ahead." Pidge said.

"They're corralling us like we're space cattle." Hunk groaned.

"They backed us into a corner." Lance states. "We got xathorium crystals around us, pirates behind us, and a cyclone blocking our exit."

"There's only one way out of here." Sakura said. "We have to go through the cyclone."

"_WHAT_!?" Hunk cried. "Are you nuts? We'll get torn to apart!"

"Sakura's right. We have no choice." Keith spoke up. "Everyone inside. Hunk, that mean you and I are gonna have to punch a hole through the storm and create a path for the team. You ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

XxXxXx

"Sakura!" Keith yelled frantic over the comlink. "Sakura! Can you hear me!"

Sakura's eyes fluttered open and she blinked as she looked around. She guessed that she must've blacked out. "I'm here."

The team let out breaths of relief.

"Split up!" Keith suddenly commanded. "We need to thin our attackers!"

White Lion went down a tunnel, a fighter close behind her. "You wanna play!?" Sakura suddenly pulled back on her handles, causing White Lion to come to a stumbling sliding stop and the fighter flew right into the butt of the Lion, destroying it. "Not exactly what I had in mind." She sighed. "Got got the job done."

White Lion sped through the tunnel.

"Is everyone ok?" Keith asked over to comlinks.

"Clear." Hunk responded.

"Me too, thanks to Romelle." Allura said.

"I got breathing room." Sakura replied.

"Well, Pidge and I need help!" Lance exclaimed.

"Yeah, we can't shake these guys and we don't have any room to maneuver." Pidge added.

"I see your location." Keith said. "We're headed your way."

White Lion began to follow, but suddenly stopped. "Huh?" Sakura blinked, looking around. "What's wrong girl?" She tried to move her handles. "You're exhausted aren't you?" White Lion lowered to crouch down, and suddenly all the power went out. "Keith!" Sakura cried.

Nothing, not even static.

"Keith! Shiro!"

Again, nothing.

"Uhhh oh." Sakura breathed. "This isn't good."


	53. The Way Forward

**I hope you like it! I changed it a little, but at the same time kept it**

XxXxX

Sakura screamed in fright when a hand landed on her shoulder. "Sakura, it's me!" Shiro's voice calmed her down.

"Damn." She breathed, leaning back in her chair.

"We need to find the others." Shiro said as his eyes scanned the area through the windshield.

"And how, dear brother. Are we gonna do that?" Sakura asked with her arms folded as she continued to lean back in her chair. "Walk?"

"Love the sarcasim sis." He grumbled.

Suddenly White Lion roared, before what little power came back on. "Alright, we got power." Sakura smiled as she straightened herself and grabbed the handles.

"But remember, all the Lions don't have full power." Shiro reminded as White Lion flew low to the ground.

"Yep, yep, yep." She nods. "Don't worry, I got this."

Rolling his eyes, Shiro tried the comlink again. "Keith! Lance!"

Static.

"Over there!" Sakura calls, the siblings saw a tractor beam beaming down, White Lion got close.

"That beam has the others pinned down!" Shiro exclaimed. "Watch out!" He cried when a different beam came down and slammed into White Lion, making the siblings cry out as the beam was pushing down on White Lion.

"I ... can't ... move!" Sakura cried out through gasps. "What's happening!?" She cried and looked out the windshield and saw the tractor beam pull all the Lions up. "Who are these Galra!?"

White Lion let out a loud roar, and Sakura suddenly disappeared.

Shiro grunted when White Lion and the other Lions landed with heavy and loud thuds. He groaned before he looked to find Sakura had vanished. "Sis? Sakura, where are you?"

"I'm here." Sakura said as she stood up. "I'm right in front of you." She frowned when he shook his head.

"No, you're not."

"When my Lion roared it must be trying to save me." She realized.

"Then you can save the rest of us." Shiro said, before the hatch of White's head opened and some Galra came in, guns at the ready.

"No sudden moves, Black Paladin." The one of the left said.

"Where's the White Paladin?" The other Galra demanded. "You expect us to believe that you've been flying this Lion with only one arm?"

"It's just me." Shiro said. "There's no one else in this Lion besides me."

"You expect us to believe that, Paladin!?" The first Galra demanded.

"Look around if you don't believe me." Shiro said, the two Galra looked at each other, before the second one turned and walked out, after awhile he returned.

"There's no one here." He said. "Where's your friend?" He demanded, charging up his gun.

"She got hurt!" Shiro told them. "She's knocked out cold, so she's worthless to you!"

Sakura wanted to say something, but with her being invisable, she didn't want to risk the chance of them hurting Shiro or the others.

"Fine!" The first Galra hissed. "Move it, One Arm."

Sakura could only watch as Shiro was taken away, she followed.

XxXxXx

Once out of the White Lion, Sakura had to clamp both hands over her mouth to keep her gasp muffled. The others stood around, all cuffed.

"Where's Sakura?" Keith asked Shiro in concern.

"We got seperated from the group." Shiro answered. "She's hurt."

"Is she alright?" Pidge asked with just as much concern.

Shiro nods. "Yeah. But she's knocked out cold."

"Alright Voltron!" One of the other Galra stepped forward with his gun still aimed at the ready. "You obay, and come quietly, and we don't hurt the White Paladin."

"And how do we know that you won't hurt her!?" Keith demanded.

The Galra smirked. "You don't."

Keith growled. "You touch her, lay a finger on her, I'll."- He's threat is cut off when the butt of the Galra's gun slammed into his stomach, and he doubled over as he grabbed in pain.

"Keith!" Krolia cried, they all watched as he fell to his knees.

"Get moving!"

Sakura watched as her friends were taken away, once they were gone. She became visable, and hurried over to Black Lion.

XxXxXx

Climbing into the Black Lion from the hatch, Sakura looked around. Keith's wolf is by the storage door, lying down and whining. She hurried over to it.

"You poor thing, you're hurt." She walked over and knelt down to gently scratch the wolf's ears.

A pounding nose is quickly heard. "Hello! Can you hear me!? Let me out!"

Sakura blinked. "Coran? Coran, is that you!?" She called as she placed a hand on the doors.

"Sakura? Please! Let me out of here!" Coran called, banging on the door. "The mice are in here with me, and they're making fun of me!"

Sakura had to laugh. "Ok." She activated her bayard, then put it between the doors to try to force it open. It didn't work.

The wolf gently nudged her, in his mouth is a crowbar.

"Good idea!" She smiled as she took it and petted him. "Good boy." She deactivated her bayard, before slamming the crowbar between the storage door and pried the doors open.

Coran was quick to escape, along with the mice. Sakura removed the crowbar and the storage doors slammed shut.

"How did you escape?" Coran asked her.

"My Lion." She answered with a smile. "Watch this." She closed her eyes to concentrate and soon she disappeared.

"I have heard that White Lion could give special gifts to it's Paladin." Coran said in thought. "And you're the first ever Paladin that it's ever had."

The mice start to squeak, and the Royal Adviser give them an annoyed look.

"Stop making fun of me!"

Sakura reappears, and the mice scurry over to her, she knelt down and the mice scurry into her open hands.

"We need to do something." Coran quickly said, then a thought struck him. "I'll save them!" He exclaimed brightly as he puffed out his chest.

Sakura blinked. "What?" She asks as she stands up.

The Altean man nods happily. "Yes, yes!" He spins with an admired look on his face. "Me! Coran the hero!" He exclaims with stars in his eyes.

Sakura looked at the wolf, who just looked at her and cocked his head to the side.

"Alright." She decides. "We need to get out of here, and find the team." She starts to move towards the hatch.

XxXxXxX

A Galra guard is standing guard near Black Lion. "Alright now." Coran said as he started to climb out.

"We need to think this through." Sakura warns him, the mice who had been on her shoulders quickly scurried down her arms and slid off Black Lion like they were on a slid, and landed on the guard, freaking him out.

The Galra danced in place as the mice ran along his body, then scurried down to the floor.

"Ok now." Coran said as he slowly moved. "We have to be stealthy now." He said as he waved his butt in the air as he tried to keep his balance.

"Coran, be careful!" Sakura warns, as he nearly lost his balance.

"Hey, hey now." Coran said. "I'm Mr. Hero now, my hidden talent is being stealthy." No sooner had he finished, he slipped and slid down Black Lion and screamed the whole way down, gaining the guard's attention and Coran fall on him - knocking the Galra out.

"Nice job, stealth man." Sakura deadpanned, climbing out of the hatch she then slid down Black Lion like she was on a snow skies, and landed gracefully on the floor.

Coran folded his arms and huffed. "Show off."

She grinned as she scooped up the mice, and they scurried up her arms to rest of her shoulders. Her grins fads when Coran grabs the guard's uniform. "What are you doing?"

"Well, we gotta blend in." Coran said as he puts the helmet on. "Let's go."

"Wait."

The voice had both Sakura and Coran quickly spin around, and found Acxa.

"You!" Sakura yelled, swiping her right arm down and her bayard appears in her hand. "What, do you want!?" She demanded.

"To help you save your team." Acxa answered seriously.

Sakura folded her arms. "What? I don't believe it."

"I know you don't like me." Acxa said as she took a few steps forward. "But the only way to save your friends, is with my help."

"Pfft." Sakura shook her head.

"Now hold on." Coran said, coming up to Sakura's side. "Maybe we do need her help."

"Fine." The White Paladin folds her arms. "She can be _your_ side kick." She starts to leave. "Meanwhile." She disappears, along with the mice who are still on her shoulders.

XxXxXxx

Sakura quickly made her way down a hall with ease, but slid to a stop when some Galra soldiers were walking down the hall, she moved to the wall and pressed her back against it as the soilders continued, they then turned the corner.

Sighing, Sakura turned and continued down the hall. Making her way down a different hall, she passed a room that looked like the main control room, she slid to a stop and peered into the room.

An alarm suddenly sounds off, the three soilders in the room look at each other before running out, Sakura quickly runs into the room turning visible again.

"Agh, I really wish I had paid closer attention in Computer Club." She groans as she looks around at all the moniters, the mice quickly scurry down her arms and runs over to a computer - they squeak at her as they point to the moniter. Sakura gasps.

The computer showed the team inside a cell. Zethrid, Ezor, and guards are in the room and Ezor had Pidge by the neck and has her off the floor and pinned to the wall.

"What corridor is that?" Sakura scanned the controls, as she did a Galra guard walked into the room.

"A Paladin!"

Sakura activated her bayard. "Wanna get run over? Or do we have to do it the hard way?"

The Galra charged at her, and swung his sword. She quickly dodged as she jumped backwards. She high kicked the solider in the chest, knocking the solider backwards, he quickly comes at her from a different angle, Sakura swings her bayard and nails him in the side of the face and he falls backward into a table.

The mice quickly squeak at her, pointing to a piece of paper.

"Give me a few minutes!" Sakura told them as the guard lunges at her, and swings. She ducks and grabs the arm, still holding his arm she thunder kicks him then throws him over her shoulder.

"Ok!" Sakura stands up, and hurries over to computers. She grabs the paper to find that its actually a blueprint, and the cell that the team is in is not that far away. "Nice going guys!" She cups her hands and the mice quickly climb in.

XxXxXx

Sakura is suddenly knocked down, and the mice sail off her shoulders and tumble down the hall before sliding to a stop. Getting up she turns to see a Galra soilder.

Jumping up, Sakura side kicks him, but he grabs her leg and swings her into the wall, she cried out, but then kicks him between the legs to loosen his hold on her. As he doubles over in pain, she thunder kicks him, but he stumbles back to his feet - when he started to charge at her - Keith is suddenly there and knocking the Galra into the wall.

"Keith!" Sakura breaths as he helps her up. "Guys!" She smiles.

"We need to find Coran!" Allura said with worry.

The team hurry down the hall and round a corner - to find a big creature and Coran. Allura grew to the pirate's size and punched the guy out, then shrank back to normal size with her fist still in the air. Coran groaned and his knees is about to cave on him, his face is covered in bruises.

Keith and Lance hurried up to him, just as his knees caved out.

"See? You got lucky." Coran muttered.

"Coran, where's Acxa?" Keith asked, making Sakura growl.

"I don't know. Where am I?" Coran answered in a drunken state.

"Are you ok?" Shiro asked in concern.

"Never better." Coran still acted drunk. "Now let's get our belmards and hayards."

"Don't worry. We got you." Lance reassured him with a smile.

Coran turned to face him. "Oh, thank you Princess Allura."

Lance frowned, but said nothing as he and Keith helped hold him.

XxXxXx

The team reached a room where the bayards and helmets were at, the team peaked inside: two Galra soliders were analyzing and talking amung themselves.

"Our bayards." Keith whispered.

"They have weapons, and we don't. Any suggestions?" Lance asked.

"Unhand those bayards, you scallywags!" Coran suddenly yelled, only for Lance to push him back and cover his mouth, the others took a hold of him to prevent him from shouting out again.

The pirates activated their weapons and made their way to the door.

"So much for the element of surprise." Pidge groaned.

Keith closed his eyes in concentration and his bayard appeared in his hand. He activated his shield and rushed in, taking down the guards swiftly. The whole team looked at him with shock.

Then quickly getting over their shock, the team ran in to take hold of their bayards and helmets.

"Alright!" Sakura cheered. "Let's get out of here."

XxXxX

The team hurried into the main hanger, and soon were at the control panel for the bay doors for outside space. Lance pulled on the handle, the alarms blared as the doors opened.

"Everyone, out!" Lance yelled.

"Lance!" Sakura grabbed his arm, stopping him as he started to jump. "Where's Keith!?"

"He went to help Acxa."

She stared at him. "What?"

"I know you don't want to hear that, but he did."

Sakura started to turn. "We need to."- She's stopped when he grabs her hand, stopping her.

"Sakura, he gave me orders to stop you."

She turns to him. "Excuse me?" She then yelps when he pulls her close and tosses her over his shoulder, then jumps into the vacuum of space.

XxXxXx

"Sakura, she saved us." Shiro told her after a long while, as all the Lions now flew. A sudden noise made them jump startled and turn to see Keith's wolf and Acxa.

"Good boy." Sakura smiled as she reached over to scratch the wolf behind his ears. "I'm so glad your ok!" She cooed at the wolf.

XxXxXx

After a long while, the Lions landed on a planet and everyone piled out of their Lions. And the team decided to make a camp.

Lance placed a tarp over an entrance for keep the dust and other things out, Coran made a makeship fire. Hunk placed two sticks together and rubbed them, it took awhile but a fire was made, then he walked out to check on the Lions.

Keith walked over to Lance. "How's Sakura?" He asked.

"She's not happy that you left to help Acxa." The blue Paladin answered. "She's pretty furious with you."

Keith started to respond when Hunk walked back in.

"I just checked on the Lions and they're in worse shape then ever." The yellow Paladin informed.

"We should probably give them some time to recharge." Sakura said as she sat on the log. "_We_ also need to recharge."

"Wow, a lot of things have really changed over the past few weeks." Lance commented.

"Weeks?" Acxa repeated, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with us." Sakura told her. "Last time we saw you, you were on Lotor's side!" She narrowed her eyes on the Galra, Keith walked over and sat next to Sakura.

"Kura, calm down." He said gently, then pulled her into his lap, she snuggled into him and at the same time gave Acxa a satisfied look.

"That was three deca-phoebs ago." Acxa responded. "No one has seen you since your fight with Lotor."

Sakura suddenly sprang to her feet, causing Keith to loose balance and fall backwards off the log and landed on his back with a loud thud.

"WHAT!?" Sakura shreaked.

"It's true." Acxa said. "After Lotor jettisoned us, we managed to make it to cover on a meteoroid. There we saw both Voltron and Lotor disappear. Eventually Voltron re-emerged ... alone. But then there was an explosion, and after that ... nothing. That was three deca phoebs ago."

"Whoa." Lance breathed.

"So, as far as everyone else in the universe is concerned." Allura voiced. "Voltron has been gone for three deca phoebs?"

The reality quickly sunk in on everyone, Hunk dropped the wood he'd been holding as everyone remained quiet.

Finally, Pidge found her voice. "That explains the discrepancies in the star charts in our Lions. "I thought they were off because our inter dimensional jumping which I guess they were in a way because when you think about it, that must have been the cause of the time slippage between our experience and that of the rest of the universe."

Keith sat back up onto the log, and looked at Acxa. "So how did you end up here, helping us?"

Zethrid, Ezor and I were marooned on the meteroid for days." Acxa began. "Finally, a Galra ship came to investigate Lotor's last known whereabouts. We took it over. With Lotor gone, it was clear that there was a power vacuum in the Galra Empire. Zethrid and Ezor wanted to exploit that for their own gain but I knew I had to find my own path." She looked at Keith. "And it led me to you."

Sakura grabbed Keith's arm and yanked him away from the Galra. "There are others here you can look at!" She growled as she now hugged Keith's head and shoulders like a pillow.

"Sakura." Shiro said firmly.

"No, she has every right to be angry with me." Acxa looked around at everyone. "You all do."

Shiro took a step forward. "Thank you ... for saving us."

Acxa smiled a little. "I hope that this makes up, in some way, for the wrong I've done. I realize now that Lotor wasn't the man I thought he was. He preached unity, but in the end, he sought only power."

Sakura had let go of Keith during Acxa's speech, but the white Paladin still hugged his arm tightly, keeping him close to her.

"I understand how you feel." Allura said as she looked down. "I fell for Lotor's lies as well."

Lance placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, she reached up and grabbed it as she accepted the comfort.

"I'll do everything I can out here to help the Voltron Coalition." Acxa spoke up firmly.

"I'll believe _that_ when I see it." Sakura said.

"Sakura!" Shiro said, giving her a look, she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Wow, so everyone that was helping us thinks we're dead." Hunk said sadly.

Sakura blinked, and the sadness quickly sank in. "Oh no." She breathed. Keith wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

"Wait." Pidge looked up. "I haven't been able to get ahold of my dad on Earth or Matt and the Rebels. What's happened to them in the last three years?"

"And if Ezor and Zethrid became warlords in that time what else has changed?" Allura finished. "What else has changed?"


	54. Another Step Towards Home

**Hey guys! I thought I'd tell you why I chose the name Sakura for my OC. While in middle school and during a summer, I started watching Cardcaptor Sakura, and I loved that show. And because Shiro is Japanses, I wanted to match a Japanses name.**

**I've been wanting to do this one for awhile, I hope you like it!**

XxXxXx

It was the middle of the night, everyone is sleeping, the only noise is Hunk's loud snores. Sakura awoke, she gently removed Keith's arm very carefully before she sat up and straightened up. She stepped around Romelle, who was near Hunk, the yellow Paladin is snoring like a chainsaw.

Sakura nearly tripped over and tumbled on top of him, but was able to keep her balance. Then she stepped around Lance and was able to make it to the tarp. Looking back at everybody, Sakura lowered the tarp and walked off.

XxXxX

After a little while longer, Keith was awoke by someone shaking him. "Keith." Pidge is shaking his arm. "Wake up."

"Huh?" Keith blinked sleepily and looked at Pidge, who had a worried look. "Pidge? What's going on?"

"Sakura's missing."

Keith was instantly wide awake now. "What?" He quickly sat up and looked around, everyone was there incept for Sakura.

"I looked all around." Pidge told him as they stood up. "She's not in White Lion either."

The red Paladin nodded. "Ok. I should go find her. Stay here and update the team once they're awake." The flashlight on his Paladin uniform turned on and he moved, stepping around the still snoring Hunk, then stepped over Lance.

Walking up to the tarp, Keith gently pushed it aside before walking out.

XxXxXxX

Sakura sighed heavily as she leaned against a huge rock, her knees pulled up to her chest as she hugged her legs.

"Nothing is accomplished with tears." The voice had Sakura jump startled and turn to see Acxa.

"Leave me alone." Sakura turns back around to hug her legs tighter.

"Can't we at least talk like adults?"

Sakura stayed quiet.

"Don't you want to ask me a question?" Acxa asked again.

Sakura again stayed quiet.

Acxa sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for trying to kill you all."

Sakura still remained quiet.

"Fine." Acxa said, finally caving in. "I'm sorry to disturb you." She turned to walk away.

"Why aren't you so evil driven like Zethrid and Ezor?" Sakura's voice had Acxa stop and turn back around.

"What?"

"You're not like Zethrid and Ezor, are you?" Sakura wanted to know, turning to face the Galra fully. "Why?"

Acxa looked down for a moment, then looked back at the white Paladin. "I have always been adhere to the code of honor. I was loyal to Lotor to a fault." She paused. "Lotor killed my friend. After that I started to see a change."

Sakura blinked. "Your trust in him started to fade." She realized, Acxa nodded.

"Yes. After that Zethrid, Ezor, and I started to question Lotor's loyalty."

"That's why you three pulled back in the end. During our finale battle with Lotor." Sakura sat back down.

"Yes. For years I always knew what kind of life I wanted."

"Until now." Sakura stood back up and folded her arms. "Lotor's dead. So now, you want to come to our side?"

"I want the chance to right the wrongs that I have done over the years." Acxa said.

"If you can prove _that_." Sakura said firmly. "Then I'll look forward to it. But for now, you still have to gain my respect."

XxXxX

From around the corner, Keith stood as he watched the two. He couldn't hear what they were saying.

Shiro came over to his side. "Keith! Where is she?" He asked in concern.

"Right there." Keith nods towards Sakura, who was still having words with Acxa.

"That can not be good." Shiro said.

"No." The Red Paladin agreed. "But I think they're finding common ground. Or trying to at least."

Shiro sighs heavily. "I think I know why Sakura's being so mouthy towards Acxa." He, and Keith watch as Acxa walks away. "Come on." He starts to move, and after a long moment Keith follows.

XxXxXx

Sakura had resumed sitting on the ground.

"You shouldn't take all your anger out on Acxa." Shiro told her as he came up to her side and sat down.

"Why not?" She shrugged.

"Your throwing your anger out on the wrong person." He told her. "_I'm_ the one who you should angry with."

She turned to him. "You?"

"And Keith." Shiro added.

"That's where you're wrong." She stood up and took a step forward, folding her arms.

"Sakura, that's enough." Shiro said firmly as he stood up, with Keith's help. "Your real targets of angry, are with both me and Keith."

Sakura kept her back to the two.

"Kura, he's right." Keith told her, and she turned a little to look at them. "_We_ left you. The only two that you felt safest with."

"We weren't there for you when you needed either of us." Shiro said. "I'm sorry I died. And I'm sorry my evil clone threw you for a loop."

"And shortly after that, I left to join the Blades." Keith added. "I'm sorry for making you think that I cared about the Blades more then you."

"Sis." Shiro took a step towards Sakura. "Don't take your anger out on Acxa because of our mistakes."

Sakura kept her back to them, but they could tell she was starting to cry.

"We're here now." Keith told her gently. "I told you before. We started this journey together, and that's how we'll finish it." He walked up to her, and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Kura, we're here now." He promised. "And we're not leaving you again."

"Right." Shiro walked up to Sakura's other side. "Your trust in people has been severely damaged because of the events that happened to us, and because of Lotor's actions. You were once a very firm believer of redemtion."

Sakura is chewing on her lower lip, trying to keep her crying under control. "I don't know how to believe in that anymore." She whispered in a choke. "It's too far damaged."

"We'll help you repair it." Keith told her gently. "Kura, we're about to go back to our home Planet. We have a long way to go too. Can you find your trust in us again? We need you now."

Shiro nods. "More then ever."

Sakura wipes her tears. "I have too. The two guys I love most." She nods. "I need both of you."

"We're right here." Shiro promised. "And we need you too."

"And we are _not_ leaving you." Keith added.

XxXxXx

From a close corner, the others were watching. "Awww!" Hunk cooed, his hands clasped and his fingers laced.

"These are the times that I miss my mommy!" Coran cried as he hugged Lance, keeping the Blue Paladin's arms to his sides.

XxXxXx

**Hope you like! And please leave a review! I thank you!**


	55. Home Pt 1

**Ok. This is a lot longer, cause I blended in The Last Stand and Know Your Enemy together on accident.**

**And having a Prisident in Voltron, just made sense! It kept buzzing in my head, and then I started this and before I knew it, it just took over!**

**So it's a 2 parter!**

XxXxXx

Voltron and White Lion flew through space, the Lions could feel the excitement of their Paladins to return home. They had two more adventures after Acxa left, the team had met the alien named Bob who put them on a game show, then rescuing Kolivan, and lastly getting lost in space when the Lions shut down completely.

"Earth!" Sakura cried, tears sliding down her cheeks. "I can't believe it." She waved her face, and placed it over her mouth. "Guys, we're home!"

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Hunk asks, speeding Voltron up. White Lion is close to Voltron's side next to Red Lion.

"I'll see if I can get a message out to my dad." Pidge said as she typed on the console near her. "Dad, it's me, Pidge."

No response.

"Dad, please respond." Pidge pleaded. "We're back in Earth's Solar System, and heading home now."

Still no response, just static.

"Are we too late?" Hunk asked.

"Don't think that Hunk!" Sakura exclaimed.

Suddenly the radio buzzed to life.

"Katie? Katie, is that you?" Sam's voice came through the static.

"Dad, it's me. I'm here."

"Katie, I'm glad to hear your voice. Where are you?" Sam asked.

"We're within the Solar System." Pidge answered. "Heading home to Earth now."

"Wait! You must stop!"

"Sam, what's the matter?" Shiro asked.

"Sandak has invaded the planet. He's taken over Earth, if he finds out that Voltron is here. He'll threaten the people of Earth in exchange for the Lions." Sam explained.

"Sandak!?" Sakura cried with shock.

"Damn, can't that guy just _stay_ dead!?" Lance complained.

"Hunk! Reverse thrusters!" Keith ordered.

"Copy that. Hold on tight!" Hunk called. Voltron and White Lion pulled out of hyper speed, the alarms rang out as the enemy ships started attacking. The Galra opened fire. Voltron quickly turned to the side to avoid the enemy fire, and White Lion back flipped to avoid another laser.

"Paladins, we blocked the patrols transmission." Sam informed. "You're clear."

"Roger that." Lance said. "Let's take em out!"

"Copy that." Sakura called as White Lion worked with Voltron to take out a lot of the patrols, and leaving only one Galra ship left.

"Wait! Lance!" Pidge cried when Red Lion was about to blast the ship. "Don't destroy that ship. We might need it."

"Guys, there's Saturn!" Keith called. "Let's disband there and pile into that ship."

XxXxXx

In Washington DC, inside the White House. The President sat behind his desk, when the double doors opened, catching his attention as some men walked into the room.

"Mr. President." One of them said as he walked in. "But you're going to need to see this." He said urgently, walking over to the TV and turned it on.

Two women appeared on the big screen TV that hung on the wall. "People of Earth, my name is Leah Shirogane, wife of Commander Takashi Shirogane."

"And my name is Colleen Holt. I am the wife of astronaut, Sam Holt and mother of Matthew Holt. Five years ago, it was believed that they along with Commander Shirogane died during a deep space mission." The second woman said.

"That was a lie." The first woman said. "The whole crew were abducted by an alien race known as the Galra, a fact that was covered up by the Galaxy Garrison."

The Prisident walked closer to the TV to watch the broadcast. "Mike." He turned to one of the men. "Look up the Garrison, and these two women. I want to know what's going on here."

The man stood by his side, quickly nodded. "Sir, yes, sir!" He turns and heads over to a table where a laptop is already open, he quickly started to type quickly.

"A year ago." Colleen continued. "My husband returned to Earth, but the Garrison forced him to stay in hiding."

The image of the two women disappeared and was replaced by a new image of a secreity camera. The image had three people standing in a room, Sam is wearing the Okari outfit as he and Colleen stand in front of Sanda.

"I'm afraid we can't allow Sam to leave the premises." Admiral Sanda told the two. "We're not prepared to tell the world about the existence of alien life just yet."

The image disappeared and came back to show the two woman and Commander Sam Holt sitting between the two women.

"But I refuse to stay hidden any longer." He told the screen. "My name is Commander Samual Holt. We desperately need your help. Not every alien species is friendly, and Planet Earth must be protected."

The image changed again to show the Galaxy Garrison base with Sam's voice in the background. "Here at the Garrison, we've been working on creating advanced ships and weaponry."

"The footage you are about to see is real." Sam's voice warned as the image changed again to show the Galra. "These are the Galra. If they find Earth, they will attack, and we must be prepared."

"But there are those that have spent years protecting us." Leah's voice is heard from the background. "They are the Paladins of Voltron. And Planet Earth is their home, they were all born here."

An image appeared of a Samoan/African-American young man. "I can't wait to be back home. I'm not really sure when that'll be, but when I get there, I really want Uncle Filo to make some of his amazing pork lau lau." A far away look showed on his face as he added. "I can almost taste it now."

That image disappeared to be replaced with a Cuban young man. "Hi, mom, hi dad. It's me. Lance. I'm here in outer space somewhere. I, um, uh, don't really know what to say. I miss you guys. I miss you guys a lot."

The image changed to show a preteen girl. "Mom, I'm so sorry I left without saying goodbye. I think of you every day."

The image changed to show three humans. Two Japanese, and a another young man. "Hey Galaxy Garrison, you have the Shirogane siblings. And Keith Kogone." The well built older man leaned toward the camera. "I am not dead."

The image disappeared to show Leah, Sam, and Colleen. "To protect our world, we must be unite under one cause." Sam said, and the broadcast disappears and is back to a normal station.

The President turns off the TV. "Where is that place?" He turns to the agent who is still sitting at the laptop.

"Sir, I have the information." The agent said, standing up and turning the laptop around to show him.

Suddenly the doors opened again. "Daddy!" A preteen girl cried as she hurried in, the look on her face show she also saw the broadcast.

The President studied what was on the laptop, he straightened up.

"What should we do sir?" One of the other men asked.

"Fuel my jet." The President ordered. "Everyone, pack up." He turned to his daughter. "Julie, that goes for you too." He walked out of the room, everyone quickly followed him. "If our world truly is in danger, we need to protect it." He said urgently and firmly. "Mike, I want all the names of those brave souls who are fighting to keep our world safe. And their families."

The agent nods. "Yes sir!"

"I want to be airborne as soon as possible!" The President said firmly. "And put me through to that Admiral Sanda."

"Yes sir."

XxXxXxXx

The Lions landed, and started to pile into the ship. Keith flew the ship towards Earth, Sakura stood next to him since there was basticlly no room at all for her where the others were squished together.

"There's no place like home, there's no place like home." Sakura chanted, she started to daydream about what would happen once they got to Earth. Suddenly the ship jerked down and she grunted as she clunched the side of the pilot's chair.

"Hang on!" Keith called in warning. "We're entering Earth's atmosphere!"

The ship shook violently, causing Sakura to stumbled as she clutched the chair.

"We're overweight!" Keith informs. "I'm losing altitude! Brace for impact!"

The alarms blared throughout the ship. Sakura reached out grabbing Keith's arm right arm and hugged it tightly as he's able to activate the boosters at the last second, crashing the ship horizontally to minimize damage.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. "Are we alive?" She asked with worry as she looked out through the windshield.

"Yeah." Keith leans back in the chair, a look on his face. "We are."

"We made it." She breathed. "We're home!" She cried. "We're home!"

He stands up with a smile. "We are."

Sakura spins around and jumps into his arms, kissing him. "Come on!" She runs out of the ship.

XxXxXxX

Sakura stands on the edge of a cliff, staring at a disturbing sight. Keith walks up next to her side. Soon, the others join them.

The city is in ruins. Buildings have missing structure pieces, all the paved roads are cracked and the scenery has lost all its color.

"Hey, I know this place." Hunk said. "I've been here. This is Plaht City. It's about an hour and a half from the Garrison."

"Whoa." Lance breathed as they all started walking through the city. "I can't believe this is all that's left of it."

"We need to get to the Garrison." Keith said. "Stay together. Let's move quick and quiet."

But Sakura took off at a run, the others quickly followed her, but lost her when she rounded corner after corner.

As she ran, Sakura saw nothing to distruction - no color - no life - at all. The whole city, destroyed.

Tripping over a big rock, Sakura fell down, she grunted as she laid on her stomach. "I can't believe it." She breathed. Hearing a small noise, she turned her head, she picked herself up but knelt down to push some rocks away. She found two kittens - white and orange, the orange one is hurt awhile the white one stood near its sibling. "Hi guys." She cooed, slowly moving towards them careful to not scare them even further. "It's ok, I won't hurt you." She sat down and the white kitten slowly walked up to her. Reaching over, Sakura gently scooped up the orange kitten and held it gently and carefully to not hurt it's paw even more.

The others quickly rounded the corner.

"Hey! Check it out, survivers!" Lance grinned, walking over and gently scooping up the white kitten who meowed at him, he turned and gave the kitten to Romelle who instantly took a liking to the little white cat.

"I just found them." Sakura replied as she stood up, keeping the orange cat close to her chest. "This one's hurt." She turned to Hunk, and handed him the kitten.

"As much as I want us to find more survivers, we need to keep moving." Keith said.

Sakura nods. "Right." She turns. "Let's." She didn't get to finish as Lance suddenly tackled her to the ground.

"Watch out!" He warns, just as a stream of lasers rained down on them. "Take cover!" Lance led Sakura to an abandoned car and crouched down to hid from the incoming fire, while the others had ran to hid behind a fallen wall.

Sakura poked her head out to see where the Galra were at, only to see grey spheres. She yelped as she quickly ducked when a laser got too close.

Hunk came out of his hiding spot, activating his bayard and returning fire, but the spheres forced him to retreat. Lance quickly activated his own bayard and stood up to aim his riffle, but the spheres were moved to fast. Sakura activated her bayard and stood up, but yelped and quickly ducked again.

Keith joined the two. "I'll distract it, you two take the shot!" He was about to run out, but squinted his eyes on Lance. "Don't miss!" He ran out, jumping over the vehicle and dodging the sphere's lasers.

"Lance!" Sakura turned to him, he took a deep breath.

"Let's do this."

The two stood up, aiming their bayards at the sphere's trailing behind Keith. Getting a clear shot was challenge. Both Lance and Sakura fired their weapons, and the two were able to take out the other orbs.

"Alright sharpshooter." Sakura grins as she deactivates her bayard, as Lance grins with a cocky smile.

"I knew that name would catch on."

"I wonder how many of these things they have around here." Keith wondered. "Pidge, any chance we could see those things before they get to us?"

"Already on it." Pidge was already at work on her computer screen. "Looks like four more headed our way." No sooner had she finished, a laser flew towards them, Sakura quickly activated her shield and ran in it's path, taking the hit.

"Sakura!" Shiro cried as his sister stumbled to her left and fell to her knees, Keith quickly caught her as she collapsed.

"I'm ok!" She reassured, and the team had to once again scattered to find anything for cover.

"It's not drones. Look." Shiro points out. "Sentries."

Hunk and Lance returned fire, taking out two while the rest stood on higher ground as they tried take aim at Team Voltron.

"HUNK!" Romelle cried as she clutched both kittens to her chest. A sentry rushed towards Hunk with it's gun aimed at his head. Suddenly Garrison jeep crashed into it, sending it flying to a nearby building. Another one joined, and members of the Garrison emerged - firing at the sentries.

"Stay down, we got this!" The woman said, she took aim and fired at the sphere that was aimed for Keith.

"I had it!" Keith seethed.

"Drones send distress signals when attacked." A male explained. "Our weapons neutralize those signals. So unless you wanna deal with a swarm of those things, let us handle it. Now let's get out of here before more show up."

"Who gave you the right to order us around?" Sakura growled at him, not liking his tone.

"We just saved your six, the least you could do is say thanks."

"I don't like your tone!" Sakura hisses.

"Listen doll, you can."-

With anger Sakura launches herself at him, but Hunk is quicker and she lands on his shoulder while she had been in midair.

"I'm not gonna hurt him, just mess his face up!" She struggles to get free from Hunk's grasp.

"He's not worth the trouble, Sakura." Keith told her. "We need to get moving."

XxXxXx

Admiral Sanda stood with the President in an empty room. "Our world has fallen apart thanks to your actions!" The President was not happy with her choices in not listening to Sam.

"I was not going to put out a world wide panic, when there was no need to." Sanda stood straight.

"What you did." The Prisident had his arms folded. "I saw the footage of what happened with Commander Shirogane, and now that footage after Commander Holt's return." He stalked up to her. "Give me a reason why I."-

A loud commotion is quickly heard throughout the halls. The Prisident turns to the door and walks over to it, he opens it and walks out to find everyone in the base is rushing around.

"Cadet, what's going on?" He asks a female cadet, who was passing the room.

"The Paladins of Voltron are here!" She smiles.

XxXxXx

Outside the Galaxy Garrison, the two jeeps pull up and stop at the entrance. Pidge jumped out of the first jeep and tackled her mother. From the second jeep Lance ran out of it and rushed towards his hug family he knelt down when the two smallest ones ran up to him and both hugged him, then he was lost in a sea of family.

Sakura smiled as she watched Pidge, and Lance reunited with their families.

"Shiro! Sakura!"

Both siblings turned and quickly tackled by Leah. "Leah!" Shiro smiled. "You're a sight for sore eyes."

She was smiling from ear to ear. "So are you, handsome." She reached up to touch his hair. "Your hair." She then quickly sees his right arm missing. "Your arm." She said with worry. "What happened?"

"That's a long story." He answered.

Leah smiled as Keith walks over to them. "Keith!" She hugs him tightly, he returns it.

"Hey you." He smiles as she pulls away as Cosmo, Allura, and Coran walk up to them.

"Princess." Leah smiled at the Allura. "Hello Coran." She looks over to see Romelle is standing next to Hunk, trying to comfort him because his family was the only one that was missing.

"Hello to you too, Leah." Allura returns the smile.

"Commander Shirogane." A voice calls out.

The family of four, Cosmo and the two Alteans turn to see Commander Iverson and the Prisident of the United States walk up.

Pidge, Lance, Hunk, and Romelle quickly hurry over. Pidge, Lance, Hunk, Keith and Sakura salute while Shiro froze.

"At ease." The Prisident told them. "Commander Shirogane, it's good to see you alive and back home."

"Thank you sir." Shiro gives him a nod. "Apologies for not saluting, sir." He looks at his right shoulder blade, where his arm should be.

The Prsident nods. "It's alright."

"It's great to see you again." Iverson told Shiro. "My apologies throwing you in quarntine."

"Ah, so you're the one who strapped Shiro to a table." Coran folded his arms with a frown. "I heard about that."

"You were just following orders, as any good soldier would." Shiro smiled. "It's great to see you too. Commander, Mr. Prisident - allow me to introduce you to our Altean friends and allies. Princess Allura, Romelle, and Coran."

"The honor is ours." The Prisident said. "Your technology has been instrumental in defending this small corner of Earth."

"Aw yes." Coran said as he pulled on his mustache. "Pop-Pop was quite the genius."

Iverson turned to Keith. "And, Cadet." He growled at Keith, who was knelt down and petting Cosmo, but he stood up and saluted.

"Yes, sir."

Commander Iverson's features softened. "I owe you and apology as well. I've heard about all you've done. I was wrong about you. It's an honor and privilege to see you again."

"Thank you sir." Keith smiled. "I guess I wasn't exactly the best cadet back then. I probably owe you a bit of an apology, too." He held out his hand, which Iverson took, then he saw Cosmo.

"Ah, and who's this little fella?"

Cosmo smelled his hand, before letting the human pet him.

"Oh, Cosmo likes you." Coran said. "But be careful. If you touch it, it could zap you to a different universe."

"Hmm." The Commander gulped.

"Seriously." Coran ssaid as Iverson took a few steps back from the wolf. He cleared his throat and placed his hands behind his back. "Let's get you all situated in. We have much to discuss afterwords." He looks at Shiro. "We still have your quarters the same way you left them if you would like them back."

Shiro smiled. "That would be great."

XxXxXxX

Sakura sat in her quarters, it was smaller then Shiro's, but she'll take it. Keith walked into the bedroom.

"Not as big as Shiro's." He comments. "But hey." He shrugs. "It's a start." He turns to her. "Babe, you ok?" He frowns as she tries to wipe her tears.

"We're home." She whispers. "And now our planet is in ruins because of Sandak."

He walks over to her, sitting next to her. "And we're going to make him pay dearly for messing with our planet." He promises as he gathers her into his arms.

She snuggles into his chest. "So many people have lost their lives, and others have lost their homes." She closes her eyes against her tears as they slid down her cheeks.

"You found those two kittens." He points out, kissing the side of her head. "And now Hunk has two new pets, and they get a new home." He smiled.

She smiled a little. "Yeah." She yawns tiredly.

"Into bed you." Keith ordered gently, pulling away from her. "Lay down and sleep."

Sakura snuggled into the bed, and was quickly fast asleep.

XxXxXxXx

**Holy smokes! I did not mean for a huge update!**


	56. Home Pt 2

**I'm sorry for the poor editing that I did on my last update! It was 2AM when I posting and editing, and I was running on fumes.**

XxXxXxX

Keith awoke when a cold breeze brushed against his back, he blinked and turned to the night stand next to him, the big red numbers on the alarm clock read 2AM. His left hand stretched out to feel a cold mattress. "Sakura?" He called. Shifting his body, Keith pushed himself up and got out of bed. He walked towards the bathroom and after a few minutes came out and walked out of the bedroom.

Pausing at the entrance of the hall, he looked into the living room of the quarters, Sakura is sitting sideways on the couch, Cosmo sitting in front of her with his head resting in her lap as she gently petted and scratched behind the wolf's ears.

Walking over to the couch, he wrapped his arms around her from behind, kissing her cheek. "Kura don't do this to yourself." He told her softly.

"Our world is crumbling apart because of Sendak." She tried to swallow the lump in her throat.

Keith pulled away and walked around the couch, sitting next to her. "I don't know how he got here, but I do know that he will regret it." He petted Cosmo, before the wolf turned and walked away.

"Everything's changed now." Sakura sighed heavily. "And what happens when everything is all settled down? Me, Shiro, Lance, and Hunk will have to renew our drivers license because they are probably _way way_ over due no doubt, and they won't believe you."

He made a face as he leans back. "What?"

She turned to face him, her tears gone but her beautiful face is still tear stained. "You went through a time machine and aged two years. Your birthday and your now current age, do not match."

"We'll get to that when the time is right." He paused and sighed, running his hands through his hair. "Kura." He leaned to her. "We are now home. And Shiro is just down the hall that hall." He points towards the door of their quarters.

She nods. "I know." She looked down. "I don't know why I'm getting worked up and so overwhelmed."

"Because Sendak hit us where it hurts us the most. It's overwhelming, yes. We really haven't gotten time to breath."

"I'll breath as soon as Sendak and his forces are good and dead this time around!"

Keith grinned. "That sounds like my Sakura." He wrapped his arms around her. "We still need to sleep, we have an early and long day tomorrow."

"I guess."

He kisses her gently, pulling her close, her hands roamed his chest before locking around his neck. As the kiss deepened she leaned backwards, pulling him down with her.

XxXxXx

Leah set down a cup of hot coco on the kitchen island in front of her as she sits on a bar stool. Her chin is resting in her open left palm as her elbow rests on the smooth surface.

Shiro walks in. "Leah. Sweetheart." He walks over to her and kisses the side of her head. "You ok?"

"I'm not sure." She said with a shrug, and looks down at her hot coco. "It'll make your blood boil what Admiral Sanda, ordered after Sam and I returned home."

Shiro sat down in the stool next to her. "What happened?"

She stood up and walked around to the stove, she started nursing another cup of hot coco. "It's not pretty."

He was watching her. "I don't care, tell me."

She walks back to him, and placed the mug in front of him. "After returning home, I woke up in a secure room, it turned out that I had been asleep for a _week_. Admiral Sanda played the 'I don't care' card. If she wasn't the Admiral, I was gonna punch her teeth in. But Sam stopped me and led me away." Leah continued to explain further about everything.

When she finished, she had walked over to the sink and leaned on it. Standing up, Shiro walked over to her and wrapped his only arm around her.

"It's ok now." He told her gently, nuzzling her neck. "We're back. And the world now knows the cover up the Garrison did thanks to Admiral Sanda." He pulls away. "Come on. We have a long day in the morning."

Sniffling as she wipes her tears, Leah nods. "Ok."

Shiro wrapped his only arm around her waist, pulling her close. "I'm impressed that you brought the Prisident of the United States here." He smiled as they walk back towards their bedroom. "How did you pull that off?"

Leah smiled with her head resting on his shoulder. "I can't take all the credit. Sam and Colleen helped." She replied. "After Sanda and Sam had a really big arguement, Sam came to me saying he wanted to tell the world what the Garrison has done. I jumped at the chance, even after Sam warned me it's going against orders. I didn't care. Me and Colleen went on camera and we broadcasted ourselves, and everything that the Garrison is doing." She explained.

The two climbed back into bed and she snuggled into him, resting her head on his chest. "Your turn." She said as she rested her arm across his waist. "What happened to you?"

"To make a long story short. My clone went full evil on Keith, they were in a heated battle, and after Sakura nearly got killed Keith went full Galra and destroyed my robotic arm."

Leah pulled away from Shiro, leaning up to look at him. "He went full Galra? Can he really do that freely?"

Shiro shook his head. "I don't know, but he said, something in him snapped and he was able to destroy the Galra arm I had." He then explained how he got the white hair.

Leah bites her lower lip. "It sounds like when Keith did that, he killed your clone."

He nods. "Yes." He takes her arm and gently pulls her down, she cuddles into him, but stays awake, her fingers tracing the scares on his bare chest.

"Shiro?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for coming back home."

He smiled. "Nothing is going to stop me from coming back to you. And plus, Sakura refused to return home without me."

Leah lifted her head up to look him in the eyes, then kissed him gently. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too."

Leah cuddled up into him again, and finally feeling safe, she was able to sleep peacefully with no more nightmares.

XxXxXxx

The following morning, the Paladins walked towards the conference room, when they got close to the door, it opened to reveal Admiral Sanda stalking out along with a few others. Team Voltron quickly devided into two groups as they quickly stepped to the side. Sakura, Lance, Allura, Pidge, and Coran on one side while Hunk, Romelle, Keith, Leah, and Shiro on the other side.

Sanda paused and turned to look at Shiro. "Commander."

Shiro nodded. "Admiral."

With that she continued to stalk off, when she rounded the corner, the door opened again, this time to reveal Sam.

"That was the coldest of cold that's she's ever gave." Sakura commented as the team continued to look toward where the Admiral had stalked off too.

"Never mind her." Sam said gently. "Come in." He side stepped for them to enter. "The conference is about to begin."

In single file, Team Voltron walked into the room. All the world leaders were there waiting along with the Prisident.

"Sir." Shiro walked up to the Prisident. "Is the Admiral not joining the briefing?"

"Admiral Sanda has been relieved of her duties." The Prisident turned to him. "Along with those who have chose to stand by her. Is your team ready for this meeting, Commander?"

"I'm sorry to correct you sir." Shiro answered. "But I'm not the leader of Voltron anymore." He turned to the side to show Keith standing behind him. "Keith's been the leader for almost three years now."

The Prisident nodded. "Apologies." He stepped up to Keith. "Keith Kogane?"

Keith nods. "Yes sir."

"I've read a lot about you from everyone's files. You have a sketchy past, a hot head and bull headed temper with a short fuse." He listed them off as Keith stifened and Sakura grabbed and hugged his arm.

"Sir, I'm the one who-." Shiro trailed off when the Prisident held up a hand.

"But from what I've heard from both Commander Holt and Commander Shirogane. You've turned yourself around." He nods. "I like it." His eyes slide over to Sakura who's still hugging Keith's arm, he looks back at Keith. "I should repeat my question. Is your team ready for this meeting Mr. Kogane?"

Keith nods. "Yes sir."

The Prisident nods. "Alright." He turns to the big table to face everyone else in the room. "Ladies and gentlemen. Let's all get started."

The leaders all quieted down, and the Prisident turned to Sam. "Commander, if you would please start the meeting."

Sam gave a nod. "Yes sir." He walked up to an orange board that had a map. "Sendak's forces remain at may, but without a meaningful supply line, we're slowly being suffocated." He began.

"No one else is putting up a fight against Sandak?" Shiro asked.

"Small underground pockets of resistance have attempted to do so with varying degrees of success." Veronica answered. "Eventually, all were discovered and systematically wiped out. Earth's offensive capabilities simply don't stand a chance against the Galra."

"Why don't we bring more people into this base?" Hunk asked, his voice laced with concern.

"We've had to put a halt on our extraction ops as they were proving to be too risky." Sam answered gently.

"But there are good people out there." Hunk protested. "They could be protected." His voice is now thick with worry, Romelle who was sitting next to him, placed both her hands on his shoulder gently. "My family's out there." He continued.

Sam closed his eyes briefly. "I'm sorry, Hunk."

"But if we have an opportunity."- Hunk still protested.

"Hey, do the Paladins not understand the chain of command?" James Griffin cut him off sternly. "Your CO said it was too dangerous!"

Sakura placed her right hand gently on Hunk's shoulder, while she placed her left hand on his arm not caring that her ring caught some attention as it glittered in the light, she loves her ring and the man who gave it to her.

"Cadet Griffin, I don't like your tone." The Prisident said sternly, while giving him a glare. "The Paladins are aloud to speak." He turns to look at Hunk with a gentle tone. "We all have families out there, but we have to weigh our options." He said gently. "We can't lose ten people to save 12. I'm so sorry."

Romelle then removed her hands, before wrapping her arms around Hunk's arm and hugged it as an uncomfortable silence fell, until Allura stood up.

"Well, then let's find out what we can do. You said you've integrated Altean tech with Earth weaponry?"

The meeting continued with questions from the other leaders.

XxXxXx

Once the meeting finished, the leaders and the Paladins lingered as they talked. The Prisident walked over to Griffin.

"Cadet, I would like to talk to you out in the hall." He said politely, and Griffin gulped.

"Yes sir."

The two headed for the door, passing Allura and the Empress of Russia.

"It's such a joy to meet another royal." The Empress was saying with a smile. "I'm so excited."

Allura returned the smile. "And it's an honor."

"From one royal to another, I've never been fond of politics. There have been times and moments where I have questioned my choices."

Allura nods sadly. "Yes." She looked down at the table. "I've been there too, just recently before we made our journey to Earth, we had been tricked by a man who we believed had turned his ways around. And he played with my heart." She looked up and looked towards Lance, who was talking with Keith. "Lance was deeply hurt by the actions that I've made."

The Empress smiled at the blue Paladin. "He looks to be a nice young man, and a handsome one too."

XxXxXxXx

In the hallway, the Prisident and Griffin walked along the hall. The Prisident's hands behind his back as he walked.

"Young man, do you like your job as a fighter pilot?" The Prisident asked.

Griffin nods. "Yes sir."

The Prisident returned the nod. "Good to hear." He stopped and turned to face the pilot. "Son, you may value and obay the rules. But you also have to learn to hold your tongue."

"I'm sorry sir."

"You may not like them. But you need to show some empathy towards your fellow pilot." The Prisident told him. "His family is danger while out there."

Griffin nodded. "Yes sir."

XxXxXxX

After the meeting Team Voltron, the Prisident, and the leaders moved into a hanger.

"The Mecha-Flex-Exo fighters, or MFEs, are extremely agile with advanced weaponry, but are only capable of short-range attacks." Sam explained. "Sustaining power with Altean-infused technology is an issue we're trying to overcome."

"Maybe I can help you out with that." Coran offered. "I do have some leftover Faunatonium. It's an Altean fuel additive, but also has some unexpected side effects, so don't get any on you."

The big group walked over to a big ship.

"And this is our battleship." Sam said with pride. "It's large enough to house all the Lions and entire common unit."

"Wow! It looks like a cruise ship." Sakura smiled. "Sam, this is incredible."

"It's built." A voice said, causing everyone to turn to see Admiral Sanda. "But it can't fly."

"Admiral Sanda."- The Prisident started.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura wanted to know, not meaning to cut off the Prisident.

"We can't ignore the subject anymore." Sanda said as she placed a hand on her waist with a cold scowl. "Sendak attacked Earth because he wanted the Lions, and now they're here. It seems that we need to at least discuss our options."

"Options?!" Sakura repeated, folding her arms. "What the hell does that mean!?" She demanded.

"Are you suggesting that we willingly hand over the Lions to the Galra?" Shiro wanted to know with disbelief.

"Our supplies are gone." Sanda seethed. "We spent all our resources on a ship that doesn't fly. The weapons we do have are not enough to mount an attack. All we can do is protect a small pocket of Earth. But for how much longer?"

"Admirl Sanda, you are out of line!" The Prisident stepped next to Shiro.

"The universe needs the Lions." Sam told Sanda firmly.

"So does Earth. They're our only bargaining chip." Sanda replied coldly.

"Our Lions are _not_ bargaining chips for you to play with!" Sakura yelled, storming up to Sanda and getting into the Admiral's face.

"Commander, tell your sister to back off and hold her tongue." Sanda looked at Shiro, who just glared.

Behind Shiro, Hunk leaned to Lance whispered something to him.

"Sanda wouldn't dare." Lance replied. "Not with so many witnesses, not to mention Shiro or Keith or both will try to kill her, and she'll lose her title and stripes."

"Earth has been nearly destroyed. Countless citizens have been lost." Sanda continued. "But it could all be over if we give up the Lions."

"The hell we are!" Sakura yelled, and Sanda glared at her.

"I'm warning you Cadet."

"We have a fighting chance now that the Lions have returned. We need to take it." Commander Iverson told Sanda, who was having a heated glaring match with Sakura.

The Prisident walked up to Sakura's side. "Admiral Sanda, leave this hanger now or be escorted out." He demanded.

Allura walked up to stand on the other side of Sakura, and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I'll settle this argument right now." The Princess said firmly. "We're not giving up the Lions under any circumstances. There is no negotiating with Sendak."

"Maybe you should leave the matters of Earth to the people who live here." Sanda coldly states.

"Do not talk to the Princess like that!" Lance yelled this time, he stalked up to glare at the Admiral.

"Thank you Lance." Allura said gently, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Please, Admiral. I respect that you'll do anything you can to protect Earth. But trust us, we've been through more than you could ever imagine. We have fought the Galra on the fringes of the universe and in their very home. I know there's a way to defeat Sendak."

"How? We barely know what we're up against." Sanda seethed again. "We need intelligence, and we just don't have it."

"Admiral Sanda, I'm warning you!" The Prisident warned.

"Maybe we do." Allura said in thought, then turned to Sam. "That information you downloaded from the Castle of Lions contains Sendak's memories."

"How does that help?" Sam looked confused.

"It might give us some insight into Sendak's plan." Pidge said, then looked up at Allura. "Allura you're a genius!"

Sam smiled at Pidge, then turned to the Prisident. "Sir, we just need some time."

"How much time?" He asked.

"Maybe a few hours." Pidge answered.

The Prisident nodded. "Take as much time as you need."

XxXxXx

**I was having so much fun with this chapter! Don't worry.**

**And to answer a question. Yes, I will do the episode The Ruins, I left it out and to put the episode into a flashback. I thought that would be fun.**

**Please read and review. Thank you!**


	57. The Ruins

**Hi Dragunz! Here's The Ruins! Hope you continue to like this!**

XxXxXx

Sakura sat alone outside of the Garrison, looking up at the blue sky. "Kolivan. Krolia, I hope you're ok." She wished.

XxXxXx

**Flashback**

"Come on, it's time to wake up." Keith's voice filled the com links through everyone's Lions. Sakura groaned as she stuck her head under her pillow.

"What's the point?" Lance states. "We're just floating in space. There's no day or night out here."

"I must agree with Lance." Allura agreed. "We should sleep for fifteen more doboshes."

Sakura lifted her head from under her pillow. "Here's another fun fact about road trips. Sleeping makes the trip go by much faster!" She then stuffed her head under her pillow.

"Guys, we can't let this long journey make us soft or dull our skills." Keith interjected. "Routine will keep us sharp."

"Keith's right." Shiro said, making Sakura lift her head slightly to find her brother already in his Paladin uniform. "Routine is what got me through being Zarkon's prisoner and being in the infinite void of Black Lion."

"I guess that does makes you an expert at killing time." Lance states as Sakura yawned tiredly.

"Ok everyone, to your stations." Keith ordered. "Running battle simulations now."

Sakura sat up so fast that her pillow went flying at smacked Shiro in his only arm. "Keith! You wake us up and before we can even get our brains to register at being awake, you want us to get ready?" She folds her arms as she sits Indian style on her cot. "Seriously!?"

There was a heavy sigh, followed by a grumble through the intercom. "Fine."

Sakura pounced off her make shift bed, then pushed Shiro towards the cockpit, when the doors opened she shoved him inside the cockpit and the doors closed as he stumbled.

Sakura then hurried over to a travel bag, opening it she reached for the things you need for a shower, then paused. "Hey Pidge, do you need some." She paused. "Uh, girl bathroom supplies?"

"I'm ok for right now." Pidge answered. "Thanks Sakura."

"Your welcome." Sakura then grabbed some bottles of water, then quickly tried to wash her hair, once finished she went about the rest of the morning bathroom routine. Then she got dressed into Paladin uniform. "Done!" She announced, before running towards the cockpit.

XxXxXx

"Hey Keith. I believe Sakura just broke her own personal record." Shiro comments with a big smile. "Ow!" He cried when his sister thumbed him in his only arm.

"Never thought that would happen." Keith said, making Sakura believe he was smiling.

"I programmed a new battle simulation." Krolia informed as all the panels inside each of the Lions flickered to reveal a valcano planet. "I think it's going to be especially challenging."

"Why do you sound happy about that?" Hunk asked.

"Like mother, like son." Lance muttered, and Sakura laughed.

"Focus!" Keith growled.

"Here's the scenario." Krolia began. "You're on a planet with double gravity, dense volcanic fog, and eight blovar raptors are attacking. What do you do?"

The scenery changed, and the Lions were on a volcano like planet with eight winged beasts.

"This is a good one." Keith comments.

"Do these raptors have eggs?" Hunk asked. "I say we steal some and we make a little breakfast." He suddenly screams and his becken disappears from the radar.

"A blovar raptor just melted your face off, Hunk!" Krolia calls out. "Now it's eight on five."

"I'm with Hunk." Sakura said, not paying attention either. "I want breakfast. Eggs and sausage, scrambled eggs with biscuits and gravy, pancakes and all the above. And frensh toast!" She exclaimed, getting really hungry.

"Stop it, stop it!" Hunk cried as he had imanaged all the food.

Sakura screamed when White Lion jerked a little, and her becken disappeared off radar.

"Everyone split up to thin their numbers!" Keith ordered. "If there was just some way we could ... what?!" Black Lion's becken disappeared.

"Keith, you're out." Krolia said, dsappointed.

The team continued to work on the simulation, till it disappeared.

"Wait. What happened?" Pidge asked.

"You focused too much on the raptors and forgot about the volcano." Krolia explained.

"That fictional planet seems harsh." Lance said.

"I programmed the simulator to be unbeatable." Krolia answered. "I wanted to see how long you'd survive."

"Well, I hope you're happy." Lance sighed.

XxXxXx

"Food incoming!" Hunk's voice called out through the linkcoms. "We, what a good wolf ... fella ... guy." He trailed off. "Gosh, we really gotta come up with a name for this wolf."

"Not gonna happen." Keith rejected the idea.

"Oh come on!" Hunk pushed. "I vote Cosmo."

"I like Cosmo." Allura said.

"Cosmo is cool." Lance added.

"Yeah, it's nice." Pidge agreed.

The wolf then appeared inside White Lion's cockpit, he turned to the side for Sakura to take the two breakfast meals, she scratched his ears with a smile and he disappeared to the next Lion.

"We're not calling him Cosmo." Keith continued to protest.

"Oh, come on, Keith, we gotta call him something." Hunk whined.

"I figure when he's ready, he'll tell me his name." Keith responded.

"So, Cosmo." Lance said. "Got it."

Keith sighed, giving up the fight.

Sakura dug into her food with delight and hunger, she had been hungry for hours and according to Shiro she was starting to act like a new mamma bear.

"Oh! ! Hunk, this is delicious!" Lance exclaimed after taking a bite.

"Yes, thank you Lance." Hunk answered proudly. "I made it by collecting fungus paste from the dung of the beetles on that last planet we stopped at to pick up supplies."

Lance spit out his food. "Hunk, please! I don't wanna know what it is. I just wanna eat it and pretend that it's my meemaw's home cooking."

A beep sound came over Pidge's open channel. "A signal!"

"How did you get a signal?" Allura rapidly asked.

"I've been running a passive scan, so I wouldn't give our location away, looking for any signs of communications." Pidge answered. "And I just picked up something!"

"Well, what is it?" Keith asked.

"I'm patching it through now."

A small screen appeared on Sakura's console, static was making it hard to listen to, till Pidge managed to stablize the signal. But instead of a signal, it show an alien sitcom, as the audience laughed in the background, Coran's loud laughter is also heard.

"What is this?" Sakura asked.

"That bii-boh-bi sold the other's flizblaznator!" Coran continued to laugh. "These bii-boh-bis get comedy."

"The Golden Girls know comedy way more then this." Sakura huffed, then brightened. "Hey Pidge, do you think you can find a signal for The Golden Girls?"

"Wait, wh shh, shh, shh, shh." Hunk quickly said. "What's that noise?"

The laughter from the alien show continued, but in the background, there was an electronic screeching sound.

"What _is_ that noise?" Sakura asked with a frown.

"I'll try to tune it out." Pidge comments. "It sounds like some interference."

"No, wait." Krolia said. "Pidge, can you amplify that signal?"

"On it."

The alien show disappeared and was replaced by signal waves, Pidge continued to work her magic as the signal started to become more clear. "

"Oh, I wanted to know what was going to happen." Coran wailed.

"Judging from the intermittent sound structure, it's just deep space interference." Pidge informed. "Most likely a radiation pulse from a nearby star."

"No, that's just what it's supposed to sound like." Krolia comments.

"Krolia, you know what it is?" Sakura asked.

"Listen to the sounds in-between the pulses." Krolia instructed. "There's a unique pattern."

Team Voltron closed their eyes, listening to the electronic screeching then chirping.

"She's right." Allura voiced.

"Before the Blades were unified, we would use this crude way of communicating with each other." Krolia began. "Not many Blades know this code. It must be a senior member."

"Kolivan?" Keith questioned.

"Possibly."

"What does it say?" Shiro asked, leaning forward to take a better look at the screen.

"It's a distress signal." Krolia answered. "Whoever is sending it is in trouble."

The radar began to traingulate the singal's posion until it marked on the map.

"It looks like it's coming from this sector." Pidge said.

"Do we know anything about that section of space?" Shiro questioned.

"Not without the Castle of Lions' research library core." Coran answered. "We would be flying in blind."

"We must go!" Krolia insisted.

"That's a pretty severe detour from Earth." Hunk comments.

"Hunk, we gotta go!" Sakura told him. "We are all desprate and very home sick. But it's Kolivan, he's one of us!"

"If Kolivan is there, then maybe there will be more Blades." Keith added. "We need all the help we can get to reach Earth. Everyone follow me." He trajectory Black Lion towards the signal on the map.

XxXxXx

"The signal is coming from this planet." Pidge informed as the Lions made their way to a planet. "I'm detecting remnants of a civilization, but I don't see any signs of life." The planet looked like a long chunk of rock with the top stuck out with a flat surface.

"Is that a good or a bad sign?" Romelle asked as she stood next to Hunk.

"In all my space experience, there have never been any good signs." He answered.

"Why would Kolivan come to this rocky place?" Sakura questioned as all the Lions landed on a cliffside overlooking a destroyed city. Everyone walked out of the Lions and gathered in a group.

"What happened here?" Romelle asked as she stood close to Hunk, she grabbed and hugged his arm when a cold breeze brushed the team.

"The same thing that happened to the Blades." Keith answered as the team wandered through the destroyed city. Pidge was scanning for any signs for life, the monitor beeped constantly but nothing was happening.

"This place looks even more haunted now then it did above." Sakura comments as they continued to walk through the destroyed city.

"I still can't tell exactly where the signal originates." Pidge said while typing on her monitor. "I'll keep trying to triangulate its location."

"The signs are all around us." Krolia states. "There was a massacre here."

"Some of this damage looks like it's from magic." Allura pointed out as she analyzed a blast on a wall, Sakura standing next to her.

"You're thinking Haggar?" Sakura asked.

"Everyone stay alert." Shiro ordered, causing Romelle to hug Hunk's arm tighter.

Cosmo turned his head and gave a low growl, the team turned to look but nothing was there. Team Voltron continued to walk until Krolia stopped to analyze a gash on a small wall.

"These strike patterns look Marmoran."

"Keep looking." Keith said. "We need to find whatever Blade is broadcasting that signal. "We need to find whatever Blade is broadcasting that signal."

Cosmo turned and suddenly started growling, this time bearing his teeth.

"What is it?" Keith asked him, the wolf took off running up a fallen building and jumped, hearing a scuffle on the other side the team quickly followed. Cosmo had somebody under his front paws and growled menacing at the face. The Bayards zinged as they were summoned, Keith and Hunk pointed their weapons at the person on the ground.

"Good job." Keith praised his wolf. "Who are you? Who's broadcasting the signal?"

"It was me?" A man's voice answered, the voice sounding hollow under the mask.

"Impossible. You're no Blade of Marmora." Keith said.

"I will explain all if you would put down your weapons." The man wheezed out under Cosmo's pressure. "And please, call off your pet."

"Let's see what he has to say." Krolia said, eyeing her son.

Keith hesitated for a long moment, before retracting his sword and gave a short whistle to Cosmo, the wolf followed the instruction and came to his master's side. The man stood up brushing himself off.

"Who are you?" Sakura wanted to know.

"My name is Macidus." The man answered. "I have a camp not that far from here. I will explain what has transpired here."

XxXxXx

Various boxes and planks littered the floor around a camp fire. Macidus threw some wood into the fire, feeding the flames, while water dripped from pipes.

"This place is disgusting." Romelle imprudently voiced.

"And it smells like sweat socks." Sakura quickly added.

"I have called this place home for the past two deca-phoebs." Macidus replied.

"Oh, well, 'disgusting' is Altean for 'lovely.'" Romelle sheepishly said. "You don't speak Altean, do you?" She then slid closer to Hunk, while Sakura glared at Macidus as she folded her arms.

"You haven't heard of air fresheners?" She states.

Pidge's computer started beeping. "This is where the signal was coming from." She informs. "Somewhere below us."

"You are clever." Macidus said. "But I wouldn't expect less from the Paladins of Voltron."

"You recognized us?" Lance asked as he lowered his bayard.

Macidus chuckled. "Of course, of course. Though, I am surprised to see you. All were certain you perished."

"Yeah, we just found that out." Lance said. "But we're back."

"And I am so grateful that you are. It's been so long since I've had ... guests."

"I can see why." Sakura said to Krolia in a low voice. "This place is disguesting." She then saw the wall that was covered with a tarp, and walked over to it.

"Well, thank you for your hospitality. What happened here?" Shiro asked as Krolia turned to see Sakura disappearing behind the tarp that was covering a wall, she followed.

Krolia walked up to stand behind the younger woman.

Macidus' voice came next. "Bloodshed happened here. Death happened here. This is my home planet. But now I am the only one left alive here."

Sakura walked over to a blade and grabbed it, it took three tugs and she stumbled backwards when the blade came out of the wall, Krolia still stood behind her and steadied her.

Then the Galra pulled out her gun and turned, aiming it at Macidus. "What are you doing with these?" She demanded, and Sakura used her free hand to grab the tarp and yank it off the wall, the other Paladins eyes widened with shock.

"What happened to them!?" Sakura demanded as she cluched the blade that she's still holding.

"I hang them in honor of their sacrifice." Macidus answered simply. "They died trying to protect the universe."

"How did it happen?" Krolia demanded, her gun still aimed at the man.

Macidus turned to face the fire. "This all started when Voltron disappeared ... when - when you disappeared. The power vacuum that ensued destabilized much of the universe. Galra turned on each other. Warlords and pirates became the rulers of the land."

"What happened with Haggar, the witch?" Allura questened.

"No one knows. But her Druids continued her work, carrying out her final orders. They set out to destroy every Blade."

"After Lotor took over the throne, almost every Marmoran agent was exposed." Pidge realized.

"And that's when the slaughter began. All Blades were called away from their assignments and sent to this base."

Krolia lowers her gun with it powering down as Macidus continued.

"Kolivan knew they were being hunted and he wanted to make a stand against them. He believed it was their only means of survival."

"That must be why they abandoned that base we found." Romelle voiced.

"Indeed. When they arrived here, my people helped them fortify their base, but the Druids found us sooner than we hoped. They arrived without warning. The Druids encircled the base and besieged it with magic. After a long battle of attrition, the base fell. Casualties on both sides were enormous. My people were the first to try to escape. They were slaughtered. I stayed behind with Kolivan. He led those of us that remained to battle the last of the Druids. But for each one we managed to take down nearly a hundred Blades would fall. In the final battle, I was buried beneath a collapsed structure. When I regained consciousness, the fight was over and I was the lone survivor. I've been sending the signal Kolivan gave me ever since in the hopes of finding any remaining Blades."

"There are still a few of us alive." Keith spoke up.

"Good."

"I recognize every one of these Blades." Krolia said as she turned to look at the wall that the tarp had covered up. "I trained many of them myself. If I had only been here." She looked at the blade that Sakura was still clutching. "Kolivan."

"Their service will not be forgotten." Keith said as he approached his mother.

Suddenly the blade pulsed and hissed as a small light flickered, a startled Sakura almost dropped it, but she kept hold of the blade.

"Kolivan?" Krolia appearched Sakura. "The blade, it's flickering."

"Flickering? What does that mean?" Pidge asked.

"A Marmoran agent's life force is connected to their blade." Krolia answered, she turned to look at her son. "So does yours." She turned to look at Kolivan's blade. "I just saw it glow, he must stll be alive."

"And I felt a pulse." Sakura added, looking at Kolivan's blade. "He has to be here somewhere. He _has_ to be still alive!" Her fists clutched the blade.

"Just barely."

Team Voltron gasped and spun around to face Macidus.

"Where's Kolivan!?" Sakura demanded. "What did you do to him!?" She readied Kolivan's blade. "Where's our friend you monster!?" She demanded.

Macidus ignored her, and looked at Keith. "Your hand is looking much better."

Keith looked at him confused. "My hand?"

"You don't remember our fight?"

"You've been using that signal to draw Blades in!" Keith realized and the bayards zing as they appeared in the Paladins' hands, and Cosmo growls and bearing his teeth.

Macidus laughed menacingly. "Kolivan proved to be useful after all." He vanished from sight and a small glowing device fell from where he stood. It hit the ground, breaking in two.

"No!" Krolia yelled, Cosmo was able to get to Keith just in time, but the rest of the team ended in slow motion. Allura had her arm out stretched and her hand began to glow as she took in the energy around them. The dome around the team shrank in a bright light and lifted up dust into the air. A few minutes went by as the force kept them in place, fell away and Allura tumbled to the ground exhausted. Lance hurried over to her, knelting down next to her.

"Allura, are you ok?" Pidge asked with worry.

Allura groaned as Lance gently held her. "Pidge, lock on to Keith's location!"

The youngest quickly tapped at her computer frantically. "He's directly below us!"

"That gotta be where Kolivan is!" Sakura cried.

Allura pulls away from Lance. "Stand back!" She warns him. "Shiro."

"I can't fight with one arm." He quickly said. "Romelle, Coran, Krolia. Stay here with me just in case that guy comes up here."

Allura created a hole in the ground, and the team jumped down with their weapons at the ready.

Macidus panted and gasped when he saw the rest of the team. "How?" Behind him is Kolivan chained to the ceiling, not looking good.

"Sakura! Can you get to Kolivan?" Keith asked, leaning on Cosmo for support.

"I need an opening!" Sakura informed.

"How about this?" Pidge shot her bayard and it wrapped tight around Macidus' wrist and when she yanked the villian went down.

"That'll do!" Sakura smiled. "Thanks Pidge." She ran foward, as Macidus started to risse.

"You brat." He growled, Sakura jumped on a crate, jumped off and thunder kicked Macidus back to the ground, then made her way to Kolivan.

XxXxXxXx

"Kolivan!" Sakura cried as she reached where he was. "Ohhh." She quickly looked around. "How do I get him down?" She asked herself, then saw a few crates that were stacked together like a ladder. "Kolivan, don't worry!" She ran for the crates and quickly started to climb.

Kolivan slowly opened his eyes, and lifted his head. "Sakura?" He whispered. "You're alive?"

She smiled. "In the flesh!" She pulled out his blade. "I got you." With her left hand she reached out and grabbed his arm, as she cut the ropes one by one. Once he was free, he fell and collapsed into her arms, almost knocking her off the crates. "We need to get you out of here." She told him and carefully as to not hurt him more, helped him down.

On the floor, Sakura gently took his arm and wrapped it behind her neck as she wrapped her arm around him to help him stay on his feet.

The path to the hole that Allura made, is currently open. "Your safe now Kolivan." Sakura said, before walking him towards the hole. Once they got under the hole, she looked up. "Krolia! I have Kolivan! I need help getting him up!" She called.

XxXxXx

It took both Krolia, and Coran to help Sakura bring Kolivan out. Once Kolivan was out, both Krolia and Coran gently guided Kolivan to a corner to prop him up. Sakura collapsed to the ground.

"Sis." Shiro knelt down next to her.

"I'm fine." Sakura breathed. "That man is heavy." She slowly pushed herself up onto her knees, staying like that for a moment, then stood up and walked over to Kolivan.

"I can heal him." Sakura told Krolia as she knelt down. "White Lion gave me some abilities." She knelt down. "With your permission of course." She added, looking at him.

"I would like that." He wheezed out with a slow nod.

Sakura took a deep breath, before she gently took his arm, under her hands is a soft glow before and after a long moment Kolivan gasped as his eyes widened.

Sakura quickly removed her hands. "I'm sorry!" She cried with panic.

"No, don't be." Kolivan smiled kindly at her. "I felt healed." He paused to let out a groan. "Almost."

"Perhaps we should let him heal on his own." Krolia told Sakura gently, who nodded.

"Right." No sonner had she said that, the Paladins returned to top side.

XxXxXxx

Keith, and Pidge are knelt down next to Kolivan, Pidge is inspecting Kolivan's wounds through her computer.

"He's in pretty bad shape, but it looks like he's gonna be okay." Pidge diagnosed and her wrist computer disappeared when she lowered her arm.

"I ... I'm sorry my code lured you here." Kolivan struggled to speak.

"There was nothing you could do." Keith told him gently. "The coordinates I gave you, the Altean colony, were you able to find it?"

Kolivan grunts. "I sent a team. There was nothing there. Just an empty facility. They were all gone."

It was silent for a long moment, before Krolia broke the silence.

"Judging from the Blades that Macidus collected, he may have delivered a critical blow to the Marmora, but he did not defeat us entirely."

Kolivan sighed. "I must find the others. The universe needs us now more than ever."

"I will join you." Krolia decided. "We will revive the Blade of Marmora together. We'll just need to find a ship."

"The Druid has a cruiser stored not far from here." Kolivan informed. "We can use it to reunite the Blades."

Shiro then escorted the remaining Paladins out of the camp so Keith could talk with his mother.

XxXxXxXx

Sakura waited for Keith as she stood in front of Black Lion, when he returned he was alone. "Are you ok?" She asked with concern as he came up to her.

"Yeah." He gave a slight nod. "I will. She found her way to Earth once, she can do it again."

Sakura smiled, she hugged him. "We'll be waiting."

Keith hugged her tightly. "Yeah."

XxXxXxx

**End of flashback**

Sakura sighed as she rested the back of her head on the building.

"What's my beautiful flower doing out here?" Keith asked as he came up to her, sat down and kissed her cheek. "Hey." He frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking about the Blades." She replies.

"Oh." He nods, turning to look up at the blue sky.

XxXxXx

**As always I hope you like it!**


	58. Trail By Fire

_**Flashback**_

_"Takashi Shirogane!"_

_Shiro winced and turned at the angry voice of Leah, he turned to see her walking down the sidewalk in his direction._

_"That's our cue to disappear." Sakura said, grabbing Keith's arm. "Come on Keith!" She zipped off, Keith never had the chance to respond as she pulled him with her._

_"You're going to Kerberos and didn't tell me!" Leah demanded as she came up to stand in front of him._

_"Leah." He started._

_"What about us?" She cut him off with tears. "What about me?"_

_"This mission is important to me, you know that." He reached for her hand. "So are you."_

_She pulls her hand away and folds her arms. "But you." She trails off she as she's looking at his right arm._

_Shiro looks at his arm, then sighs. "I'm fine." He looks back at her. "Leah, please understand."_

_Tears slid down her cheeks as she turns around so her back is to him. "What if something goes wrong?"_

_"Nothing's gonna happen." Shiro promised. "Leah, if you're that worried, then maybe."-_

_"Maybe what?" She cuts him off._

_Shiro ran his hands through his hair. "Maybe we should get married now."_

_His comment had Leah turning back around to face him with shock. "What?"_

_He nods. "Yeah. Let's do it! Let's grab Keith and Commander Holt and do it."_

_"What about Sakura?" She asked with still shock._

_"Sakura is already angry with me, she can't stop arguing with me about Kerberos." Shiro said. "She won't let it go."_

_"When do you want to tell her?" Leah asked. "I mean, I can't keep it a secret forever, you know she has her ways of getting people to talk."_

_"That's why she's great at interigations." He grins. "She's really good with the 'bad cop' routine." He folds his arms. "After Kerberos. That's the original wedding date." He decided. "We'll move it to now, and after I return from Kerberos, we'll tell her." He takes Leah's hand and holds it with both his hands as he holds it close to his chest._

_**End Of Flashback**_

Shiro laid on a medical bed inside the operating room. Sam and a few doctors are doing the procedure. Sam had told the rest of Team Voltron they had to remove the still remaining part of Shiro's Galra arm to be replaced with his new Altean arm. Shiro was beaming with excitement, he was now wearing a white tank top with matching white pants.

The Paladins, Leah, Romelle, and Coran stood behind the huge window as they watched the procedure. Sakura chewed on a lock of her long hair, as they all watched with anxiety.

Shiro's eyes opened and began to look around disoriented. Sam leaned over him.

"How are you feeling, Shiro?" Sam asked from the intercom, the team could hear Shiro take a deep breath before answering.

"Good. I'm good."

Both Sakura and Leah let out breaths of air in relief.

"I'm happy to tell you we've successfully attached your new prosthetic arm." Sam informed happily. "We just need to power it on and make any final adjustments." He nodded to a doctor to continue with the final steps. "We've outfitted it with the most powerful energy source Earth has to offer. It's the closest we could get to mimicking a Balmera crystal's energy. It should generate enough power to operate most of it. The remaining power will be drawn from your body's own electromagnetic field. He's crashing! We have to shut it down! Sam, we need to remove the power source."

Shiro's new arm is now attached to his shoulder blade, the fingers began to wiggle, twirled, made a fist and finally opened it's palm. He let out a gasp as he got used to using his new arm. Closing his eyes briefly, Shiro opened and closed the hand, giving a smile when the new Altean prosthetic arm compiled. Suddenly he let out a loud agonizing scream of pain.

"He's crashing!" Sam cried. "We have to shut it down!"

Sakura bolted towards the operating room door. Running into the room and up to her brother's side. Putting her hands on his shoulder, a soft glow came out from under her hands, but something zapped her in the process and she tumbled backwards to the floor, Sam caught her before her head could hit the wall. One of the doctors tried to steady the Altean arm, but it threw him towards the wall. Allura suddenly rushed into the room, grabbing the arm and pinning it to the floor with all her strength.

"Sam, we need to remove the power source!" She called to him. Keith and Leah quickly knelt down on either side of Sakura as she sat on the floor. Sam rushed over and opened a small hatch on the forearm revealing a chip, he pulled it out and Allura placed the small Altean crystal from her tiara inside the hatch. The arm hummed to life as it still struggled against her until the beeping became quiet. Shiro's heart monitor started to run normally and Shiro's body fell limp to the med bed.

After awhile, Shiro weakly opened his eyes. "What - what happened? I feel strange." He tested his new arm and brought it up to eye level. "I feel great." He smiled.

Leah quickly hurried to Shiro's side as the other Paladins rushed in. "You gave us all scares." She told him as she placed her hand on the side of his face.

"Scares nothing! I think I had a heart attack!" Lance replied.

"I feel great." Shiro smiled at each of his team. "It's great to have both arms back." He grunted when both Leah and Sakura hugged him tightly from either side, but he smiled.

XxXxXx

After the procedure, Sam had ordered for Shiro to get some rest. So Shiro is now back in his quarters.

Leah is sitting on the bed, watching him as he laid on his back and looked up at the ceiling.

"Are you ok?" She finally asked, he turned his head to look at her.

"Yes." He smiles, then reaches for her hand and gently pulls her down, she falls on top of him, but snuggles into him.

"Why do you keep scaring me?" She asks quietly.

"I don't mean too." He answered, then frowns when she pulls away. "Lea?"

Leah moves over to a wall as she wraps her arms around her, from the bed Shiro could tell that her shoulders are shaking which means she's crying.

"Leah." He gets off the bed and moves over to stand behind her. "I'm back." He whispers as he wraps his arms around her from behind. "I'm sorry I disappeared on you."

She turned in her arms and locked her arms around his neck. "You have a lot to make up for. Did you at least tell Sakura that we married before you left?"

He shook his head. "No. She's still pretty sore at me. But I will tell her."

"Why is?"- She trailed off. "Nevermind." She pulled his head down, kissing him gently.

"You wanna help me rest?" He teased with smile.

XxXxXx

After a few more hours, just before the briefing, Commander Iverson pulled Pidge aside. "I realized that I haven't apologized for the way I acted after the Kerberos mission. You and your mother deserved better then what we had done." He apologized.

Pidge smiled a little. "It wasn't your fault Commander. You were just following orders."

"I know I can't make up for what I've done."

Pidge nodded. "It's ok Commander. Really, you helping now is more then enough."

Iverson nodded. "Then let us start the briefing."

The two headed into the conference room. Sakura fell onto the chair that she sat in before. Pidge and Allura stood at the end of the table ready for the meeting.

"We've learned so much from Sendak's memories." Pidge began. "We discovered his methods for taking over planets like Earth."

"Sendak constructs armaments at key strategic points around planets." Allura added. "This gives him the ability to control enormous swaths of territory. He uses the armaments as deterrents to prevent any uprisings and to control the conquered population."

"Based on data from Commander Holt's micro-satellites, cross-referenced with resistance intel, we've ascertained that Sendak built six massive structures on Earth." Veronica added, the orange screen lit up pin pointing the locations of the structures. "We never knew what they were being used for until now."

"They're the weapons?" Hunk asked. "So, what's stopping us from blowing them up?"

"We simply don't have enough firepower to do the job." The President leaned leaned forward, his elbows on the table and his fingers laced. "And even if we did, there's a good chance those facilities contain civilians. We can't just go in blind."

"You're right sir." Keith said. "That's why we should infiltrate a base and gather intelligence first."

"The nearest base is 52 klicks south of our position." Veronica informed.

"What's the terrain like?" Keith asked.

Veronica typed on her pad, bringing up the facility. "The region around what we'll call Base One is a complex urban environment. Our route will take us through highly patrolled areas. It'll be hard to keep proper surveillance of our surroundings due to all the structural damage."

"Then I suggest we form two teams." Shiro said, adding to the map on the main screen with his own pad. "A ground unit that will attempt to infiltrate Base One and get eyes on whatever's inside, and a sniper team that observes from a higher position, covering the ground unit and providing some visibility."

"Use communications sparingly." Veronica said. "Stay on the move. Keep an eye on the timing patterns of the patrol drones."

"Who are the two teams?" Sakura asked.

"Pidge, Keith, Allura, and Griffin, you're the ground unit." Veronica assigned. "Hunk, Kinkade, Lance, Sakura and I will be sniper support."

Keith stands from his chair. "Let's do it."

XxXxXx

The sniper support sat in a Jeep with Veronica driving, Lance sitting in the passenger seat. Sakura sat between Hunk and Kinkade, she was happy that she didn't have to be on the same team as Griffin. It was quiet and almost too quiet inside the Jeep, until Lance broke it.

"You know, a map would've been just fine. You didn't need to come along on this mission."

"What are you talking about?" His sister took a quick glance at him. "I've been going on these missions for months now. No one knows the terrain better than me."

"Yeah, I just don't like to see you put yourself in danger." Lance admits.

"First of all, that's very sweet, but knock it off. You're an idiot if you think I'm not going to defend our home." Veronica replied.

Sakura laid her head on Hunk's shoulder.

"You ok?" He asks gently.

"Just a little queasy." She answered, putting a hand on her stomach.

He gently patted her knee. "You'll be ok." He tried to reassure.

XxXxXx

"Where here!" Lance exclaimed as the Garrison Jeep pulled up to an abandoned building. Veronica parked and she, Lance, Kinkade and Hunk jumped out. Hunk helped Sakura out, then the team hurried to get to the higher level and get into position. Entering a dark room, Veronica used her binoculars to inspect the glowing purple structure in the distance. Sakura and Lance's bayards zinged as they were summoned, and Hunk took out his data pad.

"No transmissions. Varied radiation signatures." He informed.

"Approaching target location." Keith informs over the coms.

"Copy that, ground unit." Veronica said. "We've got eyes on you."

"They're in." Lance voiced.

A roar in the from far off is heard, had Sakura closing her eyes. "Keith, you guys got incoming." She informs as she opens her eyes.

"Acknowlodged." Keith whispered.

"This is as close as we're gonna get." Keith informs after awhile. "Pidge and I are going in."

"Negative. Route's obstructed. It's too well guarded." Griffin said.

Keith ignored him. "Lance, you ready to cover us when we get inside?"

"Ready to go."

"What happened?" Veronica asked alarmed. "Keith and Pidge just disappeared."

"Cosmo is a cosmic wolf. He has a gift of teleportation." Sakura answered.

"That's amazing." Veronica smiled.

Lance kept looking through his bayard's scope. "Got you Keith. Scanning for hostiles. Sentries on the other side of the east wall."

"Lance?" Keith called.

"You're clear." Lance waited for a moment before continuing to guide them. "Alright, you guys are gonna have to take the right tunnel. But wait. There's sentries approaching from both tunnels. Hold position. Coming up to you in three, two, one."

"Are they ok?" Sakura asked with worry.

"They're good." Lance gave a nod.

"That thing pick up heat signatures?" Kinkade asked Lance.

"It actually locks on to their suits' sonar imaging and renders a 3-D map within a 20-foot perimeter." Lance explained with pride and not looking up from the scope of his bayard. "It's cool Paladin stuff."

"Got movement to the north." Kincade told Allura and Griffin as he used his own scope. "Drones closing in on your positions from the adjacent alley."

"We've been spotted!" Allura gasped.

"Hang tight." Kinkade fired at the drones, taking down three, that signaled to the other drones to their locations; the other drones began to fire and lasers began to rain down on the two.

"I think you guys made them angry." Griffin grunted.

"Put a cork in it." Sakura told him firmly.

"I've got five hostiles." Veronica informs.

Sakura readied her bayard as she stood next to Kinkade. "I'll take the three on the right." She said.

"I got the other two." Lance said. The two shot the drones. Sakura's bayard arrows flew down towards the drones, the arrow magically split in two and took down two of the drones, while Lance and Kinkade took the others.

"Thanks." Allura breathed looking up at the building and smiling.

"She's pretty." Veronica commented, leaning down to eye her brother.

Lance grunted as his cheeks turned a shake of red. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

Sakura giggled. "Don't try to hide it Lance."

Lance continued to blush.

"Lance, Sakura, Kinkade!" Allura called. "More sentries incoming!"

Lance and Kinkade sniped the sentries that are closets to Allura and Griffin.

"We've been made!" Sakura called as she summoned her bayard.

"Yeah, come on!" Hunk summoned his own bayard and the two ran to the exit and down the stairs. Heavy fires of lasers seeped through the darkness as he and Sakura engaged the enemy. "Sakura's right! Cover is definitely blown!"

"Keith, Pidge, it's time to roll!" Lance called out in warning.

"Copy that." Both said in union.

"Veronica, detonate the chaff!" Lance ordered. His sister quickly pressed a button on a device and the chaff exploded. The team ran out of the room, down the stairs and out of the building. Sentries stood with their guns down, confused.

"Rendezvous at your cruisers." Veronica said. "We only have a couple of minutes until the sentries gain vision again."

XxXxXx

Back at the Garrison, and in her room. Sakura leaned on the sink, feeling weak. Keith came up to her from behind and wrapped his arms around her, he was back in his Garrison uniform.

"You ok?" He asked, kissing her cheek.

She nods. "I'm ok."

He didn't look convinced, but he nodded. "Ok." He pulled away. "Let's get to that meeting."

XxXxX

Inside the confrence room, Pidge went right to business with a hologram of a cannon at her side on the main screen with the information that she and Keith found.

"Sendak has built Zaiforge cannons." She started. "Our intel indicates the cannons were just completed. They could launch at anytime."

"What exactly is a Zaiforge cannon?" Iverson asked.

"Planet killers." Sakura answered. "If these cannons launch and are fully charged, Sendak will be able to destroy Earth in seconds."

"So, what do we do?" Veronica asks.

"Ideally, we attack all six bases at once, allowing them no time to stage a counterattack." Keith answered. "If we had our Lions, then we'd have a fighting chance."

"Your Lions are orbiting another planet." The President said gently. "There's no way to get to them, plus there are only six Lions."

"The MFEs would need to attack the seventh cannon." Keith said.

"We'd love to, but they don't have that kind of range." Griffin replied.

"There should be enough faunatonium to boost the MFEs to the sixth base and back." Coran said.

"That's great and all, but the President has a point." Pidge said. "We can't get to our Lions."

Hunk sighed loudly and leaned back in his chair, Romelle placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We don't need to get to them." Keith reminded. "They'll come to us. We are the Paladins of Voltron, and we're connected with them." He looked at Pidge, then Sakura and lastly Shiro. "Remember when we first became the Paladins. Green, White and Black saved you three when we fought our first Robeast."

Pidge nods. "They did."

"Red has saved my life numerous times." Keith continued. "Shiro, Black saved you when you fought Zarkon. And Black saved you and me both when we were seperated from the team. And they came to us when we got lost in space."

"So we'll call the Lions to meet us here." Sakura said with a nod. "We'll need the element of surprise."

"The Lions will have to rendezvous with us at the bases." Pidge replied.

"Yeah, that will really catch the Galra off guard." Hunk said in thought. "I mean, assuming our Lions respond to our calls."

"They _will_." Keith said firmly. "And when they do, we'll strike and destroy all seven cannons simultaneously before they can be launched."

Sakura nods. "And when the job's done, we can form Voltron and finish off Sendak and the rest of his forces."

"My pilots can transport four of you to the Galra bases before heading out to the seventh cannon." Griffin said.

"I'll bring Lance to Base One." Veronica said. "It's the closest, so I can do it by ground."

"It's settled then." Shiro said. "While Veronica drops Lance at Base One, the MFEs will each fly a Paladin out to a base. The Paladins should reach the drop zones at exactly the same time the Lions arrive. Then the MFEs will head to the seventh base. We'll launch a coordinated attack on all six locations at once."

XxXxXx

"Shiro, I should stay with you in the Command Room." Sakura said as she turned to him.

He looked at her. "It's up to you sis. But you'll have to tell Keith what you're doing."

She nods before she goes to the hanger to find Keith walking up to a fighter jet.

"Keith!" She calls, and he stops and turns to see her jogging up to him.

"What's wrong?" He asks as she comes up to him.

"I love the plan we made, but I can't go. "

He frowns. "Why?"

"You know my Lion can't help when Voltron is formed." She told him. "So I'll be with Shiro in the Command Room." She explained, her hands wringled with worry. "Are you mad?"

He smiled. "Of course not. If you wanna stay with Shiro, then go ahead." He took a step, kissing her gently. "But don't forget to call White Lion."

She smiles. "I'll be ok." She nods. "You be safe out there." She wishes and he kisses her cheek, before he starts to climb up the fighter jet.

Sakura walks towards the Command Room.

XxXxXx

She walked into the Command Room meeting up with Shiro, Commander Holt, Commander Iverson, and the President. Sakura grabbed the headset that Shiro had picked up from the table.

"Sis!" He scalded.

"Be quiet!" She shot back as she placed the headset on. "Paladins, our window of opportunity is razor thin." She told her friends. "With the element of surprise, we'll have the advantage. Good luck."

The intercom came to life with frantic calls.

"We've been spotted!"

"Watch out!"

"Be careful!

"I know!"

"Now let's see how this faunatonium works."

The boards showed Keith, Hunk, Allura, and Pidge got to their Lions.

"Four of the five Paladins have reached their drop zones." Commander Iverson said. "Just waiting on Lance."

"Lance!" Sakura cried with worry. "Lance where are you?"

"Red Lion checking in!" Lance called and his location appeared on the board.

"Phew." Sakura put a hand on her forehead.

"It worked!"

"Ah! I'm taking heavy fire!"

"Something's wrong! These aren't normal base defenses!"

"I'm pinned down!"

"Keith, what do we do?"

"Do you have to. We can't let those cannons launch!"

"They're everywhere!"

Sakura pulled off the headset, shoved it into Shiro's chest and ran out of the room.

XxXxXx

Sakura stood outside the hanger, her eyes closed as she called for her Lion. White Lion flew down and landed gently on the ground, letting out a purr. "Hi girl." She smiled up at the Lion. "Welcome to Earth."

Sakura is wearing her Paladin uniform. "I'll be with you in a few minutes." She told her Lion, who let out a soft growl in response.

Sakura just walked around the corner, when an arm snaked around her neck and a hand clasped over her mouth to muffle her scream.

"You're going to take me up there now." Admiral Sanda hissed coldly.

Sakura struggled against Sanda, until she felt the barrel of a gun on her back.

"You will take me to Sendak now." Sanda demanded as she cocked her gun.

"What makes you think that I'll help you?" Sakura demanded, she winced when the gun was pushed harder into her back. "Ok!" She caved. "I'll do it."


	59. Lion's Pride Part 1

**Sorry guys. I mixed up the titles again! **

**I hope you guys don't mind me going slightly off from the show.**

XxXxXxXx

"Keith! Keith!" Shiro called. "What happened?"

"The lions were hit directly by the cannons!" Coran cried. "Sandek knew they were coming! He's taking the Lions!"

"How!?" Shiro wanted to know.

"Shiro." Sakura's slightly shaky voice had everyone in the room, turn around.

Sakura stood in the door with her hands up, Admiral Sanda stood behind her with a gun pressed to her back. Shiro, Iverson and others in the room who had a gun attacked fast, drawing them out and aimed them at the Admrial.

"Admiral Sanda, what the hell are you doing!?" The President demanded.

"Saving Earth, the best way I know how." Came the cold reply.

"Whatever deal you made with Sandak, he's not going to keep it!" Shiro exclaimed, his finger itching on the trigger of his gun. "Sandak will go back on his word!"

Sanda just kept a cold and calm front. "All he wants are the Lions, he gets them, and he'll leave."

"What crack have you been smoking?" Sakura demanded. "You actually bought those lies?" She winced and grunted when Sanda pushed the gun into her back.

"We have a Lion to get to." With her free hand, Sanda snaked her arm around Sakura's neck and pulled her out.

"Shiro, what are we going to do?!" Coran exclaimed.

Shiro bolted out of the room, Commander Iverson and a few men quickly followed.

XxXxXxX

Back in the hanger, Sakura started to walk towards her Lion while the MEF's and others admired the big cat.

"Make any kind of wrong move, you'll regret it." Sanda retorted as she pushed the gun into Sakura's back.

"My Lion will not let you go through the barrier, let alone fly her."

"I got to Sandak before, I can do it again."

"Then why take me?" Sakura demanded as they walked towards White Lion.

"You are a Paladin of Voltron, Sandak wants _all_ the Lions." Sanda hissed as the two headed for the White Lion, but Sanda paused jerking Sakura to a stop. "Let's make this more interesting." She gripped Sakura's arm. "Do not move." She moved over to the President's daughter who had just walked out of the elevator.

Sakura's eyes widened as Sanda grabbed Julie's arm and yanked her towards the white Paladin. "Admiral, don't!" Sakura exclaimed as Sanda yanked the scared girl by the arm. "You want me, not her."

"Move it." Sanda ordered, pushing Julie into Sakura, the girl hugged Sakura tightly.

"It's ok." Sakura reassured Julie as they walked towards the White Lion.

As White Lion started to lift off the ground, Shiro, Iverson and the officers ran out of the hanger, the officers started to fire.

"No! Hold your fire!" Shiro yelled. "That's not going to help."

XxXxXx

Julie clung to Sakura's arm tightly as they walked with Admiral Sanda through halls, then reached the command room. The other Paladins were knocked unconscious. Sakura gasped and ran to Keith, falling to her knees next to him. Julie continued to stay by Sakura.

"I delivered you the Lions as requested. And the barganing chip. Now it's time you uphold your end of the bargain." Sanda told Sandak. "Hand over the Paladins to me and leave Earth."

"That won't be happening." Sandak said staring at the Paladins.

"We made a deal!" Sanda is genuinely surprised.

"Throw her in the brig with the Paladins." Sandak ordered, and a few Sentries grabbed Sanda and pulled her away.

"You will never have my planet!" Sakura yelled, her right hand on Keith's back.

"Are you sure about that, White Paladin?" Sandak sneered, snapping his fingers and a Sentry hit Sakura in the back of her head, knocking her out and she landed next to Pidge on the floor, and a Sentry grabbed Julie.

XxXxXx

Inside her cell, Sakura slowly awoke. She rubbed her head as she pushed herself up onto her knees. "That hurt."

"Thank God you're ok!"

Sakura turned to Julie, who was knelt down next to her. "I am." She lowered her arm. "Are you?"

Julie bobbed her head rapidly. "How do we get out of here? I wanna go home." She cried.

Sakura smiled gently at her. "I know you do. I _know_ that feeling all too well." She moved her legs to sit down on her butt, and lean her back on the wall.

They heard a groan, then Hunk's voice.

"How long have we been out?"

"Looks like we've lost about an hour." Pidge's voice came next.

"What happened?" Allura asked.

"We're in Sandak's ship." Keith voice answered, then there was a bang like he kicked the wall. "Admiral Sanda ... sold us out."

"How could she!?" Pidge's angry voice yelled.

"He said he would leave Earth once he had the Lions. But he lied to me." Sanda's voice said from the nearest cell to Keith. "This is all my fault. Cadet Shirogane was right all along. I wanted to protect my people, but now I've doomed them, I've doomed them all. And I even put the President's daughter."

"If she gets hurt Admiral." Allura began with anger. "There will be no mercy!"

"Admiral, what is Sandak's plan?" No matter how angry he was, Keith needed to know.

"Sandak is ... moving the Zaiforge cannons into position. He's going to destroy Earth." Sanda answered as he explained. "Please, you must know. I wanted to save Earth."

"So you chose treason instead of listening to us?" Sakura demanded. "The ones who have fought Sandak for years!?"

"Sakura!" Hunk's excited voice came through. "You're ok! Uhhh ... are you ok?" He quickly added nervously.

Sakura smiled. "Yes Hunk, I'm ok."

"I thought you were staying with Shiro?" Keith's question came next.

"I was until I heard you guys were in trouble." Sakura rubbed her head. "Once I called for White Lion, that's when Sanda jumped me."

"Sakura, where is the President's daughter?" Allura asked with worry.

"I'm here!" Julie called as she stood next to Sakura, the two could hear sighs of relief.

"She's in my cell." Sakura added, and suddenly the ship shook violently making everyone stumble.

"What the hell was that!?" Lance cried.

"My dad!" Pidge cried happily. "He laughed the Atlas!"

"We need to get out there." Sakura said. "The Atlas can't win this alone."

"Guys, I have a thought." Hunk said. "Remember how we were able to call the Lions to us on Earth? Why can't we do that now? They might be able to break us out."

"Calling the Lions to us and having the Lions break us out are two totally different things." Keith said

"I'm not saying it'll be easy, I'm not even saying that it's possible, but we have to at least be willing to try. Think of our families. Think of Earth."

Sakura sat back down, and closed her eyes in concentration.

After sometime, a Lion's roar is heard.

The ship jolted and Julie screamed and Sakura lost her concentration as she fell, when she did she hit her head getting knocked out.

"Oh no!" Julie cried as she quickly fell to her knees next to Sakura, and grabbed her arm shaking it.

After a long while, the ship shook violently again, then followed by five loud bangs - seven counting Sakura's cell door. Julie watched as the Blue Paladin ran past. "In here!" She cried, and watched as he poked his head into the room.

"Sakura!" Lance hurried over to her, and knelt down next to her, but thankfully she started to wake up.

"Owwww, I am so tired of getting knocked out!" Sakura groaned as she rubbed her head and sat up.

"Glad you're ok." Lance said with a smile, then turned to Julie. "Are you ok?"

She nodded. "I am. Thank you."

"Let's get out of here!" Lance said as he stood up and helped Sakura stand.

"That's music to my ears." Sakura smiled as Julie hugged her waist.

The three hurried over to the other Paladins where Keith had Admiral Sanda in his arms.

"Is, is she?" Julie tried to ask him, and he looked up at her.

"She's gone." He confirmed with a nod, he lowered Sanda to the floor and stood up. "This is _our_ home, this is _not_ the end!"


	60. Lion's Pride Part 2

White Lion flew past the Atlas, heading towards Earth.

"We just missed the Atlas." Julie frowned.

"I'm not aiming at the Atlas." Sakura told her as she flew her Lion. "Now hold on, we're entering Earth's atmosphere."

XxXxXxXx

The President, his men and some officers stood in front of the Garrison as they watch White Lion land on the ground, White Lion lowered its head and opened its mouth and a ramp came down.

Julie ran down the ramp happily. "Daddy!" She ran to the President, who happily hugged her when she leapt into his arms.

Sakura walked down the ramp from her Lion. The President walked over to her.

"Mr. President, sir." She saluts.

"Commander Holt had brought up the secerity footage of the hanger." He told her. "Thank you for keeping my Julie safe."

Sakura lowered her arm. "Of course."

"As for Admiral Sanda, what has happened to her?"

"Admiral Sanda really did want to keep Earth safe." Sakura told him. "She truly did want to protect her people. Her fear clouded her judgement and the right thing to do. I personaly know that feeling."

The President nods in understanding. "Is she still alive?"

"No sir."

"Might as well be, she'd be facing tresson. Where is she?"

Sakura moved to the side. "In my Lion's cargo bay."

Paramedics started forward, but they quickly paused and looked at Sakura uneasy. "Is it safe?" The male paramedic asked.

The White Paladin smiled at them. "Yes, my Lion knows everyone here is good." She watches as the two paramedics head into the White Lion and after a few minutes they come out with a stretcher with a white blanket covering Admiral Sanda.

"Sir." Sakura turned to the President. "I really need to get back into that fight."

"Very well." The President gave her a salut. "May God be with you all, while your out there."

She nods. "Sir, thank you." She saluted, then turns to head back into her Lion.

"Wait!"

Suddenly Julie runs up and hugs Sakura. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Sakura returned the hug, before turning and running up into her Lion, the ramp and mouth closed and White Lion's yellow eyes came online before it took to the sky.

XxXxXx

After White Lion landed inside the Atlas, Sakura ran towards the bridge, she smiled as the doors slid open to reveal Veronica, and Shiro who were closer. Iverson, Romelle and Coran are also there but they also have their backs to the door.

"Shiro." Sakura stepped into the bridge and the doors slid closed behind her. The four in the bridge spun around in surprise.

"Sis!" Shiro smiled and she ran to him, jumping into his arms in a tight hug. "Thank God you're ok!"

"Did I miss anything?" Sakura asked with a smile as she looked around the room.

"Not much. Just the reguler fighting is all." Shiro answered as he turned back to face the front. "Coran, adjust our heading to narrow our surface area for incoming attacks." He ordered. "Commander Holt, what's the status of the Zaiforge cannons?"

"According to their projected trajectories, they've started moving together, but their convergent point is." Sam trailed off.

"Sam?" Shiro frowned.

"Sam?" Sakura asked with worry. "What's happening?"

"I know what Sendak is doing." Sam replied. "He's going to converge the beams to make one massive amplified emission of particle radiation."

Sakura's eyes widened.

"Is that even possible?" Shiro asked.

"Yes. I know because I gave them the technology." Sam answered. "When I was enslaved, the Galra had me working on particle emission amplification. I'm sending you the Zaiforge cannons' movements."

Diagrams appeared on the console's of the five Lions and the main computer of the Atlas.

"This is a simulation I've run based on their current trajectory. It leads to a single point in space. Once they're in position, their individual beams will merge together, exponentially increasing their destructive force. It will be powerful enough to completely vaporize Earth." Sam explained.

"We can't let that happen." Hunk said with fear. "What do we do?"

"Should we go after the Zaiforge cannons? The Lions might not be able to defeat them all in time." Allura suggested.

"If even two of those beams connect, they have the power to destroy Earth." Sam replied.

"We know they're being controlled by Sendak. Let's take him out!" Keith retorted.

"Take him out?" Sakura asked, looking at Shiro. "We've been trying to do that for years."

"I know." He nods, the all watch as Voltron is hit by all angles.

"Sandak just destroyed one of his own ships to get to Voltron!" Sakura gasped. "I knew he was dark, by I didn't think he was this dark."

Shiro hit a button for the intercom. "Griffin, what's your team's status?"

"The MFEs are nearly charged, whatever's powering the Atlas is incredible." Griffin admired.

"We need you back in the fight. Head to the coordinates I'm sending you and take out those surface-to-air cannons."

"Yes, sir."

They all watch as the MFE's get into the fight.

"Shiro, the Zaiforge cannons are almost in position." Coran informs.

"And there's not enough time to get to Sandak!" Sakura exclaimed, she shoved Shiro out of the way as she slammed her open left palm on the intercom. "Paladins, you have to stop your attack!" She cried in panic.

"What?" Keith asked with surprise and confusion.

"What's going on?" Allura asked, just as confused.

"Abort your attack or Earth will be destroyed!" Sakura informs with worry.

"The Atlas will continue to attack Sendak while the MFEs attempt to take out the ground cannons." Shiro added. "But just in case that doesn't work, we'll need you to stop the Zaiforge cannons directly."

"How are we gonna stop all these cannons?" Lance asked. "I'm not sure a Lion can take one down on its own."

"We just have to think." Sakura replied, rubbing her stomach feeling queasy again, and all of this was giving her a headache. "Is there any way you can block the beams?"

"We would be annihilated!" Pidge exclaimed.

"Hey, what about those reflective plates they used to curve the beam around Earth?" Hunk suggested.

"They could deflect the beams and keep them from merging." Pidge said.

"Ok. It's the best plan we've got so far." Keith said. "Let's go!"

"Good luck, Paladins." Sakura wished. "The five of you better come back."

"Yes." Romelle wished. "Please be safe and return."

Sakura turned and walked out of the bridge, Shiro watched her with worry, Romelle quickly got up and ran after her.

XxXxXx

Sakura closed her eyes as she leaned her back on the wall in the hall, closing her eyes and and gently tapping her stomach.

The door of the bridge slid open to reveal Romelle. "Are you ok?" The blonde Altean asked.

"I've just be queasy for the last few days. I really hope I'm not coming down with anything." Sakura answered.

Romelle suddenly smiled. "It sounds like you're with child."

Sakura blinks. "What?" She turns to look at her friend with surprise. "I can't be."

"I think you are." Romelle smiled. "This is great news!"

"Very bad timing if I really am." Sakura snapped, wrapping her arms around herself. She sighed. "I'm sorry Romelle, I didn't mean to snap."

The Altean smiled. "It's alright."

Sakura pushed herself off the wall. "I'm ok now. Let's go back in."

Romelle frowned. "Ok." She watches with worry as her friend walks back into bridge.

XxXxXxx

"Sam, what if someone were to infiltrate Sendak's ship and gain access to its crystal? Could the cannons be disrupted?" Shiro was asking.

"Infiltrate Sendak's ship?" Sam asked with shock.

"Would it work?" Shiro asked.

"It could work, but you'd need a communication device to link to the Atlas so we can hack their system." Sam replied.

"Then that's what we'll do." Shiro said determaned, and Sakura looked at him with worry.

"I'm going in." Shiro decided, and everyone looked at him sharply.

"_What_!?" Sakura cried as Shiro started to leave.

"Coran, the ship is yours." Shiro told the Royal Advisor. "Get the Atlas to the impact site." He ran out of the bridge, Sakura ran after him.

XxXxXx

"Shiro!" Sakura cried as he had finished putting on his black Paladin uniform, and now held his helmet.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he watched her put her Paladin helmet on, since she still had on her Paladin uniform.

"What's it look like? I'm once again following you!"

"No!" He argued. "Not this time!"

"Yes I am!" She argued. "Shiro, I lost you twice damn it! I am not going to sit on the sidelines and watch you disappear again!"

Shiro sighed. "Fine." He put a helmet on. "Let's go."

XxXxXxXx

Using their jetpacks, the siblings made quick work in getting to Sendak's ship.

"Atlas, Sakura and I arrived at Sendak's command ship." Shiro informs as he uses his Altean arm to create a circle and the two enter the ship.

"Where would the crystal be?" Sakura asked as they ran down a hall, they kept hurrying down the halls. But soon found the room.

"Found it." Sakura stared at the crystal. "That's one big crystal."

"Yeah." Shiro said as he walked up to stand in front of it. "Sam, we made it to the crystal."

"Activating communication transponder. Ok, Shiro. I have to warn you, this might be a little strange, I'm about to use your brain as a computer node."

Sakura blinked and turned to her brother with a look on her face.

"Well, wouldn't be the first time." Shiro said as he moved his Altean hand to the crystal.

"I've got it! Disengaging the ventral thoron injector port." Sam said. "It will overload the deuterium array, which should result in an explosion large enough to debilitate the beam generator."

Shiro started screaming in pain as the crystal started to glow brightly, then it burst sending the siblings flying backwards and slamming into a wall and falling into a heap on the floor.

Sakura tried to blink away the pain as she pushed herself up. Now standing, she placed a hand on her stomach. "Shiro ... tell Keith." She trailed off for a long moment as she closed her eyes painfully, while he looked at her with worry.

"No, sis, don't!"

She turned to look at him. "Tell Keith I'm sorry." Her bayard zinged as she activated it. "I love you both."

With that she gripped her bayard, and ran towards the crystal as it glowed brightly and pulsed at a fast rate of speed. Sakura jumped high into the air and slammed an arrow down hard into it.

The room was quickly filled with a blinding bright light, and Shiro was thrown out of the room by the shockwave when the crystal exploded.

XxXxXx

Hours later, Keith without his helmet raced towards the room where the crystal once was. He slid to stop with his eyes filled with horror.

The room was completely destroyed, the only sign of any crystal were little shards. But no sign of Sakura.

"Sakura!" Keith cried, his eyes scanning the room franticlly. "Sakura!"

In the far corner under some rock and drabs, is her left leg.

"No." Keith ran towards the corner to push and shove the rock and drabs off her. "Kura!" He finally reached her, her back is too him as her long hair is covering her face.

Falling to his knees, Keith very gently and very carefully rolled her into his arms, and he hugs her tightly.

From the entrance Pidge, Lance, Allura and Hunk come running in, but they quickly halt at the door.

Allura gasps and quickly turns towards Lance, her forehead falling onto his shoulder as he gently wraps his arms around her.

Keith - with his back to them, holds Sakura tighter in his arms as carefully stands up. And for a long moment, he just stands there with Sakura in his arms and her head resting on his chest.

The team watch as he turns and the four quicky part as he walks past them, looking straight ahead. Lance and Allura on one side, while Pidge and Hunk on the other side.

"Hunk, get Shiro to the Atlas now." Keith ordered just before he turned a corner. "I'm taking Sakura there."

Hunk, Pidge, Allura and Lance just stood there, Allura still in Lance's arms.

"_Hunk_!" Keith yelled, snapping Hunk to attention and he ran off after his leader.

Lance turned to look at Pidge, who was holding her glasses and messing with them. "Come here Pidge." He said, opening his arm, and she walked into the hug. Allura moved one of her arms and wrapped it around Pidge too.

XxXxXx

Inside Black Lion, Keith gently laided Sakura down on the floor, he kissed her forehead before sitting down in his chair.


	61. Lion's Pride Part 3

**I hope you guys like what I have done. I did get a little carried away with what I did. I hope it makes sense to you! I thought it did.**

**I would have put this chapter up tomorrow, but a friend's funeral is tomorrow. Plus I wanted to finish season 7 :)**

XxXxXx

The doors slid open to reveal Keith holding Sakura in his arms protectivly. He was met by a doctor, Sam and Romelle.

"You can trust him Keith." Sam tried to reassure the red Paladin. "She'll be alright."

Romelle nodded. "Yes, I'll stay with her the whole time!" She promises.

Keith hesitates as he clung to Sakura, looking down at her. "Ok." He caves, and letting the doctor take her. "She means everything to me." He told the doctor.

"I'll take extra care with her." The doctor promises, before turning and running off down the hall, Sam turned to Keith.

"Just concentrate on this battle." He said, and Romelle nods.

Keith nods. "Thanks." With that he takes a back step, then turns around and runs towards his Lion.

XxXxXx

After a long while, Sakura laid on her bed. She tossed and turned as her left clutched and unclutched the blanket as sweat covered her face. Romelle gently placed a cloth on her friend's forehead.

"Please Sakura, please wake up." She said gently. Suddenly the Atlas violantly shook, sending Romelle to the floor with a cry. Pushing herself up onto her knees, Romelle held her head. "What was that?" She looked at the bed and she gasped.

Sakura was gone! She had disappeared.

"Shiro!" Romelle cried, panicked. "Shiro! You need to get over here and fast! Shiro!"

XxXxXxX

Sakura slowly opened her eyes, she found herself in Oriande. Sitting up as she rubbed the side of her head, she looked around.

And found a woman with long chestnut hair that's down to her knees, a queen's tiara rests on her head and she's wearing a beautiful queen's dress that hugs her curves. And she looked just like and older version of Sakura.

"W, w, w ... who are you?" Sakura gasped with her eyes wide.

"I am your mother." The woman revealed with a soft smile as Sakura gasped. "My, look at you. So grown up."

"But that's impossible!" Sakura gasped. "I mean, I was born on Earth. My brother is Commander Takashi Shirogane, I'm his sister Sakura Shirogane. My dad's an alcoholic, and my ... my mom is dead, she died when I was five."

"My child, I sent you to be reborn on Earth." The woman turned to walk down a path, Sakura quickly followed. "I'm not surprised, for you have no memory of me."

"I don't understand. Shiro's not my real brother?" Sakura asked, and the woman smiled.

"He is." She stopped and turned to her. "I sent you to be reborn on Earth, because of the danger that you were in. I knew Planet Earth was a peaceful planet."

"I was in danger?" Sakura asked with surprise. "Who would want to hurt a baby?"

"A dangerous, blood thirsty villain." Her mother started to look around Oriande. "But." She turned back around to face Sakura. "My darling, you are now safe." She smiled.

"I still don't understand." Sakura frowned. "If your my mother, how come you never came to me before? Like all the times when I got knocked out?"

Her mother looked guilty. "I didn't have the strength too. Saving you by making sure you got reborn on Earth, took everything I had, all my magic is used up. It was thanks to the White Lion, who made sure you were reborn."

White Lion walked over to them, as Sakura sat down on a rock and rubbed her head.

"My darling, this is your birthplace. Oriande, you were born to be the White Paladin."

"My Lion isn't apart of Voltron, it's a prototype."

"No. The guardian gave King Alfor the insiration to creating Voltron." Sakura's mother revealed, and Sakura's eyes grew.

"I thought Allura said that only a pure heart could only fly the White Lion. And how come it was created?"

"White Lion was created, just in case something happened to one of the main Lions." Her mother answered. "And yes, it is true that others have tried and failed to awake White Lion."

"Are you a queen to this world?" Sakura asked, and the woman nodded.

"Yes, when Oriande was still young, I had found this world. And the Guardian here had made me it's queen. My sweet, have you not questioned why you could do things that your friends could not?"

"I thought it was White Lion giving me those gifts." Sakura frowned with a shrug.

"That was all you, Sakura. Because you came from me, and you were born here, that is all you. That is why you survived when you first fought Haggar."

Sakura placed a hand on her head. "I have so many questions for you. But as much as I want to stay here with you. I need to go back, I have to help in protecting Earth."

The woman nodded. "Then you need to go. Save your planet and friends." She smiled. "I am so proud of you, and the Red Paladin is pretty handsome." She winked. "Really good choice."

Sakura blushed. "Thank you."

White Lion roared, and Sakura could feel herself being pulled.

"Wait!" She quickly turned to the woman. "Is there a way to see you again?"

"I'm afraid I have passed, I gave my life source to protect my only child." Sakura's mother walked up to stand in front of her. "But I never left you."

XxXxXx

Inside the White Lion, Sakura opened her eyes to find herself sitting in her chair and back in her Paladin's uniform.

"Whoa!" She blinked. "Ok." She took a few deep breaths. "I don't know what I can do, but I'm willing to try." She reached for the handles as the console came to life.

White Lion let out a roar, before taking off out of the Atlas.

XxXxX

White Lion roared as it flew at an alarming speed at the newest threat, and shot a freeze ray at the enemy.

"Holy crow!" Hunk cried with shock. "Sakura! Is that you!?"

"Back in action!" Sakura smiled as her image appeared on his console.

"Are you ok?" Keith asked with worry. "You scared the hell out of us."

Sakura bit her lower lip. "I'm sorry, but yes I'm ok. What about you guys? How's Voltron?"

"Besides being pinned to the ground?" Lance asked. "We're swell."

Suddenly the freeze disappeared, and the enemy charged at White Lion.

"Sakura, look out!" Pidge cried in warning. But suddenly the Atlas, now a humanoid ship, crashed into the ground above White Lion and Voltron, chasing off the beast. Through the dust of clouds, the Atlas stood up and took aim with it's large arm cannon at the beast.

"Is that ... the Atlas?" Lance was almost speechless.

"Paladins are you there?" Shiro's voice came through the channel. "What's your status?"

"We're here." Keith said. "How did you?" He trailed off.

"I'm not exactly sure." Shiro admitted. "We've got you covered." The Atlas turned to the beast as it fired a laser.

The beast began to glow purple as it charged at the Atlas, the Atlas thrust out a hand to stop the beast, but the purple glow became brighter, until a transparent clone of the enemy appeared and collided with the Atlas.

"Shiro!" Sakura cred. "Big brother!" She shoved the handles forward and White Lion ran along the ground, then jumped up onto the beast. The beast bucked backwards as it momentary concentrated on the Lion that's on it's back.

"Sakura! Hang on!" Hunk yelled, as all the Paladins could do is watch.

"I'm hanging!" Sakura exclaimed as White Lion used it's Jaw Blade to stab at the beast's back, then moved down. Then in a whirlwind of a 180, the enemy was able to grab White Lion and fling it hard.

"SAKURA!" Keith screamed as White Lion sailed far away from the battle, and the beast turned it's attention back on the Atlas.

XxXxXx

Far off from the battle, White Lion had skidded along to ground, leaving a long crator. "Owie, owie." Sakura whined. Her eyes widened when she saw saw Voltron flying up towards the sky with beast at break neck speed. And after a few moments a Lion flew down in a direction, followed by four more Lions. "NO! Guys!"

Lance fell towards the destroyed city, Allura fell into the ocean, Hunk fall towards an area where his family and other survivors are, Pidge landed in the forest, and Keith landed near the Galaxy Garrison.

XxXxXxxx

**Hope you still like it!**


	62. Launch Date

**Type in 2020 New Arrival Prom Dresses Sweetheart Sequence Champagne in Google if you want to see what Sakura's dress looks like for this chappie, it'll be the first picture.**

**I hope you like the beginning!**

XxXxXx

It was white.

"Are we dead?" Hunk asked nervously as he, Keith, Pidge, Lance, and Allura looked around.

"Where are we?" Lance asked, as Hunk quickly turned to Keith and started tapping his leader on the shoulder rapidly as he was looking at something.

"What Hunk?" Keith asked, almost irritatedly. "What is it?"

"Shiro?" Pidge asked. "You're here too?"

"I know, it's confusing." Shiro blinked as he looked around.

"Back to original question though." Lance frowned as they all stood in a group.

"You're in Oriande."

The woman's voice had the team turn around to see a woman walking towards them. Allura gasped.

"I know you!" At the reveal, everyone looked at her. "You're Queen Daleyza."

The Queen smiles. "I am."

"My mother told me stories about you." Allura added. "She also told me that you've passed on."

"I have." Daleyza said.

"Question!" Lance pushed his way forward. "Why do you look like Sakura?"

Daleyza looked at each of the team, her gaze landing on Shiro. "I am her mother."

That shocked everyone.

"_WHAT_!" A floored Lance, cried out.

"I don't understand." Shrio's eyes were wide.

"When Oriande was young, I had a child." Daleyza explained. "And that child is Sakura."

Lance rubbed his head. "Still confused."

"As soon as Sakura was born, I knew she was in danger." Daleyza continued to explain. "Dangerous people came for her, because of the power that grew and continues to grow even to this day. And after three months of living here in Oriande, I knew I had to make a choice. And I knew that Planet Earth is a peaceful planet."

"It was." Lance muttered under his breath, then grunted when Pidge elbowed him.

"Sorry about him." She apologized, and the Queen smiled.

"He's fine."

"Ok, Lance is not the only one confused." Shiro said. "Are you telling me, that my sister is not my sister?"

Queen Daleyza turned to him. "I sent Sakura to be reborn on Earth, it took my whole life source to make sure she was reborn on Earth. And with help from White Lion, Sakura got to be reborn on Earth." She took a step towards Shiro. "Takashi, Sakura still _is_ your sister." She looked around at everyone. "I hope this doesn't change anything about Sakura."

"Of course not." Shiro said with a shake of his head.

"Nothing has changed." Keith added with his arms folded.

The Queen smiled. "Thank you both." She turned to the others.

"What they said!" Pidge and Hunk said in union, and Lance nodded rapidly, while Allura also nodded.

"Thank you all." The Queen smiled. "All of you are really true friends."

The Paladins soon started to see white, and then black.

XxXxXxX

Keith slowly awoke, he blinked a few times before he could see straight.

"Keith!" Sakura jumped on him causing him to grunt, but he smiled.

"Hey."

Sakura pulled away to now stand next to the bed. "What's the big idea of scaring me!?" She scolded with anger.

"Excuse me?" He asked as he used his hands to push himself up, so he was now sitting. "You're the one who started it."

"Nuh uh. _You_ started it! You're the one who was _willingly_ to sacrifice yourself, by flying straight into a ticking time bomb!" She pokes his arm.

"To save you, my friends and this universe I'd do it again!"

"You didn't have to fly straight towards it, you also could have thought of something else!"

"There was nothing else to think about!"

From the open door, Kolivan and Krolia slowly backed out and stood in the hallway. "I think we should give them a some time to work things out." Kolivan said, making Krolia nod.

"I think so."

XxXxXx

Romelle smiled as she poked her head into Hunk's room. "Hi Hunk, how are you feeling?" She asks gently.

He nods with a smile. "I'm good, thanks."

"Are you feeling up for some company?" She asks gently.

"That's sweet of you, but don't you want to go visit Allura?" He asked with a frown.

"Just go in sweet pee." A voice said before Romelle was gently pushed into the room, the door closed behind her and Hunk frowned.

"Hey, who did that?"

Romelle smiled. "I already visited Allura." She took a lock of her hair and ran her fingers though it like a comb.

"Oh." He returns the smile. "Thanks! It is good to see you."

She blushed a little. "Since you're up to it." Romelle started for the door. "I have something for you just right outside, and it's better then food."

Hunk frowned. "Better then food?" He shook his head. "Nothing is better then food!"

"Not even your own family?" Romelle asked as she opened the door and Hunk's family walked in.

"Hunk!" Hunk's mother beamed with tears. "My baby!" She hurried over to the bed, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Mom?" He was startled, then his smile brightened. "Mom! Dad! Everybody!" He tears up. "Romelle you're right! This _is_ better then food!"

Romelle smiles as she stands to the side, watching with a smile with tears as she misses her own family, watching as Hunk scoops his niece and nephew in his arms, hugging both. The Altean slowly walks out of the room to let the family have their reunion.

XxXxXx

After a few more hours. Sakura walked into the kitchen to find Hunk and Lance.

"Wait, wait, wait, that's right. You said you were gonna ask Allura on a date." Hunk was saying.

"A date with the Princess?" Sakura said with a smile as she walked up to the table. "Lance, that's great!" She beamed as she sat down next to Hunk and smiled at Lance.

"You asked her, didn't you? Oh, and she said no." Hunk frowned. "Oh, oh man. Here I am, rubbing your face in it."

"She didn't say no." Lance continued to look into his mug. "I, well, I never asked her."

"Oh Lance." Sakura frowned, disappointed.

"You chickened out?" Hunk asked.

"I was going to ask her, but she's been spending, like, every day in the med bay. Maybe, maybe this just isn't the right time."

"That's a lame excuse." Sakura said, folding her arms.

"Lance, it's the _only_ time." Hunk replied. "After tomorrow, we're back in space fighting the Galra."

"Yeah, there is no other time, literally." Sakura added.

Hunk bobbed his head. "You're asking her today, and that is final, young man." He said in a fatherly tone.

"Lance, this is your last and only chance." Sakura added.

XxXxXx

A few hours later, everyone had came into the conference room for a last briefing before launch the following day.

"Everyone, welcome to our final briefing here on Earth." Shiro said. "It's been several months since we began to rebuild, and tomorrow we launch and continue our liberation efforts across all planets still under Galra rule. Commander Holt, what's the latest from your team?"

"We've confirmed that there's still no Galra activity within several galaxies of the Milky Way. It appears Earth was Sendak's only target." Sam explained.

"Where are we with Earth's defenses?" Shiro asked.

"I've finished my check-in with all the garrison facilities around the globe. All defenses are up and running. Earth has everything in place to keep itself safe." Keith answered.

"Great. And Atlas preparations?" Shiro asked.

"Repairs to the IGF-Atlas were completed early last week and it has since passed every test protocol we've put it through." Veronica said.

"Good. Any updates on the Altean pilot?" Shiro asked, looking at Allura who shook her head.

"Still unresponsive. But she could wake any day now, perhaps if we had a little more time, we could find out who sent her."

"There's no way to know when or if she'll regain consciousness." Keith told her. "We can't wait any longer. We need to get back out there and end this war before the Galra can reorganize."

"Keith's right." Shiro agrees. "We'll be in constant communication with Earth. When the Altean wakes up, we'll know. I have one more item to discuss. It's our last night on Earth and we've got a lot of hard work ahead of us. We may not be back home for years. So I'm ordering you to take some time for yourselves. Be with the ones you love. You've earned it."

As everyone started to walk out of the room, Sakura walked over to Lance. "This is your only chance. You need to take it." She told him.

XxXxXx

Sakura walks down a hallway.

"Sakura!" Keith's voice called from behind her, causing her to stop and turn to him.

"Hey, what's up?" She watches as he walks up to her.

"Are we still good?" He asks, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his Garrison uniform. "I mean we were arguing pretty good this morning."

Smiling she reaches up and kisses him. "Oh course we are, hot head." She pokes his chest with her finger.

"I've got a surprise for you." He said as he guides her down the hallway, his left arm wrapped around her waist.

"Oh?" She smiles. "What are you up too?"

He kisses the side of her head. "That's part of the surprise."

"I should be worried, last time you surprised me, you soaked me with a super soaker."

Keith laughs. "We're not kids anymore. Babe, don't worry. Besides you got me back by dumping a water bucket full of ice water on top of me."

Sakura giggled. "Guilty."

XxXxXxX

A few hours later, Leah sits Indian Style in the middle of Keith and Sakura's bed with Cosmo was the two watch clothing after clothing being thrown out of a closet.

"Nothing in here is no good!" Sakura cries as she sits in the middle of the closet floor. "It's out of date or it doesn't fit me anymore!" She cries.

"Oh now honey, don't panic." Leah said gently. "There has to be _something_ for you."

"I'm doomed!" Sakura wails, and starts crying. "It's too late to go to the new mall now!"

Inside the closet, the mirror shimmers for a long moment, before Queen Daleyza appeared and she walks out of it, and Sakura's crying stops.

"Dry your tears, my love."

Sakura wipes her eyes. "I don't know what to do."

"Stand, and I'll show you." Her mother smiles.

Still wiping her tears, Sakura slowly stands, her mother waves her hand in front of her and light surrounds Sakura, when the light dies down she turns to look in the mirror and gasps.

"Mother." She breaths. "I, I don't know what to say."

"It's perfect! It'll render that handsome man of yours speechless." Daleyza smiled.

XxXxX

A few more hours later, Sakura looks up at the building in front of her. "Are you sure I'm not over dressed?" She asks with worry.

"No way!" Leah smiles, waving her hand. "Go! Stop making him wait any longer!"

Taking a deep breath, Sakura picked up the lower part of her dress and starts to walk up the steps towards City Hall.

Keith had been rubbing the back of his neck. He's wearing a deep red shirt under a black flannel with black pants and black shoes. When he turned around, seeing Sakura now standing at the top of the stairs, he froze.

"Whoa."

She smiles with a blush as she walks over to him. "I hope I'm not too late."

"Never too late." He breaths. "You look beautiful."

She continues to blush as she reaches to fix his collar of his flannel. "And you're looking pretty handsome."

"Hey!" Shiro's cheerful voice calls. "Are we late?"

The two turn to see Leah, she's hugging Shiro's human arm with a smile.

"Right on time actually." Keith said.

Shiro nods as he pulls Leah with him as he walks up. "Then let's do this."

"I still don't." Sakura started with a frown and her arms folded, but then she gasped. "No way." She looks at Keith. "Mission?"

He nods. "Complete." He gestures to City Hall.

Shiro thought Sakura was going to faint, he walks up to her. "We shouldn't stay out here, just standing around."

She nods. "Right."

Keith holds out his arm for her. "Are you ready?"

"I am!" She quickly took his arm and together they walk towards the double glass doors.


	63. The Prisoner's Dilemma

**When I first saw this episode, I thought for sure it's a ****Halloween episode!**

XxXxXxX

The six Lions flew through space, avoiding lasers. "This is the Voltron Coalition." Keith said from a open channel. "Lay down your arms and."-

"Open fire!" The Galra Commander ordered, and the base again started firing at the Lions.

"Well, that didn't take long!" Lance said. The team flew back to the Atlas while the ship activated it's barrier.

"Fighters launching, six o'clock low!" Hunk shouted as the Lions flew down towards the fighters.

"Remember, shoot them down it needed. But try to avoid collateral damage on the ground." Keith reminded.

The Atlas fire at the base, giving a direct on the base.

"So much for the punch now, want answers later." Sakura said, moving White Lion and using a freeze ray as she moved along all the fighters. "I loooove the freeze ray!" She smiled as she folded her arms and sat back in her chair. "I'm really craving some chocolate and soda right now."

Suddenly, a rain a lasers showered over the Atlas, but because the particle barrier is activated, the Atlas is protected.

"Does anyone have eyes on where those lasers are coming from?" Shiro asked with a grunt.

"I'm not seeing anything on my scanners." Pidge said. "Trying to locate point of origin now."

"I'll help you Pidge." Allura offered. Blue Lion shone brightly for a moment, before a large sonar cannon appeared on the Lion's back. Large sonic waves erupted from the cannon, taking in everything that was cloaked or not in the area. "I've got visuals on two cloaked cannon satellites."

"How did we miss those?" Hunk asked.

"It looks like we wormholed right past them." Pidge answered.

"Paladins, on me! Form Voltron!" Keith ordered.

Sakura yawned board as Voltron is formed.

Voltron formed it's wings and shot towards the satellites. Soon, everything was a blur as the satellites were cut so easily.

"Great job in making quick work of those satellites, Paladins." Shiro praised. "We've successfully gained control of the base."

XxXxXxXx

With the base secure, the team headed to the control room. The MEF's stood in the room, looking at the control panels and consoles. Griffin and Kinkade stood with their guns in hand, pointing at the Commander of the ship.

"This one says he's the leader." Griffin said as the Galra turned around. Hunk suddenly smiled and gasped.

"Whoa! Oh! Holy Kaltenecker! What are you doing here?" He asked. "It's me, Hunk. Remember? Paladin of the Yellow Lion? – We worked together."

"I remember."

"Who's the Galra?" Sakura frowned, folding her arms.

"Wait, you know this guy?" Keith asked Hunk.

"Yeah, from the Omega Shield. Oh, that's right, you were on a space road trip with your mom. Keith, this is our friend Lieutenant Lahn." Hunk explained.

"It's Warlord Lahn now, and you and I are not friends." Lahn said coldly.

"Hey, space jerk, stop being cold!" Sakura walked up to Hunk and took his arm. "Or you'll either be Lion food or thrown into a black hole."

"Thanks Sakura." Hunk smiled at her. "But it's ok." He turned back to Lahn. " I just thought we bonded by working together as a team to fix the Omega Shield and save your planet, you know? A Galra-occupied planet, no less. We saved it. It's cool. No big deal."

"Sendak only attacked the Omega Shield after we pledged loyalty to Voltron. Then you disappeared and left us vulnerable to more attacks. I vowed to never let that happen again." Lahn said simply, as he continued to be cold.

"You don't have to be so hostile towards us." Sakura growled as she hugged Hunk's arm.

"It was not our intention to be gone for so long. But we're here now." Allura told him.

"To claim victory over us?"

"No!"

"We didn't come here to argue." Shiro said. "Warlord Lahn, we're asking you to join the Voltron Coalition to help provide stability to the universe."

"What's the alternative?" Lahn questioned.

"If you want peace, if you want to end this war, there can be no alternative." Shiro answered.

"You've attained victory, and I accept defeat." Lahn said.

"How about a life time in jail instead?" Sakura offered, letting go of Hunk's arm so she could fold her arms.

"It doesn't have to be victory or death." Keith insisted. "I know it's the Galra way, but."-

"And what do you know of the Galra?" Lahn cut him off.

Keith narrowed his eyes, Sakura walked over to him and grabbed his hand tightly.

"My mother is Galra." He retorted as he glared at the Galra. "She's a member of the Blade of Marmora. So am I."

"The mutinous Blades have all but perished. Are they so diminished in numbers that they're forced to enlist a half-breed and his mommy?" Lahn taunted.

"Your brain is filled with toxic clouds." Sakura said. "If you want peace, join the Coalition. Don't you remember what peace was like before Zarkon poisoned his people?"

It was quiet for a long moment, until Pidge's communicator beeped.

"Guys, incoming communication."

"Patch it through." Shiro told her.

A red screen appeared in front of the team with a voice comunication link with it.

A distorted male voice came through. "Yordam bering exus. Yordam bering exus. Yordam bering exus."

"It's an emergency protocol built into the sentries when they're under distress." Lahn clarified, turning to Kinkade. "Has your Voltron Coalition attacked them as well?"

"No, we didn't." Keith said.

"Pidge, see if you can reopen the hailing frequency." Shiro told her, but she was already working on it.

"I'm trying, but no response. I'm locating the transmission's origin, but the EMPs we set off have done a number on the communications systems." She's rapidly typing. "Huh? We got a comm signature. Do you recognize this ship?" A large origin of coordinates appeared.

"Yes, it's Klytax V-Three." Lahn answered. "It's one of the 15 ships I sent on an assignment six phoebs ago. They all disappeared. We assumed them dead."

"It looks like they're not dead after all." Keith comments. "We need to get out there. Shiro, how long before the Atlas is ready to launch again?"

"Hours." He answered. "We still need to process all the Galra and prepare the planet to continue operating on its own. This is our mission. We need to see this through."

"Then Voltron will go."

"Voltron is going to save the Galra?" Lahn scuffed. "My fleet would never believe Voltron was there to help. They'd fight you until their last breath."

"That's why you're coming with us." Keith turned to him.

XxXxXx

White Lion was stored back into the Atlas, Sakura stood next to Keith as he flew Voltron. Lahn was sitting on a bench inside the cockpit of Black Lion, Cosmo did not like the Galra Commander as the wolf growled.

"What was this fleet's mission when they left?" Keith asked as he and Sakura ignored Cosmo's growling.

"They were out gathering munitions." Lahn answered.

"Weapons? For what?" Sakura questioned.

"The Galra Empire is at war with itself. We have to do what we can to survive. But if you must know, they were salvaging weapons from an abandoned Galra base." Lahn answered.

"I have visual." Pidge said.

Voltron flew towards a glowing light that was surrounded by broken pieces of debris. Straight in front of them is the ship.

"I'm getting creepy vibes." Sakura said with a shutter.

"Everyone, stay alert." Keith ordered.

"What happened here?" Lance asked.

"Uh, Warlord Lahn, didn't you say there were 15 cruisers?" Hunk asked. "Where are the rest of them?"

"I'm not detecting any signs of life or biorhythms on the closest two ships, but there are some signals coming from the ship at the end." Pidge informs.

"That's Klytax V-Three, where the call came from." Lahn comments.

Keith opened a channel to the ship. "Hailing Galra Cruiser Klytax V-Three. This is Keith, Paladin of the Black Lion of Voltron. Do you copy?"

Only static hissed back.

Lahn turned to face the front of Black Lion. "This is Warlord Lahn, your commander. Do you copy?" The same distorted male voice came through, repeating it's words.

"Yordam bering exus. Yordam bering exus."

"Whoever's in there, we need to find them and get them out." Keith said.

"If I can access the ship's security network, we should be able to find out what happened here." Pidge replied.

"Paladins, Lahn and I are gonna head in first to make sure the entry point is safe. You guys jetpack in behind us." Keith decides.

"Copy!" The others said.

"Hold on. Keith let me go with." Sakura quickly said, Keith turned to look at her.

"Alright. But are you sure?"

"We lost each other once, don't ask me to do it again."

He nods. "Ok." He stands up and the two walk up to Cosmo. The four then teleport out.

XxXxXx

Looking around, they only found crates floating around, but no one is around. "We're all clear. Lahn, open the airlock doors." Keith said. Lahn did and opened the doors to let the other Paladins in. Sakura shivered as she looked around.

"Pidge, are you picking up any signals?" Keith asked.

"There are multiple biorhythms, but they're intermittent, almost random. It doesn't make any sense." She answered.

"Yeah, there's something about this place that's giving me the creeps." Sakura agreed.

"Ok, we'll need to split up to find any survivors. Hunk and Lance, clear the aft of the ship. I'll take the bow and work my way toward you with Sakura. Pidge and Allura, take Lahn to go through the security logs. Find out what happened here."

"I don't like taking orders on my own ship." Lahn said with annoyance that Keith is giving orders.

"Duly noted." Keith said flatly.

XxXxXxXx

Keith, Cosmo and Sakura went down to the bow finding no survivors. "Nobody's here." Keith said, he turned to Sakura. "Babe, you still feeling uneasy?"

She bobbed her head rapidly. "Uneasy and I'm getting a serious case of the creeps."

"You could've stayed in Black Lion." He took her hand and gently squeezed it. "Cosmo would've stayed with you until we returned."

She nodded. "Yes, that was a thought."

Keith smiled. "Shiro would use me as target practice if something ever happened to you." He squeezed her hand gently, before pulling her along as they continued to search.

XxXxXxXxX

A large hole was drilled into walls, smashing through each room and wall beyand. "Whoa. What do you suppose happened?" Keith asked, Sakura shook her head.

"Dangerous, deadly building height beast?" She suggested. "Or a cute chipmuck?"

Before Keith could say anything, a loud banging noise erupted in the distance. Turning towards the noise, they quickly and quietly went to check it out.

The two turned the corner, seeing remains of Galra Sentries with one Sentry still active but it was stuck in the forcibly closed doors. Coming closer to the Sentry the two Paladins saw multiple claw marks on the door.

"These marks looks like what Pepper does to her scratching post." Sakura said as she brushed her hand over the claw marks, while Keith worked on getting the Sentry out of the door.

"What ever made these claw marks is a lot bigger then Pepper." Keith paused and turned to look at Cosmo. "And I think it's a lot bigger then Cosmo."

"Guys, be on the lookout for a giant, deadly monster!" Pidge calls with a warning over the speakers.

"We believe it's what attacked the crew. Avoid at all costs." Allura added.

"Lance, Hunk, do you copy?"

Instead of answering Pidge with a copy, the two Paladins screamed in fright.

"Guys, are you ok? Lance? Hunk?" Pidge asked.

A long moment of silence, is finally answered by Hunk weakly answering. "We're ok."

"I hope they really are ok." Sakura said with worry.

"Keith, Sakura, we just contacted Lance and Hunk. They saw something. Be advised." Pidge starts but the speaker crackled and fizzed out.

"Oh no, oh no." Sakura is shaking as she's kenlt down and hugging Cosmo's neck. "This is bad!"

"We need to find our way out of here." Keith said, he turns to her. "Babe, it's going to be ok." He tells her gently. "Come on."

Sakura slowly stands up and quickly takes Keith's offered arm.

XxXxXx

Once they got farther down the hall, they heard another noise.

"Hello?" Keith called out.

"What are you?" A male voice asked. Looking farther down the hall, they saw a Sentry repeating the question.

"My name is Keith, leader of Voltron, and this is Sakura. We're Paladins of the Black and White Lions."

The Sentry sai nothing in response.

"Wait. Yordam bering exus. Is that you?" Sakura asked, she was no longer hugging Keith's arm, but she was still very scared.

"Where are the rest of the Galra?" The Sentry instead asked.

"They're still on planet Ryker." Keith answered. "Why?" He asked, pushing Sakura behind him as they intched closer to the Sentry.

"Planet Ryker." The Sentry never got a chance, as it was pulled away revealing a large beast behind it as it roared.

The beast threw the Sentry at Sakura, but she backflipped out of the way. Keith snatched her hand and the two quickly sped down the halls. A bright shone from it's mouth as it shot a powerful laser at them.

Cosmo quickly teleported to avoid the blast. Keith and Sakura activated their shields to block the attack. But the blast was too strong, and the two screamed as their shields broke and the two were slammed into the far wall.

"Sakura!" Keith twisted around the grabbed her waist, pushing her onto Cosmo and she fell onto him like she was riding a horse, Keith grabbed a fist full of Cosmo's main and they teleported out of the hall.

XxXxXxXx

In the control room, the four teleported in.

"Keith! Sakura! Good, you're here. There's a monster on the ship!" Hunk cried.

Sakura nods. "Yeah, we had a run in with it."

"The base you sent this fleet to plunder, was it Warlord Ranveig's?" Keith asked Lahn.

"Yes, it was." Lahn confirmed.

"Unbelievable." Keith breathed, looking to a far wall.

"Keith, what's going on?" Allura asked.

"The creature on this ship is a superweapon designed to destroy the Galra, and only Galra." Keith wouldn't look at anyone.

"Warlord Ranveig would never create such a thing." Lahn tried to defend.

"Ranveig found the creature in the Quantum Abyss and experimented on it with Lotor's Quintessence. He trained it to take out his Galran enemies, but ... he could never control it. The beast couldn't differentiate between adversaries and allies." Keith continued to admit.

"Wait, how do you know so much about this super-monster-weapon-thingy?" Lance asked.

"Because Krolia and I let it loose so we could escape Ranveig's base. This is all my fault. I'm sorry." Keith admitted his mistake.

"Oh Keith." Sakura walked over to him and hugged his waist, his left arm wrapped around her.

"It's what you've wanted from the beginning." Lahn growled. "Something to get rid of the Galra for you."

"I don't know what it's gonna take to get it through your skull, but we're not your enemy." Lance retorted.

"Pidge, can you initiate the self-destruct protocol?" Keith asked. "We need to destroy this ship and the monster with it. And we need to do it immediately."

"Ok, I'm on it." Pidge began the protocol. "Once I initiate, we'll have two doboshes to exit the ship."

"Two hours!? Isn't that too long?" Lance asked.

"Minutes!" Everyone corrected, and that only make the panic worse.

"What!? That's not enough time!"

Just then, they all heard heavy breathing from behind, they turned and saw the beast above the door.

"Let's move!" Pidge shouted. In the beasts hand was a broken head peace of a Galra Sentry.

"All Galra must perish."

The beast roared and charged at Lahn, who - thanks to Allura was able to escape the beasts' jaws.

Everyone made a break for the door. But just before Sakura and Lahn could reach the door, it closed.

"Guys!" Sakura cried, banging the door with her fists.

"No! Sakura!" Keith cried from the other side.

"We're coming for you!" Lance yelled.

"Sand away from the door!" Hunk shouted.

Sakura quickly does as told, but turned to the big scary beast. It set it's sights on Lahn and went for the attack. Sakura used her jetpack and shoved him out of the way, but she wasn't fast enough to summon her shield and the beast clawed her.

Sakura let out a loud blood cluring scream as she stumbled and fell limp.

"SAKURA!" Keith screamed.

Suddenly, the door was blasted open and Cosmo raced in. He rushed up to Sakura, crawling under her so was on his back, Cosmo rushed out of the room with Lahn.

Keith quickly scooped Sakura up in his arms. "Let's go!" He orders. He and the others raced out of the detonating ship.

"Ten ticks!" Pidge counted down.

"The carbo bay where we entered is the nearest exit point!" Allura said. Suddenly they heard the explosions and roars coming from behind. The team looked behind them to see the beast rushing towards them as they made it to the cargo bay.

"Five ticks! We'll never make it!" Pidge shouted.

Keith turned. "Hunk!" He hurried up to him. "Take her!"

"What are you doing?" Hunk asked as he cradles Sakura in his arms.

Keith's bayard zings as it's activated - he aimed and fired at the door, making a vacuum hole that sucked Team Voltron out of the ship and into open space, trapping the beast inside the ship.

XxXxXxXx

Hours later, Sakura awoke in the med bay. Shiro was sitting in a chair next to the bed.

"Shiro?" She whispered, struggling to sit up.

He jumped. "Hey." He smiled. "You gave us all a scare!"

She nods. "I know, and I'm sorry." She looks around. "If it means anything, I scared myself."

He laughs. "Of course it does."

The doors slid open to reveal the other Paladins.

"SAKURA!" Pidge and Hunk nearly and try to take each other out as they rush up to the bed and hug Sakura at the same time.


	64. Battle Scars

**Sorry for the waited update! If you like Sailor Moon. Please read my new Voltron/Sailor Moon crossover!**

XxXxXx

Sakura awoke, finding herself still in the medical bay of the Atlas. Wincing as she slowly sat up, she tried to inspect the big gash on her right side, but a big bandage had been placed on her side so she couldn't see. Sighing, she reached to her left and turned on the lamp that was on the side of her bed, when doing so she didn't notice that she had accidentally brushed up on the call button.

And after a few minutes the door of the room slid open and Shiro rushed in the room in a panic.

"Sakura?" He blinked when he saw her sitting up in the bed and a book in her hands, ready to read.

"Hi." She frowned. "Why are you so panicked?"

He ran his hands through his hair. "Didn't you call for me?" He asked as he walked up to the bed and sat in the chair, while she just stared at him.

"Did I?" She asked, and turned to see that the call light is blinking. "Oops." She turned to face him. "Sorry big brother, I must've hit it on accident when I turned on the light."

Shiro sighed as he sat back in the chair, as he did the door slid open to reveal Keith rushing in, but once he saw that things are fine, he let out a breath of air.

"False alarm." Shiro told him, as the red Paladin leaned on the wall and folded his arms.

"I see that." Keith muttered. "2AM wake up calls are no joke."

Sakura threw her pillow at him and it smacked him right in the face. "Whose joking?" She folds her arms.

He walks up to the bed, giving her the pillow back as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "You're obviously feeling better, now that you're launching things." He jokes as she settles back down on the bed.

"I am." She nods. "I just wanted some light so I could look for a book to read."

"At this hour?" Shiro asked.

His sister nods. "Yeah, I've been waking on and off." She shrugs. "So, since I can't sleep. I thought that I would as least try to read something, until I really am tired enough _to_ fall sleep."

Keith blinked, then shrugged. "Sounds ok to me." He decides, causing Shiro to nod.

"Me too."

"Great!" Sakura smiles. "Now, I love you both! But get your tails out." She folds her arms.

Shiro rolled his eyes. "You're returning to yourself again." He said dryly, turning to look at Keith. "Good luck." He walked out of the room.

Keith watched as the door closed, then turned to Sakura. "I feel responsible for this." He sank in the chair Shiro just vacent.

"You let loose a blood thirsty monster, so you can escape the Galra." Sakura shrugged. "You didn't know it was going to kill."

"I thought it would escape and find a black hole." He admits, slouching his shoulders.

Sakura grabbed his hand. "It was a mistake that you made. Keith it was a mistake that cost lives. We're in a war, and in wars ... sometimes people have to die."

He sighed heavily, looking at her hand. "It was my mistake that put you in here."

"And I'm fine." She told him. "Stop kicking yourself over it." She scolded.

Sighing heavily, Keith sat back in the chair. "We'll be leaving first in tomorrow." He decided to change the subject. "You're still a vital part of this team."

She blinked confused. "Need to be more clear. Why are you leaving?" She pulled her hand away from his and folded her arms. "_Again_?" She complained.

"Because Haggar has more Robeasts out there." He explained, and her eyes grew. "So the team is splitting up, the Atlas is staying on course, while the Lions are going after Hagger."

"And what am I suppose to do? Wait for you to come back?" She huffs out.

"No!" Keith yelled, then took a deep breath to calm himself. "If you're up for it, you can come with us."

"So I can be a cheerleader on the sidelines once you all form Voltron?"

"Not this again." He complained with a groan. "Kura."

"I think I'll just stay here." She slid down into the blankets in her med bed, and folded her arms.

He again sighed. "Fine." He caves. "Ok." He stands up from the chair and turns to leave. "We're leaving first thing tomorrow. You can ride in Black Lion with me." With that he walked out of the room.

Sakura sighed, a minute later the door slid open again and Keith walked back in.

"Are you pregnant again?"

She blinked. "What? What makes you think that idea?"

He folded his arms. "Bad timing."

She folded her own arms. "Evidence?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I have all the evidence I have." He plopped back down in the chair. "You're as hungry as Hunk, you woof down more food then him, you're temper is shorter then mine." He points out. "And I can always go to Romelle, I know she knows and she's hiding it."

Sakura stared at him like a deer caught in headlights. "And if I am. You gonna order me here? You mad at me?"

Keith just stared at her. "So you _are_." He ran a hand through his hair, and Sakura looked away. "Does Shiro know?"

She shook her head rapidly. "No." She whispered. "I was waiting till after we were back home."

"Really? You're going to wait for that long?" Keith asked as he folded his arms, then thoughtful look crossed on his face. "You don't have to come." He said as he stood up, then leaned to to kiss the side of her head. "Get some sleep."

He turned to leave, but Sakura reached out and grabbed his wrist with both hands.

"Are you mad?" Her voice shook, and he turned to her a little.

"Only a little." He admits. "Mostly it's the timing." He tells her and she let's go of his wrist. He leans down and kisses her cheek. "You're still welcome to come."

XxXxXxXx

The following day, the Lions split from the Atlas. Sakura stood next to Keith inside Black Lion since she wanted to keep White Lion in the Atlas.

And now it was weeks later and no Robeast.

"Ok, that's the third star system we checked in the last 11 days, and we still haven't found a single clue about any Robeasts." Hunk yawned.

"Actually, that was the 11th star system in the last three days." Pidge corrected.

"Was it really? Oh, my gosh. Okay, see, I'm so worn out, I can't even you know." Hunk trailed off.

"Uh, count?" Lance offered.

"No. Think." Hunk replied.

"I know this is not ideal, but the intel we received from the Galra cruiser in Lahn's fleet identified one of those Robeasts within this quadrant." Allura said. "We must find it."

"Unfortunately, we just don't know how current that information is." Keith said.

"Also, this celestial quadrant is 230,000 light-years in diameter." Pidge added.

"I can't even process what that means." Hunk groaned.

"Okay, picture five fleas searching for another flea on a dog that's the size of Earth." Pidge tried to explain.

"Ugh, all this talk about fleas is making me itchy. Are you guys feeling itchy?"

"Pidge, why can't you and Hunk just make a Robeast tracker thingy, you know? Do some math and science stuff." Lance asked. "Then put some components together, and bam, it's done."

No response.

"Perhaps we should set our heading for the Altean colony." Allura suggested.

"We talked about this." Keith said. "To get to the colony, we would have to travel through the Quantum Abyss."

"Plus, Kolivan said the colony no longer exists." Pidge added.

"But there will be clues there." Allura pressured. "Something to go off of."

"Traveling through that abyss was one of the most harrowing experiences of my life. A single misstep could turn a six-month journey into a ten-year journey. The creatures, the environment, everything in there wants you dead." Keith said, and Cosmo whined, looking up at his master. "Except you." Keith smiled, petting the wolf.

"I'm tired of hearing what we can't do and what we don't know." Allura said.

"Allura, we just want to make the best decisions."-

"The Alteans were my people." Allura cuts Lance off. "And the last of them are being exploited as soldiers in someone else's war. You don't understand."

"I understand what it feels like to see someone I care about hurt so much." Lance told her.

"I'm sorry, Lance." Allura sighed.

It was quiet after a long while after that. Sakura began thinking about her baby and what was the kid was going to look like or act like.

"Maybe we head to Olkarion." Hunk's voice, made Sakura jump startled. "We're just a few galaxies away, they might have some information on any unusual sightings."

"Hunk's right." Sakura said with a nod. "Olkarion is a great spot to regroup and reevaluate our situation."

"Hey Sakura!" Hunk called cheerfully, before his image appeared on Keith's console. "I thought you were napping! You've been quiet for a long time. Are you ok?"

She smiles. "I'm ok Hunk. I did have a nap for a long while."

"It'll be awesome to see everyone again. I wonder what kind of technological advances they've made in the last few years." Pidge's voice came though. "Oh, man! If they figured out a way to untangle the uncertainty principle, new precision calculations could open the doors to a flood of innovations! I think I understood, like, three of those words."

"Allura, what do you think?" Keith asked.

"Perhaps a trip to Olkarion is best." She agreed.

Green Lion was filled with cheers. "Alright! Let's do this!" Pidge tried to contact the Olkarion, but nothing but static came through.

"That's really strange." Sakura frowned. "Keith." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "You try."

Keith pulled up the channel. "Hailing Olkari, this is Voltron. Do you copy?"

Still nothing but static.

"Something's wrong." Sakura said urgently. "We gotta get our tails over there now!"

"Or there could be a delay due to our distance." Pidge said with a frown. "We'll probably receive their reply on the way."

"Paladins, if we want to get to Olkarion quickly, there's only one way to do it." Keith orders. The five Lions roar as they got into formation. "Engage wings!" He and Lance thrust their bayards into the ports, creating the stronger and bigger wings.

XxXxXxx

Voltron flew out of it's thrusters once it got closer to Olkarion.

"Welcome to Olkarion's galactic neighborhood." Lance joked. "Did we ever hear from them?"

"Actually, no, which is strange. "I'll try and contact them again. Whoa! We got incoming!" Pidge cried. "Something big is headed our way at in incredible speed!"

"A Galra cruiser? Some kind of weapon?" Lance asked.

"Is it a Robeast?" Allura asked.

"Shield up!" Keith orders. Voltron faced the direction of the incoming threat, only for the threat to be a very big creature.

"What the heck is that thing!?" Lance cried with shock and surprise.

"And why does it look like a whale?" Sakura frowned.

"It's a Weblum!" Hunk answered, after he reconized the beast. "Keith, look! We've been inside one of those!"

"How could I forget?" Keith groaned from the memories.

The Weblum came closer, opening is large mouth.

"Um, what is it doing?" Pidge asked.

"It's creating scaultrite." Hunk answered. "Pidge you would love it. It's this amazing chemical process."-

"Science talk later! We're in the line of fire!" Lance shouted. Voltron dodged out of the way of it's attack.

"Should we go on the offensive?" Lance asked.

"No. They may be dangerous, but they're essential for the universe. Think of them like giant space bees." Hunk explained. "Keith and I learned about them from a video Coran made. There was some rule like, "If you don't want to be killed, stay away from its gills"?"

"That wasn't the rhyme." Keith said. "It's "If you don't want to be dead, avoid its head."

"We don't have time to listen to you rhyme!" Allura said with irritation.

Sakura leaned over Keith's shoulder. "Where's that beast going?"

"According to my calculations, it's." Pidge paused. "It's headed towards Olkarion."

"Then we better get there first!" Sakura cried.

XxXxXxXx

"Oh, my God." Sakura whispered when Keith landed Black Lion in the forest, the other Lions following suit. "Olkari." Tears slid down her cheeks. "It ... it's." She trailed off.

Keith took her hand, and led her out of the Lion, meeting up with the rest of the team.

The city is in ruins. The forest is destroyed and is now barren. And no signs of life.

The wind howled harshly and cold as the Paladins walked closer towards the city.

Pidge looked down, pain and sadness filled her eyes and voice. "They were our allies, our friends."

Hunk placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Keith wrapped his arms around Sakura, and she laid the side of her head on his chest.

"Paladins, I know this is a difficult moment, but we need to get to work. That Weblum is headed here right now, so time is short. Our top priority is search and rescue. If there are survivors, we need to find them, and we need to find out what happened here." He said.

"There is only one thing capable of this." Allura said.

"Well, let's confirm it." Sakura said, pulling away from Keith's warm embrace and walked with Allura and Pidge, while the others went in seperate directions.

XxXxXxX

The three girls walked through the barren and destroyed forest. "Mother, please help us." Sakura whispered.

But nothing but tree trunks, and other destroyed trees stood.

The whole forest was dead.

"I think our worst fears have been realized." Keith's voice suddenly said.

"What do you see?" Hunk asked him.

"The physical wreckage and destruction patterns are just like those on Earth." Keith answered.

"Our finds are the same." Allura said. "It appears the Quintessence was siphoned out of Olkarion as well."

"Lance and I took readings. We picked up trace elements of Psyferite. That's the same metal the creature on Earth was made from." Hunk said.

"Why did this Robeast attack Olkarion of all places?" Sakura questioned.

"Maybe because it was a central part of the coalition." Lance suggested.

"Maybe." Allura agreed. "I just get the feeling there's something more to it."

The three girls continued to walk.

"Pidge, have you picked up anything?" Allura asked, not knowing Pidge had stopped walking. "Pidge?" She and Sakura turned to see Pidge is just standing there, looking at the ground.

Allura and Sakura walk over to the youngest. "Pidge?" Sakura asked gently.

"I know this place." Pidge finally spoke, her voice small and sad. "Sakura, you should too." Her watery eyes looked up at the white Paladin. "This is where Ryner taught us how to bond with the forest."

Sakura blinked, then looked around.

"The Olkari people helped me to make that connection. I learned more from them than I ever thought possible." Pidge's voice is filled with pain and hurt as she sat down on her knees, the two older girls followed suit. "They had so much to teach the universe." Her voice broke. "And now they're gone." Tears slid down her cheeks as she lowered her head on the ground.

Suddenly, Pidge lifted her head with a gasp.

"Pidge?" Sakura asked.

"You didn't see it?" Pidge asked her.

"See what?" Allura asked.

"The forest, it was back to now it was before." Pidge explained. "There were girls playing!"

"Maybe this place is trying to show you something." Allura told her, and Pidge blinked.

"What?"

"The Olkari had a profound connection to the land, just like you do." Allura explained. "Their history could be etched into the very soil for you to see. Concentrate. See if you can tap into its energy."

Pidge closed her eyes and tried to concentrate, and after a minute, she gasped as her eyes shot open and she sprang to her feet. "Follow me!"

"Huh?" Allura blinked.

"We need to get to the city!" Pidge turned and bolted.

XxXxXxX

In the city, the three looked around. "Now what?" Sakura asked.

"Ryner." Pidge suddenly gasped, making both Allura and Sakura look around sharply.

"You can see Ryner?" Allura asked. "What is she doing?"

Pidge was looking off like she in a trance. "The Robeast! It's here! We need to get closer!" She shouted. She jumped down and hurried off in a direction. "Ryner!"

"All the answers we're looking for could be here." Allura said. "We may be able to find out where this beast came from and where it's going next. There might be some clue here about the Alteans."

"If there is, I will find it." Pidge said with determention.

"Guys, we have a, uh - we have a major problem here!" Hunk's shaky voice came through the helmet com links.

"Hunk released some low-orbit trackers outside of Olkarion on the way in." Lance explained. "The Weblum just set them off. We have about ten minutes to evac!"

"Copy that! Everyone to their Lions!" Keith orders.

"We can't leave yet!" Sakura excalimed.

"Yes, how long do you think you can hold it off?" Allura added.

"Hold it off? It's a giant space worm!" Lance exclaimed. "What are you talking about!?"

"Pidge found a way to tap into Olkarion's history." Sakura told him. "She may be able to find out what we need to know, but we need a little more time." She explained.

"Alright, we'll buy you as much time as we can." Keith said.

Both Sakura and Allura turned to Pidge who was concentrating.

"Just like on Earth." The green Paladin muttered, she then collapsed on to the ground. The older Paladins rushed up to her.

"It was a wormhole. That's how they travel!" Pidge gasped as she held her head in pain.

"Girls! I'm sorry, but you've gotta get out of there immediately!" Hunk shouted.

"We need more time!" Sakura insisted, but Allura stood up.

"I'm coming to help." The Princess said before she turned and ran off out of the city.

"It came for the cubes. Why?" Pidge looked to be in the same trance again. "Ryner, can you hear me? Do you know why the beast wanted the cubes? Please, talk to me!" She cried.

"Pidge! Sakura! Are you there? We can't hold this thing off any longer!" Allura shouted. "You need to get out of there!"

Suddenly Green Lion flew at the Green and White Paladins.

XxXxXxXx

Back in space, and once the Green Lion was spotted, the five Lions clears a path for the Weblum - watching as it fired and in a flash Olkari was gone, nothing but a dead planet.

"It's ... gone." Lance said with shock.

"I'm sorry, Pidge." Allura said gently.

"I wish we could've done more." Keith said.

Sakura knelt down and hugged Pidge, getting a smile from her.

"Thanks, everyone."

"If you think about it, this isn't really the end of Olkarion." Hunk said. "Weblums eating dead planets is just the first step in a process that leads to the growth of new stars, planets and galaxies."

"The old gives way to the new." Pidge mumbled. "We need to contact the Atlas!" She exclaimed.

"Why?" Allura asked.

"Because it turns out the Olkari weren't done teaching us a few things." Pidge answered. "They showed me a way to track the Robeasts. Their information is going to save billions of lives."


	65. Genesis

**Hope you like it!**

XxXxXxXx

The Paladins stood in the bridge of the Atlas, all searching for Honvera's next target.

"We have confirmation that Honerva's beasts have touched down on planets Sanook, VeXilum, Siiz, and we continue to receive more transmissions." Coran expained.

"This is consistent with the reports I'm receiving as well." Veronica confirmed.

"The wormhole signatures we discovered on Olkarion, they were a map to where the Robeasts were headed." Pidge said. "They must have been waiting this entire time."

Keith narrowed his eyes, while Sakura gently placed a hand Pidge's shoulder, the younger girl smiled up at her as Keith said. "They're targeting multiple fronts simultaneously."

"What do we do?" Hunk asked.

"We keep our calm." Shiro answered. "Coran, continue to mark the planets where the beasts have landed. Veronica, give us any real-time updates as they come in."

"Copy that." Veronica gave a nod before typing away at her computer, Lance looking over his sister's shoulder. "Just got another report from Sanook. The Robeasts are covered in some type of shield like a particle barrier."

A holographic image above changed, showing the Robeast covered in a purple barrier as it continued to suck the quintessence from the planet.

"They're not attacking the planet?" Allura questioned.

"Not yet."

"The planets are reporting activity!" Veronica quickly reports. "The Robeasts are siphoning Quintessence."

"We need to engage them all, save as many people as we can. We're talking about triage here." Iverson said.

"We split up the Lions." Keith said.

"One Lion can't handle a Robeast on its own." Hunk points out.

"No." Keith agreed. "But it could slow them down, buy us some time."

"I say we attack them with the totality of our forces and wormhole from target to target." Shiro suggested.

Allura stood up. "No." She turned to face Sakura. "We must attack Oriande directly."

Sakura looks away as she wraps her arms around herself, then looks up at the Altean. "You think that's what Honerva's doing?" She asks the Princess.

"I _know_ that is her plan." Allura looks around the bridge. "We know Honerva has the ability to create wormholes and that these wormholes are emanating from Oriande."

The hologram map showed the wormhole opening points, along with the origin of the wormholes leading to Oriande. "She used a Robeast to steal the Olkari cubes, which can mimic and intensify energy at a distance. And those Robeasts are essentially armed with Komars, able to drain and transmit massive amounts of Quintessence."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Wait, wait, wait!" She said quickly, putting her hands into a T. "Honerva is going to concentrate energy from across the universe to Oriande!" She said with a gasp.

Allura nods. "She is making a Komar magnitudes larger than anything we've ever seen, something that could drain the Quintessence from an entire galaxy."

Sakura then soon realized the Paladins, Shiro and Romelle were looking at her. "What?"

"You have a connection to Oriande." Romelle reminded, then gasped in horror. "Does that mean?" She trailed off, looking from Shiro to Keith, then back to Shiro.

"No!" Shiro exclaimed, looking at Romelle, then turned to look at Sakura. "I won't let it!"

"Neither will I." Keith agreed, taking Sakura's hand.

"That monster." Coran breathed with horror.

"What could she possibly need that much energy for?" Pidge asked.

"I don't know, but we need to act immediately." Sakura said, hoping her voice sounded strong. She swallowed hard. "The only way for us to stop them is by going directly to Oriande."

Keith pulled his hand away from Sakura, so he could stand tall. "Then that's what Voltron is gonna do."

"The Atlas will accompany you." Shiro agreed. "We don't have time to wait for the rest of the Coalition."

"Contact Matt, let him know the rebels are gonna be in charge of the evacuation efforts for the occupied planets." Keith said. "They shouldn't expect assistance."

"Then we are in agreement." Allura said, turning to Sakura, who nodded.

XxXxXxX

"Is everybody ready?" Allura asked after a couple of hours.

"We're in position." Shiro answered.

"The universe is facing the gravest threat it has ever seen. Honerva has exploited a vulnerable people, my people, and bent them to her will. She convinced them to pilot her abominations and commit heinous acts. And now she has built a weapon that can destroy an entire galaxy. Today, we risk our lives for the greater good. We are the only thing that can stop her and defend the universe. It is time to end this war." Allura created a wormhole to the entrance of Oriande.

Sakura stood in the bridge with everyone, but as they traveled through the wormhole, Sakura suddenly gasped loudly, grabbing her chest and stumbled as she felt a pain in her chest and she stumbled back - falling into Hunk, who quickly caught her.

The Paladins quickly surrounded them, and Shiro raced over to join them. "Romelle, find some water!" He orders, and the Altean blonde nods before quickly running out of the bridge. Just as she did the Atlas shook.

"Sam, we're experiencing interference." Shiro asked over the blaring alarms. "Can you lock that down?"

"I'm on it." Sam said. "This interference is multi-phasal. What could cause something like this?"

"Wait, what color socks are you wearing?" Slav asked.

"What? Why does that matter?" Sam returned the question.

"He didn't answer me! Why didn't you answer me!?" Slav panicked. "There's a 99 3/5 chance the multi-phasal interference is from a reality-ending event!"

"Because of my socks?"

"Slav!" Shiro snapped, just as Romelle quickly returned with a bottle of water, kneeling down next to Shiro. Keith took the bottle and opened it, holding it out to Sakura, who was leaning back against Hunk. She took it with both hands and tried to take a few sips.

"Of course! We need to modify the dichromate resonance chamber - to a super position." Slav said.

"Good thinking." Sam agreed. "That will isolate the mutated antimatter isotopes."

"And please put on some green socks!"

The Paladins, Shiro, and the three Alteans sighed at Slav's panic.

"The Atlas can't go much further due to the Petrulian Zone's radiation." Coran gasped when spotted something familiar sound. "There they are! The Olkari cubes!"

"I'm not picking up any energy signatures." Iverson informed as Shiro stood up. "They must not be active."

"I'm picking something up." Veronica said. "It's coming from the white hole."

Allura's eyes widened.

"The Guardian." She and Sakura said in union.

Sakura suddenly went limp in Hunk's arms.

XxXxXxX

Sakura opened her eyes and found herself in a very thick tense fog. Looking down she found herself wearing a very beautiful princess dress, it reminded her of the same dress that Princess Serenity in the show Sailor Moon would wear.

A figure walked through the fog to reveal the Guardian. "It's here my child, the darkness."

"What can we do?" Sakura begged. "We have to do something." She choked on her tears. "Tell me how to stop her!" She begged, rushing over.

"I'm afraid we cannot stop this one." The Guardian said gently, stepping backwards and disappearing back into the tense thick fog.

"No!" Sakura cried, running after the lion. "White Lion!" She chokes. "Guardian!"

XxXxXx

Sakura's eyes snapped opened as she let out a loud gasp, everyone turned to her. She was still being propped up by Hunk.

"Sakura!" Keith held the water bottle out to her, but she rapidly shook her head as she refused it, and the pain is still fresh and hurt.

"What happened?" Lance asked.

"Are you ok?" Hunk asked.

Suddenly the alarms started blaring, everyone looked towards the windshield to see two Robeasts heading straight for the Atlas.

"No! Where is the Guardian!?" Allura asked.

Sakura tried to push herself up to stand. Hunk and Keith helped her stand.

"He's weak." She answered as the two boys kept her from falling over.

"We don't have time to engage these Robeasts." Keith said. "Can you clear a path?"

"We'll get you through." Shiro answered.

XxXxXxX

"Atlas crew, prepare for transformation sequence." Shiro said as Sakura stood next to him and the Atlas transformed.

"Ok, Voltron engaging now."

"Good luck out there." Shiro wished.

"Good luck to you as well." Keith said.

"All five of you better come back." Sakura said firmly.

"We will." Keith promised.

XxXxXxX

Romelle had been ordered by Shiro to take Sakura to the medical bay. Sakura did not look good, and she knew she didn't feel good either as she also felt weak, and a lot of pain.

"Here we go." Romelle said gently, helping Sakura onto the bed.

A loud roar is heard though out the Atlas, and Sakura gasped. "White Lion!" She weakly tried pushing Romelle to the side. "Let go! I have to get to the Guardian!" She stumbled on her feet.

"But Sakura!" Romelle cried, she reached for her arm, but Sakura pulled it away as she stumbled out of the room and half ran and half limped down the hall.

XxXxXxXx

Running towards White Lion, Sakura knew she was only wearing her nightgown, but she didn't care, all she knew is that the Guardian is in danger.

In a blur, White Lion is soon in Orianda. Voltron is engaged in a headed battle with two Robeasts, with a loud roar White Lion shot a laser from it's mouth at one of the Robeasts, striking it in the back of it's head and when it turned towards White Lion, that gave Voltron time to strike.

White Lion turned towards Honerva, seeing she had the Guardian in an orb.

"The Guardian! She's draining his Quintessence!" Allura cried. White Lion blasted towards Honerva, using it's tail laser and blasting at the Witch, breaking her hold on the Guardian.

Honerva stumbled backwards, before glaring up at White Lion. She shot a blast of energy at the Lion, but White was quick to evade it, and the blast continued till it hit one of the Robeasts, giving Voltron another advantage.

White Lion landed on the ground, before running towards Honerva, who crossed her arms - then uncrossed them - sending a shock wave of energy at White Lion, freezing the Lion in place.

Sakura jumped out of her chair and rushed out of her Lion's mouth, shooting at Honerva with her bayard with everything she has.

"You think you can stop me!?" Honerva demanded, throwing another eletric ball at Sakura, but she deflected it with her bayard.

"I refuse to let you win!" Sakura yelled, running at Honerva and thunder kicking her. But the Witch held up a hand and Sakura bounced off and hit the ground.

"Sakura, my dear. It is time." The Guardian spoke in her mind in a gentle voice.

"No! I can't let that happen!" Sakura cried as Honerva shot an orb at the Guardian again. "I won't!" Sakura cried as she rushed at the Witch.

When she got close, Sakura was stopped by the Witch who had grabbed her by the throat.

"If you're so willing to die for your land, then so be it." Honerva sneered, as the dark sphere of energy surrounded the Guardian and increased in power.

"No." Sakura choked, clawing at Honerva's arm. The roars of pain filled the air, Honerva throw Sakura to the ground and stepped hard on the Paladin's stomach, then kicked her hard.

White Lion flew towards it's Paladin with a loud raor, shooting a laser from it's mouth at the Witch.

"_I will not accept defeat_!" Honerva thunderd, raising both her hands and a and large ball of energy grew and continued to grow.

Sakura pushed herself to her feet, before she stood up. "Yes, you will!" Her bayard zinged when activated, then ran at the Witch.

Honerva threw the large ball of energy at Sakura, and suddenly powerful shockwave hit, sending whoever and everything that's close by to the ground.

Sakura screamed as she felt pain and soon the dark took hold of her.

XxXxXxXx

"Daddy!" A child's voice called. "Daddy, wake up."

Keith groaned as he slowly started to wake as he heard the voice.

"Daddy!"

Keith awoke with a gasp, hearing Allura's voice this time.

"We must get out of here or we will all perish!"

Slowly and surely everyone responded, before flying towards the whitehole, which was quickly closing.

XxXxXxXx

**I know, nobody likes cliffhangers! Sorry!**


	66. Day Forty Seven

**I hope everyone is doing ok with this panic that's going on!**

XxXxXx

Sakura laid in her medical bed, facing the door. The door slides open to reveal Keith, once he sees her, he smiles and hurries up to the bed.

"Kura! Thank God you're ok!" He smiles as he sits in the chair next to the bed.

"I've been better." She slowly pushes herself up. "And I've been worse."

He leans over to kiss the side of her head. "You've been out for weeks!" He tells her gently as he leans back in the chair.

"And that's what I get for going up against Haggar." She folds her arms with a huff. She turns to study his face. "I'm sorry I scared you." She apologizes.

He smiles. "Babe, it's ok." He gets up and moves to sit on the edge of the medical bed. "You did what any of us would've done." He wraps his arms around her, pulling her close. "I just thank God that you're back and safe."

She clings to him tightly. "But how? The last thing I remember, is fighting Haggar. And." She trails off. "And the Guardian." Tears glittered in her eyes as she remembers that they couldn't save him.

"Kura, he knows that you tried your best to save him." Keith tried to reassure her, pulling away to sit in the chair and gently take her face. "White Lion saved you, she brought you to the Atlas." He gently wiped a few of her tears with his thumb.

"I thought I could save him, I _wanted_ to save the Guardian."

"I know hun, we all know, and we all understand." He pulled away and stood up, but Sakura quickly reached out and grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

"I'm sorry."

He frowned. "For what?"

"I was still weak when all that was still happening. Romelle tried to stop me, but I ignored her and took off anyway."

He sat down in the chair. "Without your help, you gave us some great advantages while you were there." He leaned over and kisses her cheek. "I."- He's cut off by Commander Iverson's voice over the intercoms.

"Everyone, report to your battle stations immediately!"

The Atlas then started to shake as tremors traveled through the ship.

"I repeat, battle stations immediately!"

Sakura and Keith looked at each other. Sakura quickly jumped, then stumbled out of the med bed.

"Let's go to work!" She exclaimed as Keith caught her.

XxXxXx

The raced to their Lions, as Sakura raced into the bridge to stand beside Shiro. A giant squid like creature caused the turmoil as the Atlas flew over a gas planet.

"Where did it come from?" Sakura asked.

"Veronica, get eyes on it!" Shiro ordered.

"The thing came out of nowhere!" Coran exclaimed, as Shiro turned.

"Iverson, fire when ready!"

"Target acquired! We've got a lock! Wait." Iverson paused. "No. We lost it! Target has gone dark!"

"Electromagnetic radiation from that planet is overloading our radars." Veronica informs.

"Voltron, do you have a visual?" Sakura asked. "I repeat, Voltron do you have a visual?"

"Not yet. We're going in now! Stand by!" Keith answered. Voltron flew into the cloud filled area and the team inside the Atlas could only hear explosions. "We can't see a thing in here!"

"Copy that. We have zero visbility as well." Griffin said.

They scanned the area, and the team was able to see the creature. It started to shoot at the Atlas, but the Atlas shot back.

"All crew, report to stations, and prepare for Atlas transformation in T minus 30 seconds." Shiro told the crew over the PA. Soon it was time for the transformation. "All crew, prepare for Atlas transformation sequence in five, four, three, two, one."

XxXxXxX

"Come in Pidge. Are you reading us?" Sam asked once the Paladins went down to the gas planet.

A video came up on the screen as Pidge connected. "Ok, we've just touched down on the surface."

"We're at the crash site now." Keith added, as Pidge zoomed in on the Robeast.

"That's the Robeast." She said. "It looks disabled, just like our intel reported. The Altean should be nearby."

The head of the Robeast shot off the body.

"Paladins, brace for incoming!" Shiro called.

"I didn't know it could do that!" Hunk shouted.

"Take cover!" Keith yelled.

Lance screamed and the video was cut off.

"Paladins, report! We've lost visual." Shiro said. "Brdge, lock onto that ship now!" He ordered.

"Yes Captain. Adjusting long range parameters."

"Captain?" Sakura asked, looking at Shiro who turned to look at her.

"I got a new rank." He told her, and she smirked.

"It suits you." She replied just as the video came back online to show Yellow Lion, Black Lion, and Red Lion shooting at the flying Robeast head. The Atlas locked onto target before shooting it down.

"Nice shot, Atlas!" Lance called.

"Yeah, thanks for the cover!" Hunk added.

"Bridge, stay on alert!" Shiro warns, he turns to Sakura. "And you." He took her arm and lead her out of the bridge.

"What's going on Shiro?" Sakura asked as he lead her around the corner.

"When were you planning on telling me about your baby?" He wanted to know, folding his arms.

Sakura put her hands on his waist. "When were _you_ planning on telling me about your marriage to Leah?" She countered the question with her own.

Shiro still didn't look happy, he sighed heavily. "Ok." He caves in. "We've both been keeping secrets from each other."

"Keith wanted me to tell you, but I wanted to wait until we returned back home."

Shiro stared at her, he opened his mouth, but decided to close it. "Come on." He said again, taking her hand and leading her back into bridge just as they heard Keith.

"Atlas, our target is acquired."

"Good job, everyone!" Shiro said.

XxXxX

**Please leave a review. And I thank you!**


	67. Clear Day

**I couldn't help it! I got sooo excited when I was working on this chappie!**

XxXxXxX

Sakura sighed as she sat in her and Keith's room. She was lying on her side as she read a book when Keith walked in.

"I can't believe Shiro really tried to ground you." He said with a little smile as he leaned his shoulder on the wall.

"Tried, being the key word." She laughed as she turned the page of her book.

"Why didn't it stick?"

Sakura put her bookmark in her book and closed it as she sat up. "Did you know that he married Leah?" She asked as she leaned backwards on her hands.

He blinked, a look on his face. "No. I never knew that. They really got married? They were suppose to wait until." He trailed off.

"He got a good earful from me." Sakura smirked. "So he let me go."

Keith rolled his eyes, then walked over to her. "You feeling ok?" He asked gently, kissing her forehead.

"Yeah. Thankfully I'm only showing a little now." She sighed, placing a hand on her stomach.

"Did he hit the ceiling?" He asked as he placed his hand over hers. "When you told him?"

"It wasn't as bad as I thought." She smiled a little. "But Commander Holt said we were so loud in arguing that the bridge could hear us." She had to laugh. "We had gone to the hangers when we were arguing."

Keith raised his eyebrows in surprise. "That's pretty loud."

Sakura laughed. "I didn't think we were that loud."

He grinned, pulling her close. "You two _do_ have loud arguments."

She poked his side with her finger. "Haha."

He pulled away and gently cupped her face, kissing her gently, and she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer.

Suddenly Shiro's voice over the intercom. "Atlas crew, prepare for a detour. We've been invited to a planet for a celebration called Clear Day."

Keith frowned. "'Clear Day'?"

Sakura giggled. "Sounds fun!"

XxXxXx

Once on the Planet and inside the celebration, Sakura frowned when she didn't see Allura.

Sakura turned to Lance. "Where's Allura?"

"She said she wasn't feeling well." He answered. "She wanted to rest for awhile. I just need to find something to bring back for her."

"That's sweet." Sakura smiled. "I'll help!"

"Us too!" Pidge and Hunk joined in.

"Let's remember why we came here in the first place." Keith said with his arms folded. "To proved security for the event."

"This is gonna be fun!" Sakura grinned. "Have fun sweetheart!" She kissed his cheek, before quickly grabbing Lance's arm and zipped off, his yelp is quickly drained out when the two disappear into the crowd.

Keith frowned. "What was that? Kura hates carnivals."

"True." Shiro agreed with a nod, his arms folded with a smile. "But she's going to be a new mother, thanks to you." He said, his eyes sliding to the red Paladin. "Thanks for that by the way."

XxXxXxX

Lance and Sakura were walking through the crowd. Sakura was happily munching on a hot dog that was drenched in ketchup, when she stopped when a toy caught her attention. She raced up to a booth.

"How much for that plush?!" She cried, eyes on a white stuffed Lion. The alien smirked.

"For you? A date."

Sakura sweatdropped as she took a step backward, while Lance was quick to her side.

"Hey pal, back off! She's taken by the leader of Voltron _and_ her brother has an Altean super arm that could knock you out for _weeks_!" Then he added. "Maybe months." Lance added as an afterthought.

The alien paled, before he quickly gave her the plush. "Huh, sorry about that doll." He told her.

Lance gave him an annoyed look. "Right." He linked his arm through Sakura's and quickly led her away.

XxXxXxX

Sakura sighed as she walked out of a building that was marked 'bathroom' after emptying out her stomach. She quickly placed both her hands over her mouth just as a big loud burp escaped. "Ugh!" She waved her hands in front of her face, her plush still in her left hand. "Tasted like nachos and cheese." She muttered to herself.

"Sakura!" Hunk's voice called out.

She turned to see Hunk and Keith walking over to her. "Hi guys." She smiled as they came closer. "What'd you boys do?"

"Remind me to _never_ go to a carnival again." Keith huffed, causing her to blink in surprise, then turned to Hunk.

"What's with him?" She asked, pointing at the red Paladin while looking at Hunk.

"There was a problem with a ride." Hunk answered.

"A _little_!?" Keith gave him an annoyed look. "That was a very annoying and weird kiddie ride that broke down on us!"

"So, where are we?" Hunk asked, looking around.

"I'm not sure." Sakura said with a shrug. "Let's go find the others."

"I'm up for that!" Keith said, but suddenly Coran, Lance, and Pidge walked up to them.

"Nice plush!" Coran smiled at the two toys.

Lance smiled as he held a blue lion plush. "Nice trophy."

"Look what I got for Allura!" Pidge joined in, holding a helmet. "I bet she's gonna dig it!"

"Where's Shiro?" Keith suddenly asked.

XxXxXx

Soon the team found that Shiro is in an arm wrestling match. Team Voltron stood in the front. Coran stood next to Pidge, who was standing next Lance, who was standing next to Sakura, who stood next to Keith.

"Ladies and burrowmen, are you ready to crown an arm wrestling champion?" The alien with a microphone stood on stage.

The crowd, minus the Paladins cheered.

"First up is our challenger, former Paladin of Voltron and the current captain of the IGF Atlas, hailing in from some tiny planet, no one has ever heard of ... Shiro!"

The crowed booed, while Team Voltron cheered Shiro's name.

"And our regaining champion who needs no introduction. Let's hear it for the Warden!"

Sakura, Lance, and Pidge just stood there and their jaws dropped to the ground with total shock with their eyes buldging. Shiro also stared with shock.

"You!" Warden stalked up to Shiro. The two grabbed each other's hand.

"RIP HIS ARM OFF! RIP HIS ARM OFF!" Coran screamed.

"You got this!" Pidge yelled.

"You can do it Shiro! Win it big brother!" Sakura yelled.

Shiro put more force and won, the crowd along with the Paladins cheered.

Shiro walked down the stage, and he stumbled backwards when Sakura launched and tackled him.

"You did it!" She cheered brightly.

"Great job Shiro!" Lance exclaimed, clamping him on the back.

"Thanks guys." Shiro smiled.


	68. Knights Of Light Part 1

Sakura passed the medical bay, while Lance and Coran stood by Allura's bed. After some time she finally awoke.

"Allura." Lance smiled. "Are you ok?" He asked as she slowly sat up, and Sakura rushed up to his side.

"What's going on?" Allura asked confused. "Where am I?" She asked as she looked around the room.

"You're in the medical bay." Coran answered.

"When we got back from Clear Day, we found you collapsed on the ground." Lance answered.

"You've been asleep for two quintants." Coran told her gently.

"You scared the daylights out of us!" Sakura added.

"Princess, the entity ... it's missing." Coran informed. "Did you." He trailed off.

Allura looked down with guilt. "I did what was needed to be done." She said.

"No." Coran gasped. Sakura quickly looked at Lance with worry.

"'What was needed to be done?'" Lance repeated confused. "What are you talking about?" He looked at Sakura when she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You engulfted the entity, didn't you?" She asked, looking at the Princess, who wasn't looking at them, but her hands.

"This entity, it's connected to Honerva in some way." Allura explained. "I believe we can use it."

"Use it? I." Lance trailed off as Sakura now grabbed his arm and hugged it.

"Allura, you can't!" She cried. "There has to be another way!"

"I swore to your father that I would look after you, but I fear I may have let him down." Coran said, looking at Allura with sadness.

"This is a dangerous path." Sakura insisted, letting go of Lance's arm before perching herself on the edge of the bed. "Allura, that thing in you could." She paused. "It could." She didn't finish her sentence.

"It could kill you." Lance finished, and Sakura nodded rapidly.

"But it is the _only_ path in defeating Honerva." Allura said determindly.

XxXxXxX

Team Voltron, except for Shiro are now in the briefing room. Allura had explained what she had done, the team all stared at her, terrified. After some time of discussion, Sakura called Shiro.

"We've been working on something, we'd thought we'd run it by you." Pidge said once Shiro entered the room.

"We think we might have a way to defeating Honerva." Keith added, and Shiro sat down.

"How?" He wanted to know.

"The entity has bonded me to Honerva." Allura began. "The link is there weather we utilize it or not. I believe that if the Paladins connect to using the shard consciousness of Voltron, we may be able to travel through the void and into Honerva's mind."

Shiro frowned. "Go into her _mind_?"

"That's what I said!" Sakura said. "Foreign territory!"

"I _could_ work." Pidge replied. "In theory of doing this, giving us access to her physical location as well as key information on how to defeat her."

"Which, after what happened the last time we faced her, could be super useful." Hunk added.

"Honerva is capable of creating galactic Komars, wormholes, Robeasts, and now Lotor and his mech are out there somewhere." Keith listed them off. "She is the single greatest threat the universe has ever faced, and we don't have any other leads. It might take lifetimes for another opportunity like this to come around. We think this is worth the risk."

Shiro was quiet for a long time. "I spent a lot of time in the infinite void." He finally broke the silence. "It took all of my strength not to lose my sanity. And if you face Honerva in the void, she will win. But ... if you can find a clue that leads to defeating her and Lotor, it could give us the upper hand in this fight."

"I don't like the idea of using Allura like this." Lance voiced with disagreement. "We're messing with powers we don't fully understand that have runied countless lives. It's ... it's dangerous."

"Lance." Allura turned to him, placing a gentle hand on top of his. "We are Paladins of Voltron. There is no one more capable of taking this on. It has to be me." She said determination and stood up.

The rest of the team stood up tall and strong. Eventually Lance sighed and stood up. "Let's do it." He said.

Allura smiled. "Besides, the team will have to have our sharpshooter there to keep us safe."

He returned the smile. "I knew that nickname was gonna catch on one of these days."

"It's been a long time since it was only the 8 of us in a room together." Coran suddenly said.

"Let's make sure it's not the last." Keith said, before the team left the room.

XxXxXxX

The Lions flew through space. Sakura flew White Lion next to the giant robot. Suddenly Allura screamed in pain through the link coms.

"Allura, are you ok!?" Lance asked with worry.

"I'm fine." She answered through heavy breaths. The team continued through deep space.

"It's time to begin." Allura said, and in an instant the team is surrounded in a bright light, blinding everyone. A large tunnel of white and blue light, guiding the team through.

"Now what?" Hunk asked.

"Allura, do you feel anything?" Keith asked, and Allura closed her eyes.

"I must travel through the light." She said.

"It looks so far away. How do you know?" Hunk asked.

"The entity draws me towards it!" Allura exclaimed. "I can feel Honerva from the light. It's the way towards her!" She activates her jetpacks and flew towards the light. After a few minutes of flying, they re-emerged in a large space field with stars and lights.

"What is this place?" Lance asked in wonder and awe. "It's like ... it's like I can hear what the universe is thinking."

"Remember how the Olkari told me that everything is made of the same energy?" Pidge replied. "I think it has something to do with that."

"So, thoughts are linked across some kind of, what, cosmic connection?" Hunk asked.

"Yeah, but I think we are the thoughts inside a network of other people's thoughts." Keith said.

"Your theories are correct." Allura said. "Every star that you see is barely even small fraction of the universe's thoughts."

"Oh, this is making my head hurt." Lance groaned.

"Yeah, I'm actually with Lance on this one." Hunk agreed.

"If we are able to." Allura cuts herself off, screaming loudly and grabbing her head in pain, Lance was fast to her side.

Sakura grabbed her own head and screamed in pain, and Keith was instantly by her side. Through the pain, she heard everyone scream, and she saw Honerva.

The witch is standing in a room filled with Robeasts and an Altean woman. The coldness and darkness is strong.

The vision faded away and so did the pain, Sakura lifted her head to see everyone floating with sweat.

"What was that?" Lance asked.

"It felt like cold water running down my spine." Hunk comments.

"That was Honerva." Allura answered.

"The Dark Shadow." Sakura breathed, and Lance turned to her.

"What?"

"The entity inside of Allura is growing rapidly." Sakura answered as Keith held her protectivly. "That was Honerva's cold quintessence."

"Wait, then why did we feel it too?" Hunk asked.

"It must be because we're all connected through Voltron." Keith answered.

Allura nods. "Yes. The psychic link between us is now shared with Honerva." She clarified. "The closer we are to her, the stronger that link."

"This is too dangerous." Lance said. "Honerva is gonna use the connection to find us, to find you!"

"No, this is how we're going to find her." Allura said. "But first, I must learn how to utilize this energy to do so."

"This isn't just on you, Princess." Keith said. "We're all on this together. Maybe if we concentrate, we'll be able to feel her energy. Then we can track it back to it's source. Let's all focus."

The team closed their eyes in concentration, the Lions roared in their ears. A figure appeared in front of Sakura, she could sense no danger, it was man, wearing a warriors uniform, if Sakura had to guess she'd have to guess the uniform looked one from The Chorniclas Of Narnia moves. Suddenly the man vanished.

"This is awesome!" Hunk exclaimed as the Lions combined into Voltron.

The team flew across the galactic plane to find Honerva.

XxXxXxXx

Hours went by as planets and stars flooded more of the team's vision.

"I can feel something." Hunk said. "Like an anergy inside me."

"It's the entity." Allura told him.

"This feeling, it's like." Lance trailed off.

"Like a darkness washing over." Keith described.

"It's like we're being pulled by a tether connected to our souls." Pidge said as they flew through streams of light.

"We're getting closer." Allura informs.

"Guys, I don't like this at all." Sakura said as the team flew through the colors, then soon came to a large black hole. When the team emerged - everything was dark. "It's so cold!" Sakura shuttered.

Small orbs of light appeared around the team and crackled bolts of purple lightning shooting around them as Team Voltron continued to fly.

And soon the team came to a large black space that was like a floor. The team slowly landed on it and looked around.

"This is Honerva's mind?" Hunk asked.

Allura looked down at the thick black surface. "It's on the other side of this wall." She said, just before strange creatures shreaked from below, swimming under everyone's feet.

"What is this?" Pidge asked, her eyes wide with fear.

"It feels like ... like these are the souls that Honerva has defeated and corrupted. It's terrible." Allura answered. And just as she finished speaking, the ghostly hands reached out grabbing her and pulling her down.

"ALLURA!" The team quickly hurried over to her, but suddenly the hands reached to grab everyone too. The team screamed as they were all being pulled down.

Keith and Sakura both grabbed Pidge's hands and tried feverishly to keep her from going under, but Pidge and the others were soon pulled down rapidly.

And soon it was just Keith and Sakura. Keith's bayard zinged as he activated it and rapidly stabbed at the thick black floor with his sword, but to no use.

"What happened!?" Sakura cried. "Where are they!?" Her voice shook.

"I don't know." Keith knelt down and wrapped his arm around her.

"Are they gonna be ok?" Her voice continued to shake.

He shook his head. "I don't know."

Sakura set her left hand on the thick black floor, she gasped before crying out in pain.

"Sakura!" Keith cried as she slumped in his arms. "No, Sakura." He held her close.

XxXxXxX

**Sorry for the delay! As always please review!**


	69. Knights Of Light Part 2

**I'm making this two parter into a three parter! Hope you still like!**

XxXxXx

"I'm ok." Sakura reassured Keith, slowly getting up, then she gasped as she looked further ahead. It was the same figure of that flash she had!

Feeling her stiffen, Keith looked up to see the same figure. "Who are you!?" He demanded as his bayard zinged once it was activated.

"I am not here to hurt you." The man walked towards them as Keith hesitated, but lowered his sword. "The magic is strong in you." The man looked at Sakura. "And you will need every ounce of it to defeat the Dark Shadow." He moved his arm and waved it gently in front of them. "At this very moment, your friends are fighting the Paladins Of Old who have been corrupted by Honerva's dark magic." The ground showed past and present Paladins fighting each other.

Sakura knelt down to watch it more closely. "How did the original Paladins corrupted?"

"After Zarkon killed King Alfor, he demanded for the Lions' location and when the remaining Paladins refused, Hagger killed Trigel, Blaytz and Gyrgan." The man explained. "But somehow their souls got trapped within the void of Hagger's mind, and as each passing day they were corrupted."

Ssakura stood back up. "How many more lives have be destroyed until Hagger gets what she wants?" She asks.

"She wasn't always evil." He told them.

"Ever since Lotor's death, Honerva or Hagger or whoever she wants to call herself, drove farther into the darkness." Sakura replied.

"Once Honerva started experementing the quintessence, she grew a fondness to it. She even experemented on Lotor himself while in the final month before his birth." The man walked a little closer to Sakura. "May I see both your hands?" He asked.

With a frown Sakura held out both her hands, Keith watched like a hawk.

"What are you doing?"

"Do not worry Red Paladin." The man said as he took Sakura's hands and closed his eyes, before he started to glow along with Sakura, who gasped. She then screamed and fell to her knees. "No, don't touch her yet!" He yelled at Keith who started to grab her arm.

A dark cloud in the form of a raven flew out of Sakura, then flew at Keith who sliced the dark cloud in two.

"What the hell was that?" Sakura breathed as she collapsed on her knees.

"The flower that Lotor blew into your face before he stole a kiss." The man started. "That raven was from that flower, Lotor was hoping the darkness would corrupt, you so you would turn against your friends and join him."

"But it never happened!" Sakura cried.

"Because the Yellow and Blue Paladins were able to distract Lotor."

"I fainted after that." Sakura frowned.

"Your magic was fighting the darkness that Lotor had tried to put in you." The man answered as he walked up and knelt down in front of Sakura.

She turned to look at Keith, then turned back around. "What about?" She trailed off as she placed a hand on her stomach.

"Is not affected."

Keith walked up and knelt down next to her. "Are you sure?" He asked.

The man smiled. "Yes." He stood up.

Suddenly a pillar of Golden light appeared, before expanding before revealing two sets of Paladins. Old and current.

"Guys!" Sakura cried, springing to her feet with a big smile, then it quickly faded when she saw the Paladins of Old.

"Wait, are they?" Keith trailed off once he saw the Paladins of Old too.

"Yep, the original Paladins." Pidge answered.

"Allura!" Alfor gasped with surprise as soon as he saw her. The Princess looked speechless, before she quickly raced up to him and hugged him tightly.

"It is fitting that I could find what is brightest to me in the darkest place." Alfor said.

"All that I have done, I have done to make you proud." Allura told him.

"Their souls were trapped by Honerva's dark magic." Hunk said. "When we came near Honerva's consciousness, our connection attracted them to us. Crazy right?"

"But we used that connection to free them. The lions creating a bridge, sharing old memories." Pidge added.

Alfor turned to face the man who was still there. "Andros!" He smiled, everyone turned to him. "Andros my friend."

The man, Andros smiled. "King Alfor, it's good to see you my friend."

"And you." Alfor continued to smile, then it faded. "I really wanted to be there for you after the death of your sister, but the war kept me from visiting."

"You don't have to apologize." Andros reassured him.

Suddenly Allura cried as she fell to her knees and gripped her head, Aflor and Lance were quick to her side.

"What's going on?" Alfor questions.

"Honerva's connection grows." Allura answered. "We're very close to her now."

"You hold a dark enity within you!" Her father gasped. "Don't you know how dangerous that is? That is what led to Honerva and Zarkon's end."

"We tried to tell her that, Your Majesty." Sakura told him, and he looked at her. "She wont listen." She looked at Lance. "Tell him Lance."

Lance nodded. "It's true sir."

Alfor turned his attention back to his daughter. "Allura."-

"I know the danger!" Allura cut off her father. "But now we have the power to stop Honerva. You had to make a difficult choice in war by sending the Lions away. I also had to make a difficult choice."

Alfor looked down, knowing she was right.

"I not going to be afraid to use the power I have." Allura continued, standing up. "We need to continue."

"Hold on a moment." Blaytz said, he had been looking at Sakura, studying her. "Alfor! She's the Pure One!" He cried, now pointing at her with realization.

"Yes." Alfor nods with a smile, while looking at Sakura. "She looks just like her mother."

Sakura blushed with all the sudden attention, she cleared her throat. "Allura's right. We do need to continue."

"But how do we get past the wall?" Lance asked, standing up.

Allura knelt down again, placing a hand on the wall. "It's like I can feel her thoughts. The way through is with the darkness."

"Honerva went mad, obsessed with darkness and power." Alfor said.

"And now we must enter her mind." Allura stats. She closes her eyes to focus on Honerva's mind. A bright blue light emitted from and into Allura's hand, and wormhole was created underneath everyone.

XxXxXxx

Everyone flew at rapid speed and it felt like hours until finally Team Voltron came to their destination.

Everything was dark as it gave off an intense dark aura.

"Whoa!" Hunk gasped. "Wait, where are we?"

Everyone stood together, gazing up at the valley of what was Zarkon's once home.

"On Daibazaal." Alfor answered.

"It's pristine. Last we were here, all was decimed." Gyrgan said.

"The landscapes of Honerva's mind must be made up of places from her past." Allura replied.

"Wait, hold up." Lance said. "If all this is a big, old Honerva thought bubble, then wouldn't she know we're here?"

Sakura shivered. "It's far too late to turn back around now."

"About twenty years ago, the Garrison was able to map the human brain." Pidge began to explain. "They used a ventral metatronic reactor to read the thera-magnetic wave signatures of each of the subjects."

"Thank you for the science speech, Professor Holt." Sakura said with her arms folded.

"Yeah, get to the point, Pidge." Lance said, the two were tired of the long winded speech.

"A person's mind is an endless landscape of constantly shifting thoughts and ideas." Pidge cleared it up for them to understand. "We must be hidden in the chaos."

"Do you know this for sure, or is this just a theory?" Keith asked.

"Well, it's a theory, but if Honerva finds our we're in her mind, I have a feeling we'll know about it."

Allura looked around, before looking up at the large cliff behind everyone. "The enity wants us to enter the palace." She revealed, looking at the once great palace.

XxXxXxx

Once everyone trecked up the tall cliff, they made it to the palace doors. Allura walked up to the door and stretched her hand towards it, but a hand stopped it, and she turned to see her father standing there.

"Allura, please listen to me. Alteans are life-givers. Then enity you possess is a dark, ancient evil. It is not the key to winning this war."

"I understand your concern, but the enity granted us access to Honerva's mind. Without it, your spirit would still be cursed." Allura told her father calmly.

"If you're looking for real power, the ability to become a true Altean Alchemist, there is a place where you can train."

Allura paused, remembering the place. "Oriande. I know. I've been there and passed the guardians' trail."

"That's wonderful news that you were able to gain the power of Oriande." Alfor said happily.

"It isn't enough. That is why I must learn another method." Allura told her father. "The enity will guide us toward the answers we seek."

"But at what cost?"

Allura gave a long pause.

Suddenly, the gound started to shake and the door crashed. The two jumped out of the way as a large orb crashed through the door.

White Lion snarled with anger as she turned and Sakura gasped at the familar beast from their first battle. "Guys, are you seeing what I seeing!?" Sakura cried in panic.

"Whoa! Where'd that thing come from!?" Lance cried from Red Lion.

"Guys, it's the monster from Arus!" Hunk cried.

"Form Voltron!" Keith ordered.

Voltron soon formed in a brilliant color of light.

"Wait, where are the original Paladins?" Hunk asked, but there was no time to answer.

"Look out!" Sakura cried as White Lion roared as the robeast reeled its arm back and threw the orb at Voltron, Sakura could only watch as Voltron flew higher to dodge it.

"Hold in there guys!" Sakura cried, pushing on the handles of her Lion. "Let's go girl!"

White Lion shot forward, shooting it's mouth laser and tail laser at the robeast rapidly.

"Sakura look out!" Pidge cried.

"Be careful!" Hunk cried in panic.

Voltron stood still, watching as the robeast attacked the White Lion which the Lion dodged and or zigzagged out of the way of the orb

Suddenly, the orb moved back and split into three seperate orbs.

"What the hell was that!?" Keith asked with shock.

"He couldn't do that the last time we fought him!" Hunk shouted.

"This is Honerva's mind! Anything can happen!" Pidge informed.

"Wait, does that mean she knows we're here?" Lance asked.

"It appears she has guardians to protect her thoughts and memories." Allura responded.

Voltron's shield appeared before blasting towards White Lion, protecting the Lion when more orbs flew towards them.

"Guys, you gotta hold in there!" Sakura cried with tears, Voltron seemed to take all the hits as the Paladins were getting overwhelmed.

"The original Paladins, they're still with us!" Allura suddenly called.

"Voltron, keep going. We'll hold off the beast." Alfor informed, firing a laser at the robeast.

"Thanks for the help, Paladins." Keith said as White Lion flew up to Voltron.

"But where do we go?" Lance asked.

"Allura, any ideas?" Keith asks her.

Sakura watched as Voltron turned. "Yes, I know what we must do." Allura said.

Voltron activated it's sword and flew towards the shining white wormhole.


	70. Knights Of Light Part 3

**Hope you all like, and please review.**

XxXxXxX

The bright white light washed over Team Voltron. And in an instant the team is standing in a new part of Honerva's mind. Both Allura and Sakura gasped at the white temple of Oriande.

"Is everyone ok?" Keith asked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Hunk rapidly nodded. "I'm good."

"Yeah, I'm alright." Pidge replied.

"Just a bit shaken." Allura panted, taking deep breaths.

"Yeah, I'm also a little shaken." Sakura said.

"What the heck just happened?" Lance asked.

"These are traps, just like that monster." Pidge answered, explaining. "They're fail selves Honerva using us to protect her secrets from any unwanted intruders - us."

"What?" Huk blinked. "I thought the entity was supposed to be helping us."

"Ok. So is it help us or trying to get rid of us?" Sakura asked. "Is it dark or not?"

"The entity works in strange ways." Allura answered. "But there is a reason why it's bringing us to these places."

"To trap and kill us." Sakura wrapped her arms around herself, and Allura shook her head.

"No. It's pulling us back to its source. Unfortunately, that source is being protected."

"Cause that's her most precious and tresured thing." Sakura dropped her arms to her sides.

"I'm with Sakura. The thing is guiding us to be killed." Lance sighed.

Allura focused her gaze on the dark temple. "What we're looking for is in there." She turned around to face her friends. "Everyone stay close and stay alert. The darkness ahead will be rough, I know it."

Team Voltron started to walk down the dark hallway. Sakura grabbed Hunk's arm, he gently patted her arm, Keith took her free hand and squeezed it.

Finally they eventually was a light at the end of the tunnel. As the white light blinded the team, Sakura tightened her grip on both Hunk and Keith. Broken and cracked earth and a dark cloud filled the sky with lighting in every corner.

Suddenly pictures in the sky lit up by the lighting bolts. A little girl pulled playfully along by a woman, they were smiling and laughing, their joy fill the empty sky.

"Honerva." Keith said as thunder boomed in the distance, and when lightning flashed new images appeared.

Honerva was older, sitting next to a younger verson of King Alfor inside a university class room.

"Father." Allura whispered. "These must be her memories."

The lightning flashed again, with new memories.

First meeting Zarkon and working on the space time rift with him. When she found the first bit of the antity. The destrustion of Altea. The original Paladins fighting against a corrupted Zarkon. A corrupted Honerva striking the Paladins Of Old with no hesitation and no regret.

The images faded away, and Allura sank to her knees, Lance knelt down nexxt to her and wrapped his arm around her for comfort.

"She ... she killed them." Pidge said softly with shock.

"My God." Sakura breathed, her voice shaken.

"What she did to them was terrible." Hunk added.

Allura sniffed as she tried to hold back her tears, but they slid down her cheeks. "I always assumed they sacrified themselves, but I - I didn't realize what that entailed."

"That's how the original Paladins ended up trapped here. She took their quintessence, trapped their minds in her consciousness. It drove them mad." Pidge explained with realization.

"He was the leader of Voltron." Keith said. "And he just turned on them."

"This is why we must destroy Honerva." Allura said with a dangerous tone in her voice, that had Lance lean back a little with a shock as her hand is covered in a dark mist.

"Allura please." He pleaded in a desperate tone. "We just saw, it was all because of the entity. The same one that's inside you. You need to get rid of it."

"If Allura lose the entity, then we lose our connection to Honerva." Keith points out.

Thunder boomed in the distance and lightning struk through the clouds, and Team Voltron was transforted to another part of Honerva's mind.

XxXxXx

It was dark, twisted and filled with vines hovering around the team.

"Now where are we?" Hunk asked, just before Keith pushed him aside and pulled out his bayard.

"Stand back." He rose his sword, cutting one of the vines. In a split second images appeared.

Honerva is standing on an Altean colony, with the Altean girl Luca in Oriande. the team staggered back as the memories flooded.

"The deeper we get in her mind, the more recent memories." Pidge concluded.

"Good." Allura said as she activated her bayard. Then sliced more vines - which came with more memories.

Resurrection of Lotor, the battle on Oriande.

"Lotor, we will be together again, soon." Honerva said in this memory. When that memory faded, another appeared.

"Pidge, any idea what part of her brain we're in now?" Hunk asked.

"No. I'm not sure."

"Voltron."

Sakura's eyes widened as Team Voltron stiffined and tensed.

Honerva, but she was weak.

Team Voltron covered their ears and groaned at the pain as Honerva's voice grew louder and louder.

"My son ... I will find you."

"This flame represents Lotor."

"The end for anyone who dares oppse me."

Allura began to illuminate a light blue aura. Keith reached out and grabbing her hand, the two were immediately surrounded by the blue light, he reached out grabbing Sakura's hand.

"Hunk!" She reached out for him, he quickly took her hand.

"Everyone, feel the energy of the entity within you." Allura said, and with her free hand grabbed Lance's hand. "Don't fight it, let it guide you."

Pidge grabbed Hunk's free hand, and Honerva's voice only grew until Team Voltron couldn't handle it anymore.

XxXxXxXx

Team Voltron stood up and looked around. Mountains were in the background hiding the setting sun, and fields of Juniberry blossoms held sweet sents in the warm breeze.

"Altea!" Allura gasped. "It looks different."

"This must be the way Honerva remembers it." Pidge replied. "It must be a place she holds dear. We should be close."

Lance sighed. "I wonder what kind of weird, freaky thing is gonna attack us here."

As if to answer, the team shouted at the sudden arrival of a large object crashing into the surface behind them.

It was Zarkon's mechanical armor!

"Ah! Does that answer your question?" Hunk shouted.

"Find saftey! I'll destract it!" Keith shouted, surprising his friends.

"What? No way!" Lance refused.

"Just go!" Keith yelled, as the others went, Sakura stayed by his side.

"Kura! Get out of here! He told her.

"No! You promised me you would never leave me again. I'm stayin!"

He looked at her for a long moment before nodding, then turned to face the enemy and charged. "You were their leader!" Keith shouted. "They trusted you, and you betrayed them! You don't deserve the Black Lion!"

Zarkon swung his sword, ready to strike down Keith.

"NO!" Sakura screamed, raising her hands and the enemy's sword bounced off a barrier.

Suddenly, a light shone through them and suddenly they were in their Lions, and in the background the other Lions appeared and Voltron was quickly formed.

Voltron stood head to head with Zarkon, ready to battle.

Zarkon wasted no time in pulling out his whip and launched, Voltron raised its arms blocking the attack, then Voltron tried to fly but the whip grabbed Voltron - shooting electricity through Voltron's systems.

"Guys!" White Lion shot towards Zarkon, Jaw Blade at the ready. Zarkon swung his arm and shot a double dose of the electricity at White Lion and she screamed in pain.

"SAKURA!" Keith screamed with pain, watching as White Lion fell to the ground. "Hunk, shoulder cannon!"

"I can't! Ah!" Hunk screamed. Voltron was brought down to it's knees.

"No!" Sakura shouted, White Lion shot through the air, the Lion roared and snarled as it leapt at Zarkon and clawed Zarkon's iron face.

"Sakura, be careful!" Pidge cried as White Lion bit down on Zarkon's shoulder blade. Zarkon reached behind him, grabbing White Lion's head and flung it over his shoulder and the Lion slammed down on it's back hard on top of Voltron.

"Owie, owie, owie!" Sakura cried. "I'm sorry guys."

Suddenly, a ray of light appeared from above and when the light dimmed the original Paladins arrived in their own Lions.

New power coursed through Voltron, Red and Green Lions lifted White Lion off and gently set it down, and the other Lions merged with Voltron.

An Altean circle appeared in front of Voltron and a dim light shot from it, shooting Zarkon directly and greatly weakening him.

White Lion watched as Voltron formed it's sword and raced down and did not hesitated in striking Zarkon down.

It was over in an instant. Zarkon's armor fadded, when it did the Black Lion appeared.

"Uh ... guys?" Pidge said shakily.

Voltron seperated, and Sakura ran over to join the rest of the Paladins.

Zarkon slowly started to wake up as both sets of Paladins were now grouped.

His eyes widened when he saw them. "Alfor, Blaytz, Trigal, Gyrgan." Zarkon turned and gasped when he saw Allura. "Melenor? What are you doing here?"

Anger danced in Allura's eyes like a out of control wildfire. "Melenor was my mother, and you murdered her!" Her voice was danergous. "You killed millions!" She ran up to him and grabbed his head, sending the entity into him and showing every horrible thing he's done over the past 10,000 years.

"Allura, what are you doing?" Lance asked.

"Reminding him of the suffering he's caused." Allura answered with a growl.

Lance ran up to her, grabbing her arm. "Allura! He's free now! Stop!"

She finally stopped and let Zarkon go, Zarkon fell to his hands and knees panting and shaking.

"No." He gasped.

"You did that!" Allura yelled as Lance had his arm around her and kept her back. "All of it!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize what I."-

"You knew exactly what you were doing!" Allura cut him off. "You deceived and betrayed your friends and allies!"

Tears flowed down Zarkon's cheeks. "The quintessence ... it blinded me. And you all suffured because of it."

"If you're truly sorry for what you've done, then help us stop her." Allura told him. "You must have been placed here to protect something. What is it?"

"I don't know ... I'm sorry."

"What are you protecting?!" Allura demanded, taking a step forward but Lance had a good grip on her.

Zarkon looked down, then towards the nearby red moon. "That moon. It's a moon of Daibazaal."

"He's right. That moon is not of Altea." Alfor confirmed.

"That must be the source then." Sakura said.

Without warning, Black Lion stood and fired a laser at the red moon. The sky went black for a moment, then soon lit up once again and the moon was painted gold, the golden light showered down on them.

Memories again flashed.

Zarkon and Honerva researching and working.

Honerva holding a baby Lotor next to Zarkon with a smiling face.

The family of three living their daily lives.

"No, it's impossible." Allura said as a young Lotor played with his parents.

"They're her deepest desires." Zarkon told them. "Everything she hopes to achieve."

"How could she possible achive any of this?" Hunk asked. "Zarkon and Lotor are both gone."

"In order to achieve all this, Honerva must be planning to use Lotor's ship to piece through realities and find the one where she can live with her family." Pidge concluded.

"Is that even possible?" Hunk asked.

"Not without destroying all other realities in the process." Pidge finished.

Shortly after is a strong guest of wind and thunder boomed with lightning flashing as he wind picked becoming stronger.

"What's going on?" Lance asked.

"She knows you're here!" Zarkon shouted.

"How?" Sakura questioned.

The question was answered when Allura grabbed her head in pain and fell to her knees as she screamed in pain.

Lance and Alfor ran to her side with record speed. "Allura!"

"What's happening to her?" Lance asked with deep concern and worry.

"The Princess holds the entity within." Zarkon answered. "Honerva controls it now."

The Lions disappeared and the area around the team became worse.

"What do we do?" Sakura asked.

"There's nothing you can do but accept defeat." Zarkon said hopelessly.

"No! We won't give up!" Keith shouted.

"That's your Galra lineage. It's what makes you a great leader of Voltron. You and I share that trait, but look where it has led the two of us. My desire unlimited quintessencess was the catalyst for 10,000 years of destruction. Your quest to save the universe took you into the mind of a psychopath."

Keith took a deep breath to calm himself. "Yes, to gain the knowledge of what she's doing. And now we know."

"Yes you still don't know how!" Zarkon retorted. "She's too powerful!"

"Zarkon." Alfor gained his attention. "Honerva may be more powerful then each of us alone, but the strength of eleven Paladins working together as one is the strongest force in the universe."

"The Lions are gone Alfor. Voltron is gone forever."

"We're bonded to Voltron. And each other." Keith told him.

"We have one last chance to set things right, but we cannot do it without you." Alfor said. "Ride with us one last time, Zarkon."

Zarkon was quiet for a long time, he turned and stared at the storm above as the sky rumbled with darkness. Zarkon pulled out his bayard and activated it. "Form Voltron!"

The Lions flew into the air, and formed Voltron.

"Form Blazing Sword!" Zarkon ordered.

Red and Green Lions formed the sword, it was much longer and covered in a blaze of fire.

Voltron flew up to the center of the storm, a large black orb made of pure dark quintessence.

Voltron struck the sword into the orb. And the team vanished in a flash of light.

XxXxXxXx

The team opened their eyes to find themselves floating in the empty cosmos.

"Yes did it!" Pidge cried happily.

"Yes! Yes!" Hunnk cheered.

"Nice work team." Keith said.

"And there's no place like home!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Allura, are you ok?" Lance asked.

The celebration was quickly halted when there was no response.


	71. Uncharted Regions

**Because of a new order in my state. And because this whole month is special to me, the new order has just turned my day into a gloomy and raining day. So I decided to get a new chappie in.**

XxXxXxXx

Sakura was sitting in White Lion, leaning back in the chair with her eyes closed. But she opened them when the door of her cockpit opened to reveal Shiro.

"Sis." He smiled, knelling down next to her. "Thank God you're ok."

She turned to him and threw her arms around him, nearly sending him backwards when he lost his balance, but was able to regain it as he hugged her tightly.

"That was so scary!" She cried, and he frowned as he felt her shaking.

"It's ok, you're ok now." He told her gently, he tried to pull away but she clung to him more. "You're safe now Sakura, you don't have to go back into Honerva's mind." He tried to reassure.

She finally pulled away from him. "Don't make promises you can't keep." She tried to smile, but couldn't.

He wrapped his arm around her. "I'm keeping this one!" He looked around with a smile. "And thank you White Lion for keeping my sister safe."

White Lion purred.

XxXxXx

"Sakura!" Romelle smiled brightly when the Shirogane siblings walked into the bridge.

"Thank the Lord you're ok!" Sam also smiled. "Are you alright?"

"I'm ok." Sakura smiled as Veronica stood up and guided Sakura into the chair. "I always said that that mission was foreign territory." She sat back and placed a gentle hand on her stomach.

"What's Honerva up too?" Shiro asked.

Sakura was quiet for a long time, looking down, she only looked up when a hand touched her shoulder and looked up at Veronica.

Sakura sighed heavily. "Honerva is looking for the perfect realality." She explained. "Where she can live a life with Zarkon and Lotor."

"What?" Romelle asked, surprised. "That's impossible! Zarkon and Lotor are dead."

"In our realality yes." Shiro said with a nod and a concerned look on his face. "But in other realalities." He trailed off, then cleared his throat. "Do you know what happened to the original Paladins?"

Sakura took a deep shaky breath. "Zarkon killed King Alfor." She looked at Shiro's shocked face.

"What?"

His sister nods. "He _killed_ Allura's father." Her voice shook, and Romelle gasped with her hands flying to her mouth. "With _no_ regret or remorse."

"And." Shiro hesitated. "The others?"

"Honerva killed them!" Tears glittered in Sakura's eyes. "With _no_ hesitation and _no_ regret!"

Shiro was shocked speechless as he just stood there.

"But I thought this Zarkon just wanted the Lions." Iverson said as he scratched the side of his head.

"After Zarkon killed King Alfor, he demanded the other Paladins to hand them over." Sakura answered as she explained. "When they refused." She took a deep breath and swallowed hard. "He stepped aside, letting Honerva." She trailed off, turning away.

The bridge was so silent that you could hear a pin drop. When the computer beeped, it made everyone jump and turn their attention to it.

"What was that?" Sakura asked, getting up so Veronica could have her seat back.

"A wormhole." Shiro answered, before turning to the com link. "Paladins, to the bridge!"

Sakura stood with Romelle, both watching as Shiro pulled up a map of the universe and the lack of Honerva's whereabouts on the screen.

"What's going on?" Keith asked as the Paladins walked into the bridge.

"Honerva's been off the grid since we left Oriande ... until now." Shiro began. "We just detected a wormhole signature at the coordinates beta-four-ex-seven. Unfortunatly, without Allura's ability to wormhole, we'll never get her back."

"We can't let this opportunity go to waste." Keith told him.

"True. Let's call the crew to gather in the conference room." Shiro replied.

XxXxXx

Keith and Pidge stood in the front of the room.

"We now know why Honerva retrieved Lotor's mech." Keith began. "Since it's made of the same comet as Voltron, it has the ability to pierce through realities. Honerva is gonna to use Lotor's mech to find her verson of a perfect reality."

"A perfect reality?" Romelle repeated. "Does that even exist?"

"She's searching for it right now." Lance solemnly answered. "And if it exists, she'll find it."

"The problem is the trans-reality has been traveling between realities for millions of years." Pidge explained. "And it's naturally occurring phenomenon. What Honerva is doing is facing the process to happen, which could have catastrophic side effects on this and any reality she travels through."

"So, what's the plan?" Hunk asked. "Maybe we can, we can make a giant tractor beam? Sam, you could do that, right? Make a giant tractor beam? We could pull her to us and then blow her up with a star bomb! Pidge, a star bomb?"

"There is no plan, Hunk." Lance said as Sakura placed a gentle hand on the big guy's shoulder. "We know what Honerva wants to do, but we can't get to her. And even if we could, she could, she has the ability to wormhole away. Without Allura we can't chase her and we can't form Voltron."

Everyone was quiet for a long time, thinking of what to do next.

"Well, we have to do something." Keith finally said. "We'll prepare for battle. We need to be ready to face Honerva."

"We've been tracking a Galra fleet within our vicinity." Krolia said. "Our intel shows they have a Zaiforge cannon. Maybe Kolivan and I can take a small team and commandeer the ship."

"Why don't you take Commander Lahn and try to recruit them to our side?" Keith suggested. "We don't want to fight more battles then we have to."

"In the meantime, Slav and I have been working on prototype upgrades for the Atlas' weapon system. Of course, we'll have to somehow find extra power for them." Sam replied.

"Always making the most amazing things in the universe, but never having enough power to run them." Slav said with a sigh.

"New weapons?" Pidge smiled. "I'll give you guys a hand with that."

"And I may know where we can get the extra power." Coran added. "There's a small Balmera in this territory."

"Alright! A little trip to a Balmera." Hunk said with excitement. "We'll take the Yellow Lion."

"And Romelle." Coran said. "I've been training her in Altean customs. She'll be quite helpful in communicating with the Balmera."

Keith smiled as the plan started to take off. "Good idea. Everyone, let's stay focused on what we can accomplish."

XxXxXxXx

Sakura stood in the White Lion's hanger, looking up at her Lion. The doors slid open to reveal Shiro walking in.

"You ok?" He asked, walking up to her side.

"It feels like just yesterday that I followed you into the Garrison." She wrapped her arms around herself. "I followed you _everywhere_. I looked up to you so much." She turned to face him as he looks at her. "My Captain America."

"I never tried to stop you _from_ following me."

She nodded. "I know." She turned to look back up at White Lion. "Even though the Garrison is your world, I was making a name for myself inside the Garrison also. Or so I thought." She sighed. "After breaking news of what happened to you and the Holts. Everything just spilt and our world turned upside down." She turned to face Shiro again. "And then we landed here, so deep in space."

"Fighting off intergalatic villains." He added with a smile.

"You getting killed, your evil clone trying to kill all of us, your soul getting trapped inside Black Lion." Sakura listed. "It still feels surreal that you di." She trailed off, and he smiled.

"Think of how I feel. It feels strange to say it. Especially when I say it, and I try not too." He turned to look up at White Lion. "I don't regret nothing. But back then, if I knew then what I know now." He turned to look at her. "I would do it again."

Sakura smiled a little. "Keith and Lance are real friends now, instead of insulting each other and not trying to rip each others heads off, and not trying to one up each other."

"They respect each other now." Shiro had to smile, but it faded when he turned to her. "I know you're up to something."

Guilt appeared on her face. "How did you know?"

He turned to her fully. "You're my sister. We know each other all to well."

She turned to face him. "I'm _not_ telling you."

"If you go out there by yourself, you'll get yourself killed." He told her firmly. "Kura, stay on the Atlas and don't do anything stupid."

"Stupid?" Sakura folded her arms. "I'm carrying a baby, why would I do something stupid that could hurt my baby or worse?"

Shiro ran a hand through his hair. "Sakura Ziva Shirogane." He used her full name with a heavy sigh.

"Forget it then!" Sakura threw her hands in the air. "I'll stay with this damn plan!" She turned and stalked off, out of the hanger, leaving Shiro alone in the hanger as he watched her.

XxXxXxX

Keith sighed with relef once the door of his room opened, finding Sakura lying on her side on the bed. He walked further into the room and up to the bed.

"I don't want to talk about Shiro!" She growled as he sat down on the bed, and placed a hand on her lower back.

"Our plan is not ideal. But we have to try it out and somehow trap Honerva in a corner and take her out." He shifted and laid on top of her gently. "Babe. We have to try."

She nodded. "I know."

Keith rolled off her and pulled her into his arms, she clung to him tightly. "It's the only plan we've got right now, we have to try to make it stick." He felt her nod, before she pulled away.

"I'm scared." She whispered.

"We all are." He leaned to her and kissed her gently. "We are not going anywhere." He kissed her again. "None of us are."

Sakura cuddled against his chest, closing her eyes as she continued to cling to him.

XxXxXxXx

While everyone was busy, Sakura made sure she wasn't going to be missed. She quickly made her way to White Lion's hanger.

Once the doors opened, she holted to a stop with a gasp as her eyes grew.

The ghostly appearance of the Guardian stood there. "You're going down a dangerous path, child." He warns.

"I know." Her voice shook as she stood tall and stronge. "But it's the only way."

"Going down this path." Guardian paused. "You won't be able to return." He walked closer to her. "Keith will never be able see you ... or his child ... again."

"I know the risk." Sakura nodded. "I'm trying to save my baby's future, all our futures."

The Guardian was quiet for a long time. "Then I shall be by your side."


	72. The Zenith

**I hope you like the flashback!**

XxXxXxXx

_Sakura stood in front of a mirror in the hallway bathroom._

_"I can't believe you're going behind Shiro's back."_

_Sakura jumped startled and turned finding Keith in the doorway. "Three day weekend and he's at that resort." She said as she turned back around to the mirror._

_"I can't believe you would even consider going out with that jerk!" Keith said as he threw his arms in the air, then leaned on the frame. "And you said yes!? Shiro has warned you about him."_

_"It's just one date, and it's only a movie." Sakura huffed as she fixed her hair._

_"And if Shiro comes home early?" He challenged with his arms folded, she snorted._

_"Like that's gonna happen. He's at the resort so he can repair his relationship with Adam." She moved from the mirror and turned to face Keith completely. "Now please move."_

_He did and then followed her in her bedroom. "Where are you going?" He wanted to know. "What are you seeing?"_

_"Haven't decided yet." Sakura answered as she opened her closet and began to look through her clothes. "But we're going to Maple Lake. They have the better theaters and better surround sound inside the theaters." She grabbed her favorite jacket and put it on._

_"You're making a mistake Kura." Keith huffs as the doorbell rings._

_"He promised no funny business."_

_He barked out a laugh. "And you believe what he says?"_

_"Yeah. Cause he knows who Shiro is."_

_Keith rolled his eyes as the doorbell rings again. "I'm not moving!" He plants himself in her doorframe, spreading his arms out to place his hands on the doorframe._

_"You're not stopping me, hot head." She said as she walked up to him._

_"Try to get through me then." He challenged._

_"Keith."_

_"I am not moving."_

_Sakura turned away. "Ok! Fine!" She shrugged. "You win."_

_He blinked. "Huh? Just like that?"_

_Suddenly she turned and dived between his legs. "Haha!" She cheered in victory as she now stood in the hallway. "I win now!"_

_"Sakura!" He turned to her. "Don't go. There's a reason why Shiro wants you to stay away from that guy."_

_She now stood in the middle of the stairs, before turning to him. "You let me go, I won't tell Shiro about the window."_

_Keith sputtered. "You wouldn't!?"_

_A sly look had appeared on her face. "I would."_

_He growled. "Fine! Go! Get grounded! See if I care!" He said hotly, before turning and storming way and slamming his bedroom door shut._

XxXxXxXx

Sakura rapidly shook her head as the beginning of that bad nightmare memory hit her.

"Sakura! Where are you!?" Shiro's voice yelled out from the com links. "Get back to the Atlas now!"

"I'm sorry big brother, but I am not!" Sakura turned off the com link then cut it so the com wouldn't go back on.

While Black, Red, Yellow, Green, and Blue Lions offline - White Lion flew straight for Honerva.

Honerva's beast is floating in space, a large white wormhole behind her with pillars of the temple below, surrounding the beast.

White Lion roard and snarled as it flew towards Honerva's beast, but suddenly Sakura screamed in pain as a flash appeared then disappeared - then another flash hit and disappeared.

"No! That witch is destroying every reality!" Sakura winced, she knew she couldn't talk to the others cause of what she did to her link com. "Ok, gotta play this out smart." She tried to breath. "Gotta be smart about this."

White Lion raced over to a Robeast - shooting at it with both the Lion's tail laser and mouth laser, after getting hit the beast turned its attention to White Lion.

"Yeah, come on!" Sakura growled. "Come get me!" She shot more blasts at the Robeast, it dodges some of its shots. The Robeast manoeuvres out of the range of all the White Lion's blasts.

The Robeast flew towards White Lion and started attacking with full force.

"Yeow!" Sakura cried as White Lion tried in vain to dodge the attacks. "Hey! I'm suppose to attack you!" She dived rolled her Lion.

Yellow Lion suddenly flew up, summoning its armor and slammed into the Robeast then turned to face White Lion.

"Phew." Sakura leaned back lazily in her chair. If only she hadn't cut the communications then she would've thanked Hunk.

The Robeast bounced back and charged for Black Lion.

"Keith!" Sakura cried, flying towards him. But Keith had activated his Lion's special ability as it flew towards the Robeast.

The Robeast and Black Lion flew close towards each other, and suddenly White Lion was there, jumping on the Robeasts' shoulders with a loud and wild snarl.

"Just keep hangin, just keep hangin." Sakura grunted as the Robeast went wild as it tried to buck White Lion off. Then finally the Robeast was able to grab White Lion with it's tail and fling hard, White Lion summersalt backwards at a fast rate of speed. Suddenly Black Lion was caught in an Altean energy circle, stopping in his tracks.

"NO! KEITH!" Sakura screamed, watching as the Robeast raised it's hand with the intention of striking Black Lion down. But before the beast could get anymore closer the Atlas - transformed - flew in front of Black Lion and blocked the attack.

With the distraction, Honerva released her hold on the circle - giving Black Lion a chance to escape.

The other Paladins tried to keep the Robeast at bay as they tried to stop it, but it was no use.

XxXxXxX

Sakura's left leg bounced as she watched Voltron fight off the Robeasts.

"I can't just sit by and do nothing!" She hisses as Voltron drew it's sword and clashed with the Robeasts and sparks flew when both swords clinged loudly.

Voltron's shield disappeared and was replaced by it's arm cannon, the shot hit and defeated the Robeast, suddenly blue light spread acorss the darkened sky.

"Now what's happening?" Sakura asked as the second Robeast, the other Altean pilot in the other Robeast flew in to block the attack. "Holly crow!" Sakura gasped as she jumped startled. "Never saw that."

Voltron and the Robeast continued to fight.

"Andros! Please!" Sakura begged. "Please, I want to talk to you!"

A few moments of silence, before a soft light appeared inside the White Lion's cockpit. "How can I help you?"

She turned to him. "You said I would need every ounce of my magic." She stood up to fully face him. "What would happen if I used it _all_ up?"

"Your magic would be severed. If you use it today, it will be gone for good."

"And my baby?"

Andros remained silent.

Sakura nodded, before turning around to face the battle in front of her.

"What are you planning?" He asked as he studied her.

"I just need to know that you'll be next to me." She answered as she sat back down in her chair and grabbed the handles.

"What you are planning is dangerous." He said as he walked up to her side.

"I've been told." She looked at him. "I'm saving my family." With that she shoved the handles forward and White Lion shot towards the battle.

"But at the cost of your own life?"

Sakura stayed silent.

Honerva shot lasers at the Atlas. Sakura, Shiro and the other Paladins cried out as reality after reality after reality got destroyed.

Voltron flew back to the portal Honerva created, forming its shoulder cannon and took aim.

"Need to time this just right." Sakura said as White Lion flew at brake neck speed towards the portal. "Shiro, Keith. Please forgive me."

White Lion got inches towards the portal.

BOOM!

Sakura screamed out painfully, before her world went dark.


	73. The End Is the Beginning

The first thing Sakura felt was a warm sun. She slowly pushed herself up and looked around to find herself in a field of flowers.

"Was it worth it?"

The voice had Sakura jump startled and spin around to find a girl no older then 11-years-old. "What?"

The girl walked closer and Sakura gasped. The girl looked like Keith! "Who - who - who are you?" She stuttered.

The girl smiled sadly. "It's obviously isn't?" Her smile faded. "And was it worth it?"

Sakura frowned. "Worth what?"

"You sacrifised yourself. And now the other Paladins are fighting the witch alone. Without your help. And because of that sacrifise, I don't get a chance to even make it."

Sakura pressed her lips together. "I did what I needed to do to keep the world safe. Your father, your uncle, your grandmother, my friends." Her voice shook. "And I wanted to give you a good future without war and without having for you to worry if both your parents will make it home. I'm sorry." She looked around and sat down in the flowers. "I was _so_ focused in wanting to keep my baby." She looked up at the 11-year-old. "And everyone else I love safe."

The young girl nods. "Ok. I can live with that."

Sakura looks up. "What?"

"You have to go back, you have to go back and help Team Voltron stop the witch from destroying the last realility."

Sakura blinked. "But you said that." She trailed off.

"That building over there." The girl turns a little to point to a building in the distance. "Next to the playground." She turns back around to face Sakura. "It's gonna be an important part of your future, if you don't go back now, then kids my age will not only lose a home, they won't have _you_."

Sakura gasped. "What?" She watched the girl backed away from her. Before she could get more out of the girl, the world turns pitch black before becoming a blinding white light.

XxXxXxXx

Sakura slowly awoke to find herself inside of White Lion.

"She's destroyed everything." Keith's voice is shaken and horrifed. "There's only one realility left."

Honerva's mech was zooming straight for it!

"No." Sakura grabbed the handles of her Lion and blasted towards Honerva, a shield as big as White Lion appeared and slammed into the evil mech. Honerva's mech bounced away from the last strand of realility.

The Paladins of Voltron could only watch as Honerva's mech and White Lion fought. At one point, the tail of the evil mech whipped out and grabbed White Lion's right front paw and swung hard.

White Lion let out a wild and savage roar and snarl as it tumbled, then righted itself and blasted back to the mech at breakneck speed and slamming into Honerva's mech.

"We need to help Sakura!" Hunk cried, really itching to help his friend.

"She's handling the fight pretty damn good." Shiro said with amazement. "You're right, we have to help her. Keith!"

"Hunk, Allura! Put everything you got into the thrusters!" Keith ordered as Honerva activated a sword and slammed it into White Lion.

White Lion bit down on the shoulder of the evil mech, then formed its Jaw Blade just as Voltron got close.

Together, both White Lion and Voltron fought off Honerva.

The heated battle raged for hours. At one point Honerva's tail turned into a scorpian tail and slammed into Voltron, all the Paladins screamed out in pain. White Lion pounced on Honerva's mech hard, its Jaw Blade slammed into the tail and sliced it - making dent after dent.

"Your interference is the last time!" Honerva yelled, throwing White Lion off and turned it's back on Voltron, and charged at White Lion.

"NO!" Keith yelled. "Get away from her!"

Voltron flew after Honerva at breakneck speed and slammed into the evil mech. White Lion watched as Voltron and Honerva's mech battled.

"There's no way to stop that witch!" Sakura cried. "Our best moves aren't even a match!"

"You can stop her my child." Sakura's mother appeared in the cockpit, and Sakura turned to her.

"How?"

"It'd be a selfless act." Her mother answered. "But the question is: Are you willing for that sacrifise?"

Sakura stared at her. "To get killed?" Her voice shook, she turned to look out the windshield to see Voltron and Honerva in another heated battle.

"Not that long ago Keith was willing to fly his ship straight into a ticking time bomb." Her mother reminded. "If he was willing to die for you and his friends so you and the others could live. Why not you do the same?"

Tears glittered in Sakura's eyes. "I'm afraid to die." She shook her head as tears slid down her cheeks. "I don't wanna die alone. Not out here."

Her mother smiled gently. "I'm right here my child." She took one step forward and placed her hand on her shoulder. "My daughter, I'm right here." She promises.

Andros appeared on the other side of Sakura. "As am I." He gently placed a hand on Sakura's other shoulder. "You are never alone."

"You must believe in yourself Sakura." Her mother said gently. "You're nearly there."

Sakura took a few deep breaths. "You're right." She narrows her eyes. "I'm not afraid anymore."

"We're by your side Sakura." Andros promised, gently squeezing her shoulder.

"Honerva has to die, even if I have to go down too." Sakura said firmly with a little shake in her voice, she reached for the handles of her Lion. "What do you say girl? Are you with me?"

White Lion let out a loud roar.

"Alright." Sakura thrust the handles forwards. "It's time to die."

Voltron turned to the side and watched as White Lion came blasting towards Honerva, then plowed into the villian's mech.

"Paladins of Voltron." Sakura's whispered voice came through the channel. Keith, Shiro, Lance, Hunk, Pidge, and Allura stared in horror at their Lion's console's. "My friends, my family. Remember that I love you all. Goodbye."

"SAKURA!" Shiro screamed in horror as White Lion battled Honerva.

Voltron blasted towards the heated battle, White Lion shot both it's tail and mouth laser at Honerva and more of it's power slammed into Honerva, but she was able to block the blasts with a shield and it redirected the lasers back at White Lion.

"_NOOOOO_!" Keith and Shiro screamed as Voltron blasted towards the battle, White Lion shot more and more power towards Honerva. But suddenly the White Lion blew up and the shockwave slammed into Voltron sending it sommersalting backwards.

XxXxXxXx

Sakura slowly awoke to find herself in the featureless white void. Groaning in pain she slowly pushed her upper body up with her shaky arms.

"This is it." She looked around at the endless white. "So this is what death feels like."

Suddenly her mother, and Andros appeared. "No my daughter." Her mother smiled. "You did it. You and the Paladins."

Andros walked up to Sakura and held out his hand for her, she took it and he pulled her up.

"Honerva is gone?" Sakura blinked. "Is she really dead?"

"Yes." Andros turned to side, and Sakura's eyes grew as she saw Honerva's body on the floor in a fetel posion.

"But what about the entity?" Sakura turned to him. "What happened to it? It was housed inside of Allura."

The Paladins of Old appeared, along with Allura.

"Allura?!" Sakura gasped, her eyes filled with tears. "No." She choked out.

"It was the only way." Allura told her gently. "I'm so sorry."

"No. Don't go, please." Sakura begged. "What about Lance? What about a new life on Earth?"

"I alone held the power to restore everything, and yes. At the cost of my life." Allura told her.

"Because of the entity!" Sakura cried. "Because of that dark cloud inside of you!"

"What's done is done." Allura said sadly. "In time Lance will move on from the pain, just like the rest of you."

"But."-

"Perhaps there could be another way." King Alfor interupted, he turned to Allura. "Daughter, that dark energy still rests inside you." He turned to Sakura, then to her mother, and Andros. "The entity is still strong inside her."

Allura turned to him. "Father. I don't want to lose you again." Her voice choked. "Please."

"You deserve a happy life my only daughter." Alfor told her gently. "To live a life of peace and happiness."

"I'll take Allura's place!" Sakura vollenteers, Allura turns to her sharply and with shock.

"What!?"

"I'm not afraid anymore!" Sakura exclaimed. "You go back to Earth, and I'll take your place."

"What about Keith?" Allura wanted to know.

"What about Lance?" Sakura challenges.

Allura, and Sakura stood facing each other with unreadable looks.

XxXxXxXxXx

**I recommend that you listen to Not Gonna Die by Skillet in YouTube while reading this, the song helped me. I know this is suppose to be the end, but I have one more chappie.**


	74. A Better Future

**I hope you like it!**

XxXxXxXx

Romelle roamed the medical bay of the Galaxy Garrison, straightening the bed sheets and fluffing the pillows. She turned her back to the beds to rearrange the sheets inside the tall cabenet. As she worked a piller of light appeared and it got brighter as a figure appeared.

Romelle paused in her work as she felt something behind her, reaching further into the cabenet she grabbed a vase and slowly pulled back her arm. She then spun around and aimed the vase like a baseball bat. Then gasped.

The vase slid from her hands and crashed to the floor where it shattered.

"Romelle!?" Coran's voice called before he and Matt rushed into the room. They both gasped.

XxXxXx

Hunk, Pidge, and Lance sat in the kitchen, all three sulking. Veronica turned from the microwave to watch them, a plate of food in her hands. She walked over to the table and sat next to her brother.

"Lance." She put the plate in front of him and placed her hands on his forearm. "Please, eat something." She begged.

Lance just pushed the plate to Pidge, who in turn pushed it to Hunk, who pushed it back to Lance. Veronica bit her lower lip as she had watched the plate go from one to the other.

"Lance!" Romelle's yell from the hall had the four look up, and turn to the door when she ran in and clung to the doorway as she stumbled in.

Hunk and Pidge stood up from the table. "Romelle?" Hunk asked as he walked over to her and she stumbled into him.

"All of you should come quickly!" The Altean said with worry.

XxXxXxXx

The three Paladins, Veronica and Sam ran into the med bay and holted with wide eyes. Lance nearly fainted at what he was seeing.

Princess Allura stood in the middle of the room, smiling softly as Coran hugged her waist as he sat on his knees and sobbed as he clung to her dear life.

Lance slowly walked over to them. "Allura?" He breathed in a whisper.

Coran instantly stopped sobbed and turned to see Lance, the Royal Adviser quickly jumped to his feet and took a step backwards.

Allura smiled. "Lance." She held out her arms and he ran to her, hugging her tightly. After a long while, the two pulled away. Hunk and Pidge were quick to get a hug from Allura.

"I don't understand." Matt said as he, Veronica, and Sam stood near the door.

"We were sent back."

The next voice had the ones in the room - minus Allura, freeze.

Sakura walked over to them, her shoulder length hair is now down to her waist and the color of her hair is now chestnut. "SAKURA!" Pidge and Hunk comicly tried to take each other and others out as the two ran for their friend.

Sakura laughed as Pidge tackled her and started to cry, as he cried Hunk grabbed both girls and lifted them off the floor, rocking them back and forth.

"What's going on in here?" Shiro's voice from the hall had the team turn to the door as he walked in.

He gasped. "Allura?" His eyes were wide.

Allura pulled away from Lance's embrace to walk over to Shiro. "Hello Shiro."

He hugged her tight. "It's so good to see you." He smiled.

The Princess smiled. "That's not all." At his frown she stepped back to the side.

Shiro's eyes grew as he saw Sakura, who was still being held tightly by both Hunk and Pidge. "Sis?"

Hunk and Pidge turned to see Shiro, the two pulled away from their friend and backed away as Shiro walked over to his sister.

"Hi big brother." Sakura smiled. Shiro ran up to her, grabbing her in a tight hug, she returned the tight hug.

From the side Lance had his arms wrapped around both Allura and Veronica, as Hunk had his own arms wrapped around Romelle and Pidge.

"Ohhh, this is such a beautiful sight!" Coran wailed with tears.

"Almost." Sam replied as he scanned the room. "There's a Paladin missing."

XxXxXxXx

Sakura ran into her quarters of the Garrison. "Keith!" She cried, looking around once - then bolting to all the rooms.

No Keith.

XxXxXxXx

In the desert, Shiro's car pulled to a stop with a 180 spin, kicking up a big cloud of dust. The driver door swung open and Sakura sprang out.

"Keith!" She cried as she bolted towards the porch, and nearly broke the front door down causing her to stumble in.

No Keith ... but someone else.

"Oh!" She placed a hand on her chest with wide eyes. "I'm sorry." She told the elder as he was resting in a chair. "I ... I thought my husband was here."

The elderly man straightened. "Does he own a wolf?"

She quickly nodded. "Yes, that him!"

"He said he I can have this place."

Sakura nodded. "Of course you can have this place." She nodded towards the stairs. "There's heavy blankets in the cupboard under the stairs, the upstairs always gets cold."

The elder smiled. "Thank you."

Sakura backed away from the door. "I'm so sorry I barged in here."

The elder nodded. "It's alright." He fell back down into the chair he'd been sitting in. "If you're looking for him, he said going to his father's place."

She nodded. "Thank you."

XxXxXxX

Ketih sat in front of the head stone inside the cemetery, Cosmo was lying next to him as Krolia and Kolivan stood to the side.

Cosmo's ears twitched before he rose his head and turned, he sprang to his feet catching Keith's attention.

"What is it?" He quickly stood up as Cosmo ran off and disappeared around a corner.

Cosmo then came back, prancing happily. And the happy wolf was not alone.

Krolia gasped, as both Kolivan and Keith's eyes widened.

"Sakura?" Keith breathed. "You're." He trailed off as she walked up to stand in front of him.

"Hey there hot head." She smiled, both their eyes swam with emotion. "I'm sorry it took so long to come back."

Keith just stood there, staring at her.

"What? Isn't my Space Cowboy gonna say anything?"

Without a response, Keith grabbed her and hugged her tightly, afraid to let her go. She returned the tight hug.

XxXxXxXx

We all want love. We all want to _be_ loved and find that special person to spend the rest of our lives with. And I believe that's what drove Honerva towards the destructive path. she and Zarkon both got corrupted and if they hadn't got obsessed with it, then everything would be different.

Once Honerva became the witch Hagger, she lost the abilty to be a mother. So, searched for the perfect reality. But there is no such thing as a perfect reality, she found a flaw in that perfect reality as the Young Prince Lotor refused to accept her as his mother.

While we had been gone trying to defeat Honerva, Earth had been rebuilding.

Keith is still a proud member of the Blade Of Marmora which is now a humanitarian organization. Lance stayed with the Garrison and pulling through to still be a great fighter pilot, he and Allura are married and have two children a son and a daughter - both named after Allura's parents in honor. Hunk has been concentrating on his culinary skills and working hard, he and Romelle are married and have a son named after her brother to honor him. Pidge also stayed at the Garrison and works alongside her father. Matt stayed with the Rebels and their new mention is searching for survuvers. Shiro lives a peaceful life now.

As for me. I own an orphange for children who have lost their families during the war, both human and alien. Shiro, Romelle, and Allura help me run it.

Keith and I have five beautiful girls. Lance had teased and had laughed liked a hyena, which of course irritated Keith.

Planet Earth is once again peaceful, and so is the whole Galaxy.


End file.
